Time Connections
by searing light dragon
Summary: When two dragons discover a stone, they are thrust into the land of Alagaesia where they must decide their side on the continuing war. Post-Brisingr
1. Past and Future

**Chapter 1-Past and Future**

The harsh, heated air of the desert plains greeted two dragons as they trudged through the blazing conditions without a word between them. It had been days since their arrival at this barren place in search of something that had been called "an oddly shaped object that bears the mark of otherworldly involvement in our lives" that now drew the two into this heated environment.

_Perhaps we should turn back?_ A black dragoness named Narssia suggested as she struggled to keep up with the male beside her.

_Perhaps but would it be correct after what we have gone through, I doubt._ The golden dragon beside Narssia named Raxmon growled in annoyance at her lost in interest of their target.

A fierce gust of grainy wind blew straight into them and the two closed their eyes automatically to prevent possible eye irritation from the sand. For miles sand twisted and swirled around them as the two continued to move even with their eyes closed, their thought of finding the odd object luring them into continuing on their dangerous path.

_I believe we should rethink heading back Raxmon. There seems to be nothing out here but sand and more sand_, Narssia sighed as she shook her head after getting another blast of grainy wind thrown in her direction by the ever-changing winds of the harsh desert that took up nearly a third of their land.

Raxmon snorted and growled fiercely at the thought of turning around and leaving now. They had been through too much now to just turn around and go back without knowing what the object is. Besides, should they go back, he might never get to see Narssia again and his secret feelings for her would be lost.

_No. We go on and find this object. Is it not our chance to impress the older dragons who have all failed to accomplish this? Would they not say that we, as the newest offsprings of our race, are too weak-minded and lacking of skills to even complete this task? This is our chance to show them Narssia, our chance to make things right!_ Raxmon commented as pride filled his usually soft voice and gave it new strength that helped convince Narssia to even continue on.

Shoving her own secret feelings for him to the back of her mind for the time being, Narssia surged ahead and broke free of the grainy windstorm that had enveloped them for the past few minutes. Raxmon steadily followed suite and the two continued to trust the leaders of their kind as to where the object was at. Said to be buried in a deep underground room, the object was more precious then all of their gems or even the swords of their riders who were said to be as strong as they were at birth even after years of practice. Only those with mastery over their element and extreme mental control were allowed a rider and thus all new dragon hatchlings had hoped to be picked as choices for a future rider for centuries now by doing any task assigned to them by the older dragons that had taken to training the new hatchlings to do what they had done.

_We should be close_, Narssia muttered as she struck a solid object with her left foreleg, the blackened scaled paw hurting as she drew it back and lifted it up to lick at it.

_It seems that we already are close_, Raxmon chuckled as he stopped and lowered his head to sniff the sandy grains above where Narssia struck her foreleg on something.

Holding a coming hiss from escaping for that comment, Narssia simply nodded and licked at her injured foreleg, hoping to soothe the pain and make it tolerable for her to manage. Raxmon lifted his head after confirming the object was there and gave the sand before him a quick swipe with a paw to reveal a single glistering red ruby laid in the sand before them.

_A ruby? We came all this way for a ruby!_ Narssia roared, snapping angrily at the air before her as she placed her foreleg back onto the ground and put weight onto it.

_Perhaps there is more to it. Certainly our teachers would have better sense than to send us out here for nothing, would they?_ Raxmon suggested as he glanced at her briefly before returning his sight to the gem before them.

Narssia snarled and twisted her head away, her yellow irises deeply clouded with raging emotions. Their teachers were supposed to be trustworthy and now that might not even be true. So much for dragons who decide to appoint their young future generation with mindless tasks like this.

_We should attempt to move it. Help me out here Narssia, please._ Raxmon's growl rippled out to her and broke her silent thoughts, resulting in a hiss from her.

Narssia sighed and brought her head back around to lean forward and push with all her strength and with Raxmon helping her to move the ruby that they had found. Shoving against the stone cold surface of the gem, the two young dragons soon ran out of strength and discovered that they had not moved the stone even an inch. Both hissed in anger and bared their teeth. It should have moved and yet it did not. Certainly this was a trick for the older dragons must have known that they did not even have control over their elements yet although they had discovered them in various circumstances.

_It is no use. It will not budge one inch despite us using all of our strength. I believe this is impossible to move with strength alone, what do you think Narssia?_ Raxmon sighed as he leaned back and relaxed his tense back, questioning his partner for her own thoughts on the situation.

_I believe you are correct. We must try another . . ._

Narssia stopped suddenly as the ruby that they had tried so hard to move glowed fiercely and nearly blinded them. Taking a step back, both dragons blinked in shock as the gem shone brightly and lifted itself out of the sand. Even the wind quelled itself as the ruby floated silently and continued to shine brightly with an amber light that started to frighten the two young dragons as the minutes passed and the stone did nothing but just glisten as if struck by fire. Narssia panicked and tried to turn and flee but before she could move, the ruby exploded and let its shattered shards circle the two dragons and trap them into a red crystal as sand and wind swirled violently around them, the two becoming preserved in the crystal to only be awakened in another time period. Of course none of this time period would know where they were or even where they ended up, they would just think the two got lost and died while searching for the 'object'.

Time swirled around the two imprisoned dragons as the crystal traveled through time, being lead almost to the call of a lonely female dragon and her rider who strived to rid the land of tyranny. This meeting of the past and present just might have been the most shocking realization to both young dragons for everything that they once knew was soon to be replaced by that of a time connected strangely with that of their own.


	2. Finding the Past

**Chapter 2-Finding the Past**

Stirring his sleep driven mind, Eragon awoke under Saphira's wing and sighed, thinking back over the past few days. Since the deaths of Saphira and his mentors, Glaedr and Oromis, Glaedr's elundari had been silent. It made sense that the shock of losing his partner still affected him but nevertheless they needed his help and wisdom to aid them in the fight against Galbatorix. Realizing that her partner was awake, Saphira lifted her wing and greeted Eragon cheerfully.

_Good morning little one, did you sleep well?_

Brushing her question aside, Eragon sat up and dusted the dirt from his brown tunic that the elves had made for him before standing and stretching. Feeling his mood lighten slightly after the stretch, Eragon finally answered Saphira.

_I have woken up in better moods_, he replied truthfully as he walked over to grab his bow and quiver from where it laid nearby.

_The Varden requests our presence. I believe it would be wise to go to them as soon as we can_, Saphira commented as she folded her wings against her back and watched Eragon strap Brisingr's sheath to his hip and throw his quiver with elf made bow already strung onto his back before turning back around to face her and quickly glancing around the surroundings of their simple tent. A simple dirt floor and a canvas covering the sides and top as the Varden was still on the move toward Uru'baen.

_I am ready._

_Good, let us be off then_, Saphira commanded as she waited for Eragon to join her before they moved off to find out what the Varden wanted.

Saphira stood only when Eragon had climbed upon her back and even then she slowly slipped out of the thin canvas entrance to their shared tent. Eragon noted Saphira's careful steps and asked his dragon about it but the Saphira denied his request and asked that he question it no farther. Stopping before a quite plain white tent, the largest out of all of them in the Varden's camp next to Saphira and Eragon's, the dragoness halted just at the entrance to allow Eragon to get down because of small entrance that Saphira was unable to venture into.

"Ah Eragon and Saphira, welcome," Nasuada commented joyfully as she ended an apparent discussion with Arya over something that they had talked about before the two arrived.

"We are sorry to be late and I suppose that Saphira would have woken me sooner had we knew the urgency of this meeting with you," Eragon explained as Saphira growled softly, focusing one of her sapphire eyes on her rider.

"It is fine Shadeslayer, but I couldn't trust anyone else with what I have sent for you and Saphira to know as several Urgals have returned recently with information coming from the Hadarac Desert about the sudden appearance of a ruby within the sandy wasteland that covers most of the middle of Alagaesia. I believe you understand my predicament, correct?"

_We do_, Saphira nodded as she spoke through her rider.

"Good then would you both go and check it out to discover if is of any worth or use to the Varden," Nasuada explained as Arya walked out past Saphira, her long hair swirling around behind her like a black velvety cloak.

_We would be most honored to go and do this. Should we find something of value, we will bring it back with us_, Saphira promised as she focused her eyes on Nasuada, speaking through Eragon once more.

"Very well. All of the Varden wishes you luck. May you be safe on your journey," Nasuada commented as she bowed before Eragon and Saphira.

Turning around, both dragon and rider left the tent to discuss their plan for the fastest time possible to get to the desert from the outskirts of Feinster. After a long discussion while returning to their tent, the two decided to leave at night to avoid having to encounter any of Galbatorix's forces or worse, Thorn and Murtagh.

* * *

The cool night air washed over both dragon and rider as Saphira skimmed over the barren, dry lands of the Hadarac desert, the air stinging with chilled malice for those that came to unearth its sand-covered secrets. Saphira spotted a crested sand hill and landed sharply on the dark sand on top of it, her hind legs taking most of the shock from the land as Eragon dismounted and drew Brisingr.

_See anything, Saphira?_

_Nothing that is unusual but we should remain on guard just in case_, the blue dragoness replied, a deep growl vibrating from within her throat as both made their way down the slope.

Eragon carefully stepped forward as they reached the bottom of the sandy slope as Saphira stayed behind him to observe for danger. Certainly this was not the most peaceful place in the Empire but there should not be too much danger for them here at night.

_Take a look at this Saphira_, Eragon requested as he halted before a single large glittering ruby, the night too dark even with the moon covered by a thin haze to see the inside of the mighty crystal.

_A ruby? This is certainly a surprise. Perhaps we should try to move it, what do you think little one?_

Eragon paused, unsure of what to say. Certainly a ruby of that size would be difficult to move even with magic.

_Little one, why have you not given me an answer yet?_ Saphira asked as she nuzzled his back with her snout.

_Because I believe I might have found what we need to do. This might be dangerous however_, Eragon replied as he advanced forward and pressed Brisingr's flat blade against the cold crystal.

The result of this pressure to the cold surface of the crystal was almost immediate as Brisingr's blade grazed the still and hard surface. The ruby shimmered and glowed brightly as though it was being lit from the inside out. The gem's light faded as the air above lighted up faintly with an amber colored light to reveal two young dragons held within the massive crystal, both certainly younger then a year old from the viewpoint of Eragon and Saphira.


	3. Release

**Chapter 3-Release**

Saphira blinked as Eragon drew back while both stared at the two dragons held within the now quieted and yet glowing crystal. These two dragons seemed somewhat like what Saphira was but yet more different between their kind and her own. Even with the amber light shining above them to light the crystal, it was difficult for both dragon and rider to make out the two smaller dragons' color and gender.

The first one that drew their joined attention first was the slightly larger of the two. This dragon stood perfectly still with its tail pointed upward, eyes closed tightly, and teeth clenched; it certainly had a lighter color then the other one and the tail ended in a sharp point that resembled Saphira's own. The dragon also had two horns that curved backwards slowly, almost as if they were still in the process of growing. Eragon turned his attention to the other dragon as Saphira continued to gaze carefully at the lighter colored dragon.

The second dragon was certainly darker in color and the thinner snout was more curved then the first dragon's, whose snout was more squared and wider as well as the slightly broader shoulders. This particular dragon was most certainly female, Saphira decided as she turned her attention to the darker colored dragon. She was turned slightly, her head buried into the lighter one's neck with her wings fanned out slightly. The tip of the wing closest to both Eragon and Saphira revealed a single thin scar running down along the curve of her right wing, from an injury perhaps? Her tail also had the same scar like pattern as her right wing but only deeper and more visible as her tail appeared to be curved toward Eragon and Saphira. Her position and the lighting above made it difficult to see her face and head but Eragon and Saphira managed to make out the shape of four horns that lined the back of her head. The horns curved backwards behind her head and decreased in size as they went down but the two directly on top of her head were certainly the largest of the four.

_They both look so young. They probably aren't even a year old_, Saphira commented thoughtfully as she continued to gaze upon the both of them.

_Perhaps. How should we wake them Saphira?_

_Perhaps Brisingr's blade might break the crystal? It is worth a try at least_, Saphira commented after a moment, having taken time to think over a well-thought out response.

Nodding his head in agreement with his dragon's suggestion, Eragon advanced once more toward the crystal and raised Brisingr to point directly at the gem like surface. Saphira watched silently as she waited to see if this worked, her eyes going to the male dragon held within the crystal as the faint thought that one day he could be her mate after growing up some crossed her mind. The sharp ping that resounded as Eragon struck the ruby with Brisingr brought Saphira back to focus and she took a step forward, curious as to a web like design of cracks along the crystal's left side that she nor Eragon had seen upon first examination of it.

_Little one, look at the crystal's left side. I believe that we are achieving something with our efforts. Perhaps another strike with Brisingr in that area will bring about the release of the two?_

Eragon agreed mentally with Saphira's idea and walked over to the left side of the crystal to strike at its polished surface. The thin cracks that lined the left side widened after being struck with metal from a sword and as Eragon stepped back the entire frame shuttered and broke apart sending glass like shards everywhere with several of them traveling so far as to puncture Saphira's wings. She growled as the sharp bursts of pain radiated from her wings while Eragon held up an arm to shield himself from the remains of the gem. The two young dragons held within the crystal collapsed onto the ground as the amber light that had shone above them vanished into nothing as the last of the ruby shards struck objects.

_Are you hurt Saphira?_ Eragon questioned as he moved his arm, a slight sting coming from his elbow as he lowered his arm back to his side.

_It is mere surface wounds, nothing to be concerned over. How are the two hatchlings?_ Saphira replied as she drew back her injured wings, cringing as she smelled the scent of her blood that rolled down the beautiful blue membranes of her wings from the ruby shattering because of Brisingr.

Finding faint relief from knowing of the extent of Saphira's wounds, Eragon walked over to the two now released dragons, crossing over a small ring of left over crystal fragments and looked them over as the moon shone blurrily above them, the sky itself in coated in a dull greyish haze.

_They are unhurt but we should get them to safety as soon as possible_, Eragon commented as he waited silently for Saphira to join him as that she would probably aid him in picking up the two young dragons.

_I understand. I will be there in a matter of moments to help._

Retreating her mind from their mental link, Saphira folded in her wings and laid them against her back as to avoid any more possible injury despite the sharp pain that radiated from them as the crystal that had pierced through her wings cut deeper into her wing membranes. Stepping over the still sharp shards of the ruby that remained from the gem's explosion as they laid scattered about throughout the small moonlight area, Saphira walked over to join with Eragon, concerned slightly for the safety of her rider and the two dragons that they had found. Eragon glanced quickly at Saphira as she halted beside him, her eyes focused on the two young dragons that laid out before them, surrounded by a thin layer of crystal fragments on the ground from where the ruby exploded. Saphira advanced through the barrier of red that blocked the two dragons from her and Eragon and picked up the female in her jaws, careful with her movements as she turned around and approached the outer rim of the crystal circle, handing the female dragon to Eragon to hold for just a moment. Turning back around, Saphira collected the sleeping male, the two young dragons no doubt exhausted. Who knew how long they had endured being held within the crystal?

_Why did I have to hold the female?_ Eragon asked Saphira as she stepped over the barrier of ruby fragments for the last time, the male held within her jaws lightly but still secure to prevent him from falling out should she have to take flight for any reason.

_Because I insist on carrying the male as a mother would for her young._ Her bitter tone bared a slight twinge of disappointment in it as Saphira walked past Eragon without even glancing at him, stopping only to allow Eragon to lay the female upon her back.

The long walk that ensued the rescue of the two younger dragons bared nothing but silence as neither Eragon nor Saphira spoke, their thoughts elsewhere as they moved quickly through the desert, hoping that Murtagh and Thorn were currently elsewhere in Alagaesia so that they could return to the Varden by nightfall the next day without a fight.

_I am sorry I snapped at you little one. I was contemplating having two dragons join our side to even the war for even though Galbatorix has one egg still yet to hatch, it is considered an enemy by the Varden as therefore the Empire has three dragons on its side, one having not hatched yet, while the Varden has one and yet maybe two more will join our cause._

_Perhaps you are right Saphira. We might be able to even the odds and that very well might help in the overall war against the Empire_, Eragon commented as he nodded at his dragon's words.

The faintest rays of pale light stretched across the darkened sky as the new dawn approached quickly. These light rays made Eragon and Saphira realize that they had been out in the desert for the entire night now. Both dragon and rider decided to stop for a moment and rest. Saphira lowered the two younger dragons they had obtained onto the cool sand below, both appearing to be peacefully in sleep. Sitting down upon the cool sand as Saphira laid down and curled her tail around him, Eragon finally got a chance to see the two dragons actual scale color but it was Saphira who pointed out the color of the male to him first.

_Little one, see the color of the male's scales? See how they glisten like the finest gold? Perhaps he is a golden dragon like Glaedr was_

Eragon blinked as he too noticed the color of the male's scales. How was it possible that another dragon wound up gold after the first had died? Forcing himself to look at the female, Eragon observed her blackened scales with caution. If rumor was correct, Shruikan, Galbatorix's own dragon, was black as night and his color matched her own. Saphira appeared to notice this as well for she lowered her head in the sand beside Eragon with a snort as both stared at the two new dragons that they had picked up with wonder and excitement as the discovery that they had made might turn the tides of war.

Both rider and dragon blinked jointly as they saw both new dragons twitch faintly, the end of their tails quivering as their eyes fluttered beneath their eyelids, a clear sign that they would awaken soon.


	4. Awakening

**Chapter 4-Awakening**

Raxmon opened his eyes to the pale light that shined down from above, his head swimming with the distant haziness of memories long forgotten over time but yet still fresh within Narssia and his own minds. Lifting his head, he groaned as the brightness of day reached him. Turning his thoughts toward Narssia, he attempted to speak with her and awaken her as he staggered blindly to his feet as the sun still was far too bright for his liking, his wings pressing in tightly against his side as he folded them in.

_Narssia, are you awake?_ He asked softly as he continued to adjust to the light.

_Indeed. I have just opened my eyes to the light above. What do you think of our surroundings?_

Raxmon glanced around finally as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the light above them. The area was slightly rigged with small boulders and in the distance a large mountain could be seen. Very little vegetation covered the ground and as Raxmon looked up he found his sights going to a blue hawk like creature and a strange bipedal smaller creature. Apparently Narssia had also seen the two for she was trembling despite being on her feet as well.

_Who are those two?_ She questioned as she stared shakily at them.

_I am not sure. Perhaps we should try and speak with them?_

Withdrawing her thoughts from Raxmon, Narssia quivered as the blue creature approached her, its body structure appearing similar to her own but far larger then Raxmon or herself. The beast extended its snout in greeting and Narssia took a step back, baring her teeth in self defense.

_I do not wish to harm you nor your companion._

Narssia blinked, forsaking baring her teeth for the moment as this mental contact surprised her, and leaned in toward the massive winged creature, her curiosity perked at this communication between them. Raxmon, however, still did not trust the hawk like creature and its companion for fear of what they might do as he noticed the blue sword in the human's right hand.

_What are you?_ Narssia questioned, carefully phrasing her words.

_A dragon, and you?_

Narssia snorted, appalled that such a massive creature was a dragon like Raxmon and herself. She turned her attention to Raxmon and shared the details as he continued to stare at the blue sword that Eragon held, marveling at its unique color of a medium blue.

_I am Narssia and this is Raxmon. If you truly are a dragon as you say then this must be your rider beside you, correct?_

_It is. You are quite smart for a hatchling, Narssia-of-the-blackened-scales_, the blue dragon responded, her eyes glistening brightly with a magnificent shade of blue.

_What is your name, blue one?_ Raxmon asked as he spoke up for the first time, having been too preoccupied with the blue sword of the human to pay attention to Narssia and the blue dragon's talk.

_My name is Saphira, Raxmon-of-the-golden-scales. Your color reminds me of a dragon that trained me just months ago_, Saphira answered, the contact between them pleasing her.

_What was his name?_ Raxmon questioned as he shifted his eyes over to Saphira, his own curiosity perked at this discovery of a dragon that bared his scale color.

_His name was Glaedr, the last of the free dragons besides myself. He and his rider were killed by another pair of rider and dragon_, Saphira replied calmly as she laid down upon the dust, her scales glistening as the light from the sun shone down upon her sapphire scales and cast out blue specks of light everywhere.

_I see._ Narssia lowered her head, recognizing the faint sorrow that echoed from Saphira's words.

Eragon took a step forward at this moment which resulted in a sharp growl from Raxmon who bared his teeth at him as a warning. Saphira snorted in amusement before speaking once again.

_He is my rider, Raxmon and Narssia_, Saphira noted as she turned her head toward Eragon.

Eragon bowed his head in acknowledgment as Raxmon forsook baring his teeth as he was assured knowledge of the creature with the blue sword. Narssia raised her head back to normal height and stared at Saphira, her yellow eyes searching for something unseen in the dragoness' features, something that might very well give Raxmon and her hope.

"We welcome you Narssia and Raxmon," Eragon commented as he returned Brisingr to its sheath on his waist, the movement being followed by Raxmon who observed it carefully until it was put away.

_It is a pleasure, rider_, Narssia snorted as she found it amusing to speak with a human for the first time in her life and not be quivering in fear.

_Indeed, the pleasure is equal for both Narssia and myself to meet with a human for the first time_, Raxmon chimed in as his eyes flickered to Narssia for approval over what he said.

_You have never met a human before?_ Saphira asked, confused as to these two new dragons and what they were raised upon before coming here.

_Never, although the experience is rather pleasant to the both of us after all this time_, Narssia responded, nodding her head as she did so to strengthen the value of her words.

"I find it interesting as well that you two have never met with another human before. Have you met with any other dragons besides yourselves?"

The two found it difficult to decide on how much to tell Saphira and Eragon about what they knew but after some time they decided to answer as truthfully as they could being proud creatures.

_We have met with only a few. Most were of many years older then us and thus they were more experienced and skilled and therefore trained us to become like them. Had we remained in that time we might have followed in their path and taken a rider after two years of age when we would be allowed to mate of our free will_, Raxmon answered as Narssia gazed at him, as interested to hear his answer as Saphira and Eragon were.

_So you are not joined with a human at the time of your hatching?_ Saphira asked, hoping to gain further insight into their past that was far different then her own.

_No, we are not. Those that I have met that were, although it was long ago that they were bonded together, were either insane or near death due to them outliving their partner_, Narssia replied, lowering her head as she answered the question posed by Saphira.

Laying down beside Narssia, Raxmon spread out his folded up golden wings against the warm sand underneath and sighed, burrowing his snout into the warm sand as Narssia paid him no attention whatsoever. Finally taking his cue, Narssia sat down and continued to stare at Saphira and Eragon, her yellow eyes unblinking as her gaze shifted from one to the other, still searching for something that their eyes could tell her about this place that Raxmon and herself now found themselves in.


	5. Settling Differences

Spreading his wings out against the warm air currents that passed below him and shielded his underside from the hot sand beneath him, Raxmon circled in the sky impatiently as he waited for Narssia, Eragon, and Saphira to join with him in the air. Saphira and Eragon had wished for them to go with them somewhere and, for now, they were willing to follow the two. Growling deeply, the golden male reflected on his limited time with Narssia from their earliest meeting on the edge of a lake as he had nothing better to do then look back on the past while he waited for their future to be decided.

- - -

**_Flashback_**

_Stretching out his golden wings with black underside, Raxmon snapped lazily at the plentiful fish that swim just under the water's surface, the blue liquid keeping a firm boundary between predator and prey. Snarling in frustration, Raxmon slapped the surface of the water with his tail, the hard surface sending a ripple out through the top of the lake._

Perhaps you need assistance?

_The sudden voice caused the young hungry male to look up into the yellow eyes of a black dragoness who laid on the other side of the lake, her front claws wrapped tightly around a freshly caught fish. Leaning forward, Raxmon blinked as he tried to ignore her words._

Pity, such a young fine male dies from starvation. If only you had answered my question_, the female taunted as she ripped a large chuck of the fish off and swallowed it._

_Finding his mouth watering by watching the fish be devoured by this unknown female, Raxmon decided to finally answer her initial question._

Who are you? _He asked as he can't stop staring at the fish in her claws._

Narssia, and you? _Her eyes blinked as she spoke her name and Raxmon found himself eager to push on farther for answers._

Raxmon but why do you want to know?

_Holding back a chuckle, Narssia responded_, I was only curious as to your name so that I could possibly fish for you. You look so hungry and I just can't help myself.

_Standing up, Narssia unfolded her black wings and gave them a single flap to get off the ground before diving into the water and locking her jaws around another fish. She brought her head up out of the water, her scales dripping wet and she growled strangely, the sound seeming to catch in the back of her throat as she found Raxmon staring at her water soaked body. Swimming over to the male, she delivered the fish and turned to leave and return to her own fish as Raxmon spoke up._

Look I'm sorry about staring at you it's just . . . Why did you make that strange noise when you saw that I was staring at you?

_Narssia snorted and shook her head, sending droplets of water spraying everywhere as she seemed amused by him asking about that._

I was laughing at you Raxmon. Most dragons run away from me at first sight because I am a black dragon but not you_, she answered truthfully as Raxmon bit down on his fish._

_By the time Raxmon had finished his fish Narssia was back on the other side of the lake, devouring the last of her own fish. The female gazed up at him once more as she finished her fish, her eyes searching for something special in him, something that made him unlike the others that avoided her._

Will I ever see you again? _Raxmon asked mentally as he lifted his head to gaze at her, their eyes locked._

Perhaps. Fate has a strange way of reconnecting individuals after some time so we may never know Raxmon. I truly hope we meet again.

_With that Narssia stood and turned to leave as Raxmon stood up. Forcing his body forward, he leapt into the water, hoping to speak once with her before she left. _

Wait Narssia. Might I say one more word before we part? _Raxmon asked as he swam to meet her._

I suppose. I have nothing better to do anyway_, Narssia sighed as she turned back around to see a dripping wet Raxmon standing before her, his pale green eyes observing her facial features._

I figured you would say that_, he chuckled as water dripped off his neck, an idea of what to ask already forming in his mind. _

**_End flashback_**

**- - -**

Raxmon sighed and landed, getting tired of waiting for Narssia, Eragon, and Saphira. What was it that was holding them? Stretching out his neck, the male flexed his claws. Never before had he fought and yet somehow he could sense that he might need to in the near future. Returning his thoughts to a more pleasant matter, Raxmon sighed once again and lifted a claw to clean it, trying so hard to find something to do to pass the time until Saphira, Eragon, and Narssia decided to make their presence known.

_Did you miss us?_

Immediately Raxmon looked around, knowing the feminine voice was that of Narssia. Perhaps she and the two they met had finally decided to leave? If so then good, Raxmon decided as he met the female's gaze, her yellow eyes luring him closer. Standing up, the golden male walked over, his eyes bright as Narssia lifted her top lip just slightly.

_What are you doing? _Raxmon asked as he halted before her, confused as to the movement she made.

_Smiling. I learned it from Saphira and speaking of her, we are ready to leave_, Narssia answered, lowering her top lip back down and nuzzling him gently on the right side of his neck before drawing back and turning around. _What were you thinking of before I came up Raxmon?_

Blinking, Raxmon hesitated before answering, having to force himself to not focus on Narssia's yellow eyes for a moment. The black dragoness waited silently for an answer, her eyes flickering slightly as she tried to be patient and not lose her temper.

_I was remembering when we first met. When you fished for me_, the golden male truthfully answered, nodding his head in response as they walked back to Eragon and Saphira.

_Ah, wait when I fished for you? Wasn't it you who came after me when I was starting to leave and talked me almost to death? _

Raxmon blinked, drawing his head back as he tried to figure it out.

_Ah see, you forgot that part. This is why the dragoness will always be better then the dragon._

A fierce growl rising in his chest, Raxmon sprung forward, having allowed Narssia to get slightly ahead of him. He collided with her and sent them both into a tumbling match as they flipped over each other along the dusty ground. One moment he was on top of her and the next it was reversed. Finally as the two stopped, Narssia found the strength to flip Raxmon over once more so that she was on laughed as he growled, forcing his head up between her forepaws.

_I will get you for that_, he snarled as she continued to laugh at seeing him on his back with herself having been the one to get him on his back._Oh really Raxmon? You think you can just-_

THUMP. Narssia could feel the wind rush from her lungs as Raxmon flipped her over his head hard with his muscular back legs. Finding it difficult to breath at the moment, she merely glared at him as he stood up and walked past her, his head held high in victory. Narssia finally caught her breath and snarled, baring her teeth in warning for Raxmon to ever try that again.

_If you try that stunt again, I'll rip your head off your shoulders, understand? _

Locking eyes with his retreating frame, Narssia flipped herself over and stood up, leaping into the air and letting her black wings unfold and move steadily to go after Raxmon for that little stunt he pulled and make him pay for what he had done. He might have thought it was a little trick but she was in no mood to play around with him.


	6. The Fury of a Dragoness

Raxmon glanced back behind him and wished he had not as he saw Narssia right on his tail almost, her eyes blazing with anger over his little harmless payback on her. With a snort, he leapt forward and into the air, unfolding his golden with black underside wings to get away from Narssia before she hurt him for real.

Narssia hissed as she saw this as a challenge and quickly sped up, hoping to overtake Raxmon before he could actually start flying. She banked to the left as a sudden burst of golden flames rushed toward her. This panicked the young female and she wheeled about, turning back around since Raxmon had decided to turn his fire on her.

Racing along the dusty ground the two young dragons chased after each other, each turning their fire on the other when they had gone far enough in the opposite direction as to prevent them from wandering off all alone. One dragon sent a burst of fire almost at the other one while it turned and flew in the opposite direction, thus creating a boundary as to how far they can go. The two started to enjoy this and while Saphira observed for some time, she eventually walked in-between them and made them stop the game.

_We must leave hatchlings. I truly did not want to stop your game but we must be off. I hope you understand_, the mighty blue dragoness explained as the two landed and nodded equally, understanding what was done and knowing that they might never get to enjoy this type of play again for some time.

_We understand. We will come shortly Saphira_. Bowing her head once again, Narssia turned her eyes toward Raxmon, a lingering fear hidden beneath her yellow eyes. _Ready for this?_

_I must be, there is no other way to avoid this and turn our backs on those that have befriended us. We must be ready with all of our strength and might, after all consider it a new challenge for us. _Raxmon blinked slowly, his eyes flickering between Saphira's retreating frame and Narssia's muscular body.

Nodding in agreement, Narssia turned and advanced toward Saphira, her mind set on the path that they would take together despite what fate might lay out before them to trust their followed swiftly after her, having held back only to calm his wandering thoughts and quick beating heart. Only the future laid ahead of both Narssia and him, a future that would provide them with experience more memorable then what they had together so far. Spreading out his wings with a mighty roar, Raxmon leapt over Narssia and climbed into the air, his wings beating in perfect harmony as he went toward Eragon and Saphira who awaited them so that they could be gone from this heat barren place.

_Raxmon, conserve your strength! _Narssia snapped bitterly, growling slightly at his display of hatchling-like behavior despite his age of a year old in the world from where they came.

_You want to get up here with me, do you not Narssia. You cannot deny it, I know you and I know how your mind works so get up here with me and enjoy the perfect air!_

_You know me far too well my scaled friend_, Narssia growled back, baring the front row of her teeth in a light smile._But however, you are mistaken about me joining you. I for one wish to conserve my strength for our journey back as Saphira says it is a long trip that will last at least a week._

_You lie for I have heard from Eragon that it will last only a day and that is isn't that far away as one would think but he refused to tell me where it is even with my pleading for information so there. _Smirking in satisfaction, Raxmon dropped from the sky and folded in his wings as he landed just an inch before Narssia who halted immediately and hissed in displeasure.

_You monster_, she growled, her yellow eyes gleaming with anger as Raxmon stared at her with pride in his eyes after disproving what she had said and landing just inches from her snout.

No dragon could had possibly foreseen the attack that Narssia laid upon Raxmon for his trick nor could any dragon had managed to make her out in the fight as she was merely a blur. A deep slash to the left shoulder, a bite mark of the tail, a thin scrape along the outside of his right wing, Narssia was basically everywhere in this fight, dodging any kind of counterstrike that Raxmon tried to do to get her to stop. Raxmon was simply too slow to counter Narssia's fierce blows to his body although he tried desperately to both avoid and counter her powerful strikes and deep wounds that she inflicted upon him.

A deep powerful roar echoed from nearby as a blur of blue slammed into the two young dragons, pinning them beneath two clawed paws as Saphira landed with disapproval clearly showing in her sapphire eyes. Snapping fiercely, Narssia tried to escape but Saphira merely put more pressure into her clawed paws that kept them down and she glared at each in turn, her eyes flickering between the two of them as a deep growl rose from her throat.

_You two fight like just born hatchlings. Stop this quarreling at once before you hurt yourselves or I will intervene to stop this before it gets out of hand. You are proud creatures and yet you fight like dogs of the earth, snapping and ripping at each other. Certainly you need to be trained in combat before going out onto the fields of war and fighting against the black king and his dragon or Thorn and his rider Murtagh. _

Saphira blinked her eyes expecting an answer from the two silent dragons as they gazed up in fear at her. A dragoness as powerful as she was could certainly crush them beneath her claws and not care about it, both smaller dragons realized in horror and they began to quiver in fear.

_I think you have made your point Saphira. There is no need in terrifying them for the rest of their lives with you pressing down on them with your powerful claws_, Eragon commented as he watched the scene carefully as he sat on the dusty ground, ready to stop Saphira if he must.

Catching another look at the two, which caused them to press further into the dirt underneath them in pure terror, Saphira sighed and lifted her clawed paws, freeing them from her powerful grip.

_Fine, you hold a point little one_, Saphira noted, turning her head back toward her rider for only a moment before turning it back to the two still quivering smaller dragons, _I am sorry for my behavior but I don't want to see you get hurt. I have never mated in my life and I treat you like my own children when you are not and for that I am sorry. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me please do it. I would like nothing worse then to lose you both because you are mad at me so please forgive me of my actions and forgive each other for what they have done. Narssia, you mostly of all since you started the attack._

Drawing up her head out of the dirt, the black dragoness glared sharply at Saphira before rolling over onto her legs and standing up, unfolding and flapping her wings to rid the dirt from them.

_Why would I forgive that which you have done to me? You believe that the dragon race can be saved during this war but you are wrong. The dragon race is doomed to die out and with it the age of the riders! _Narssia howled as her fear turned to anger as she turned her eyes to Raxmon. _Our fight is not over. I have more I wish to do to you and yet will not at this time because I am humble and respect dragons older then myself._

Saphira growled softly as Narssia's words echoed through her mind, This dragoness was a clear danger to herself. What made her think that she could just say things like what she had said and get away with it?

_I fully believe that you hold no reason for me to remain here other then to be drawn into a pact with others that I care not for and as such from here on out I no longer wish to be in your presence_, Narssia snarled, turning her head back around and baring her teeth at Saphira in anger before hissing and whipping her head back to take off.

"Narssia please, allow us to make it up to you . . ."

Eragon, who had stayed silent until this point, stood up and advanced toward the now anger-filled dragoness. Even Saphira took a step forward but Narssia glared as she glanced back at them.

_This land is a miserable place for dragons to call home. I would rather die in a fight then remain in this miserable location of dust and dirt. Such conditions are unfit for a proud creature as we are._

Snorting, the black dragoness turned her gaze back to the dust out before her. Was there anything else here except for dust and dirt? This place was fine if you were a brown dragon but not a black dragon as she was.

_I would rather be out here on my own then stay with either of you! _Narssia roared, spreading out her wings and leaping into the air, her wings flapping and carrying her away from the three as tears collected in her eyes at the thought of leaving behind Raxmon to fend for himself with this cruel dragon and rider who had betrayed her trust.

Watching Narssia leave as he rolled over onto his stomach, Raxmon felt a stab of guilt through his heart. He could had prevented her from leaving but yet he did not. What friend does that to another? Certainly there had to be a way to reconcile this, right? Lifting his head, Raxmon gazed at Saphira, his eyes flickering over to the distant form of Narssia flying away, his movements conveying more of his emotions then mental thought could at the moment with his plea to go after her and makes things right between them and her. Realizing his thoughts Saphira shook her head sadly, wanting him to stay with them instead of going off as Narssia had.

"She has made her choice and we must respect it Raxmon," Eragon commented as his hand held tight around Brisingr's hilt as he walked over to Saphira and Raxmon.

_But I could go after her and get her back before she does something that she will regret. You have to let me try! What risk does that impart on us? _Raxmon questioned as fresh tears came streaming down his face as the realization of having to be away from Narssia impacted him stronger then he had thought it would._It brings more of a risk then you could imagine Raxmon. We are at risk just by being here and that is why Eragon and I had planned on leaving before now but you and Narssia got into the fight and now she has left us with only you_. Saphira sighed, knowing how much it hurt Raxmon to be away from Narssia as she had felt the same loneliness when Eragon left her only weeks ago to go to the dwarves.

_We have to try and stop her though! Why can't you see that? Narssia is a much a danger to us as this Thorn seems to be! _

Snorting at learning this, Saphira seemed interesting in hearing about how Narssia was as dangerous as Thorn was given the male's rapid growth and strength from the multiple eldunari that Murtagh certainly had.

_Tell me hatchling, how is Narssia like Thorn?_

_She is quick to anger and bares a grudge longer then any other dragon I have met. Her attacks are as powerful as mine, although she commands greater variety over what she can do with them then I even though we are the same age. I truly fear for our lives now as she is angry at two of the three of us but I believe she will wait before turning her anger to us over what has been done_, Raxmon explained, the tip of his tail twitching as he spoke about her power.

Raxmon held himself from letting a sharp growl go as he felt the stinging pain of his wounds left by Narssia start to finally pain him. Glancing down, he observed his bleeding shoulder as blood oozed from the fresh cut and yelped as he moved his wings slightly along his back to a more comfortable spot although there was no comfort to be found while his injuries pained him. Perhaps she had left him a warning? Perhaps she wished for him to stay with those that she now hated with her entire being?


	7. Imprisonment

Spreading out her shimmering black wings, Narssia raced above the grainy sand domes below her as she allowed her anger to simmer and brew as she passed over miles of what she believed to be nothing. Certainty leaving Raxmon was not the smartest thing she had ever done, that was true, but it had to be done to get her away from Eragon and Saphira. Such a dragoness as the blue female was she should never have put either of them into a position that they would be forced to fight back against.

_Who am I to consider placing Raxmon in such a position as to force him to choose his path before he is ready? Should I go so far as to enforce my actions upon him in order to change his viewpoint upon the world? _Narssia blinked as tears stung the corners of her eyes. _I should not have left him back there with those two, it was ill judgement that I chose to leave him behind._

Spinning around, Narssia flapped her wings once and took off back toward the male she had left behind, hoping to make up for her mistakes that had forced her along this path. Twisting through air currents, the black dragoness felt at home in the harsh desert winds as she returned to Raxmon, her mind on other things besides just going to Raxmon. Her thoughts distracted, Narssia slammed against a hard, scaled object and she flinched back as the shock drew her to attention.

A muscular crimson dragon twisted his head around, his blood red eyes quickly gazing over her smaller frame as smoke drifted steadily from his nostrils. On the red dragon's back sat a human clothed in glistening steel armor as his mighty beast curled a single forepaw and the five white claws that went with it into a closed sphere. The blood red membranes of its wings and the white spines that adorned the male's back shimmer as light bounced off its ruby scales and sent specks of red light into the air around it. This sight mesmerized Narssia who could only stare in amazement until she observed the red dragon's tail. The last three feet of its mighty appendage was gone, how Narssia could not phantom.

_Who are you? _Narssia asked faintly, readying herself to turn and flee if she must, which was an option at the moment.

The human upon the red dragon's back merely reached over to his left side and gripped his right hand around the hilt of a red sword and drew it, pointing the blade at Narssia as the dragon that he rode upon growled softly. Flaring her wings, Narssia panicked and flipped backwards to drop from the sky but was intercepted by the red dragon and its rider, the two clearly not wanting her to run now that they had seen her. Narssia tried to twist to the right but was blocked and tried on the left but was blocked again. Every move that she did, the male copied with blinding speed although his physical appearance looked more like Raxmon despite the size difference between the two. Narssia pressed her wings flat against her body and tilted her body slightly downward to allow the wind to influence her speed and hopefully get her past this red dragon and its rider.

Passing the two in merely a true test of her skill in flight, Narssia dove under them and opened her wings, catching the drift of the air to regain balance before going on toward Raxmon but that did not go unnoticed by the red dragon who turned about and sent his tail smacking into the side of her head, right behind her cheek. That sharp burst of pain left Narssia stunned and on the verge of unconsciousness as she fought to recover before the male attacked her again but was unable to before the red dragon flew past her and collected her in its forepaws, carrying her off somewhere even as she fought to stay conscious, a fight that she lost as soon as she was collected by the fire-red male.

- - -

Stirring her sleepy mind, Narssia forced herself to wake up as the scents that surround her differ from the desert's sandy and grainy smells. Blinking as she opened her eyes, the dragoness found herself held by her tail to the floor as the red dragon from earlier sat silently as his rider conversed with another. This one dragon would had held Narssia's attention had it not been for a deep growl that filled her mind and caused her eyes to flicker over to the front of the room as the large black doors that were behind the red male suggested the back of the room.

Glancing swiftly about, Narssia found herself gazing upon a magnificent throne carved of gold with dragon heads carved out on the armrests as a older male human clothed in a rich lavender cloak sat while the rider from before spoke to him. While that fascinated her, it was behind the throne what truly drew her attention. A massive black dragon laid behind the dragon carved throne, the dark room hiding its body as the walls appeared the color of flint and while a red carpet lined the floor towards the throne from the door, the room was mostly bare other then two grey columns that lined either side of the doorway. Forcing herself to listen in on the two humans, Narssia blinked once again as their speech was difficult to translate.

" . . . I see you had brought a dragon before me. Tell me, had you discovered its name Murtagh?" The older male sitting upon the throne asked, placing his hands into his lap and removing them from the dragon carved armrests.

"I had not discovered its name my king. Thorn and I had to chase it when it decided to try and flee from us. We promise not to make the same mistake again Galbatorix," the young rider replied as he bent down on one knee, his short black hair combedback flat and slicked against his head.

Returning her attention to the black dragon behind the throne, Narssia reached out to try and communicate with it, not knowing if it would be friendly or not.

_You are? _She asked, hoping to receive an answer from the silent male that only blinked every few minutes or so.

_The name is Shruikan, hatchling. Your name please?_

_Narssia. Where is this, Shruikan? _Narssia asked as she found it easy to speak with the male.

_This is the capital of the Empire, this is Uru'baen. The ones who brought you here work alongside Galbatorix and I, they are Thorn and Murtagh. Are there others like you? _The black male questioned, hoping to at least aid Galbatorix in discovering the whereabouts of more dragons, the blue dragoness being one of them that they were interested in finding.

Choosing her words carefully, Narssia answered after a moment of silence between her and Shruikan, _There is another. Raxmon is his name and he bares the color of the dragon I had heard had passed on._

_You speak of Glaedr then, is that correct?_

_It is_. Narssia bowed her head, hoping to make the movement unseen by the two still conversing humans who speech she does not even bother to translate as she had found speaking with Shruikan far more enjoyable. _Might I ask why you wish to know this?_

_We, Galbatorix and I, had planned to rebuild the dragon race and with you and your friend coming along, it worked out perfectly that we had two females to select from_, Shruikan explained as his eyes flickered over to Galbatorix for a moment before returning to Narssia.

_You plan to restore this race, you think you can do that with only one of the two females left in existence? The blue dragoness had no desire to join your cause and as far as now, I had seen no reason to as well. Why be kept for only being worthless breeding machines if this nation was at war?_

Hissing faintly, Narssia extended her wings, the appendages not kept locked to the floor as her tail was. Thorn noticed this and growled sharply, smoke starting to drift from his nostrils at the sight of her defiance against those that have treated her with some kindness so far.

_I will never join your cause! _She howled, baring her teeth before the black male as anger replaced her curiosity that had first been at the sight of Shruikan.

_Would you prefer to repeat that to the king? _The black male growled, reigning himself in from standing up and walking over there to show her no mercy for her disrespect.

"I would actually prefer to hear that myself Shruikan."

Narssia blinked as she figured it out that Galbatorix must had been listened in on their entire conversation while speaking with Murtagh. Narrowing her eyes in anger, Narssia snarled as Thorn removed his clawed forepaw from her tail. Twisting her powerful appendage away from the red male, Narssia stood and flared her wings at the king, anger burning fiercely in her yellow eyes.

_I said I would never join your cause, majesty_, Narssia snapped, loathing having to open her mind to a human when she knew Shruikan could just as easily had repeated what she said to Galbatorix.

"You seen to harness a great deal of anger inside Narssia. Would you care to share why exactly?" Galbatorix questioned as Murtagh turned his eyes toward her while they waited for an answer.

_I believe that your dragon can tell you why_, Narssia growled, holding her temper back as much as she could but still showing her anger through her tone of voice.

"I would far rather hear it from you."

Hissing in annoyance, Narssia took a step forward as she crouched down, readying herself for a strike at either Galbatorix or Shruikan, which ever came first.

_You will not hear a word from me! _She roared, leaping toward both rider and dragon with uncanny speed, her anger finally having reached a breaking point.

Before she could even reach either of the two, a blast of wind surged against her and held her in place despite all she did to try and escape it. Roaring out in pure, uncontrolled fury, Narssia thrashed about in her prison of wind that prevented her from moving in any direction.

_Let me go! _She howled, her eyes focusing on Galbatorix as he stood up from his throne and slowly approached, allowing Murtagh and Thorn to leave the room as he advanced toward Narssia.

Shruikan sat up, curious as to what Galbatorix wished to do with her. Every other individual that had shown disrespect had died a most cruel death but would Galbatorix kill Narssia as he had done to all the others in the past that had refused to go along with his plan?


	8. Discovering Strength

Raxmon laid still as he silently listened to Saphira and Eragon talk amongst themselves, his thoughts distracted by Narssia and how she was holding up. If only he could know what she was going through. He sighed and closed his eyes, forcing his thoughts far from Narssia. She would be fine, she could defend herself.

_Your heart is heavy Raxmon, why is that? _

The startled golden male opened his eyes and instinctively bared his teeth before realizing who it was that spoke to him. Lowering his top lip back over his teeth, the male looked at Saphira in worry.

_I fear for Narssia. Although she can defend herself, I fear for her life for some reason. Perhaps I am too much involved with her, in that case I should be glad of this time apart but yet I am not. Why is that Saphira? Why can I not let my thoughts stray from her when I know there is greater work to be done?_

The sapphire dragoness stayed silent for some time before answering, her rider close by her side as both considered what to say in response to what Raxmon had said. He was certainly wise beyond his years, both decided as they considered an answer jointly.

_Perhaps you are deeply connected to her. If that is truly the case, why not try and reach out to her through mental thought? I had seen you do it before while you both were here even though you might not have known you were doing it_, Saphira replied, stretching her wings out slightly to avoid having her wings fall numb.

_I appreciate the thought Saphira but there is no telling how far she has gone in these four hours that have past since she abandoned us._

"Perhaps you are considering too much the possibly of her having flown the entire way?" Eragon suggested as he laid a hand on Saphira's neck.

_Perhaps, I shall try what you have suggested but I doubt it will work_, Raxmon sighed as he closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to go to Narssia without holding himself back although his sub-consciousness tried hard to prevent this reaching out through mental thought to a dragoness miles away.

- - -

Narssia howled as a searing pain ripped through her right shoulder as Galbatorix released her from being held in mid-air and threw her to the floor. She shuttered as Shruikan stood and crossed over to the two, his eyes dark as he observed Narssia with caution.

"Take her with you and train her to fight," Galbatorix commanded as the black dragon beside him nodded and picked her up by the base of her neck and began to drag her out of the room. "Don't allow her to let you lessen your blows even if she pleads for it."

Shruikan silently dragged Narssia through twisting corridors, his thoughts only the task laid before him: train her to fight. Turning into a large, rectangular room, the male dropped Narssia to the floor and waited for her to stand after crossing over to the other side of the room. The dark grey floor and walls cast shadows across the two black dragons as Narssia stood and snarled bitterly at Shruikan.

_Traitor! _She howled, slamming a paw down across the floor. _You told Galbatorix everything we discussed, I thought I could trust you!_

Shruikan said nothing as he stood motionless, awaiting her to attack him. Growling harshly, Narssia leapt forward despite her wounded shoulder and sunk her teeth into Shruikan's left shoulder with such force it surprised him for a moment before he slammed his free paw into her neck, sending her crushing to the floor beside him with his paw on top of her neck.

_Let me go! _Narssia growled, her eyes flickering with hatred as she stared up at him in pure rage.

Shruikan paid no attention to her cries for help, following what Galbatorix had said to him even though it pained him to see her in pain due to him. Narssia snapped bitterly at the one who held her captive despite her wounded shoulder beginning to throb painfully.

_I truly wish I could let you go but I cannot_, Shruikan growled as he gazed down at her, sadness flickering slightly in his eyes for a moment as it was replaced by a loss of emotion once again.

Narssia growled deeply, her anger swelling far greater then even she had mustered before. Letting loose a roar filled with might and power, Narssia swung her tail into Shruikan's forepaw which held her to the ground, the strike causing him to draw back and allowing her to roll out of the way of another crushing by his forepaw. Getting to her feet the dragoness smirked, silently praising herself for such quick thinking.

_Try and beat me Shruikan_, she commanded as she lifted her head, fury blazing deeply in her eyes.

The black male rushed forward despite his instruction by Galbatorix and slammed into her, sending the dragoness sliding across the polished floor and ploughing into one of the grey walls, dazing her. Fighting to regain her composer, Narssia struggled to recover before Shruikan advanced although she regained her senses just as he halted before her, his eyes dark with anger. Shruikan leaned forward and locked his jaws around her neck, more anger directed at her then at Thorn and Murtagh for not getting both females. Narssia merely smirked as he picked her up by her neck, the black male rising into the air as Narssia hung by his jaws, a thin row of teeth showing from beneath her jaws. Narssia opened her mouth and immediately black flames sprung up and rushed outward, scarring the blacked male's face and allowing her escape from his deadly grip.

Springing to her feet on the other side of the room, Narssia taunted the male, _You must have known I could command my element, certainly all your commanding under Galbatorix must have shown you that at least! _

That prompted a deep growl from Shruikan who continued to remain in the air as he twisted around to face her.

_You speak words beyond your years, hatchling_, he commented as Narssia snarled at his words and sent another blast of fire roaring from her maw, the attack scarring Shruikan's chest and making it look like powder had been spread across his blackened scales.

_It that is true then why have you not struck back Shruikan? Why can you not face up to me despite you being the older of us? _Narssia taunted, closing her maw for now as she awaited an answer from the furious male.

Shruikan lunged forward, folding in his wings to his back as he slammed into Narssia, sending the two rolling along the floor locked in a furious fight of teeth and claws as the two mauled each other and covered the other in scratches and bite marks, some of which drawing blood. Narssia ripped fiercely at Shruikan's neck as he scrapped along her tail, slicing a section as wide as one of their claws from the end of her scythe-like tail, thus marring the once beautiful curved black end of her tail and making it uneven on one side as Narssia tore open a small hole in the male's neck, crimson blood rushing out and staining the floor with red as the two trashed about in fury.

_Halt, let us stop. You have proven your skills in combat, hatchling_. Shruikan panted as he lifted his head from trying to rip at her chest, his jaws dripping with blood as Narssia panted as well, strength leaving her limbs as blood flowed from her tail and scarred chest.

Narssia snarled and lunged her head back against his scaled chest, not wanting to stop fighting just yet.

_One more round of fighting Shruikan? _She asked as anger burned in her eyes.

_We must stop, Galbatorix will come soon to check on us, that I am sure and we would not like to be fighting as he enters so collect yourself, hatchling, and prepare to bow your head on my cue as he enters. He must know that you are loyal to him right now and we will work out your escape later_, Shruikan calmly said as he stood up and backed away from Narssia, his chest and neck bleeding slightly.

Nodding in agreement despite her better nature, Narssia decided to go along with Shruikan for now, mostly to see why this place is so powerful and mighty as it had seemed to be.

_Very well Shruikan, I will abide by your rules for now but make no mistake, my rage is strong and I have a talent for getting revenge on those that have done me wrong_, Narssia snapped briefly as she stood up and winced as she felt the massive blood loss take a toll on her body, nearly passing out as she got to her feet.

She wove unsteady and closed her eyes as the area around her swirled with unnatural colors, the sight making her feel sick. Struggling to control herself, Narssia sat down and drew a long breath, hoping to calm her nerves and regain her composer. Shruikan waited in silence, figuring their fight took a lot out of her considering how hard she fought against him after he got her enraged.

_Perhaps we tone down our fighting next time we meet? _Narssia questioned as she calmed her nerves and looked up at the black male.

_Perhaps we can do that hatchling, perhaps we can_, Shruikan responded, bowing his head as he said it to give it more meaning as they awaited Galbatorix together.

- - -

Opening his eyes with a sharp growl rising from his throat, Raxmon turned his green eyes to Saphira, a lingering fear hidden beneath his green irises.

_What did you find out hatchling? _Saphira questioned, bringing her head around to lay on the ground before him, her wise eyes blinking every so often as she awaited an answer.

_Narssia is with Galbatorix and his dragon. She finds herself at home in such a dark place as it draws her back to her primal instincts of her childhood before meeting with me. I fear that we might one day fight against each other, a thought I shutter at. I cannot fight her, I won't put our friendship on the thin line of battle just for the sake of a nation! Saphira, you and Eragon have to understand that I . . . I love her with all my heart and had planned to make her my mate after our adventure to find that crystal but now I fear I might never get the chance to do that_, Raxmon growled as he trembled, closing his eyes as his claws scraped at the dirt underneath his forepaws.


	9. Troubled Past

Days passed and more time spent away from Raxmon brought back harsh memories and emotions of the first days of her live to Narssia with more force then she had imagined. In fact had it not been for Shruikan coming to her room and waking her up each morning, Narssia might have allowed herself to drown in her painful emotions of her early days as a dragon hatchling raised to be a killer by her very parents.

_Is something troubling you young one? _Shruikan asked as he noticed her lack of concentration during a return from hunting some weeks later.

_I am just confused Shruikan. Fear not, it is nothing to worry about_, the black dragoness responded, trying to convince herself of the same thing that it was merely nothing to be worried about.

_If I may be so bold as to ask, why are you confused?_

_It is just . . . I've been thinking about the first days of my life and . . ._

_And you are thinking of such at a time like this, a time before our victory over the Varden_, Shruikan suggested as his black wings beat effortlessly, the powerful appendages propelling him through the air by Narssia's side.

Lowering her head before the mighty black male, Narssia growled softly, hoping to hide her true reasons for bringing this up buried far beneath who she wished to be seen as.

_I understand your anger towards this Shruikan but I cannot help but find myself trapped within a shield of guilt and shame because of my parents_, Narssia growled, twisting her head to one side as they drifted through dense clouds.

_It is understandable given what little you have spoken of your past to me. I am not angry towards you._

Narssia snorted and began to drift away to the left, using her wings as little as possible to avoid making noise. Shruikan followed, curious as to why she was turning away from Uru'baen and heading to the west instead. Racing through the puffy clouds, Narssia found herself drawn back to her earliest memories once again as one particular memory comes to mind.

- - -

The massive shadow of her father stretched over her, his scales as dark as coal which would have made him invisible had he been flying on a moonless night. His eyes gleamed in the faint shimmer of bright gold as he stood blocking the sunlight from their cave as her mother watched silently, unable to do anything should this get rough as one of her legs was in severe damage after a fight with her mate, who stands over their child with a faint snarl rippling from his jaws.

_Now young one, prove to me the skills of a dragon of the shadows_, the black male commanded as he lifted his head and awaited the attack.

Narssia hesitated, drawing her head back as she did not understand what she was supposed to do. A fierce growl rippled through the cave and the next second Narssia found herself held against one of the cave walls by her father's tail, the sharp spikes near the end jamming into her throat but not to the point where it was unbearable.

_I said prove to me the skills of a dragon of the shadows and you hesitate! What good does that do if your enemy can just walk away because you were too scared to face them in combat? What good does it do Arxa? _The menacing tone of her father's voice sent chills down Narssia's spine as she heard her original name being spoken, a name she had no choice but to obey by.

_I was scared father but not any more_, Narssia growled, hoping to make up for her timid behavior.

Releasing her from the wall with a snarl, the black male who was her father opened his maw and sent a torrent of orange flames toward her, the fire burning against her blackened scales. Forcing herself not to cry out in pain, Narssia endured it, knowing that was her father's way of showing his anger toward her. Considering he ended up later murdering her mother, it was fair that Narssia felt her father's wrath.

_Prove to me your skills! _The enraged black male roared as he continued his torrential attack. _Prove that you are a dragon of shadows by the name of my ancestors!_

Narssia, having closed her eyes to avoid having her eyes scorched, opened her eyes at that and howled, spreading out her black wings as the air in the cave ceased to flow, only to be replaced by a tornado like force that comes from Narssia alone.

_I am tired of this, tired of you mistreating me and mother. Now you will feel the pain you have inflicted upon both of us!_

Roaring as a small black flame erupts from her maw for the first time, Narssia brought the tornado like wind towards her father who stopped his attack and turned and fled, soaring out into the open air as Narssia let the wind disperse as she collapsed to the dirt floor of their cave, the brown dirt walls around her and her mother seeming like a haven now that they had driven her father off, for now.

_Arxa? Are you okay?_

Although Narssia could hear the words of her concerned mother, she did not respond to them, instead turning her head to face her mother. Her eyes, while usually yellow, were white and her scales gave off a faint black mist.

_I am fine. Father is gone and I am leaving_, the black dragoness explained as she stood and approached the opening of the cave, her tail swishing back and forth as the mist that cloaked her body died down and became nonexistent as her eyes returned to their usual yellow color.

_Leaving? Why?_

_I have no need to stay here, father might come back and I have no clue how I would react_, the dragoness responded truthfully.

_Very well. I cannot make you stay but be safe my child_, the white dragoness that is her mother growled as Narssia turned and licked her mother on the cheek before taking to the air outside their cave, flying over the forest that is only inches below their high cave.

- - -

Squeezing her eyes shut, Narssia lost track of her flight pattern and soon spiraled downward, unable to risk opening her eyes and pulling up as terror gripped her with the thought of how easily she could have died that day, only months after her hatching.

Unable to pull up from her descent, Narssia faced a difficult landing even if she could pull herself together and attempt to fly. A blur of black streamed past as the dragoness spiraled closer and closer to the ground, her mind completely frozen in fear. Only seconds remained for her. Only seconds til she crashed to the ground . . .


	10. Discussions

WHOOSH! The once forested ground below her turned back to the blue sky as Narssia was caught and lifted into the air by a certain black dragon who just happened to be following her. Twisting her head around to face the blackened scales of the male's neck, Narssia snarled in anger.

_You could have just let me die you know_, she snapped bitterly.

Adjusting the power of his wing beats, Shruikan did not reply until Narssia had to repeat herself, adding a fierce growl to the end this time to get his attention.

_I heard you. _The black dragon leaned forward, lessening the powerful gusts of wind that brush over Narssia with each flap of his wings. _If I had let you die then I might as well flee from Galbatorix myself._

_And why is that? _Narssia questioned as she found the warmth that radiated from his chest calming her nerves and as a result pressed herself closer to his chest, trying to be gentle with her claws.

_I . . . Wait, can you back up just a little? Your claws are not hurting me but they are close to my scales and in a position to do some damage_, Shruikan responded, bowing his head and allowing it to rub across her velvet like textured horns.

Drawing her claws back to rest on his powerful arms, Narssia found herself fighting against sleep as the timeless sound of the wing beat of a dragon and the warmth that comes from the male's chest attempt to lure her to sleep. Realizing her exhaustion, Shruikan decided to land in a calm forested area with a batch of trees off only feet away to offer protection from the cold and the wind. Certainly Galbatorix doesn't expect them to be back within a day, correct?

_Rest hatchling. I will guard us_, the black male insisted as Narssia let go of his arms and curled up into a ball as he stayed awake to keep guard over them both as the sky slowly turns to black as night approaches.

- - -

Meanwhile Raxmon ripped apart a young rabbit he managed to find just outside of the Varden's camp. Certainly these people are somewhat friendly, after all they do not fear him at least. Lifting his head to the now moonlit sky, the golden dragon growled as the wind stirred around him, pushing the few stalks of grass that surround him toward his scaled chest and arms.

_Busy I see, mind if I join you? _

Raxmon sighed and turned his attention to his right side, his eyes flickering as he observed Saphira in the moonlight. Her blue scales shimmered with each step she toke and her blue eyes glistened in the pale light of the moon.

_I mind it not. _The male laid down and flickered his tail to his left side, the golden appendage laying flat along the ground as the blue dragoness laid down beside him.

_You are thinking of Narssia are you not? _Saphira questioned with a faint growl, hoping to get his true feelings for the black dragoness to come out.

_I am but it does me no good. She has left me to find another male, that much I saw when our minds met. This dragon is black and yet she seems to hold a trance of fear in her eyes every time she meets his gaze._

_Did she say what dragon is was? _Saphira asked, her tail sweeping along the grassy ground below her.

_Not that I caught_, Raxmon responded, nodding as he did so. _I still fear for her. Her young life has not been the best and her father tended to take his anger out on her and her mother._

_You told Eragon and I that Narssia almost never spoke of her past, correct? How then do you know of this?_

_She told me one night as the sky was as black as it is tonight_, Raxmon replied as his eyes go to the starry sky above, the distant flickers of flame calming him despite his still worried thoughts concerning Narssia and the new dragon she was hanging around with.

Shifting her wings slightly as they rest along her back Saphira questioned this further, hoping to force Raxmon into explaining his deep down desire for her as his mate.

_Tell me more hatchling, I am most curious_, the sapphire dragoness commanded as her eyes flickered to Raxmon's still frame.

_Narssia was . . . I suppose you can say abused as a young dragon and as such it slowly turned her into who she is today, a dragoness whose heart is filled with hatred for her enemies, no matter what her enemies have done to her. I truly fear for her on the fields of battle, her anger can quickly turn to violence in a matter of seconds as she becomes engulfed in rage and calls forth a tornado of wind to lash out at her enemies._

_I thought I saw Narssia breath fire as you two played together, are you telling me that is not true?_

_It is true it's just when she gets really enraged and loses control over herself that the tornado occurs. I have never felt the sting of her powerful wind but I knew some who had tasted the fury of her uncontrolled anger_, Raxmon explained as he sighed once again, lifting his tail and running it along his back.

_So she cannot control it? _Saphira questioned as she found this rather interesting to hear about Narssia and how her childhood brought about a different dragoness then what would have come to light had she been raised in a far more gentle manner.

_Correct, or at least to what I have heard_, Raxmon nodded, stopping his tail and laying it along his back as he unfolded his wings slightly to cover his tail.

Saphira growled in agreement and stood up, unfolding her wings and lifting the powerful appendages into the air behind her. Raxmon followed suite, figuring she wants to talk more about this subject that seems to interest her.

_Why is it that this interests you so much? _The golden dragon questioned, curious as to Saphira's interest in this.

_I just wish to know for future knowledge hatchling. Is that a problem? _The sapphire dragoness responded, turning her head to face him as the moonlight shines down upon them both.

_I suppose not_, Raxmon sighed as he lowered his green eyes to the swaying grass beneath them. _I suppose not._


	11. Broken Promise

The next morning's light came up over Raxmon and Saphira who continued to talk amongst themselves, hoping to pass the time by discussing age differences between Raxmon's time frame and Saphira's. Lifting his gold head to the dawning sky, Raxmon growled in pleasure at seeing the sky burst into shades of awe-inspiring colors of pink and yellow.

_The new day dawns and our fight continues_, Raxmon noted as he stretched his stiff wings, lifting the appendages from his back after folding them up during the night and extended them into the air as Saphira did the same.

_We must return to the Varden Raxmon_, Saphira commented as she turned her eyes to him, her glistening irises speaking of the truth behind her words. _We must be ready for war._

Nodding his head in shallow agreement although it pained him to have to agree to the thought of warfare, Raxmon turned and followed Saphira as she led him back among the Varden's many canvas covered tents. Slipping past a bunch of playing children without being noticed, Raxmon halted and lifted his eyes to the sky as a sudden burst of black flames erupted on the horizon, much to his surprise and shock. Figuring it for a trick, the male lowered his head and continued to walk on, his claws moving over bits of rock and steel left from constant warfare against the Empire. If only Narssia were here with him, if she were then things would be so much better. The golden dragon halted as another burst of black flame erupted on the horizon, this one stronger and rising farther into the air. Raxmon growled as he found himself somehow drawn to the black flame, like it was somehow calling to him. Debating if he should go and take a look or not, the golden male drew himself into his thoughts, shutting out the outside world as he debated this eternal conflict of his.

- - -

Meanwhile, Narssia stretched and let loose another burst of black flames into the air to warm herself up. Shruikan had left to hunt several minutes ago as the sun has risen and, as of now, he had not returned. Lifting her eyes to the beautiful sky above, Narssia found herself thinking of Raxmon for some odd reason. Growling she abandoned the thought and went back to warming herself with warm air from her flame that she sent into the air. A sudden sound caught her attention and so the dragoness turned her attention to a far off band of trees, the middle of them as dark as her scales in the night.

_Who comes to disturb my peace? _Narssia growled, the growl directed toward the trees in the distance. _Show yourself or worse will befall you!_

Stepping out from behind the trees, afraid of having to be attacked by the dragon he loves, Raxmon emerged without a word, his golden hide glistening in the morning sunlight as the area around him sparkles in tiny specks of topaz. Drawing back in shock it took Narssia a moment to adjust to seeing Raxmon in such a gentle light around him.

_You look beautiful_, she stammered, trying to figure out the correct wording to phrase such a awe-inspiring sight as to see Raxmon surrounded by golden rays of sunlight and to have tiny specks of golden light flicking around him.

_Thank you for the comment. I assume it was you who was sending up the flares of black fire, correct? _Raxmon questioned as he walked over to her, moving much more gracefully then their last meeting which resulted in Narssia leaving them.

_It was me but I did not mean to signal you with it. How far away were you anyway? _Narssia responded as her tail swayed back and forth through the grass, tearing it to shreds as her sharp pointed end struck at each stalk of green plant life.

Chuckling deeply in his throat, Raxmon laughed before refusing to give an answer despite Narssia's constant asking as he said nothing. Narssia tensed suddenly as she sensed the return of Shruikan from his hunt and felt the anger boiling down beneath his scaled exterior.

_You must leave Raxmon! Now go before he gets back! _Narssia snapped as she stood and turned around to focus on which direction Shruikan was returning from.

_Why leave? What are you not telling me Narssia? _Raxmon snarled, crouching down as he awaited an answer to his question, rather annoyed to be suddenly asked to leave without any further knowledge as to why.

_I wish there was time for explanation but there is not so just trust me and get out of here! _Narssia howled, twisting her head back around to face Raxmon as she sat down and continued to mentally follow Shruikan's movements. _Raxmon, go!_

Unsatisfied with the response he was given, the golden male sat down upon the grassy field, determined to stay as long as it took to get a decent explanation as to why he should go. Panicked, Narssia now struggled to keep track of Shruikan's movements and she turned back around to face Raxmon, her eyes wide with fear for the safety of the golden male she liked.

_Raxmon, _she hissed as she clenched her teeth, the sound of her hiss sending chills down his scales. _Leave now before something bad happens to you!_

Appearing like a darkened shadow upon the land without warning, Shruikan came up from behind the trees where Raxmon had ventured from, his scales glistening with a faint layer of moisture from his early morning hunt. With his wings extended to their full length, the black male observed Raxmon and Narssia with an angry glare in his yellow eyes. Unable to resist the terror that crept up within her, Narssia lowered her head to her chest, hoping to please the irritated male that hovered above both her and Raxmon.

_Who are you to go after Narssia? _Shruikan demanded, his wings beating powerfully as the trees behind him shutter as they lost their leaves to powerful wind gusts.

_We were merely talking. We have not seen each other in over a month and were catching u-_

_Leave this place. I will not have another male begging for her attention. You know not of what her past was like_, Shruikan growled as he continued to gaze down upon Raxmon.

_I know everything of her life! It was I that was with her when we came here_, Raxmon snarled back in response.

_Forgive me then but I will not have you confronting her while I am here._

_Are you suggesting that she is close to you? _Raxmon asked as he began to put the pieces together in his mind.

_That I am so it would be wise to leave_, Shruikan growled as he glanced over at Narssia for a brief moment. _She thinks of me as one that she never had back in your time. I am the rock of her . . . sanity I suppose you could say_.

Narssia blinked upon hearing Shruikan refer to her in such a way and brought her head back up. Raxmon was also stunned to learn this fact as well and he growled fiercely at Narssia.

_Why did you not tell me of this? Why hide this respect for another dragon from me? _Raxmon howled, slapping the ground with his tail although he remained worried about Shruikan.

_I am sorry. I never thought to tell you until just now as Shruikan showed up. I have never been more ashamed in my life then now_, Narssia growled as Shruikan turned his attention to Raxmon.

Roaring in fury, the black male sent a torrent of black fire balls down upon the golden male. Raxmon lifted and unfolded his right wing as he shielded himself from the attack with his leathery wing which he extended out in front of him to block the fiery attack. As the smoke cleared from the powerful blast of heat that had left a ring of fire behind to encircle the area, Narssia found herself wanting to defend Raxmon against her better judgement. Forcing himself forward, Raxmon emerged from the still rising smoke and blistering land without a scratch other then a burned right wing membrane from where he had attempted to shield himself with magic against Shruikan's fire.

_You survived. How is that even possible?! _Shruikan snapped bitterly as he continued to hover in the air, his scaled hide glistening in the now mid-day sunlight.

_Consider it luck, something I suppose you do not get that often_, Raxmon growled back while painfully folding his burned wing back against his golden scales.

Not wanting to risk another attack on Raxmon by Shruikan, Narssia stood up and began to approach the injured golden male that she still loved. Upon seeing this from the air Shruikan decided to put a stop to it once and for all. He dove down and landed between the two smaller dragons, clearly more irritated then when he first showed up. Shruikan snapped at Raxmon, knowing that his massive bulk was far larger then both the golden dragon and Narssia put together and that might give him an advantage should he and the golden male fight.

_Shruikan_, Narssia snapped as she saw Raxmon flinch back to avoid being bitten by Shruikan, stopping herself to avoid running into Shruikan's tail. _This is none of your business so stay out of it!_

_This has every reason to be my business Narssia and so it will be! _Shruikan growled back, determined to finish off the golden invader off.

Observing the two fight over the fact that was or was not Shruikan's business to know what Narssia's innermost thoughts were about him, Raxmon forgot for a moment that he was injured and unfolded his two wings, the golden membrane of the left one glistening in the now drifting sunlight that seemed to be strengthened by the still burning grass as opposed to his blackened, heat scorched right wing which pained him and brought him back to reality of the fact that he was injured due to this black menace that stood between Narssia and himself. Hissing in anger, the male drew the attention of the two black dragons as one of them, the larger by far, snarled in hatred.

_I suppose that an I am sorry would not quell your anger towards me, correct? If so then just know that I was the one that Narssia first trusted!_ Raxmon growled, his green eyes settling on Shruikan without hesitation.

_You believe that a frail warning will stop me from ripping you limb from limb? _Shruikan questioned as Narssia looked away, afraid of what might be done to Raxmon.

_No, I do not but I had hoped that I could calm your fury towards me with a thoughtful statement of forgiveness_, Raxmon answered without fear as he looked Shruikan directly in the eyes.

_You are brave for a hatchling, golden one. Your courage is to be respected for few last against my flames and teeth. I will take your words to heart about you being Narssia's first mate_, Shruikan growled as he extended his black wings and roared before taking to the sky in a single powerful flap of his wings. _I will allow you both some time alone. Be gone when I get back dragon-of-the-golden-scales._

Watching Shruikan disappear over the ridge of trees that he had come from, Raxmon breathed a sigh of relief at having him gone. Once the black male had vanished from view completely, Narssia looked over at Raxmon as a harsh growl rippled in the back of her throat.

_Why did you lie like that? Why lie straight to Shruikan when you know with your heart that you and I have never and will never engage in a mating flight nor will we mate for as long as I remain loyal to Shruikan and to the Empire?! _Narssia howled, fully enraged with the behavior of Raxmon.

_I was trying to prevent a conflict from arising. It was not my fault that he took the lie for the truth_, Raxmon snapped back, narrowing his eyes to mere green slits.

_It was your fault that he even heard the lie in the first place Raxmon! _Narssia roared, getting more irritated with each second that passed in silence other then their mental bickering.

Growling sharply, Raxmon snapped at her, trying to get his point across that he truly as much to blame as she was for this.

_If you had stayed with Eragon, Saphira, and I instead of running off like the whelping you used to be when we first met after the lake incident then you wouldn't have fallen in love with that black menace in the first place! _Raxmon snarled, attempting to hold his anger back but losing ground with each second that passed as he stared at Narssia.

_Come after me then if that is your wish. I will not stop you for I know that you need to find a way to relief your anger towards me for the murder of your parents by my own claws_, Narssia growled, lowering her head to her chest in sympathy for Raxmon at learning that she would never become his mate.

Raxmon lunged forward, his anger having reached its breaking point with Narssia saying that she would not stop him if he attacked her. He missed barely with his first attack and turned around as he landed. Raxmon leapt into the air, wincing as he beat his injured wing to keep afloat. Snapping his tail forward and down as he was now behind Narssia, the golden male slammed his hardened tail against the back of her head. Narssia quivered as the blow sent shockwaves down her spine and through her horns but she did nothing to prevent the attack, as she said she would earlier. Instead of stopping his attack with just once blow, Raxmon struck again and again, losing himself in a fog of anger as fury clouded his vision. Receiving blow after blow to the back of her head it took all of Narssia's will to prevent herself from countering the blows with a torrent of black flames.

_I have had it with you deciding that I am no longer good enough for you! _Raxmon howled as he continued the torrent of blows to the back of Narssia's head, each one as strong as the one before as rage continued to fuel him with strength.

Raxmon halted suddenly in his torrent of blows as he sniffed the air, recognizing the scent of Shruikan to be nearer then he would like. Growling sharply, the male turned around as Narssia trembled, the back of her head now a bruised and, in some places, bloodied mess as the black scales that once protected her body from harm had broken off painfully or had become ingrained in her greyish flesh underneath her scales. Her once proud horns had been twisted painfully outward, fanning out from behind her head as spots of the smooth white appendages appeared cracked or shattered to reveal the hollow inside.

_I have saved you from a sure death by my claws however the next time we meet I will not be as kind as I am today Narssia-of-the-blackened-scales_, Raxmon snarled as he flew away, fleeing before Shruikan could discover who it was that had done this horrible damage to Narssia.

However, unknown to the disappearing male, Shruikan had seen enough of the attack to prove that he did in fact attack her, for reasons unknown to the black male as of now but easily enough obtained.

_You had better hope that my fire is more stronger then yours Raxmon_, Shruikan thought as he watched the male vanish into a cloud, the white vapor hiding him from the black male's view, _for I do not take kindly to the abuse of my mate by any other dragon's claws or tail._


	12. Chained Memories

The intense pain that flowed from the base of her skull and upwards was enough to make Narssia whimper in pain as Shruikan landed just inches behind her, his eyes appearing concerned over her condition. Curling into a ball, Narssia blinked as tears stung her eyes at the thought of the brutal attack that she just suffered at the tail of a dragon who was once close to her.

_Narssia . . . _

Shruikan growled softly as he approached her, knowing that she might not want him around after what she just suffered by the actions of a male that she had grown up beside. Narssia closed her eyes as pain lashed through her entire frame as she moved her head slightly to lay it down upon her paws. Shruikan could only feel guilt for not coming to her aid as he saw the attack take place. He might had been able to prevent this misery that she was going through because of Raxmon.

_I understand if you wish to not talk to me Narssia_, Shruikan growled softly as he sat down behind her, ready to wait for as long as it took to get her to at least answer him.

Curling tighter into a ball, Narssia whimpered faintly as tears began to stream down her scaled cheeks. Raxmon was her lover, he was her friend and yet she betrayed his trust and allowed herself to be drawn to Shruikan when she had another dragon that loved her. Narssia closed her eyes as the tears continued to flow and yet she found no comfort in the blackness that surrounded her senses.

_Why is it that I cannot feel my own pain rush through me at the very thought of what Raxmon did to me? Is the pain that fresh that my entire system does not accept it for what it is and dismisses it as nothing in an attempt to make me feel better? _Narssia contemplated in her thoughts as she opened her eyes to find Shruikan curled around her, his massive chest resting against her neck and right side of her face.

_I understand that you are in shock of this sudden behavior of Raxmon but you must remember that he has sided with the enemy and is an enemy to you now_, Shruikan commented as he ran his left clawed hand against the top of Narssia's scaled right paw.

Twisting her body away from the contact of another dragon, Narssia quivered before heaving herself to her feet and opening her wings, the back of her head still bleeding heavily as her back dripped blood with every step that she took and even as she leapt into the air, blood still rolled from the back of her head onto her shoulders and then down onto the ground below. Shruikan growled in worry and stood up to go after her but hesitated, figuring it might be better for her to go off on her own for now to sort out her conflicted emotions from the attack.

- - -

Swooping out over the forested land below as the sky above slowly began to darken, signaling the coming of night, Narssia traveled with little idea of where she was going other then the idea to get away from the influence of any dragons after what had happened with Raxmon. She needed to sort this out on her own and finding the mental battle against what to do exhausting her, Narssia spotted a clearing up ahead and dove down into it, her sight becoming hazy as her mind demanded sleep as the sky darkened to a pale grey as stars began to emerge in the sky. Finally closing her eyes to the over-whelming influence of sleep, Narssia lost control over her movements and wove unsteady through the forest canopy, dodging several trees by just mere inches.

Having lost herself in the unconscious state of sleep, Narssia growled at an enemy in her dreams and unknowingly ran straight into a tree, smashing into an oak. The bones that lined her right wing snapped and fanned out into odd angles as she ploughed into the tree unconsciously. Sent spinning from the harsh impact, Narssia flipped over and over through the forest, smashing into more trees as she continued her unconscious trip through a forest that she could have avoided had she not fallen asleep. As the forest floor below drifted closer to the unconscious female, Narssia turned around so that her head was now pointed downward, her wings extended out and yet still kept close to her side. Smashing into at least three more trees, getting spun around in another direction by each one, Narssia might have awoken had she not been in such a deep sleep as nights of sleeplessness from being in Uru'baen for so long finally caught up to her.

Crashing to the ground as the sky became as black as a starless night with only the stars and the third quarter moon to light it, Narssia twitched only faintly, scaring away a flock of deer that had been grazing just moments before in the same spot as where she now was. Had Narssia opened her eyes she might had seen the distant shape of a dragon flying toward her but she had been rendered unconscious as blood now seemed to pour from the back of her injured head, the wounds far more extensive then when Raxmon had attacked her earlier in the day.

- - -

Finding the strength to open her eyes, Narssia blinked as the harsh mid-day sunlight from a nearby open window nearly blinded her. Once she could see, the dragoness took a look around the small room where she seemed to be in. A yellow window sill caught her attention first but she quickly abandoned looking at it in favor of discovering more about this room. The floor, ceiling, and walls were a subtle black with the door to the room being the same color as the window sill. A pattern of colors must be present here, Narssia decided as she looked down at the floor to see a red carpet laying across it, the splash of color a warm welcome to the dragoness who blinked and laid her head upon her paws, sighing as she did so.

A sudden creak of the door to her room opening disturbed the dragoness and she lifted her head to see who it was that had come in without her permission. Shruikan entered, his yellow eyes appearing soft and caring as he turned his gaze to her.

_You're awake finally, that is good. How do you feel? _He asked as he approached her, his claws muffled as soon as he stepped onto the red carpet that lined the floor to her simple black bed that laid by itself in the room.

Blinking in confusion at seeing this dragon, Narssia growled before answering in puzzlement, _Do I know you?_


	13. Awakening in a New World

Taken aback by Narssia's words, it took Shruikan a moment to answer her without hesitating.

_You know not who I am? _He asked as she looked away, her entire frame trembling as if something had just come to her from that which she had forgotten due to her sudden memory loss that was probably caused by Raxmon during his attack on her.

_I . . ._

Stopping as violent tremors racked her body, Narssia struggled to find enough strength to continue.

_I was . . ._

Stopping once again as she quivered and sniffed, Narssia could not seem to bring herself to speak about what she might had recalled about her past however much it pained her.

_Was . . . was in . . . in the . . . the forest . . ._

A rather distant memory of being surrounded by trees on one side came to mind as Narssia fought to speak about what she recalled while Shruikan said nothing and merely watched, knowing that this was difficult for her.

_With other_ . . .

Another memory came to mind as Narssia stopped once again. That one being about a creature that resembled the black beast that stood before her. Its eyes as green as a sea of trees, ever-changing with emotions raging between angry and disappointed. Its scales glistened like the finest gold as it turned its view to her, a menacing snarl rising up from deep within its throat.

_And then . . ._

Yet one more memory revived itself as Narssia halted once more, finding that talking about it made it that much worse. The golden dragon she saw in her last vision advanced toward her, its muscular frame tensed as it drew and unfolded its wings. Narssia closed her eyes as she recalled faintly the next moment of it, the moment that she was brutally beaten by that creature's flat tail over and over countless times until the back of her head was swollen and bloodied. Narssia cried out and sobbed as the image was so fresh within her mind, so real that she panicked and tried to make it stop by beating the back of her already swollen head with her tail.

_Narssia! _Shruikan snarled as he brought his clawed forepaws on top of hers. _It is only a dream, let it go!_

Shivering as she reigned herself in and lowered her tail back onto the sheets of her bed, it took Narssia a moment to find the strength to look up at Shruikan without breaking down into sobs.

_You . . . say it is a dream? How can that be so? _She questioned as she did not look up at him and continued to tremble faintly.

_Sometimes images creep up inside our minds and torment us of who we used to be before we made a life-changing choice in our existence as living creatures_, the black dragon responded, taking his forepaws off her own as he saw that she had control over her confusing and conflicting emotions for now.

_You mean that this torment of myself was who I used to be? Was I a murderer that finally got what she deserved? _Narssia thought to herself as a single tear slipped down her scaled cheek, alerting Shruikan to the distressed heart and confused mind of a dragon that, memory loss or not, he wished to help in every possible way even though she was years younger then he was.

_You seem to be distressed. Might we discuss it amongst ourselves? _Shruikan commented as he drew his head back and gazed into her warm yellow eyes as Narssia finally looked up at him.

Narssia silently thought over it for a moment before agreeing to it. Shruikan nodded and climbed onto her bed, laying down behind her so that it might be easier for them to discuss what they needed to.

_I understand your conflicted emotions, you fear that you might have been bad in the past but you were not, that much I can assure you_, Shruikan growled as he stroked her pitch-black scales as she laid beside him in utter silence.

_How . . . how can you be so sure of this? Were you not an enemy of me? _Narssia questioned as she turned her eyes to him, hoping to get an answer to so many questions that she had about who she was and yet she was scared to ask for she feared who she once was to have another dragon attack her in such the manner as the golden one had done.

_I was not and am not your enemy. We are very close friends, you and I, and we lead those that wish to make a new era of peace in our world_, Shruikan chuckled as he responded.

Certainly having Narssia with no memories did present a problem for the Empire but it could be easily overcome within a matter of weeks, Shruikan noted to himself as he observed her touch his scales gently with a trembling forepaw.

_What are these? _She asked as she looked at him.

_My scales. They help to keep us protected during times of battle_, Shruikan responded softly as he could not help but gaze once more upon the back of her head as he had done so many times while she had been unconscious.

While he had healed her right wing through magic, he had not been able to heal the back of her head and instead had left it as a reminder of what she had endured through Raxmon. For a dragon that had called her his mate, Raxmon knew nothing of love towards her to beat her as he had.

_Your scales are warm_, Narssia commented as she drew her paw back. _Yet mine are cold. Why is that?_

_You have been unconscious for a week and thus unable to warm yourself_, Shruikan replied as he noticed how Narssia shivered, though he could not tell if it was from fright upon waking up with no memory or if she was indeed cold.

_I know these things, these words, these feelings but they're . . . I can't put them together, they're not in my head. It's like they're there and then they're not, they're gone and it is . . ._

_Scary? _Shruikan suggested as she turned her gaze from him to the black wall behind him, her eyes flickering as she trembled once again.

_It is very scary but also somehow beautiful, all of it is so overwhelmingly beautiful like I am seeing things for the first time through newly awakened eyes_, Narssia growled as she turned her attention back to Shruikan, hoping to find out more of why he had not fled from her as he should as some instinct within her had questioned why he had not left yet.

_You are a beautiful dragoness Narssia_, Shruikan hummed as she nuzzled against him, finally trusting him enough to allow prolonged contact between them to take place.

_Is that my name? _She asked as she picked up on the name he had spoken quiet frequently now.

_It is and mine is Shruikan_, the black male growled in response as he hummed deeply in his throat.

_Thank you then Shruikan. You are a valued help to me_, Narssia sighed as she drew back from him.

_It is my pleasure hatchling_, Shruikan snorted as he met her eyes once again, finding that same deep connection rising up once again as their eyes locked.

__

_I see you are tired. I will leave so you can sleep_, Shruikan growled as he stood and leapt down off the bed onto the carpeted floor below, his claws making little sound as he landed.

Narssia leaned against his chest as she found her strength waning as sleep demanded her attention once more despite having been unconscious for a week following the violent attack by the golden dragon.

_I see you are tired. I will leave so you can sleep_, Shruikan growled as he stood and leapt down off the bed onto the carpeted floor below, his claws making little sound as he landed.

_I want you . . . want you to stay_, Narssia muttered as she felt strength leaving her as sleep descended on her exhausted mind.

Shruikan contemplated this for a moment. He could stay but what might Galbatorix say when he had not returned to the throne room? Turning his attention back to Narssia as she laid her head down on her paws, a low growl escaped his jaws. He would stay if for just to keep her happy and allow her time to regain who she used to be before Raxmon's vile attack on her and the resulting amnesia that was created from her trauma from the brutal attack.

_Is there room enough for me? _Shruikan asked as he looked at her and then at the bed in which she laid on.

His response is a soft snore from Narssia and he chuckled before advancing back onto the bed and laying down beside her, laying his head on top of her neck to keep her warm and to keep her comforted in this confused time she was now advancing through as she now struggled to regain who she used to be before the violent attack on her from a dragon that had once been a possible mate.


	14. Fiery Tensions

Raxmon had slipped off after brutally beating Narssia and had returned to the Varden by nightfall. The same day that Narssia awoke from her unconscious state, he was requested by Saphira to join her on a hunt which he accepted early in the morning. Their trip had lasted until mid-day and had ended in their prey getting away from Raxmon as he found his thoughts straying far from meat. What of Narssia? How badly had he harmed her? She might never speak to him again after what he had done to her.

_What troubles you Raxmon? _Saphira had asked while they flew back. _You were distracted during our hunt and it is not like you to miss your prey._

_Recent events have plagued my mind over my connection to Narssia. It is nothing to worry over though, I will be fine_, Raxmon had uttered in him in such a distracted state had worried Saphira but she kept her thoughts to herself. Upon returning to the Varden, Raxmon left Saphira and walked through the Varden until he found a pile of wood having been stacked up for some purpose that avoided him. Raxmon sighed as he stopped before it and then proceeded to slap the fragile stack of wood piled before him with his tail as a growl escaped his jaws. Why was he so stupid as to attack the one that he loved? Why had he let his emotions better him and lead to something that could not be undone physically for some time?

_Why was it that I had to do what I did to her? I let my emotions control my actions for a brief moment and now I might very well pay the price for that mistake_, Raxmon thought as he snarled softly before turning his attention away from the wood and to an advancing human as he had only scratched the surface of the hatred at himself for what he had done to Narssia.

The young man approached without fear of him and his clothes rustled around him as he stopped before Raxmon and bowed as his brown hair covered his face, waiting for the golden male to address him.

_You may speak_, Raxmon instructed as he admired the young human's bravery for coming to him.

"Thank you sir," the male replied as he lifted his head, pushing his long brown hair out of the way of his face as his green eyes appeared hard.

_Why have you come to me?_ Raxmon questioned as he viewed the young human's disheveled look and how his light brown tunic had several rips in it from past conflicts while trying to get information to the Varden about what the Empire was up to.

"I have discovered information about the dragoness that you requested. She appears to have lost her memory, sir."

_Lost her memory? Explain further Grien_, Raxmon growled as he sat down in the grass beside the wood pile, now curious as to Narssia's memory loss that he had discovered due to the human that he trusted.

This trust in Grien was more along the lines of a way to get information from Uru'baen without having to go himself and risk death, something Raxmon was not exactly pleased with having to face. As long as Grien provided him with information, Raxmon would not dispose of him and that also meant that he did not have to go to Uru'baen and possibly find himself face-to-face with Shruikan.

"Well sir, she appears to have been beaten up pretty badly in the back of her head and . . ."

_I know about that! _Raxmon roared as he bared his teeth, anger creeping up within him for a desire to kill this insignificant, worthless human because of information he already knew. _What else have you discovered?_

"She seems to drift closer to the black dragon," Grien answered as he took a step back, not wanting to be disposed of by the one who had sent him out to find this information about the black female that had sided with the Empire.

_Most certainly due to her amnesia. She believes him to be trustworthy in the recovering of her memory_, Raxmon growled as he lifted his head and pointed his snout up at the royally blue sky above.

Opening his maw, the golden male sent a torrent of orange flames into the air, smoke rising farther into the air as the intense flames burnt a few birds to nothing but ashes.

"Might I offer a suggestion?" Grien asked as Raxmon turned his attention back to the flames.

_What? _Raxmon questioned as his eyes flickered to the human before him as he stopped his fire and closed his maw, lowering his head back to normal height, right at the top of Grien's head.

"Seize the female. She is vulnerable now considering her amnesia and you could lure her away during their hunting which occurs next week sometime," Grien explained as a faint growl rippled from Raxmon's throat at the idea.

_Perfect_, he growled as he lowered his head to eye level with Grien. _While I value your help, I wish that you leave me. I fear my own emotional state as certain events from my past now seek to clash with the present and bring about a side of me that almost none know of. _

"Yes sir but where will you be?" Grien inquired.

_Should you need me, find me at my tent_, Raxmon growled as he turned and walked off, determined to control himself and wait for Narssia to seek him out.

- - -

Narssia twitched as she dreamt of the attack that she believed was the thing that gave her amnesia to begin with.

_The golden male lunged forward, anger burning fiercely in his eyes as something that she had said irritated him. He missed with his first strike and turned around to launch another as he got the idea to use the air to his advantage. Unfolding and extending his wings, the dragon took to the air._ _Snapping his tail forward and down as he was now behind her, Raxmon slammed his hardened tail against the back of her head._ _Narssia quivered as the blow sent shockwaves down her spine and through her horns but she did nothing to prevent the attack, as she said she would earlier. Instead of stopping his attack with just once blow, the golden male struck again and again, losing himself in a fog of anger as fury clouded his vision. Receiving blow after blow to the back of her head it took all of her will to prevent herself from countering the blows with a torrent of black flames._

Snapping her eyes open, Narssia quivered and turned her eyes to Shruikan as he lifted his head and gazed at her.

_What is it? _He asked.

_I dreamed of the events that led to my amnesia_, Narssia responded as she trembled faintly.

_The events that led . . . You mean the attack? _Shruikan questioned.

_Yes_, Narssia responded softly, lowering her head in shame as if she blamed herself for the attack that led to her amnesia.

_You are not to blame yourself for that vile dragon's attack on you! He is insane and the next time he comes anywhere near you he will die a most painful death for what he has caused you to suffer with_, Shruikan growled as he tried to make her feel better.

_As much as this sounds odd, I do not want him to die but instead I want to know why he would attack me in such a manner as he did to cause my amnesia_, Narssia snorted as she chuckled softly, Shruikan's words helping to ease the guilt of having been attacked.

_Very well I will honor your request Narssia and not kill him should we meet_, Shruikan growled as he rubbed against her cheek.

_Thank you Shruikan. You have helped me far more then I could have done for you_, Narssia sighed as she laid her head back down upon her paws, exhaustion washing over her once again.

_I will leave you to your rest_, Shruikan commented as he stood and leapt off the bed, landing on the carpet and walking toward the door where he halted and slid it open with his tail before stepping through and leaving Narssia to finally get some descent sleep.


	15. Narssia's Decision

Shruikan calmly made his way to the throne room, determined to keep Galbatorix from knowing of Narssia's amnesia as he might very well find a reason to kill her as she would be considered an enemy to the Empire in her weakened state. Stepping into the grey throne room with his head held high, Shruikan showed no signs of recently learned that Narssia had no memory of anything beyond Raxmon's attack on her.

_How is Narssia? _Galbatorix questioned as he turned to face his dragon as Shruikan laid down behind his throne.

_Fine, just fine. She was tired so I left her in her room_, Shruikan responded as he glanced down at the floor, hoping to move on to a different subject.

_You had promised me that you would bring her to me once she awoke, correct? _Galbatorix asked.

Knowing that he was being backed into a corner as far as possible answers went, Shruikan merely growled and nodded his head.

_That I did._

_Yet you have refused to bring her before me as she is now awake_, Galbatorix commented as he started to piece it together that Narssia might not be as healthy as Shruikan had promised him she would be.

_I am sorry but the injuries that she has sustained have left her unable to move about very well_, Shruikan growled as he decided to find a different way of explaining why she was not with him.

_I care not, bring her to me Shruikan as the army will be setting out for Dras-Leona within the hour_, Galbatorix commented. _I would think that you want her to see the troops before they depart towards the Varden as I have given the order for the golden dragon to be captured and brought back here._

_How do you plan to seize Raxmon? _Shruikan inquired. _He will be protected by the Varden carefully due to his importance in evening the battlefield._

Growling softly, Shruikan stood, as he had yet to receive an answer, and advanced toward the door on the other side of the room. Now came the hard part of getting Narssia away from Galbatorix and out of Uru'baen before he truly discovered why she was not with him today.

_Shruikan? _Galbatorix asked as the black male paused at the doors to the throne room, turning his head back around.

_Yes?_

_Bring her in here_, Galbatorix demanded as the male turned his head back in the direction he was walking and continued out the doors of the throne room, determined to get Narssia away from Galbatorix before she was as corrupted as he was.

Leaving the throne room, it took Shruikan a moment to control himself before venturing on towards Narssia's room. Passing by Murtagh in the halls, the black male's eyes flickered to him for a second before returning to the task at hand.

"Perhaps you need help?" Murtagh asked as he stopped and turned around to face Shruikan as the black male halted.

_Do you know a way out that Galbatorix would not expect for one who is smaller than I am by about half? _Shruikan questioned as he turned his head to the young rider.

"Narssia?"

_Yes, I do not want her to face what I had to face._

"You don't want her bound by the Ancient Language?" Murtagh asked.

_I would rather die then see her be bound into serving Galbatorix_, Shruikan snarled bitterly as he continued walking again with Murtagh trailing along behind him. _She will not know you so say as little as possible. _

Walking along for several more steps, Shruikan remembered what he told Narssia when he first trained her about how he would get her out of this mess if she just stayed quiet long enough.

_The time to fulfill my promise to you has finally come_, Shruikan thought as he and Murtagh stopped at the entrance to her room.

The black male lifted his tail and knocked softly, pushing the door in to alert Narssia of his presence.

_Narssia? _He asked. _Are you awake?_

Entering the room without a reply from Narssia, Shruikan walked in on her just waking up, her eyes flickering to him as she wondered why he woke her up.

_Who is this? _She asked as her eyes went to Murtagh as he entered behind Shruikan, stopping at the doorway as Shruikan stopped before her bed.

_He is a friend who will help us out. I am sorry to wake you up and even more sorry to lay this upon you but we must move_, Shruikan replied.

_Move? What do you mean? _She questioned.

"He means you and him must leave to protect you," Murtagh spoke up as Shruikan turned his head and growled at him.

_I see. I have thought of much since you left Shruikan_, Narssia sighed.

_What thoughts have plagued your mind? _Shruikan asked.

_The golden dragon that I see in my dreams, in my memories that remain from my amnesic state that I now find myself in_, Narssia responded as she returned her view to Shruikan.

"You never . . ." Murtagh begun as he turned his gaze to Shruikan as the male looked at Narssia.

_You never asked why I commanded you to speak as little as possible so I never mentioned it_, the black dragon responded.

Standing up weakly, it took Narssia a moment to find the strength to stand on her feet and not collapse.

_I will be fine_, she assured Shruikan who growled in concern at seeing her unsteady on her feet. _We should be going, shouldn't we?_

_You have a very well-stated point_, Shruikan snorted as Narssia and he turned around and walked over to Murtagh. _We must leave if we are to remain unharmed._

_Unharmed? What are you not telling me Shruikan? _Narssia questioned as she stopped at the entrance to her room, her eyes dark with raging emotions.

_You were . . . you were supposed to be bound to serving Galbatorix and the Empire in the Ancient Language today. Now, instead, we run because of your amnesia._

_Is that what I hear from you that you want us to flee from my fate? _Narssia asked as Shruikan and Murtagh stopped and the black male turned his head back towards her. _You wish it not to be? _

_Narssia I never meant it like that! I do not want you bound to serving the Empire as I am and for you to return to who you used to be before your memory was taken from you_, Shruikan growled as he lowered his head.

_What is it that you know of who I once was? _Narssia questioned as she took a step forward towards Shruikan, halting as she felt him stiffen.

Sighing, Shruikan turned around as Narssia could sense that something wasn't right as his body remained tight. Murtagh leaned against one of the walls as he too awaited Shruikan's explanation.

_You had a violent past before your memory was taken from you. You murdered dragons without a second thought if they got in your way but I never wanted you to return to that when you came to the Empire and lost your memory and so far I had been keeping you safe from Galbatorix but now . . ._

_Now nothing can be done unless we leave, correct? _

Shruikan nodded as Narssia paused for a moment to allow herself to think over the situation. Two choices were easily recognized: run or stay and be bound into service by a human that she knew nothing of other then what her instincts warned her.

_That is right_, Shruikan muttered as he lowered his head and allowed himself to relax with a faint growl, expecting Narssia to snap back with harsh words for what he had told her.

Narssia blinked for a moment, considering what to do in response to what she had just heard. She lifted a paw and hesitated as a faint image stirred in her mind. The same golden dragon from before in her nightmare glanced across at her from the confines of what seemed to be a forest. She advanced toward him but something in his eyes warned her against coming closer. _Stay far from the black dragon._ Narssia blinked as she returned to attention. What had that dragon been trying to tell her? Was Shruikan to not be trusted? It could not be the truth as he had helped her so far in recovering her memory.

_You're not mad at me for what I have said about your past even though it is true?_ Shruikan asked as he failed to notice Narssia's lack of attention as what the golden dragon had said somehow seemed to be the correct thing to do.

Narssia didn't respond right away and Shruikan sighed as he figured that she did indeed hate him for what he said about her past. Murtagh straightened after leaning against a wall for nearly ten minutes as the two black dragons had talked, much of which he was not concerned over.

"Do you want to get her out of Uru'baen or should I just let Galbatorix know that Narssia is on her feet and walking around with you while having amnesia?" Murtagh asked, hoping to get a response from Shruikan.

_Should you move, I will be the one to deliver you to Galbatorix with both you and Thorn punished once again by swearing even more oaths in the Ancient Language, do you understand? _Shruikan snapped as he turned his head to Murtagh as he snarled fiercely.

_I believe that you have made your point clear Shruikan. You care more for punishing others that disobey your own ideas then to help the one who is your friend! _Narssia growled as she turned her attention back to Shruikan and snapped at him, her teeth coming within inches of his neck.

Turning around, Narssia headed off in the opposite direction, completely blind sighted by what she had learned of her past and what Shruikan had shown her of who he truly was when others were around and it was not just only them.

_Narssia wait! _Shruikan growled as he watched her leave. _I did not mean to show you that side of who I am!_

_Too late Shruikan! I can see you for who you are now and not who you pretend to be! _Narssia snarled back in response, never stopping as she got farther and farther away from Shruikan and Murtagh.

Disappearing from both dragon rider and friend, Narssia left Murtagh and Shruikan in silence. Certainly the return of her memories would be easier without the ever-commanding male to guide her. Who even knows if what he spoke of was true and if she did indeed murder a lot of dragons?

Moving through hallways without even glancing around, Narssia walked without a true purpose. Right now her emotions over what Shruikan told her were clouding any rational thoughts inside her head. Who needed Shruikan to escape from this place, she would find her own way! Seeing the faintest slimmer of light stretch out to her from several feet away from a massive guarded opening to Uru'baen, Narssia halted and thought back upon her talk with Shruikan. He was so gentle then and yet now . . . Shaking her head, the black dragoness moved on and slipped through the guarded door without question as the guards recognized her at first glance.

"Where is Shruikan?" One of the guards questioned as he had seen both leave to hunt together up until last week when Shruikan returned with her unconscious bloody form clutched in his front paws as Narssia stopped at hearing the male speak.

Turning her head to the royally clothed in red male as wind from her nostrils washed against his short brown hair and fine clothes, Narssia growled and smacked the ground with her tail in anger over hearing the name of the one she had left to hopefully be more successful with the recovery of her memory.

_He is busy so I have decided to go off hunting on my own today_, she snarled as the young male jumped back at seeing her sharp teeth.

"Of course, I did not mean to interrupt you," he shuttered in a mix of fear and awed appreciation for the powerful black dragoness beside him as he stood erect while Narssia snorted and smoke drifted from her nostrils.

_Now if you will leave me to my task at hand_, she growled as she kept a watch on the male as she moved forward.

"I did not mean to interrupt you, please continue."

Narssia chuckled for a moment before turning around and staring the young guard in the face, her yellow iris eyes matched evenly with his bright blue eyes.

_Don't move_, she commanded without any trace of fear in her voice as she figured out that she might be discovered to be fleeing for her life, as she indeed was planning on it as she had begun to think that finding the golden dragon from her returning memories.

The guard quivered and Narssia roared, opening her maw to reveal her sharp teeth.

"Don't please," he begged. "I have a family and kids. They need me!"

_I care not. No one will know of my flight, understood? _She howled as she snapped out at him and missed.

The terrified guard now backed up against Uru'baen's stone cold grey outer wall and quivered in pure fright as Narssia advanced, her eyes narrowing to tiny slits as an unknown urge gripped her to kill that which would not let her escape.

_You care so much about protecting this miserable place that you will not back down from a dragon that could snap you apart like a twig, pitiful_.

A fierce snarl came from Narssia as she roared once again and black flames sprung up from within her maw and bursted forth, burning that which she had tried to avoid. Narssia quivered as she ripped her head back and stopped the inferno, her eyes on the burnt corpse of the guard who she was just talking to. Terror gripped her in that instant as the once living guard fell to the ground and dissolved into ashes. Narssia turned, unfolding and opening her wings and took to the air without even having flown since her amnesia began. Never before had she breathed that black fire and yet it had burned a man alive. Who was she to be deserving of this powerful spontaneous curse when it could take a man's live as easily as it had without harming her in the process?

Soaring out over vast forests of trees, it became easier for Narssia to learn to control her flight and that brought greater peace to her that she could still control at least one thing of her body. Still trembling as her heart raced after the initial discovery of the powerful weapon that came from her mouth and could be used to kill, Narssia found herself becoming erratic in flying as she spent too much time thinking back over her killing of that guard that had not deserve to die.

_How did I murder those dragons that Shruikan told me about? Did I burn them to nothing but ashes or something else?_

Speaking her thoughts out loud, Narssia still could not control the tremors that racked her body over the thought of murdering of a defenseless guard. Finally, she decided to land but how does one land when they have no clue of how they got into the air in the first place as it was merely an instinct that made her take off.

Spotting a deeply forested area near a small stream, Narssia decided to land there and begun her rather odd descent for a dragon who should be well adapted to flying at her age of about nine months. Fanning her wings out as she descended through the trees, the edges of her wings scraped and scratched against tree after tree but at last she finally touched the ground and folded in her wings after a moment of figuring out what to do. Quivering, Narssia laid down upon the leaf covered ground as she fought to retain her sanity, or what little she had because of her memories being blocked from her.

_Why can I not bring myself to face the truth? I may never fully recover who I am and yet I place such importance upon regaining that which I have lost when all my attention may be for nothing. What if Shruikan is right about me murdering those dragons? What if I am a murderer and the golden dragon that I see in the only memories I can bear to recover was trying to end my life because I did something to it? Why then does it pain me so to even think about who I once was when I know nothing of myself?_

Narssia continued to quiver and tremble as she spoke her thoughts in the still forest around her, unaware of the fact that the very one that she blamed for her amnesia lurked just several miles away and was currently loathing himself for what he had done to her.


	16. Reawakened Passions

Raxmon sighed as he dropped his head to his chest as he stopped for a moment during his own hunt for food as the one with Saphira resulted in him getting nothing due to being distracted. He knew that the possible union of Shruikan and Narssia might very well drive a wedge between her and himself. Lifting his tail, the enraged golden male slammed it into a tree, breaking through the tough outer bark and stopping just inches from the dead center of the tree.

_Why was I so stupid as to attack her? Why did I have to lost control over my temper at that very moment and put her life at risk?_

Roaring, Raxmon removed his tail from the damaged tree and opened his maw, allowing hissing orange flames to be let loose and reek havoc upon the forest, engulfing the entire hunting grounds for him into a blistering fiery inferno. Raxmon stood content as he watched the trees catch fire and then spread to the leaves and floor, engulfing the entire area around him in less then twenty minutes. Turning his back to the fire as the flames consumed that which he had just observed and turn it into ashes. The male slipped off the way he came, chuckling as he saw tiny animals scampering to get away and then trip and fall to the ground and turn black as the fire raced over them and consumed them before they could recover.

_The fresh scent of burnt meat. _

Raxmon uttered a growl as he bent down and devoured the corpse of a rabbit whole before opening his wings and taking to the air to watch the forest burn. It was not a full meal but it would work for the time that he had to spend.

- - -

The harsh scent of smoke reached Narssia before she could feel the rise in heat from the spiraling forest fire that Raxmon had created. Lifting her head as she stood, Narssia could see the forest was lighter in the distance and seemed to be advancing toward her.

Panicked, she turned and was about to open her wings just as a gust of fire landed right beside her, the flames beginning to lick at her blackened scales. Now terrified beyond anything she had ever felt before, Narssia merely froze in fear as she gazed at the flickering flames, the harsh scent of smoke drifting in through her nostrils and making her feel sick.

Coughing as smoke settled in her lungs, Narssia was brought back to the present just as the fire found several small little cracks in her scaled hide from where Raxmon had missed her head and struck her shoulders or back. The greyish skin under her black scales withered and drew back as the fire raced to consume it, fueled by one dragon's anger at himself.

Dropping to the ground as she continued to cough raspily and as her skin burned, Narssia found herself fearing unconscious as she could not focus in on anything and pain lashed out along her back.

Allowing her head to fall to the ground, Narssia blacked out as the combined amount of smoke now settled in her lungs with the fact that terror would have overtaken her before she could fly away from the fire placed more pressure on her strained system then need be as her mind still tried to fight back against her amnesia subconsciously.

- - -

The ground around Narssia burned to nothing but black withered strands of grass and leaves as the fire continued to race out-of-control without a dragon to guide it as Raxmon seemed more interested in watching it burn then controlling it. Spotting an area that was not burning as it should, Raxmon advanced toward it in the air to get a closer look and panicked as he saw Narssia's unconscious form laying amongst the burned land. The golden male flared his wings and landed. Having been around the heat for some time since discovering the extent of his ability to breathe fire, Raxmon folded in his wings and closed his eyes before sighing. The warm air that rushed from his nostrils blocked the oxygen from the fire below and Raxmon avoided the pain of being burned as the fire drew back while he advanced to Narssia and picked her up gently, swinging his head around to place her upon his back. He might have been bigger then her, but he had never carried her like this before. Worry plagued his mind for a moment but it soon past as he unfolded his wings and flared them once more before shoving himself off the ground.

_Truly I was stupid to have subjected you to this. If you remain harmed from both this and what I have done in the past to you, would I be forgiven? I suppose not considering you must blame me for your amnesia but I believe that it would be worth a try at least_, Raxmon thought as he carried Narssia through the blistering, smoky air back toward the Varden.

As the day wore on into night, Raxmon found a small meadow like area near the Varden's camp and landed there. It would work to ensure that neither Narssia or himself would be seen before dusk. Raxmon finally moved them from the meadow and slowly entered the Varden's camp, wary of his own movements. The male made his way through the Varden and delivered Narssia to his own tent as dusk faded into night, figuring it would be the best place for her to be in right now. Staying awake on the other side of his tent, Raxmon watched her sleep peacefully. For a dragon with amnesia, which he caused, she was doing pretty well to have escaped Uru'baen on her own. Waiting patiently, Raxmon awaited the rising dawn and a chance to speak with Narssia. Although he now believed the rumors of her amnesia, he still wasn't fully convinced.

Seeing the beginnings of the rising dawn stretch over the horizon through the flap in his tent, Raxmon twitched as the faintest worry crept up inside him at the idea of talking to Narssia. Certainly she would be fine from his forest fire, she didn't look any different other then her bruised and swollen head from their previous encounter with each other.

_Yet another reason why she loathes me_, Raxmon thought as he stood and advanced over to Narssia's sleeping frame.

Touching her tail for a mere second, Raxmon hoped to get her to awaken so that he might speak with her over the events that had occurred recently, mostly concerning her amnesia. Stepping back as he saw her slowly come to, Raxmon calmly controlled himself as Narssia lifted her head.

_Morning Narssia_, he growled happily as she looked around in confusion.

_Where is this? Who are you? _Narssia inquired as she finally turned her eyes to Raxmon.

_So what Grien told me was indeed true_, Raxmon thought as Narssia returned her attention to the pale brown dwellings in which he had now been forced to reside in.

_So what do you remember? _Raxmon questioned as he observed her odd behavior.

Considering the circumstances, Narssia's inattentiveness was natural and to be expected from one who now suffered from amnesia. Raxmon had to re-ask the question before Narssia even settled her eyes back upon him, although they were distant as if she was observing that which he could not even fathom.

_Narssia? _Raxmon inquired. _Are you alright?_

The black dragoness did nothing to signal that she even listened and thus Raxmon sighed before continuing.

_What happened?_

That did it.

Narssia snapped to attention as a fierce growl rippled from her throat. Lunging her head forward, Narssia snapped out at the one that had been throughout seen by her in both her dreams and in her memories that slowly resurfaced. Raxmon scrambled backward as Narssia surged to her feet. Raising her tail, Narssia lashed it out towards him as Raxmon lifted his own and somehow managed to block that which might have been a fatal blow.

_Narssia, snap out of it! _Raxmon howled as the enraged dragoness advanced toward him, anger burning fiercely in her yellow eyes.

Opening her maw without truly realizing it, Narssia allowed her blackened flames to surge forth and blaze against Raxmon's scales. Finally understanding that she was using that which she had used the day prior to roast a guard to death, Narssia jerked her head back with a fierceness that stunned Raxmon as he had been enduring the flames that licked against his scales. Finding himself feeling pity over Narssia as tears filled her eyes just seconds before she looked away, Raxmon growled softly. Never before had he felt so . . . ashamed then in that very moment.

_Narssia_, Raxmon stopped and sighed for a brief moment before continuing, _I have done you wrong. I am the one that . . ._

Catching the golden male off guard, Narssia sprung at him and sent them both crashing to the dirt floor. Getting caught under her fierce claws, Raxmon trembled slightly but managed to relax just faintly as she licked his cheek soothingly.

_I am sorry for my rash behavior. It was spontaneous and stupid, therefore I am ashamed because of it_, Narssia snorted as she drew back to gaze into his eyes.

_You are forgiven. I am the one who should be ashamed._

Raxmon paused for a moment before directing his attention to the dirt that surrounded him.

_What is it? _Narssia inquired as she glanced at Raxmon's wandering eyes.

Without another moment wasted, Raxmon flipped Narssia over his back and she landed hard on the dirt as the wind was forced from her lungs in one swift motion, leaving her dazed and breathless. Before Narssia could recover, Raxmon was on top of her, holding her forepaws down with his own. Trembling although she could tell he was trying to be gentle, Narssia attempted to break free but the faintest of snarls from Raxmon broke her resistance. Something in his gaze tore through the wall of defense that she had built up, something about the emotion that shown through his harden green eyes.

_I have waited for this moment for some time_, Raxmon growled as he observed her panicked yellow eyes.

The golden male bent down and rubbed against her neck for a minute before he proceeded to rip a small patch of three to four scales from her neck. Narssia recoiled, whimpering slightly although Raxmon snarled again. If this was indeed torture or perhaps some odd way of his affection toward her, Narssia could not decide if she should fight back or allow it to continue. Certainly either opinion would be fought with danger, that much Narssia could assure herself, yet it was a risk that she must take if she wanted to both learn who this individual was and possibly come closer to restoring her memory. Even as she assured herself of her own thoughts, Narssia continued to tremble as the golden dragon gazed down at her, his green irises dark with held back emotions.

_Never before have I endured such heartache as you imparted upon me when you joined with the vile dragon Shruikan in an attempt to gain a response from the one who you had once considered to be your future mate_, Raxmon growled as he returned his attention to Narssia, _and yet now I find myself faced with a choice as to what to do with you because of what you have left me with. Imagine yourself without Shruikan for a moment, what would you do if you had met the one that tore you from him_.

Narssia said nothing as Raxmon expected she might. Given what little of her memory she had, she would not possibly be able to remember dealing him that harsh blow.

_I expect you not to answer that which I just poised but yet know this: for me I have chosen the safer path and decided to keep that which still bonds us to a new height._

The faintest of emotions finally flickered deep within Narssia's eyes and did not go unnoticed by Raxmon who growled softly.

_What are you going to do? _Narssia asked as she glared at Raxmon.

_Nothing we cannot endure_, Raxmon snapped back as Narssia trembled faintly.

What he said might be the case if Narssia knew what he was talking about. Considering the circumstances, Narssia was more worried about her own safety as Raxmon leaned in towards her, a murderous glare glistening in his eyes. Perhaps she should have tried to flee, Narssia decided as she noted the golden male's muscular frame slowly descending upon her as Raxmon growled faintly. Something in his eyes, she noticed as she could not avoid gazing at him, told her that he was distracted. Why though? Narssia might have had time to think through it further but was stopped by Raxmon as he licked her cheek softly. His eyes were moist, Narssia saw as he lowered his head against her chest and released her forepaws.

_I cannot bring myself to hurt you again_, Raxmon muttered as a tremor ran through his entire frame. _I have hurt you once and yet you found your way to me despite what has been done to you._

Narssia growled as she did not understand. What was he talking about? She had never seen him before or had he been the one that was in her dreams? Was he the golden dragon in her dreams that had attacked her? This dragon seemed nothing like the one that she knew of from what remained of her memory. This dragon was blaming himself over something that he had done and the one from her dreams had been focused merely on one thing and cared not what she did. This could not be the same dragon and if it was then what had happened to make him like this.

_Tell me what you have done_, she requested.

_No, I cannot_, the golden dragon responded, _but I can help ease my own pain if you like. Mate with me._

A warm growl rippled from Narssia's jaws as she nodded in reply, her way of accepting his invitation for someone to respect him as he did not respect himself anymore.

_I accept your offer_, Narssia growled. _I will mate with you if only to lessen your hate of yourself over what I know not._

With a nod as his own response, Raxmon sighed before he gently lifted himself off of her and allowed his tail to brush faintly along her underside, going lower with every stroke. Narssia tensed as he stopped, his eyes focused only on her. What was she to do now? Did he even know that she knew nothing of what they were doing? As if on cue, Narssia remembered what to do although she had never mated with another dragon before.

The black female growled soothingly before rolling the male off her and then rolling over onto him. Raxmon said nothing as she repeated his behavior, running her tail lower down his underside with every stroke from his chest downward. It was as if she had done this her entire life and yet in the back of her mind Narssia wondered why she knew how to do this. Not that it minded at the moment, she decided, but it seemed odd that she knew how to do something that her kind had done for hundreds of years.


	17. A Murderer's Choice

Finally managing to separate herself from Raxmon for only a second, Narssia hesitated before reaching out and stroking along one of Raxmon's cheek bones.

_We should leave here for now_, the golden male commented as a faint flicker of worry echoed through his olive irises.

_Why? _Narssia questioned as she wondered why he would request that they leave a place that seemed to be safe for them.

_It would be dangerous should we be caught in the act of mating. I fear for our lives and especially for yours_.

Raxmon's tone could have just told her the importance of leaving the Varden for a little while by itself but his words seemed to reflect something about him, something that made Narssia curious about the stranger who had rescued her from the flames and had taken her in without a second thought.

_I see. We can leave then_, she nodded as Raxmon turned and led her gracefully out of his tent.

Since flying would be too dangerous at night, both dragons walked to the same meadow where Raxmon had brought her to earlier in the day while she was still asleep.

_I believe this will do_, Raxmon sighed as he turned his gaze back to Narssia who hesitated before coming up beside him.

_This place is big enough? _She questioned.

_How much space do you think we need? Of course this is big enough for us_, Raxmon snorted. _Now what would you say to us continuing our mating?_

Once safely away from the Varden, both dragons continued to proceed in their mating and only stopped when the palest rays of light glistened over the horizon. Raxmon laid down after Narssia had let him out of her grasp and motioned for her to join him on the cool grass.

When they were both laying on the grass, Raxmon curled his tail around Narssia's as she laid her head upon his paws. Too many emotions coursed through her mind as Narssia sighed. She was happy, a rare feeling for her as it had seemed that only cruelty existed in the world from Shruikan's loss of temper to what had transpired with the golden dragon from her dreams. This stranger had shown love towards her, perhaps in the most honest way that he could, and yet something about it sent a feeling through her that she could not explain. Perhaps this dragon knew something about who she used to be? If so, then why had he not mentioned it during their discussion before the mating began.

Narssia sighed once again. It mattered not that he had kept secrets from her as long as he felt the same about her as she did about him, which Raxmon did although she knew not at the moment.

_When the sun rises, I will go off to hunt. Stay here in this spot and I will return with food for the both of us_, Raxmon growled as he licked one of her horns with his barbed tongue.

_I understand_, Narssia responded, although her tone was not as understanding as Raxmon had hoped it would be.

The golden male sighed and laid his head down upon her own. He had worried so much during their mating and yet Narssia had handled it just fine. Although she may not have any memories, her instincts had not been affected at all from the loss of memory. It would have been safe to say that it was her instincts that guided Narssia now, Raxmon decided as he felt Narssia finally curled her own tail around his. While both Narssia and Raxmon were able to get a little sleep before the sun completely rose and Raxmon went off to hunt as he had said he would, it was to be their reactions to the mating that would truly prove if they were to be together.

Opening her eyes as sunlight streamed in slowly from above the nearly painted landscape, Narssia lifted her gaze from the grass around her. The golden dragon had left as he said he would and his instructions rang clear in her mind as to stay out of sight.

_Awake I see._

Narssia immediately lifted her head in the direction of where the voice had come from and saw Raxmon. His scales glistened softly in a warm gold glow but Narssia paid no attention to his scales. She merely growled, feeling a slight twinge of vertigo as she found the strength to stagger to her feet before he pushed over a large mass of bloodied brown fur.

_It is the best I could find_, he sighed as she sniffed the corpse.

_What is it? _She asked as Raxmon focused his gaze on just her eyes.

_Food_, Raxmon growled as he finally started to believe that she did indeed have no memory of events before his attack on her.

_What did we do last night? _Narssia asked as she nibbled slightly on the tender flesh of the deer that Raxmon had brought her while he observed her shakily frame as his eyes flickered back to what he had been focused on before she had awoken, his mind and body in perfect controlled harmony after what had happened last night between them.

_What we did should not concern you at this moment._

A fierce growl rippled through the silent air that surrounded them and for the first time Narssia was aware of the fact that the male's frame, although more muscular, appeared to be formed similar to her own.

_Your name, what is it? _She questioned as the male turned his gaze back to her and focused on her frame only although she had just barely touched the meal he had provided for her.

_My name is of little importance to your recovering mind_, Raxmon snapped back, fearing the result of him telling her his name.

Noticing the male's snappy tone, Narssia decided to back off on obtaining his name for now and instead try to get an answer of why he saved her from the fire if he, in fact, did.

_Why did you risk your own life to save mine? To save a complete stranger? Certainly you could have let me die in the blaze so why do you feel guilty over saving me? Why try and hide that which you are? _She growled as though words would help to ease the guilt that she believed he felt over saving her life.

_You honestly believe I feel guilty over saving you? _Raxmon asked as he chuckled. _I feel no guilt over my rescue of you from the flames and given the choice I might have let you die but I knew that it was not the time nor place for your death so I saved you._

_Yet you feel guilt over something, correct? _Narssia asked.

Baring his teeth, Raxmon struggled to resist coming over and showing her why he felt guilty but he controlled himself. Now was not the time for violence and it would do him no good to lash out at her once again.

_You will not speak to me in such a manner_, Raxmon growled as he clenched his teeth.

_Why not? _Narssia asked as she neared the irritated male. _Why command me to not speak?_

_You know nothing of what you have done! _Raxmon howled, fighting to control his quickly rising temper.

_You firmly believe that yet you have not told me of what I have done._

Narssia's words were true, that much Raxmon could bring himself to admit, but yet there was still a threat for both his life and her own if she somehow recalled her past before she was ready. Narssia focused her attention on the male, a distant flicker of memories coming to her as her eyes appeared distant. Once again she had withdrawn into herself, something to be expected from her with being amnesic now due to Raxmon's vile attack. Perhaps he deserved it, deserved this misery of having to watch over the one who he had made forget everything about herself. If that was the case then he would gladly have accepted to do anything else but yet with her standing so close he could almost feel her pulse racing through her veins, Raxmon could not bring himself to leave. Narssia needed him in this difficult time. She needed him to protect her as she slowly regained who she was.

_Narssia . . ._

Reaching out, the golden dragon placed a paw on her shoulder, the contact bringing her back to the present.

_What happened? _Narssia asked as she brought her eyes up to Raxmon as he drew back his paw from her shoulder.

_You froze up, why ask?_

_Because I . . . because I . . ._

Trembling, Narssia broke down into sobs. Raxmon, having not expected this, drew back as she collapsed onto the grass below in tears. Figuring he had two choices now, Raxmon observed her for a moment before reaching out and clasping a paw around her lower jaw. Lifting up her head, Raxmon took care to avoid putting too much pressure on her jaw.

_You are the black dragoness Narssia, murderer of many dragons . . . _Raxmon growled as he repeated the words over and over, hoping to trigger some sort of response within her mind as Narssia's eyes flickered.

Head rolling back, Narssia could not help but listen to Raxmon's words. _Murderer_. Was she? Could she truly be that which the golden dragon said she was? Something within her mind clicked in that moment and Narssia snapped to attention and got to her feet, jerking away from Raxmon and backing up as terror shone strongly in her eyes. She was . . . she was a murderer. At last that much as true, Narssia snorted as her eyes never moved from Raxmon as she halted in her retreat. She did kill that guard in Uru'baen on account of the circumstances that she was confused and scarred, a natural response really but more then one or two dragons . . . ?

_I know you hate me now_, Raxmon growled, _but know that I want to protect you from those that would do you harm, both here and in Uru'baen._

_Why? Why would I murder innocent dragons? _Narssia asked as tears stung the corners of her eyes.

_That I cannot answer for you_, Raxmon responded.

_Why not?_

Raxmon paused. What should he say? Should he tell her that he was the one responsible for her amnesia? Would she allow that to influence her view of him?

_Why not? _Narssia asked once again as a faint growl echoed after she had spoke.

_Because there are certain things only you can discover for yourself_, Raxmon sighed as he responded, guilt stabbing at him once again.

_By that you mean my past, correct?_

If Raxmon was surprised by her question he did not show it and instead nodded in response.

_That is correct_, he growled although it made no difference as to what he said as Narssia already knew the answer for herself.

Raxmon paused for a moment before flaring out his wings and closing his eyes. He knew it would hurt her if he left but what choice did he have? She had left him when they first arrived here so would it not be fitting to respond in the same way? The golden male sighed as he folded his wings back against his side. He could not risk hurting her and yet he knew he could not bare to abandon her without any memory.

Lowering her head, Narssia sighed as the fact that although she might still not know much of her past other then what Raxmon told her and what had come to her in dreams, she could only look to the future since her past was nothing that she remembered. Raxmon looked away for a moment before turning around and leaving Narssia standing to dwell in her own thoughts.

_Not that he did not mind her company_, Raxmon thought as he stepped silently away from her into the bright mid-day sun, his scales glistening like tiny specks of gold as it hurt him with every step that he took to leave her for just a little while, _but she needed time to refocus on what made her the one that he once knew._

Raxmon finally flared his wings and took to the air. He needed to speak with Saphira and Eragon. They would be able to help him, right? Landing softly, Raxmon set out to find the dragoness and her rider as he folded his wings while he walked. No more time could be wasted, he needed help with hiding Narssia from the rest of the Varden should they come back before she ended up dead as too many people would jump at the sight of her being here then ask before she would be killed for working alongside the Empire. Her present condition would not help her any either, Raxmon growled as he continued to search for the only two that he knew could be of any help to him.

_Saphira, might I speak a word with you? _Raxmon asked as he set his gaze upon her glittering frame.

She, like himself, had been enjoying the sun and it was his sudden appearance that startled her slightly.

_What do you need to talk to me about? _She asked.

_I need help from you. Could you possibly train me in about a month? I would like to be prepared when we fight against Galbatorix and Shruikan._

Saphira growled softly. It was curious that he would ask to be trained by her but why wait that long? It did not make any sense. How could any dragon know of events months before they occur, if that was indeed what Raxmon had done.

_I accept but I want an explanation as to how you know this Raxmon_, Saphira nodded.

__

I promise to answer your questions later but not right now

, Raxmon sighed as he turned to walk away.

_Raxmon, is there something that you know that I do not? Something about Narssia perhaps? _Saphira questioned.

_There is nothing_, the golden male replied. _I must be off._

Without waiting for a response, Raxmon flared his wings and set back off towards where Narssia was. He landed sharply and looked around for her but did not have to look very hard. Narssia lay curled into a ball, her entire frame trembling violently as tears streamed down her cheeks. Raxmon approached her with caution. He did not want her to overreact but he was worried about her. What was she really going through?

It mattered not, Raxmon thought as he growled softly to alert Narssia of his presence. He needed to get through to her, no matter the cost. If she chose to attack him then so be it as he thought he could endure whatever she wished to do to him. It was certain that she must want to blame him for her amnesia if she could figure it out that it must have been him that dealt her that damage.

_You fear for your safety around me, correct? _Narssia asked as she finally turned her eyes toward him and ceased to tremor.

_How can you hear my thoughts? _Raxmon questioned as the female lifted her head and sighed.

_I am not sure. It just happened for a brief second_, Narssia answered softly. _But I believe I read your mind. How can that happen?_

The golden male did not respond immediately. How could he tell her the truth when even he could not admit to himself that they were indeed unique. For months he had hidden his skills from everyone as he would have been considered a freak in both his own world and here as well and yet now it would be too difficult to tell even Narssia the truth. Narssia waited silently for a response. The golden dragon would answer her, she hoped.

_You have indeed just read my thoughts Arxa_, Raxmon finally answered as he laid down while Narssia sat up.

_You called me Arxa. Is not my name Narssia? _The black dragoness growled as confusion gripped her thoughts.

_Arxa was your original name. It means Dark One and it fit you at the time_, Raxmon admitted.

Narssia sighed as this new information puzzled her further. First this stranger had saved her without any reason to and now he spoke of that fact that her name was not what she had originally been called. How did he know of this?

_Who are you? _


	18. The Seeds of War

Gripping his dragon-carved armrests tightly, Galbatorix focused his eyes on the black dragon before him and one of the guards of Uru'baen. Both had told him the same thing: Narssia had somehow developed amnesia and fled the city after roasting a guard to death. It did not seem possible that she would abandon Shruikan as she had done but yet she did.

"Allow me to get this straight," Galbatorix said as he paused for a moment, his eyes scanning the faces of both human and dragon before him. "The black female has vanished and on top of that now has amnesia. Is that what you both confirm?"

Shruikan spoke up first, his wings folded neatly against his back as his yellow eyes did not move from his rider as he began.

_That is correct my king. I have confirmed her amnesia with my own eyes._

Without hesitation, the guard who had watched Narssia murder his friend in a stream of black flames spoke as soon as Shruikan had finished.

"I confirm that the black dragoness fled after murdering Rosen. The look in her eyes as she panicked after realizing the flames came from her confirm Shruikan's words," the guard nodded as he exchanged a quick glance with Shruikan before returning his gaze to his king.

"I see you both have reasons to back your statements up. Has there been anyone else to see her in the past few days?"

_Murtagh saw her just several minutes before she murdered Rosen_, Shruikan commented as he lowered his head.

"Very well. I will speak with him later after I dismiss you both," Galbatorix commented as he relaxed his grip on his armrests just slightly. "Now then, have either of you heard anything from our army since we sent them out towards Dras-Leona?"

_No but might I sugges-_

Shruikan would have finished his statement had it not been for Galbatorix rising out of his seat, his eyes dark with anger.

"You dare to challenge my leadership Shruikan?" Galbatorix questioned as he locked his with his dragon.

_I was merely going to suggest that while we have the advantage, the Varden will be extremely overprotective of both Narssia and Raxmon, should she have found her way there and considering Raxmon's emotional state of mind after what he has done to Narssia in the past_, Shruikan responded, trying to stay neutral on the subject.

"What do you mean by what Raxmon has done to Narssia in the past Shruikan? What are you hiding from me?"

_I am saying that it was him that was the one responsible for her current state and somewhat of why she fled_, Shruikan answered, his eyes flickering down to gaze upon the stone cold floor.

"Shall I go and get Murtagh?" Hassen asked as his voice broke the silence that had engulfed the throne room.

Both dragon and rider turned their attention to him as Shruikan growled softly.

_Go, _he commanded without emotion in his voice.

Turning, Hassen walked out of the room through the large black double doors as both Shruikan and Galbatorix gazed out after him before turning their attention back to each other.

_Forgive me for my emotional outburst, it has been difficult for me without Narssia here to calm me_, Shruikan sighed as he figured he would be punished for his outburst.

_It is to be expected_, Galbatorix replied mentally. _See to it that you so not make an outburst like that again while in my presence._

Shruikan nodded then turned to leave before glancing back to his rider.

Anything else?

_Send in Murtagh as Hassen should have brought him here by now_, Galbatorix commanded as he sat back down, seeming to have calmed down slightly since Shruikan's outburst.

_Very well, as you wish._

Shruikan moved slowly as he walked through the double doors as they parted for him and advanced to find Murtagh and convince him of what he wished to do to ensure that Galbatorix would not learn of Narssia's amnesia as he had nearly spoken of it while in the throne room. Sooner or later Narssia would come back to him, that must kept him going through the days following her escape from Uru'baen. She had not meant to kill Rosen. Why would she have killed him then for any other reason then she was brought to anger due to something that he had done?

"He wants to see me, correct?" Murtagh questioned as he noticed Shruikan's stance as the black male came to a stop before him in the hallway as both humans had yet to reach the throne room.

_Correct_, Shruikan answered. _Heard anything from Narssia since she fled the city?_

"None unless you count the fact that she left after killing Rosen, a stupid move on her part."

_What do you mean by that? _Shruikan questioned as he snarled fiercely at the young rider before him over what Murtagh had said and motioned for Hassen to leave them.

"What I mean is that she did not even say good-bye to you before she left. Seems pretty odd to me since you two are close," Murtagh responded as he slipped by Shruikan, dreading having to meet with Galbatorix but knowing the consequences if he did not.

_You recall that she has amnesia, correct? _Shruikan asked although his words sounded more like a statement then a question to the human that was walking away from him.

"That I do remember. Why does it concern you so much though to know any information on her? She left you Shruikan, admit it!"

_She did not leave me! _Shruikan sighed before continuing. _I just miss her being here to train and hunt with._

"See what I mean?" Murtagh inquired as he halted and turned to face the black dragon as Shruikan turned to gaze at him. "You care about her more then you would care to admit to even yourself."

_Narssia did not mean to kill Rosen the way she did_, Shruikan growled.

"Why do you think that?"

_Because she was frightened by the fire she had created. She is like a fragile vase now Murtagh. One wrong move and she shatters. I believe she lost control of herself in that instant and killed Rosen in self-defense_, Shruikan explained as he tried to convince himself the same thing.

"She has become a danger to herself and a danger to all of us. Who knows how she will react upon meeting with the one that gave her amnesia?"

_You bare a point. Even I have no clue how she will react or if it will spark her memory any_, Shruikan admitted as he flexed the claws on his right forepaw. _We will just have to wait and see in her case._


	19. A Truth Explained

The mid-day sun rose steadily above the flat plains below as Narssia and Raxmon stared at each other. Could Raxmon truly afford to tell her the truth? The golden dragon sighed and motioned for Narssia to follow him, which she did without question.

_I want you to see something_, he explained as they walked through the lavish green grass.

Purple flowers dotted the field as Raxmon led Narssia further in towards a small brook that bubbled nearby. He had discovered it while hunting for their food, although Narssia had barely touched it. Upon arrival at the small stream, Raxmon motioned for Narssia to continue on as he stopped and lowered his head. Narssia crept forward slowly, wondering why the golden dragon had chosen this spot to stop. Catching a ray of light quickly dance off the surface of the water, Narssia focused her gaze on the brook as she stopped and cast a quick glance back at Raxmon. He nodded and she returned her attention to the small watery channel. There was nothing special about the stream really but the way that the light had seemed to flicker across it in such a manner as it had drew the female's attention back to the scene before her.

Peering down into the clear blue liquid that filled the small flowing brook, Narssia caught a glimpse of a white dragon with yellow eyes and a downward facing crescent that adorned its brow. She backed away from the edge of the water, terror flickering strongly in her eyes. That was not her, she was not a white dragon. She was a black dragon and yet . . .

Facing her fears, Narssia approached the stream once again and peered down into it, expecting the worst. The image of the white dragon appeared again as a faint name flickered into her mind. _Vevra. _Who was this Vevra? Narssia wondered as she backed up once again. Could this dragon be a part of her past? Upon instinct, her mind revived yet another of her forgotten memories. This memory in particular was not pleasant to the dragoness.

_Water lapped steadily at her chest as Narssia swam back to finish eating her fish. Why had she helped out that golden weakling anyway? He would probably just die and after all, she was in the mood for blood. Another kill awaited her and it mattered not who she chose. Flaring her wings, the black dragoness took to the air after she had swallowed the rest of her fish. After several minutes, she circled back over the water where she had caught the golden dragon's food and her own. His parents would work fine for her need for bloodlust, it would be alright to hurt him as she knew no other opinion. It was all she had been taught and she simply was following her heart._

Narssia jolted back to attention as she trembled. She had . . . had she truly killed his parents? She turned her eyes upon Raxmon. That couldn't be the truth. Why would she have . . . ? Shaking her head, Narssia spread out her wings and, upon instinct, took to the air to try and make sense of what she had just seen from her past.

Raxmon hissed in disapproval and followed after her. She must be so confused now, he thought as he kept his eyes on her alone. Raxmon twisted to the left of Narssia, catching the aid of a powerful but gentle wind current that allowed him to get above her.

_Arxa_, he growled as he stared down upon her frightened form. _It is alright, nothing will hurt you I promise._

The distraught black dragoness merely trembled in response and dove down just a few inches. Raxmon snorted as this surprised him. Why would she go lower when he was above her? Whatever her reasoning, it was not the response he would have given.

_Stay away from me_, Narssia hissed as Raxmon descended slowly, using his wings only to steady himself.

_I only want to help_, Raxmon growled in response as he halted in his descent.

_Following me is not helping_, Narssia snarled as she finally looked up at Raxmon, a fierce glare visible in her yellow iris eyes.

_Listen, I know you are confused_, Raxmon sighed as he narrowly avoided a tree, _but I want to help you in every way I can._

_Help me? After what I've done? You want to help me? _Narssia roared. _I am a monster. I've killed dragons and humans so what makes you think I won't kill you?_

Raxmon paused for a moment before responding.

_I know you won't hurt me_, he replied calmly.

Narssia sighed as she landed sharply, the harsh landing jarring her. Raxmon growled in confusion before landing behind her. Why could she not see that he only wanted to help her? He was not about to hurt her as he had done in the past. What had been done had been put behind him and he had moved on, now if she could just accept that he was not going to harm her.

_I do not even know myself so how can you say I will not hurt you? _Narssia questioned as she closed her eyes.

She wanted to say so much. How did this stranger know her? Had she known him from before her memory was taken from her? Narssia held her thoughts in check, she would get answers but not right now.

_You have to trust me Arxa. Can you do that? _Raxmon inquired.

__

Can you do that?

Something about that phrase made Narssia feel faintly sick. This stranger knew more about her then she knew about herself. It . . . it scared her. Raxmon hesitated before reaching out to her with a clawed hand. He wanted to comfort her if only she would accept him. The damage done to her mind had severely impacted their relationship, he realized as Narssia turned slowly to gaze at him with guarded eyes.

_Trust me_, Raxmon hummed softly as he drew his hand back and waited for her to come on her own.

_I have little choice. There is nothing I know for certain anymore. Things come to mind and change everything I thought I knew. How could I stand it back then? _Narssia asked.

_You endured it because you grew up in it. It was the only thing you knew and you followed without another opinion_, Raxmon responded, his tone as even as he could make it. _I want you to see something._

Stepping forward, Raxmon entered the sunlight for the first time while being around Narssia as they had landed below trees. His scales caught the sun's light immediately and a gentle golden glow soon shimmered around him. Narssia blinked as she saw the color of Raxmon's scales in the sunlight. Where had she seen that color before?

Narssia forced herself to swallow as she remembered where she had seen the color before. That gold color had been the last thing she remembered and the one that wore it was a golden dragon with eyes that flickered like seas of green. That same beast was now here with her, she realized as Raxmon turned to face her.

_I am the dragon from your dreams Arxa. My name is Raxmon_, Raxmon sighed as he confessed to her the truth.

The golden dragon waited silently for an answer but it never came as the full impact of the truth slammed into Narssia. She had mated with the one whose parents she killed and who had caused her memory loss. The shock overtook her and the ground rushed to meet her as the dragoness felt herself fall but yet she could not bring herself to recover in time.

_Arxa . . ._

Opening her eyes, the black dragoness found herself laying on the ground. With a snort she lifted her head and stared into the eyes of Raxmon. He had helped her out so much in the past few days. It was almost as if he knew about her past as well as she used to. Standing up, Raxmon backed away as Narssia got to her feet.

_You okay? You fainted before I could get over to you_, Raxmon growled as Narssia glanced around for a moment before settling her eyes on his frame.

Narssia blinked as she thought back to what she had heard before she blacked out. Could it be that he . . . ? No, this dragon could not be the one to cause her amnesia, could he?

_Arxa? Are you alright? _Raxmon asked as he noticed the blank look in her eyes.

_I am fine but would you stop calling me that_, Narssia managed to mutter as she turned around and started to walk off in the direction she had flown from after having had another memory revive itself from her amnesiac mind.

Glancing after her, Raxmon growled in puzzlement. Something did not add up right with Narssia's behavior after what he had told her. She had seemed scared almost, as if she saw past what he said and saw him as the one who had given her amnesia in the first place. Raxmon sighed before taking a step forward to go after her. He glanced up at the sky as the glorious sun was slowly fading in the west. Night was vastly approaching and perhaps he could get information out of her as to her scared gaze later in the night when they were alone.

Raxmon moved on as he returned his gaze to the path before him. He was determined to speak to Narssia about what had happened to make her freak out as she had. The only way he knew was to talk about it to her alone. She trusted him, perhaps a little too much, but Raxmon figured he could use that trust to get her to talk to him about anything.

_Vevra, who is she? _Narssia asked later on in the night as Raxmon laid silently on the ground, his eyes on her face as he awaited a reaction to anything he said.

_She was your mother before she was brutally murdered by your father_, Raxmon explained, his golden hide glistening in the faint light from the moon that cloaked them in paleness and yet bound them together in kinship.

_She was my mother . . . Did I know her? _Narssia inquired as Raxmon lowered his head onto his paws, his gaze never wavering from her eyes.

_You knew her. She was murdered just as you turned six months old and it was her death that spun you into a rage that resulted in the deaths of so many innocent dragons_, Raxmon sighed as a single tear slipped down his face despite his best attempt to avoid showing emotion.

Noticing the emotion within Raxmon's words, Narssia could not help but feel pity toward him. She had killed innocent dragons and yet he had not told of this until now! Narssia sighed as she calmed herself. Perhaps he had a reason for not telling her earlier?

_Why do you try and hide from who you are? _Narssia inquired.

_I try not. It comes naturally to me now_, Raxmon growled softly in response. _I want only to be the best that I can._

If Raxmon had spoken truthfully, like Narssia supposed he had, then his response was very tender. It was this tenderness that prompted the female to stand up again and walk over to him in order to lick him softly on his cheek. Raxmon drew back as Narssia expected he might due to the suddenness of the contact but he slowly leaned back in and growled softly.

_I am sorry. I do not remember most of who I was and yet you are filled with emotion over something I know not of_, Narssia muttered as Raxmon drew his head back once more to gaze into her eyes.

_It is understandable. Your mind is easy to influence now since your amnesia_, Raxmon growled softly as a soft sigh escaped him.

_I feel so alone_, Narssia growled as she laid down upon the grass, her tail curling up beside her left flank as Raxmon's eyes flickered down to catch the movement.

_You are not alone. You have Shruikan and myself_, Raxmon hummed as he laid down beside her, his tail intertwining with her own as she extended her tail and he laid his head down on her neck while Narssia lowered her head to rest upon her forepaws.

It was a mere gesture of friendship that Raxmon displayed. One that he might never get the chance to do again as both sides of the war were soon to clash with both Narssia and himself trapped in the middle with loyalties sworn on both sides. Before Raxmon could allow himself to drift off to sleep, he gazed down upon Narssia's slender frame. He had caused her so much pain in the last few weeks and now he had a chance to make it all better, if he could bring himself to tell her the truth.

_I love you Narssia_, Raxmon muttered before he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off into sleep, unaware that Narssia had yet to fall asleep.

Head held down by Raxmon, Narssia had no choice but to remain in her curtain position as she longed so much to tell Raxmon that she forgave him of what he had done to her by beating her as he had.

_I love you as well but my heart is torn between you and Shruikan_, Narssia admitted. _Perhaps I will be able to choose one to be my mate, perhaps it will be you._


	20. Matters at Hand

Laying out along the floor of his room, Shruikan observed the sunrise. The faintest of hues erupted over the horizon, casting out a vibrant shade of awe-inducing colors. Rows of lavender and streaks of cerulean shimmered as the black dragon watched in utter silence. It was beautiful as it always was, he thought to himself, and yet it seemed to lack something. It was a strange feeling for Shruikan to find himself lonely as he had been for over a century now before Narssia had come to him. Perhaps Raxmon was now with her? Perhaps he wished to fight over the right to be Narssia's mate? If so then Raxmon would meet his own death before long.

Stretching as he rose from the black marble floor beneath him, Shruikan found his thoughts returning to Narssia. Was she hurt or in any danger? She was in danger if she was near Raxmon, considering what he had done to her previously. Had Raxmon harmed her? If he had then he would not live to see the war end as Shruikan would hunt him down and kill him. If only he knew of what both were doing, Shruikan sighed as he observed the luminous sky outside as more streaks of color burst across the pink sky. It was troubling to not know of how Narssia was faring on her own but Shruikan was enduring it. Narssia was the most unique dragoness that he had met and yet her amnesia had made her a target from both the Varden and Raxmon.

A gentle knock on his door drew Shruikan from his thoughts and he growled softly before responding.

_It is open_, he commanded as he turned his head to view the black door to his room.

Stepping inside, Murtagh entered the room. Shruikan growled as he observed the human. Why come to him so early in the day? What business did Murtagh have that commanded Shruikan's attention so soon within the day? It could have to do with Narssia, Shruikan reminded himself.

_Why have you come?_

The question was not fiercely asked but in enough of a tone that Murtagh understood that Shruikan was not in the best mood.

"I wish to bring you news of what we have discovered concerning Narssia," Murtagh answered the black dragon as he gripped Zar'roc lightly with his left hand as it hung on his left hip.

_What have you discovered? _Shruikan asked as he swished his tail along the black floor under him.

"Several of our spies have discovered that Narssia appears to be getting her memory back while she is near the Varden. It could just be that she is in the presence of Raxmon or she truly could be regaining who she used to be," Murtagh informed Shruikan as he bowed in respect of the older dragon before him.

Tail still swishing back and forth, Shruikan turned and walked over to the window on the other side of the room, his eyes observing the now yellow-tinted sky as the sun had finally started to rise.

"If the army is not successful in the capture of both Raxmon and Narssia then what do you believe Galbatorix will do to Hassen as he was sent out along with them?" Murtagh inquired as he stared at Shruikan's silent frame as the male had ceased swishing his tail.

_I am not certain of the punishment but I request that you and Thorn leave soon to follow them. While I doubt that Raxmon and Narssia will come quietly, it might take a firm approach that I am certain you can provide_, Shruikan responded as he turned back around to view Murtagh.

Silence enfolded the two for several minutes as each was involved in his own thoughts. Finally Shruikan broke that silence.

_If Narssia and Raxmon are brought back here, will you aide me in keeping them separate? I do not want her to remember too much as to lash out against the Empire and to reject me as a possible mate. I also still do not want her bound by the Ancient Language to serve with the Empire so will you also aide me in keeping Narssia away from Galbatorix?_

"It is understandable that you do not want her bound into service alongside yourself but it will be difficult to keep her from Galbatorix now after what she had done with fleeing from Uru'baen in the forceful manner that she has. Keeping her from Raxmon will be even harder after they have been together for this long," Murtagh informed Shruikan.

_I know this but I still ask for your help anyway._

Shruikan's tone was not sharp or even harsh as he focused his gaze on Murtagh directly as he spoke.

_When we last met you said many things that I disagreed with but now approve of. If Narssia is happier with Raxmon then with myself on account of her amnesia then let her be with him upon their coming to Uru'baen. I would not wish to fight Raxmon while she is in our presence as it would not be right for her to see a fight over her between two males that have expressed a love for her. Besides I am far older then she is so what use would I have if we were to mate and she laid eggs. Those eggs would be taken by Galbatorix and used to aid the Empire in overpowering the Varden._

Shruikan's response was calmer then what Murtagh had expected it might be. It would not be easy to explain to Narssia that she had once chosen Raxmon over Shruikan upon her return if she did not know it by then.

_If Narssia is returned to us with her amnesia still present, I will see to her recovery on my own. It might be a comfort to her if she is helped by someone she knows_, Shruikan growled.

"If she has her memory back, she might try and stay with Raxmon for she has had to know him longer," Murtagh commented.

_While that may be true I doubt that she has recovered from her amnesia this soon._

"Why is it that you doubt what I have said?"Murtagh inquired.

_Given the fact that it has not been very long since her memory was taken from her, I doubt that she has recovered but I cannot be certain until she is here_, Shruikan responded.

- - - - - -

Raxmon stirred uneasily. What was it that had prompted his mind to awake from the safety of sleep? The golden male lifted his head and growled as he noticed the dark clouds in the distance rumble as lightning flickered playfully around from one to another. These conditions were surely unfit for them to be out in the open, he thought as his gaze drifted to Narssia as she snored softly. After all they had gone through by now it made sense that he would provide for her needs through anything.

Standing up, Raxmon glanced up at the rolling sky once more before he sighed and gently pulled Narssia by the back of her neck. Her snoring ceased for a moment and Raxmon froze, his gaze held on her closed eyes as he worried that she would wake up but after a few minutes she resumed snoring peacefully. A faint smile flickered across his facial features as Raxmon nodded in pleasure and laid her down gently. He unfolded and extended his wings, careful to not make a lot of noise as to awake her. Leaping into the air, Raxmon balanced for a moment on his wings before he proceeded to attempt to pick her up with his front clawed forelimbs. Nothing happened. Raxmon growled softly and tried once more to pull up as he had her in his grip but only resulted in straining the muscles of his wings and back.

Finally landing after having exhausted himself, Raxmon first let his mate go and then flew only a few inches before he landed and twisted around to gaze at her. She was so young to the world, so naive, and yet in some ways she was not. Narssia had seen her share of deaths and had certainly learned a thing or two about blood in her nine month life. What else was there to say about her childhood then had been said previously? Blood had been what she was taught to live by until about six months of age but Raxmon cared not. A storm was brewing and yet he was remembering the past of a dragoness who didn't even know her own life.

Raxmon lifted his head to the sky as the first drops of rain fell upon the ground where they had been sleeping prior to him sensing the coming storm due to the rise in air pressure. He had to either get her to safety or stay by her side during the storm. Shaking his head as he lowered it back to normal height, Raxmon watched the raindrops collect and roll down Narssia's blackened scales. He had to stay with her, they could leave in the morning. He laid down softly beside her after walking over to her and folded his right wing against him but draped his left wing over her back. Hesitating for a moment, Raxmon finally licked her gently on her forehead with his tongue before he lay his head down and closed his eyes, succumbing to the warmth of sleep.

Raindrops dripped off a blade of grass as the rain ended and the sun rose and brilliantly took its place in the sky. It was late in the morning when both dragons awoke and Raxmon opened his eyes first. He lifted his head to glance around at all the rain-coated plants and growled softly. He enjoyed rain, odd as it might sound. Rain cleansed the earth of un-pure things and it gave plant life a fresh scent. The golden dragon sighed as he noticed that Narssia still slept soundly beside him. How she had been able to stay asleep during his time spent trying to lift her he had no idea. It made no sense to him but Raxmon was glad that he could spend time with her.

By the time Narssia finally awoke, she felt groggily and still tired. It felt odd for her to still be tired but she thought nothing of it last night during their talk. She had enjoyed their heart-to-heart and she was certain that Raxmon had too.

_I still feel tired_, she muttered as she noticed that his attention shifted to her upon seeing her open her eyes.

_I am sure it is nothing_, he growled as he folded his draw-out wing against his body and stood up.

Narssia forced herself to her feet as she felt weak, ready almost to just collapse back onto the grass under them. What was it that made her feel this tired? It made no sense to her.

_I want you to follow me_, Raxmon motioned as he unfolded and extended his wings, flapping them once to rid them of water droplets.

_Are we going to . . . ?_

_Going to what?_

_Fly? _Narssia asked as her gaze turned to Raxmon's wings.

_We are_, he muttered after a minute of silence. _Unless you have an issue with that._

Without a reply from Narssia, Raxmon shoved himself into the air, forcing himself higher until he found the wind currents to be stable enough for his liking. Narssia growled, uneasy as she watched him take to the air. She was supposed to do that? How?

_Come on_, Raxmon snorted with encouragement as he nodded his head. _Get up here with me._

_I . . . I don't know how_, Narssia admitted.

Raxmon chuckled for a minute before he turned and began to fly, hoping her natural instincts would kick in and make her join him in the air. Narssia hesitated a moment longer before she spread out her wings and leapt from the ground, forcing herself after Raxmon although she knew not quite how she made herself get into the air.

_See? You're flying_, Raxmon hummed as Narssia quickly caught up to him.

_I-I am? I am! This is incredible_, Narssia roared as she observed the tinyness of objects from where they were up in the air. _Is the view this good? _

_Not always_, Raxmon confessed. _Fog and rain makes it hard to see but it is beautiful for sure_.

Narssia continued to watch the surrounding landscape as Raxmon noticed something odd with the band of brown tents that resembled the Varden. Tiny sticks were flying toward them from deep within the sea of brown tents . . .

_Narssia! _He roared as he spat a fireball at the incoming invaders.

Banking to the right, Raxmon took the outside position and watched heavily as the Varden's archers prepared to fire another round of arrows at the black dragoness that was with him.

_Cease your fire_, he commanded as he closed his eyes for a minute and forced himself to use his telepathy to make everyone listen to him. _The female is with me. She will not hurt anyone._

Finding himself trembling slightly as he opened his eyes, Raxmon turned his gaze over to Narssia. He growled softly and she hesitated a moment before speaking up.

_So you have that skill too? _She asked as she noticed a faint trail of blood dripping down from his nostrils.

Lifting a hand and brushing away the bloody stain of his overstrain of power, Raxmon snorted as he saw the red mark left on his claws. Why was it that he was more prone to nosebleeds after using his telepathy then she was?

_I do_, he finally retorted, _but it matters not. Come._

Flapping his wings once, the golden male angled himself as he advanced toward the sea of brown tents that made up the Varden. Narssia followed him, although she was more reluctant to land then he was. Folding his wings along his side, Raxmon motioned for her to follow him and set off through the sea of brown. He had undershot their landing spot which was fine as he needed the chance to talk with Narssia some.

_So where are we? _The black dragoness questioned as Raxmon led her in silence.

_This is the Varden, they will help us_, Raxmon responded as he sighed.

_The Varden? Aren't they against . . . ?_

_They're against the Empire and Shruikan_, Raxmon growled as he forced himself to continue walking and not stop to further answer any of Narssia's questions.

It was tiresome really but he didn't mind it that much. She knew nothing of who she had been so it wasn't that much of an issue, for now at least. The two dragons soon stopped as Raxmon found that most of the Varden had gathered together where they should have landed. They wanted an explanation, he thought as his eyes scanned the various people that had gathered.

_This is Narssia_, he finally muttered as he motioned her to stand beside him. _She has certainly become known around Alagaesia due to rumor spreading of her being seen within Uru'baen but I can say that those rumors are not true. She is a free dragon, able to do what she wants__._

A large form worked its way through the crowd and people made room as Saphira made her way to the front, eager to speak with Raxmon about bringing _her _with him.

_She is a part of the Empire Raxmon_, the sapphire dragoness snapped back as she emerged from the sea of people who had gathered, her eyes focused on the black dragoness beside him.

_She . . . Recent events have changed this Saphira_, he snorted as he felt Narssia press tightly against his side.

_She is still with them! How would you know anyway if recent events have changed this?_

Murmurs of agreement rose from within the crowd as Raxmon felt Narssia's scales brush against his own. She was getting scared, he had to win this argument if only for her sake.

_I know this because I have seen it happen. I was there when things changed greatly for both her and myself_, Raxmon answered as he fought to get the people of the Varden to understand his side.

"What do you mean changed for both of you?" Someone in the crowd yelled.

Raxmon snarled as he sought out the individual who had spoken. To his surprise, it was Grien who had said anything.

_Well she . . _

_I lost my memory_, Narssia interrupted as she stepped forward, her gaze steady on Grien. _You have spoken what many here have thought and I commend you for being so brave._

_What are you doing? _Raxmon whispered as he growled softly.

_Helping you out_, Narssia snapped back. _I thought you might like it._

"Since when has the Empire lost a dragon due to just forgotten memories?" Someone other then Grien shouted as Narssia lifted her head.

_Since I have come here_, Narssia hissed as she bared her teeth. _While I have no memory, I am still capable of killing someone if need be so I suggest you listen well to my mate._

Saphira snorted as she blinked after hearing Narssia's words. _Mate? _Had she heard that right? Were they mates now?

_Thank you Arxa_, Raxmon hummed as she backed up to stay beside him once more. _Any other questions since both of us are capable of answering?_

The crowd remained silent as both dragons glanced around. Even Grien and Saphira stayed silent, apparently satisfied with the responses given.

_Narssia, go with the blue dragoness who is in the front. Her name is Saphira and she will find you a place to stay at since I know you are tired_, Raxmon muttered as he turned and licked Narssia soothingly on the cheek as the crowd began to break apart.

_Very well, if I must_, she sighed as she set off with Saphira after the blue dragoness cast Raxmon a worried glance.

Day faded to night and then rose to early morning as the Varden understood somewhat of what Raxmon had told them. He stayed far from Narssia during the night as he needed time to clear his thoughts. He knew that she would be fine staying with Eragon and Saphira and had no problem with Saphira questioning the fact that Narssia called them mates before the entire Varden.

- - -

Narssia opened her eyes to see light drifting in from an open flap in what appeared to be a murky brown tent. Where was the two she had stayed with during the night? They must have left already to get breakfast, she decided as she lifted her head. Both had said nearly nothing last night but it was the thought of the golden dragon that forced her to get up off the floor. Standing up, she quivered slightly as another memory resurfaced from her past.

_The pale light of a quarter moon stretched far out over the calm water of a lake as she stood on the left bank, her eyes filled with tears. He had left her here alone. Raxmon had broken his promise to stay with her._

Narssia blinked as she came to attention. Raxmon, so that was his name. His scales must have reflected the sun's rays and produced the golden light that filled her dreams as his scales were a beautiful gold color. It made sense for her to have just remembered this when she was around him all of the time. Certainly he knew something of her past, otherwise why would she be dreaming of him, and yet he was being careful with revealing the information that he knew to her. He must have been worried about what she could do with her returned memory so it was possible that what Shruikan had told her was not the truth. Narssia blinked as yet another memory resurfaced although she had seen it in her dreams since her amnesia began.

_Raxmon's tail smashed down upon the back of her head, striking constantly and cracking the horns along the back of her head and breaking the scales that lined the back of her head. Although her entire frame trembled under this pressure as Raxmon broke off scales and tore at her once beautiful four horns, Narssia was not going to fight back or even defend herself. She had promised Raxmon that she would not stop him and she would hold true to that promise no matter the damage she was dealt._

Jolting back to her senses once again, Narssia trembled and fought back the urge to just find a corner in the large cloth brown tent and sit down and just wish it all away. She needed to find Raxmon and discover the truth no matter how it might affect her. Just as she was deciding this Raxmon entered from having left to clear his mind as his hunt was not successful. His eyes were bright and soft despite their lack of attention, a clear contrast to how they had appeared when he had attacked her.

_Good morning, did you sleep well?_

His tone was almost joyful, Narssia decided as she gazed over at him with uncertainty as his gaze finally met her's.

_I slept fine_, she responded softly. _Where are the two that I stayed with during the night?_

_They are off working on something I requested since it gives us more time to talk_, Raxmon growled. _I want you to stay here in today, okay? Too many people here would love to kill you simply because you work with the Empire and I fear that I would not be able to get to you as soon as I would like._

_Tell me something. Why does your pulse quicken when you gaze at me? Are you afraid that I know more then I let on? _Narssia asked as she figured that Raxmon suspected something from the way he observed her.

_I am just concerned for your safety Narssia. Why ask such a question? _Raxmon inquired as he blinked as his tail curled around his right hind leg.

__

Because I know now who you are. Your name has escaped my mind until this morning before you entered but I know now, Raxmon.

Narssia spat his name as Raxmon flinched back like he had been struck physically by her. It hurt him to hear her utter his name with such disgust although he did deserve it, he decided.

_How did you remember that? _Raxmon forced himself to ask as shock was clear upon his facial features.

_A faint memory that stirred from my amnesic mind upon waking up this morning an-_

Stopping suddenly in mid-speech, Narssia felt herself tremble. Emotions surged through her like a flow of water she could not contain. Where these Raxmon's emotions? Was he angry with her? For what purpose could he find fault within her to have such strong emotions of distrust and hatred? Finding herself slip to the ground under her, Raxmon caught her gently and helped ease her to the dirt below.

_I am so sorry_, he muttered as his eyes glisten palely with a thin icy glaze as he allowed his emotions to block every thought, every action in her. _I know my choices are few now but I cannot bare to continue to remember my parents' deaths this way and yet know you are still alive from it._

Hearing Raxmon's words only faintly, Narssia struggled to remain conscious as he continued to press deeper into her with his emotions. Opening an emotional channel with her was the only way he would be able to fully explain everything, and yet he regretted doing it. She was the love of his life and yet he had to do this for her own sake.

_As my father said when I was young, I was to be bound for great things despite emotional setbacks, I now accept his words and honor his memory even though it hurts deeply to have to hurt you Arxa_, Raxmon thought in silence as he watched her close her eyes, succumbing to sleep to avoid the pain she felt with every fresh wave of emotion he pushed through her.

Opening her eyes, Narssia brought her head up groggily and hesitated for a moment before she began looking around for Raxmon. What had he done to her? Even now, emotions still flickered through her mind of loneliness and heartache. He hated himself for what he had done but how did she know that. Her sights settled on the golden dragon as he entered the tent without a word, carrying a freshly caught deer for her.

_I am sorry if I caused you any pain_, he growled as he sat the deer before her while she gazed up at him.

_What did you do? _She asked as her gaze flickered down to the meal sat before her by her mate.

_I opened an emotional channel to you. You see, I am able to feel every emotion you have felt as long as I am close to you and it also works the other way as well with you being able to feel my emotions_, Raxmon hummed as Narssia lowered her head and nibbled at the skin of the deer before her as she listened to his explanation.

_I see_, Narssia growled as she lifted her head to gaze back up at him. _How does it work?_

_I cannot tell you, it is too difficult to understand. I inherited it from my mother and shortly after her death and the death of my father I used it for the first time. I still remember feeling overwhelmed with so many emotions, I nearly lost myself during the first few weeks following my parents' deaths but I found comfort in a dragoness who others saw as a murderer_, Raxmon sighed as Narssia lifted her wings and then laid them down again in a better position to avoid having her wings go numb.

_I wonder, do you know of any reason why I would be more tired then normal? _

Raxmon growled softly and sat down before her, his olive eyes reflecting in her topaz ones. How could he bare to tell her the truth if he, in fact, knew what it was? Could he risk telling her the truth or would she just end up like his own mother, dead before she laid the eggs?

_Please tell me_, Narssia requested as she forgot completely about the deer before her to pay attention to every word Raxmon spoke.

_I believe that you might be pregnant from our mating_, Raxmon sighed as Narssia tried to understand what he spoke of.

She had heard of the concept before, in the past that she remembered nothing of, but it seemed impossible that she was pregnant and yet all the signs were there. She was certainly more tired then normal but it was it really what he said? Even so, wouldn't it be months until she started showing symptoms?She must be so scared, Raxmon thought to himself as he watched her eyes flicker from side to side. Narssia had never become pregnant before and yet . . .

There was no time to return to the past, Raxmon scolded himself as he watched her as Narssia stood and turned her trembling gaze to him. It would be about a month before anyone could tell but he was correct about his guess, he thought.

_I understand that you are scared now but I will be by your side throughout this. I have always loved you since we first me-_

_And yet you would beat me! How can that be love Raxmon? How can that be anything close to what love is? _Narssia asked as she snarled while her voice still sounded shaky despite her anger over what Raxmon had said.

Advancing toward him, Narssia growled deeply as Raxmon backed up with every step that she took toward him. He was unsure if she could bring out her fire and more unsure of if she could use it against him.

_Let me explain_, he stuttered as she continued to advance and he continued to retreat in perfect harmony. _I believe I can give you a reason for my attack on you._

Narssia halted and Raxmon halted as he saw her stop as he said this. She would finally get an explanation for why he had done what he did, something she had wanted since awakening with her amnesia and having discussed it with Shruikan.

_Very well. Explain._

_When I attacked you, I was fueled with rage over the fact that Shruikan had referred to you as his mate, although he did not come right out and say it, and the fact that you had not given me a solid reason to leave before he showed up had sparked by anger. It was our mental fight after he left that led to my brutal assault of you and for that I am deeply sorry. I blame myself every day for your amnesia alone as I feel that I have caused it by my attack on you_, Raxmon explained as he lowered his gaze to avoid looking into Narssia's eyes as he spoke.

_I understand now. When I first awoke with my amnesia and talked with Shruikan I wanted to know why you had done this to me. What had prompted you to violently beat me as you had. I fully know now why after hearing what you have had to say. You were too scared to fight Shruikan for me so you dealt us both a blow by causing me to forget everything about my past. You also wanted me for yourself so that led to your decision as well_, Narssia growled.

Raxmon lowered his head. Narssia was right about him having been too scared to risk a fight with Shruikan over her. That dragon was twice his size and possibly twice his strength so what good would it do to get into a fight when you knew that you could not win.

_You are right_, he sighed. _I was afraid of having to face Shruikan for you and so I attacked you to deal a blow to you both and possibly give me a chance at expanding our relationship._

_I understand_, Narssia snorted as Raxmon lifted his head and look into her eyes.

Narssia was not angry at him, that much Raxmon could make out as he studied her gaze. He finally blinked and was about to speak up once again when Grien entered the tent wearing a near completed suit of armor, his helmet in his left hand and held against his side. Turning to face both dragons, although he cringed at seeing Narssia for the first time among the Varden, Grien waited for a moment before speaking up.

"The army is coming. Galbatorix plans to wipe us out and his army now heads for Dras-Leona," he explained as his gaze lingered on Narssia for a moment longer before turning his full attention to Raxmon.

_Why have I not heard of this sooner Grien? _Raxmon asked.

__

Perhaps we have just learned of this?

Narssia commented.

Although Narssia's words were correct, Raxmon was far too annoyed by the fact that he had not been told earlier to think it over rationally and instead left the tent with Grien right behind him and trying to convince him that what he had said was the truth.

Unaware of what she was doing, Narssia opened her maw and allowed her blacked flames to burst forth once again into the air. The sudden warmth before her caught her attention and Narssia blinked as she realized what she was doing. As she had done with Rosen's death, she closed her maw and drew back in fright as the memory of killing the Uru'baen guard flashed through her mind. The flames had once again come from her mouth and yet she had not wanted them to. Why was this happening to her?

_Narssia?_

Recognizing the voice as that of a worried Raxmon, Narssia responded in fright as terror had consumed her thoughts in a veil of uncertainty.

_Help me please_, she pleaded as she reached out to the one dragon that could help her in her current location.

_What is wrong? _Raxmon asked.

_Fire, destruction, death . . ._

_Calm down Narssia. I will be back in a matter of moments, okay? Just stay where you are and I will come to you_, Raxmon instructed.

Narssia trembled as she felt their brief mental connection break as Raxmon turned his thought elsewhere. She quivered as she slipped to the ground as fear and terror replaced any joy that she might have held over the fact that she was now pregnant.

Quivering, Narssia curled up and stared down at the dirt below her as a single tear slipped down her right scaled cheek. She was indeed a murderer, Narssia thought as a faint image of a burning black dragon resurfaced from the black depths of her amnesic mind. Raxmon observed her as he slipped his head in through the tent flap. She was terrified of using her fire, that was it, he noted as he observed her tremble and watched her eyes flicker back and forth. Narssia finally lifted her eyes and turned her head to see him as Raxmon entered fully into the tent.

_You came_, she growled as he gazed at her.

_Why would I not? _Raxmon asked as he blinked.

_I was not sure earlier when we spoke through mental connection. You had seemed distracted._

_I was distracted but not anymore. You have my full attention_, Raxmon sighed as he moved forward toward her. _I will never leave you, you must understand that by now._

Stopping before her, Raxmon bent down and licked her cheek softly before proceeding to nuzzle her without complaint from Narssia.

_Your words are not true when you say that you will never leave me_, Narssia hissed back softly as she was feeling much calmer with Raxmon being so close to her that she could feel his warm scales brush gently against her neck as he continued to nuzzle her.

_For one with amnesia you innermost feelings are coming out rather passionately towards me_, Raxmon growled as he stopped nuzzling her and proceeded to nibble softly on her neck scales, taking care to not rip them off as he had done before.

_For one who had tried to kill me two weeks earlier you are being rather passionate yourself_, Narssia growled in response as she leaned in to enjoy this contact between them.

It was a pleasure that she had only allowed herself to have with Shruikan but now Narssia had opened up her heart to accept Raxmon as well and, despite him being much younger then the black male, Raxmon had as much skill in this tender display of love as Shruikan had. Finally Raxmon pulled away, his eyes flickering away to gaze upon the brown canvas walls of his tent as he stepped back and Narssia gazed up at him in wonder of why he had stopped.

_Why did you stop? _She asked as Raxmon returned his gaze to her.

Raxmon could feel the longing in her voice for him to go back to displaying affection towards her but he could not allow himself to go that deep. What if he hurt her again, would she be so forgiving the second time?

_I feel myself conflicted, confused as I was when I awoke with amnesia. I do not blame you for what you did as you allowed your emotions to rule your judgement for only a moment and thus lost control_, Narssia commented as she finally understood why Raxmon had hurt her in the way that he had.

__

I want nothing more then to spend the rest of my existence with you if only you can forgive me of what I have done to you

, Raxmon sighed as Narssia forced herself to her feet.

_I understand and accept your apology. I cannot afford to not believe your words as I feel as if I know more of you then I know of Shruikan_, Narssia confessed.

Raxmon hesitated as he was about to speak. Should he speak his mind and risk hurting her again? Could he force himself to tell her the truth about who she once was? He sighed as he decided against it. She could not handle the truth yet, he thought to himself.


	21. Understanding the Past

Raxmon remained with Narssia for a moment longer to determine if he could leave her alone or not. He was worried about her and yet it would do him no good to irritate her by being around all the time.

_If you wish to leave then you may, I will not stop you_, Narssia muttered as she stared down at the dirt floor of the tent shared that she shared with Eragon and Saphira due to Raxmon's wishes.

Sighing, Raxmon hesitated for a moment longer and then turned and left. He needed to speak with Saphira over something that concerned both him and Narssia but he could not speak about while the black dragoness was among them. Finally finding her laying out among stalks of grass and soaking up the sun's rays, Raxmon growled softly before walking over to her.

_Saphira, might I speak with you for a moment?_

The blue dragoness in questioned lifted her head and growled softly in pleasure upon seeing Raxmon. His scales cast a gentle light around him and yet he had been distracted recently with something that he had yet to tell her. Perhaps he now wished to speak about it?

_I believe I have the time to speak. Why little one? What thoughts plague your mind?_

Taking a deep breath as he stopped before her, Raxmon hesitated before he spoke.

_Narssia is here among us . . . yet with no memory of events before a week ago. What I did to her, what she suffered by way of me, she now bears the deepest scars from._

_What do you mean Raxmon? What do you talk of when you speak of what she suffered by you?_

Saphira's tone was filled with worry as she gazed upon Raxmon, something he had not heard very much from her.

_I violently attacked her in a moment of emotional breakdown and caused her to develop amnesia. She has hurt me far greater then what I have done to her though_, Raxmon growled as he struggled to keep his voice even.

_Why would you do that? How did you manage to hurt her as last I heard she was working with the Empire? _Saphira questioned.

_Back of her head with my tail. I lost control over myself as anger replaced my feelings for her. I n-never meant for it to happen_, Raxmon muttered in response as he tore his gaze from Saphira but not before she could see that his eyes were moist.

Lifting his tail, Raxmon ran his clawed right forepaw under it, breaking through the tough exterior of his scaled hide, and allowed a few drops of blood to ooze gently onto his claws before he allowed his tail to fall back to the ground. Glancing down at his blood-tinted claws as he lifted his hand back up to gaze upon it, Raxmon trembled as he remembered the attack. He had never been so uncontrolled, never been so emotionally driven.

_You see that which I am? _He asked as he showed Saphira his blood-stained claws. _I am a monster! Narssia did not deserve me as her love nor do I deserve her for what I have done to her._

Raxmon paused for a moment before resuming speaking, although his voice was much lower as he allowed his clawed forepaw to fall back onto the dirt and grass below him.

_I have been horrible towards Narssia since she left us in the desert. Why? I can only guess that the past seeks to connect with the present and repair the time stream by punishing those that cross through it. I do not deserve to have Narssia if the Varden win the war. I fear if she knew the truth then she would not even be here or even anywhere close to me_, Raxmon confessed.

_I know not what to say Raxmon. Your words come from your heart and it is to be well thought of_, Saphira snorted as she was beginning to understand why Raxmon had done that which he said he had to Narssia.

_I want Narssia to have a good life now after what her childhood was like. I cannot even begin to imagine what she had to live through at the mercy of Nahido, her insane father that lost his family when he was young_, Raxmon sighed as he lowered his head.

It was still a difficult subject for him to speak of, Raxmon thought as he found his thoughts returning to that of his parents. His mother had been pregnant when she was murdered by Narssia and he had only survived to his father's sacrifice. Narssia had been different then, she killed only because that was the only thing she knew to do, and yet now her amnesia had nearly stripped her back to her most earliest thoughts. Raxmon swallowed and blinked as he forced himself to abandon thinking of his dead parents. It was still an emotional topic for him, considering it had only been three months since their death.

_You seem saddened Raxmon. Why? _Saphira inquired.

_My parents were murdered three months ago on this very day by Narssia. My mother was pregnant when she was killed and I only survived due to my father's sacrifice_, Raxmon confessed as he blinked again as tears had begun to collect in the corners of his eyes.

_I am sorry to hear this. Have you brought it up with Narssia? _Saphira asked.

_I would dare not bring it up around her given she could remember it at any moment_, Raxmon responded with a faint growl. _Narssia is far too fragile now to know the truth._

_What happens when she gets her memory back and blames you for not telling her?_

_I will get to that when it comes. I thank you for speaking with me Saphira but I must leave. I fear that I will become emotional if I stay any longer_, Raxmon answered as he sighed and turned to walk away.

_If you ever need someone to talk to you can come to me. I will not mind speaking with you over things that you believe that Narssia is too fragile to know about. I want you to be able to come to me with anything and I hope you know that by now_, Saphira snorted.

_Your words mean much to me Saphira so thank you. I take my leave_, Raxmon growled as he walked off, now set on what to tell Narssia and what to not tell her.

- - -

Narssia had been fighting back any personal feelings of unease when Raxmon returned to the tent. His gaze had returned to the same coldness that he had when he had attacked her only two weeks prior. Raxmon growled softly and licked Narssia on the cheek as he stopped before her and saw that she was distracted.

_What is on your mind? _He asked.

_I am worried for us. What will become of our relationship if I get attacked and lose our future children . . . ?_

Raxmon roared in response to her statement. She would not lose their children, that he would make sure of.

_Do not speak in such a manner! _Lowering his voice, Raxmon continued after a moment. _I will not let anything get to you, I promis-_

_Yet you say that when this place has those that would hurt me because of who I worked with before my memory was taken from me. How can you consider the Varden as protection for me? How Raxmon? _Narssia snapped back as she took a step back and rubbed up against the brown cloth that was the tent with her tail. _I would sooner return to Uru'baen and take my chances with Shruikan then stay here with you!_

_Then why do you still linger here? Go then if that is what you want! You think that you will be better off with Shruikan but you are wrong_, Raxmon growled.

Narssia stood where she was, unsure of her next move. She had never seen Raxmon display such anger towards her since they had met after he saved her from the forest fire that he spawned.

_I am sorry for what I have said. I am consumed by emotional grief today and I spoke before I thought about it_, Raxmon confessed. _My parents were killed three months ago on this very day and my mother was pregnant when she died. _

Narssia was sure that Raxmon's eyes were moist as he turned his view away from her as he focused his gaze on the brown cloth of the tent. His parents had died? Could she have . . . ? No, it did not seem possible.

_Is what you say the truth? _Narssia inquired as she spoke through the silence that had enfolded the two since Raxmon spoke of his parents' death.

_I have spoken the truth but I cannot bring myself to say who it was that killed them_, Raxmon answered as he was now breathing heavily as he sought to control his emotions.

His eyes had remained moist and yet Raxmon could not bring himself to tell Narssia that it was her that had killed his parents. He could not tell her of the anger he felt every day because of what she had done nor could he speak to her of his heartache over the fact that he had made her forget what she had done to him by killing the only family he had known. It was a delicate balance of what he should reveal to her, that much Raxmon could decide for himself. He would not tell her that she had killed his parents, he decided as he saw that she was deeply affected by what he had said.

_What were their names? _She asked.

_Taurus and Setara_, Raxmon muttered softly.

_The color of their scales?_

_My father was yellow and my mother . . ._

Raxmon stopped himself as he found himself choking up over speaking about his mother. He had shared a strong bond with her and for him to be speaking about her to the one that killed her was difficult upon any day but for it to be the day that she had died was impossible to understand the difficulty that Raxmon now faced.

_Setara was a green dragon_, he forced himself to utter as emotion was clearly present in his voice as he spoke.

Narssia sighed and closed her eyes as Raxmon turned his gaze from her again. Only when Raxmon did turn his gaze back to her did he realize that she was trying to force her mind to recall anything about the two dragons. When Narssia opened her eyes again, Raxmon growled softly as he figured out that she had remembered nothing about them. Only time would bring about the return of her memory it seemed.

_I will gladly offer myself to the Empire's army when we meet them at Dras-Leona. I cannot allow you to put yourself in danger over what I have done by escaping from them_, Narssia offered.

_Thank you for the offer Narssia but I must declin-_

_You will accept my offer Raxmon and besides we now share something between us, something that makes us one. Our children are the invisible thread that keeps us bonded as one. They were made from our love for each other and it is time I proved that I do love you_, Narssia interrupted as a soft growl rippled from her jaws.

Raxmon almost allowed himself to tell her the truth, almost allowed himself to break down and show her the emotional turmoil that raged within his heart but he controlled himself. He would not burden her with the fact that she had killed his parents and his unborn siblings. No dragon should have to know that if they had forgotten their past as she had.

_Very well. I accept your offer but keep me informed on what is going on. I want to know that you are safe_, Raxmon sighed.

_You do not want me to leave? Is that what I am hearing from you?_ Narssia asked.

Raxmon chuckled and licked her softly on the cheek once again.

_You do indeed hear that from me_, Raxmon growled,_ but yet I want you to have a chance to recover who you are without worry or fear._

_Fear? What do I have to be afraid of? _Narssia inquired. _I know now why you attacked me as you had and yet there is still something that I could be afraid of within my memories that have not returned to me, is that what you are saying__?_

_I only want you to be happy Narssia_, Raxmon sighed. _Could you try something for me?_

_What do you wish for me to do? _Narssia asked as she laid down, having calmed since their heated talk earlier on.

_I thought that we could try something and see if it sparks your memory any. Close your eyes and tell me the first thing that you see_, Raxmon instructed.

_I suppose I can do that_, Narssia admitted as she forced herself to relax and close her eyes.

Raxmon waited patiently as he observed her while Narssia did what he had asked. It was difficult for him to reduce himself to this, reduce himself to having to ask Narssia to endure her own past once again while he could only watch, Raxmon thought as the seconds passed without any response from Narssia. Finally Narssia's eyelids twitched, a clear sign that she was indeed forcing herself to dig through her memories.

_I see the outline of a dark shadow. Its form resembles our own and yet its eyes, they glisten with such hardness and anger. I know not who this dragon is but . . ._

Raxmon listened silently. Her description made it seem most likely that it was her father that she was remembering as he had been a black dragon. Of course what he had done to both her and Vevra was unforgivable in that he had corrupted her young mind and made her who she was.

Narssia snarled briefly and Raxmon tore himself from his thoughts. She grimaced in pain and turned her head away from him. Raxmon uttered a soft growl as he could only watch as interfering might cause more damage to her stressed mind and make things even worse.

_Narssia? _Raxmon growled as he spoke up after several minutes had past since she last made a sound.

Narssia twitched once again and slowly opened her eyes, although she did not turn her head back to face Raxmon right away. Her eyes, now completely white, finally flickered to gaze upon him and Raxmon could not help but snarl softly. He had seen her do this behavior but only once and it had not lasted long. Why she went through this he had no idea but it did not seem to hurt her in any way.

Narssia closed her eyes again and sighed as she opened them to reveal her normal yellow irises. She growled as Raxmon blinked in shock over the fact that she had reverted so fast back to normal. It had been strange while she was within her mind, almost as she was two individuals, one that she knew nothing of and the one that she now was. Perhaps she would be able to understand it better after speaking with Raxmon?

_What happened? _She asked as her gaze remained on Raxmon.

_You . . . I am not sure_, Raxmon responded as he was as stunned as she was about what had happened.

_I can leave if you want to mourn the loss of your family now_, Narssia offered as she stood and motioned behind him to indicate that it was now dark as time had slipped away from them.

_I would like that._

Raxmon turned his head away from her as Narssia stepped past him and left the tent so that he could grieve as she knew that it was difficult for him to fully handle his emotions during this time, as proof of his angry outburst towards her earlier in the day.

The chilled wind outside the tent lashed against Narssia as she stepped outside, her scales getting coated in a faint layer of fog. The landscape around her was plain, grass and grey rocks along with the other tents of the Varden's members. Fog draped over the ground and as Narssia gazed into it, she thought she could make out the faint image of a white dragoness with a downward facing crescent adorning its brow and having yellow eyes from within the fog.

_Who are you? _She questioned as the fog neared and the image became more clear.

The drifting mist gave no reply but merely disappeared as quickly as it had risen up and Narssia sighed as she wondered how Raxmon was faring in his grief.

- - - -

Raxmon, with his green eyes closed, painfully allowed himself to recall every moment of his parents' brutal murder. Every image had been etched into his mind since he saw it happen and now it was too painful to be ignored. Their killer was here among the Varden and yet he had made it so she remembered nothing of the killer she once was. Turning his thoughts back to his parents' death, a tear slipped down Raxmon's scaled cheek.

He had been so young when they had been killed and yet here he was with the very dragoness that had murdered then, and had made love to her! Raxmon sat down as he took a deep breath. He was overreacting, she would not know of his parents' death for she could not remember them when he told her their scale colors nor did their names bring up any memories for her.

_I cannot bring myself to kill Narssia because I love her_, Raxmon thought as he opened his eyes to gaze upon the brown walls of Saphira and Eragon's tent. _I cannot force myself to hurt her once again and yet I have a target on me from Shruikan because of what I have done to Narssia already with causing her amnesia._

Raxmon growled and then sighed as he cleared his heart of the guilt that had been building within him for having caused Narssia's amnesia. She was recovering her memory, he no longer had that guilt weighing upon him.


	22. Steel and Fang

Narssia blinked as the fog reappeared again and rolled closer to her, forming the complete outline of a white dragon. Taking a closer look upon its facial features, Narssia could see that she had seen correctly with the dragon having a downward facing crescent adorning its brow as well as soft yellow eyes. Could this be Vevra? As if an urge had gripped her, Narssia decided to attempt to speak to the fog, and the outline of the white dragon.

_Mother?_

A strange feeling gripped at both her chest and her mind as Narssia gazed into the fog. A feeling that spoke of memories that were still buried in her amnesiac mind but yet she could not bring herself to remember.

_I am . . . her_, the dragon within the fog responded in a soft mental voice.

It reminded Narssia of water almost from the way that the white dragoness spoke. It was so soft and flowing yet it brought something to the edges of her amnesiac mind, something that she needed to know but yet could not bring forth as it seemed to accompany pain and grief along with it.

_Why are you here? _Narssia inquired as she twitched the end of her tail.

_To speak . . . with you._

Again Vevra's tone was gentle and filled with warmth, something Narssia had not been expecting. Raxmon had said that Vevra was dead and yet she was now before her so how could his words be true?

_Who I am? How was I in the past? Did I kill innocent dragons? _Narssia asked as Vevra remained silent. _Answer me!_

The ghostly dragoness closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them, her glistening irises focused only on her daughter as the fog swirled around her form.

_You, Arxa, are my child. You formed a bond with the golden dragon Raxmon while you both were young. But unforseen circumstances took hold to result in my death and you spun into an unconquerable rage, murdering Setara, Taurus, and your own father along with seven others_, Vevra answered with a sigh as she watched her child's eyes.

_I did kill those dragons. How? Why would I lose control so easily? _Narssia questioned as she blinked in shock and shifted her gaze to the grass-covered ground before her front claws.

_You are special, Arxa, a dragon unlike any other here other then Raxmon_, Vevra growled.

_Because we are not from here, is that it? Is that why both sides want us?_

Shaking her head as she was still in shock over learning that she had indeed murdered dragons, Narssia looked back up at the ghostly form of her mother. Her eyes flickered with the briefest twinge of regret but was soon replaced by anger as Vevra had yet to answer her question.

_Tell me what I can do that is so special!_ She snapped.

Unknown to her, she had focused her mind on a small pebble that lay between her front clawed paws and now that pebble was shaking violently as anger clouded her thoughts.

_I cannot say what you can do because I do not know everything about your gifts_, Vevra sighed. _However, this is the reason why both sides want Raxmon and yourself to aid them._

The small pebble that lay between Narssia's front clawed feet now lifted slowly out of the dirt around it and began to drift upwards.

_Tell me! I want to know the truth! _Narssia snarled as she sat down into the grass and dirt.

_The truth? You want to know of your past? _Vevra inquired with a slight chuckle. _Are you sure that the truth is what you seek after what your mind has managed to heal and shown you already?_

Narssia stopped herself before responding with the first thought that came to mind. Did she really want to know the truth? Was what she had seen proof enough that she was a monster or did she need more reason to be scared of herself?

_I want to know one thing. What was the real reason behind Raxmon's attack on me? _She finally answered after having debated on what to say for over a minute, which had seemed like an eternity to her.

_You murdered his parents_, Vevra responded gently as her eyes flickered to the small pebble that now hovered at Narssia's right shoulder.

_Liar! _Narssia roared as the pebble was thrown forward with only a single thought from her. _That is not the truth! It cannot be true!_

Narssia finally saw the pebble as it sped toward the ghostly form of her mother and she opened her maw. Her flames had come from doing this before so it should work, she decided as her gaze held steady on the fleeing stone. A single flicker of black fire erupted from her maw but it was enough to burn the pebble into ashes.

_I told you that you possessed unique gifts and I was correct_, Vevra hummed as her daughter blinked and looked down at where the ashes had fallen from the pebble's incineration_. You have the gift of telekinesis, being able to move objects with your mind and, as you discovered earlier, the gift of telepathy from which you can hear the thoughts of others around you._

_I understand although what does Raxmon have? _Narssia asked as she still gazed down at the ashes that were once a pebble.

_I am not sure. He has never shown his abilities around you while here_, Vevra sighed as her daughter finally lifted her head to gaze into her mother's eyes.

Narssia blinked and fought back the urge to ask more questions as she lowered her gaze once again to the dirt before her. She was not scared of her mother but it unnerved her to be so close to the dead dragoness. Raxmon had to be certainly worried about her now as it had been some time since she had heard movement come from the tent she shared with Eragon and Saphira.

_Narssia!_

The dragoness flinched at the sharpness of Raxmon's voice and lifted her gaze to find that only fog swirled around Raxmon's tent. Had Vevra been just a mirage? An image dragged up from her memories and made real only to her because of a longing to speak with the dead dragoness?

_Narssia! _Raxmon growled as his tail shoved lightly against her chest as she had sat down during the talk with her mother. _What happened? Who were you talking to?_

Blinking, the dragoness forced her attention to Raxmon as she tried to make sense of the situation. Had her conversation with her mother been just a dream?

_I am sorry. I must have fallen asleep out here_, she muttered.

_We need to get some sleep, we are going to meet the Empire's army tomorrow at Dras-Leona and we both need to be at our best_, Raxmon commented as Narssia got to her feet and turned around.

_I will join you in a moment Raxmon_, she promised as Raxmon slipped back into the tent as he had told Eragon he would spend the night with Narssia which the rider had not minded at all.

Turning her gaze back to the spot where she had talked with Vevra, Narssia noticed the strange spot where the ground was completely black. What had happened there? She shrugged the feeling off and turned her head back around as she followed in Raxmon's trail. They did need sleep for tomorrow, that was true. Narssia sighed as she entered the tent. Her loyalties were torn two ways now. Shruikan was with the Empire and yet Raxmon was with the Varden. Which side would she support? The other side that did not receive her help would certainly lose, that much she could assure herself.

_Something on your mind Narssia? _Raxmon asked as she laid down beside him.

_I just do not know anymore Raxmon_, Narssia responded as she laid her head down on her forepaws. _I feel like I do not even know myself._

- - - - - -

The next morning found both dragons up before the sun had risen. Raxmon had slipped off to hunt and had left Narssia with Saphira and Eragon once again as both were requested to join her. The sapphire dragon and her rider were up and the three finally got to speak to each other since Narssia had left them in the desert almost two months ago.

"Raxmon told us very little about what happened to you after he came back with his tail covered in blood," Eragon commented. "Do you happened to know anything Narssia?"

_I know only that I was brought back to Uru'baen and that Shruikan watched over my recovery. It took a full week for me to regain consciousness but when I did, I had no memory of any events before Raxmon's attack on me_, Narssia answered.

_You mean that he did indeed beat the back of your head with his tail? _Saphira questioned.

_That is true_, Narssia muttered as she even found it still hard to believe after having seen it with her own eyes due to her dreams. _Might I ask a personal query?_

_Of course, what do you need to ask? _

Narssia's eyes flickered over to Eragon for a moment. _Would your rider first leave please? I wish it to only be between us if that is acceptable_.

_Very well. Eragon? _

The rider stood and nodded to both dragons before walking out past them into the dawning light of the new day as he clutched Brisingr tightly.

_What is it that you need to ask me Narssia? _Saphira inquired.

_Have you ever wanted to tell someone that you love them and yet you know not how to do it? _Narssia asked.

_I have. Why ask though?_

_Because I love Raxmon_, Narssia answered. _It was our love that allowed me to become pregnant._

Saphira growled in shock. Narssia was pregnant? Raxmon had not mentioned it to her when they had spoke last. Had he forgotten to mention it to her?

_How long? _Saphira questioned.

_About three to four days ago. I do not regret what I have done with him, it is wonderful to finally be with a dragon who is not like yourself._

Saphira sighed and stood up, her gaze shifting to the warm light that now shone through the open flap in their tent. Narssia was pregnant. It made no sense. Why would Raxmon even want to mate with her after what she had done to him in the past? She had killed his family!

_I am glad for you_, the sapphire dragoness finally growled. _Raxmon is lucky to have you by his side. I fear I will never have a mate._

_Why is that? _Narssia questioned as she stood up as well.

_The only male dragons left are within the Empire's grasp and you are with Raxmon_, Saphira sighed as she returned her attention to Narssia. _It is becoming more difficult to find a male to repopulate our race now._

_You wanted to mate with Raxmon? _Narssia asked.

_I was contemplating it when you came here with no memory but now he has you and I will not break you two up. Raxmon and yourself are opposites of each other, a perfect match_, Saphira snorted. _Tell Raxmon I am proud of his choice in a mate._

With that, Saphira started to leave the tent but Narssia had one more question for the older dragoness.

_What is your name? _Narssia asked as Saphira halted and turned her gaze back to the younger dragoness.

_Saphira_, the blue dragoness responded as her gaze returned to the sunlight stretching out before her. _My rider is Eragon. We used to be the only reason why the Varden had not been defeated until Raxmon and you came._

Narssia looked away as the blue dragoness left the tent. Saphira and Eragon, the names sounded familiar but it would be of no use to try and figure out where she had heard the names before. They were on the verge of war now and her full attention had to be on that.

Narssia left the tent shortly after Saphira had and went to find Raxmon despite his warnings for her to stay out of sight. She found him discussing plans with a tall, black woman who was outfitted in glistening silver armor and held her helmet in her left hand.

"Your plans are solid for an ambush Raxmon, you have grown much since first arriving here," the woman commented.

_Thank you for the compliment Nasuada but I am merely trusting my instincts. I am not one that enjoys war, in fact I see it as pointless, but I am willing to led my ideas to be of help_, Raxmon growled as his gaze shifted to Narssia. _Would you excuse me? _

Nasuada nodded and Raxmon walked over to Narssia, his eyes soft as he licked her cheek soothingly. She growled in return and nuzzled him for a moment before drawing back to ask a question.

_How are the plans coming? _Narssia questioned.

_Well enough. I am worried though about other dragons showing up but it is something that cannot be controlled_, Raxmon responded. _Come, we have armor to put on._

Raxmon motioned for her to follow and led Narssia through crowed dirt paths as he traveled back to the tent that she shared with both Saphira and Eragon. He had asked that their armor be delivered there and he hoped that his request had been granted. Upon their arrival at the tent, Raxmon motioned for Narssia to enter first, which she did. Gently entering behind Narssia, Raxmon watched her for some sign of emotion.

_Is this armor? _She asked Raxmon.

_It is_, Raxmon growled as he stepped beside her.

Narssia turned her gaze to him for a moment, her topaz eyes reflecting a hint of sorrow in them. He would have to question that later it seemed.

_I know that I asked you to mate with me when we first came back together and I shouldn't have asked that of you before we performed the flight that bound us as mates. I just want you to know that I care for you and I would do anything to comfort you during your pregnancy_, Raxmon hummed.

_Could we do the flight sometime? _

_I suppose_, Raxmon admitted. _However I see no time in the near future to do it._

_Very well, I will hold you to that promise_, Narssia snorted as Raxmon turned his gaze past her and motioned with a nod for Grien to enter.

He had held a conversation with the human while he brought Narssia to Eragon and Saphira's tent despite her knowing it and Grien had followed them quite agreeably for a young adult male human.

_Good_, he snorted as he picked up a piece of her armor, marveling at how it gleamed so brilliantly with such a silvery glow. _Now hold still while Grien puts this on you._

After nearly thirty minutes of adjusting straps and cleaning any last minute spots on the silver armor that both dragons wore, Narssia and Raxmon had their armor on. Black straps with metal cufflinks stretched across the bottom of their necks as another large piece of metal protected their chests. The main metal plates where used for their backs, top side of both of their tails, and their heads. The head piece itself was two thick metal slabs fused together in such a way as to allow for easy use of their fire and for both dragons to be able to bite.

Raxmon moved uneasily in his armor, it felt odd to have metal cover him when his scales could deflect arrows and hecould use magic to defend himself. He glanced quickly at Narssia and growled softly. She look magnificent, radiant almost. The silver of her armor brought out the yellow of her eyes even more then with just her scales.

_You find yourself drawn to me Raxmon? _She teased as she noticed how he looked at her.

_Your armor looks good on you_, he muttered as he turned his gaze away from her and he requested that Grien leave them, which he did without further discussion.

Narssia snorted as she turned around and left the tent, followed closely by Raxmon. As it had with Raxmon, it felt odd to Narssia to have metal attached to her by thick straps. She did not mind the added protection but it made her feel heavier then she was.

_I want you to follow me while we fly Narssia_, Raxmon instructed as they stopped and he unfolded his wings. _Are you ready?_

_Yes_, Narssia answered as she nodded before they went to join with the rest of the Varden who were now on the move toward Dras-Leona.

_We have much to discuss_, Raxmon growled as he stayed close by Narssia's side as they went to find Eragon and Saphira. _Ask me anything._

_Anything? _Narssia questioned as her eyes seemed to light up at the idea of being able to ask him anything she wanted to know. _Alright, do you like Saphira?_

Raxmon snorted, stopping as the question shocked him. Since when had he said he liked Saphira? He had never said that to Narssia so why would she get the idea unless . . . ?

_Saphira said something about it didn't she? _He asked.

_You said I could ask the questions and you would answer them not the other way around so answer what I have said_, Narssia snarled, trying to be gentle with her words.

_Fine_, Raxmon sighed. _I had felt something towards her but my focus is fully on you now, you know that._

_Do I or are you just trying to make it seem like that? _Raxmon said nothing, his eyes flickering away. _Answer me!_

An invisible force suddenly felt to Raxmon as if it was trying to squeeze at his neck but yet not wanting to do any real harm. Could she have discovered her other gift, her use of telekinesis? It certainly felt so, he decided as the pressure sharply increased as he fought to stay silent.

_You will answer me_, Narssia growled as the same black aura that had once coated her scales during times of her bloodlust or when she fought to regain who she was came again to settle over her body like a flowing carpet of black as she stopped and turned to face Raxmon, her eyes narrowed to tiny slits as Raxmon saw almost a murkiness to them that he thought might be her way of using her telekinesis. _I will not let up without an answer from you!_

Finding his throat slowly closing, Raxmon forced his confused mind to think. He could empathize with her or he could tell her the truth. She was confused, conflicted by memories that had been dragged up from deep within her mind. Finally he opened his mind to her, allowing her to examine his thoughts for any trace of feeling towards Saphira.

The pressure on his neck vanished instantly as Narssia was met by more love and sympathy for her then she had ever thought he had for her. Staggering back, the dragoness closed her eyes and lowered her head as she accepted his way of explanation. He had empathized with her, shown her his true feelings for her.

_I'm sorry_, Narssia muttered as she opened her eyes back to normal and both the murkiness of her eyes and the black aura that coated her scales faded as Raxmon cherished each breath of warm air he could take in.

_Don't be_, he growled softly, wanting to reach out and nuzzle her but deciding against it. _I know how you're feeling right now._

_I see we didn't miss much_, a familiar dragoness' voice echoed through both dragon's minds as they turned to see Saphira and Eragon approach them with Grien behind them.

"I am certain she could kill you Raxmon," Grien taunted as he walked over after bowing before Narssia and placed a hand on Raxmon's shoulder.

_You're pushing your luck human_, he snarled as Grien's warm eyes made him forget what had just happened between Narssia and himself.

The five set out to meet with the rest of the Varden and Grien and Eragon chatted pleasantly with each other as Narssia watched both Raxmon and Saphira carefully. Raxmon had never given her a direct answer and she still awaited one. It took only a few hours to get there but it was the dragons that saw the city first through their keener eyesight. Saphira growled deeply as Raxmon, Narssia, and herself stopped. The city glistened like onyx as the sun's light struck the black walls that surrounded it. It had been only a few months since Eragon and herself had been near the dark town, Saphira noted, but the scenery had not changed at all. At least the Ra'zac were not a problem anymore as they had been killed off by Eragon.

_We attack as planned_, Raxmon growled as his eyes flickered to Saphira and Narssia before he lunged forward, took to the air, and sped out towards the city, both dragoness and the only rider the Varden had close behind him as Eragon had climbed upon Saphira during their long hike to Dras-Leona on foot to conserve strength.

The formation of the three dragons seemed to do nothing to affect the city as they flew overhead. The Empire's army had not come, yet. Raxmon led both dragoness behind him as he turned and flew back overhead the dark city. It was no different then circling a potential prey, he told himself as he felt Narssia's unease grow faintly. Raxmon snarled as Saphira directed his attention to the lavish red banners of their enemy that came swiftly from the north. They had arrived before the Varden, that was not a good sign as it certainly meant that a fight would brew.

_They have come_, Saphira noted as she and Eragon observed the two younger dragons as they stopped and hovered over Dras-Leona.

_That they have_, Raxmon snorted. _But it matters not. We stand our ground as we await a move from them._

While the dragons had been discussing their means for attacking, several of the warriors in Dras-Leona, sent prior to Galbatorix's request, noticed the three and sent out a call to arms. The city, having been quiet upon their arrival, now burst into action as arrows were found and pointed up at the three dragons as civilians ran through the dark town to find good locations for attacking and to also defend their homes.

_Saphira, signal our forces to attack_, Narssia commanded as her attention turned to the blue dragoness and her rider.

_We would be honored Narssia_, Eragon responded as Saphira turned and began her return trip to where the Varden's troops were at.

Narssia sighed and turned her gaze to Raxmon, unease creeping up at her once again. Why did she feel so nervous about this? Was it not for the better of the Varden? She shook her head. It was the killing, she thought, the murder of innocent people during this fight.

_What is it? _Raxmon questioned as he noticed how tense Narssia was.

_Something doesn't feel right_, she answered without hesitation. _Perhaps it is just me though._

_It could be_, Raxmon commented as their discussion allowed for several archers to climb onto rooftops and aim their weapons at the two dragons.

"Fire!"

Several echoes of this cry sprung through the city as arrows were launched into the air, so many as to the point where it would do neither dragon any good to try and dodge. Of course, that did not mean that they didn't try to evade the thin sticks with sharp, pointed tips.

Raxmon reacted first, having kept an eye on the movement below them. He swerved to the right and avoided a few of the flying sticks but was soon faced with another batch of them as they came from all angles. Narssia was slower in her reaction and by the time she had even moved just slightly, several arrows had clashed against her armor due to being too low. One lucky arrow had managed to find its way through her wing and Narssia howled.

_Narssia! _Raxmon roared as he heard her cry and was unable to help her at the moment due to him having to dodge arrows as well. _Hold on, I'm coming._

The black dragoness trembled as she felt a strange wet liquid roll down her beating wings. Lifting a hand to see what it was, the smell reached her as a few drops hit her ivory claws. This was blood, her blood. Those humans had hurt her, they had pierced her protective scales. They would pay for wounding her.

Narssia opened her maw as she saw another rain of arrows come straight for her. Vevra had explained that she was special but yet her mother had not known of what Raxmon could do. How was that? Why would her own mother not know of what her mate could do? An arrow whizzed past her head, just barely missing one of her eyes. Back to the fight, Narssia though angrily, focus on making those pesky humans pay for hurting you. Black flames sprung to life from deep within Narssia's maw as Raxmon snarled in pain, an arrow having become lodged in his left wing despite his carefulness.

__

Raxmon! Narssia!

Both dragons directed their attention to Saphira as she flew over to them, her armor covered in blood.

_What is it Saphira? _Raxmon asked as he tore one of the arrows meant for his chest apart with a passing of his claws as he continued to swipe at the raining sticks although the number of projectiles was growing smaller due to the people's attention having shifted to fighting the Varden's troops as they moved in to capture the city.

_We need your help on the ground_, Saphira replied as an arrow grazed past her right flank as she stopped and relayed the message to the two younger dragons.

_Very well_, Narssia nodded. _We will come soon._

Saphira seemed pleased with the response as she turned around and flew toward the nearest batch of archers, picking one up and then letting him fall back to the ground while missing an arm and a sighed as the black flames that had been coming from her maw ceased suddenly. Although they had not been fighting long, the battle was already starting to wear her out or was that her pregnancy? Either way, she did not care. The Varden had to win this fight and she would see it through even if the days following would not be in her favor.

_I'm going down_, Raxmon informed her as he sent a burst of golden flames down upon another set of arrows that had barely started to rise into the air, burning the wooden objects instantly.

_I will follow in a little bit_, Narssia muttered as she tried to keep her focus steady.

Exhaustion was weighing heavily upon her senses, the dragoness thought as she saw Raxmon begin his descent into the sea of confusion that was now Dras-Leona.A flame flickered in the distance as Narssia continued to struggle to get her eyesight right and she growled as the warm ruby light that extended from it seemed to invite her in. Although her mind screamed at her to not give in, that it was only a sign of her weariness, Narssia snorted and reached out to try and grasp the flickering fire.

The warmth from the fire that had been so tempting to her now enfolded her like a mother welcoming back home a child after a long journey. It mattered not to Narssia what happened now as all she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep was good now, she decided as the warmth grew and swallowed her.


	23. Damaged Wounds

Raxmon growled as he spat a fireball down into the ranks of red flags below him. He was high enough to avoid any arrows should they come but he found his thoughts turning to Narssia. She had suddenly collapsed and had smashed into the Dras-Leona streets below. Grien was with her now as there was no clues as to what had caused it nor what damage it would do to her. The golden male shook his head. He needed to focus on making the troops of the Empire burn for what they had done by making Narssia one of them for only over a month.

_Raxmon_, Saphira growled as she swooped lower, having been farther up in the air then he had been. _Grien requests your presence. He says that Narssia is stirring._

_Narssia is stirring. _Had Raxmon not been fighting at the moment, he might have licked Saphira on the cheek for that bit of information but he kept to himself and turned to go back to his beloved mate. No sooner had Raxmon past Saphira's tail then Thorn appeared with himself and his rider in full armor from behind dense black clouds that had descended upon the battlefield and given both Saphira and Raxmon cover for attacks as they were not seen as the fluffy laver was between them and the ones that they were attacking with blasts of fire.

The blood red dragon approached both the sapphire dragoness and the golden dragon with caution as its rider looked around while Raxmon looked back to see the new arrivals. He was probably searching for Narssia, Raxmon thought as he turned his gaze to the red beast in which the human rode. The dragon was certainly muscular, he decided as his gaze lingered on the dragon's shoulders and front legs which were more bulkier then his. Raxmon growled mentally at himself and caught his gaze shifting to the dragon's tail where a good three feet had been taken off. What had happened there? Raxmon decided it would do him no good to ask now as he looked over at Saphira.

_Go_, she growled faintly as Thorn turned his red gaze to Raxmon.

_But what about . . ._

_I will be fine. Get to Narssia, Raxmon_, Saphira hummed as she turned her attention to Thorn and roared.

Raxmon hesitated for a moment before he nodded and returned his attention to getting to Narssia in one piece. He had to trust Saphira, no matter the outcome. Narssia did need him right now and he could not afford to be absent at the time of her awakening.

- - - -

Narssia groaned as she opened her eyes to find the face of a human gazing down at her. It was unnerving to say the least, she thought as pain stabbed at her left side as she attempted to move despite Grien's requests for her to stay where she was.

"It would be unwise for you to move. As a friend of Raxmon I advise you to . . . "

Turning her gaze to Grien, Narssia growled as his words echoed deafly in her mind. Stay put? Why on earth would she do that when Raxmon could be hurt from the fighting and it be her fault for being unconscious when he needed her the most?

_Listen to me_, she hissed as she felt the edges of the human's mind come within her grasp. _You will let me up and you will not say anything to Raxmon about this._

Narssia blinked as she observed the young man's eyes. His pupils were dilated. Had she caused that? Could she influence others into doing her will? Shaking the feeling off, Narssia staggered to her feet as pain seared from her left side with every movement she made. She was not inclined to stay and figure out why she was in as much pain as she was, so she unfolded her wings and howled as pain erupted from her left wing.

The black dragoness quivered as she turned her head and looked at her drawn out wing. A deep slash had been carved into it and she lifted it to look down at her aching side. Narssia hissed as she observed her raw side. No blood oozed from the redness of her torn away scales and stripped armor as she touched it gently with her snout as she sat down and inspected the wounds that she now had. Narssia snarled as she felt heat rise to her snout. She had probably broken a few ribs, she mused as she stood up, ready for flight.

_Narssia! _

The dragoness blinked as she finally saw the agile form of Raxmon coming closer to him. He was not alone though. Another dragon pursued him, one that was red and a bit more muscular in the shoulders. After this red dragon came Saphira. She snapped angrily at it but the male always seemed to avoid her teeth.

_Stay away Raxmon_, Narssia ordered as she knew that he would be in trouble if he stopped to check on her.

_Why? _The golden male questioned.

_Because you ar-_

Narssia did not get time to finish her sentence as Thorn collided with Raxmon as he stopped in confusion. The red dragon snarled and dug his claws deep into Raxmon's back as the male howled in pain. Narssia watched in silence. What could she do to help? Raxmon would not stand much more fighting she noticed as Narssia quickly looked over his body. He had taken much damage after she had become unconscious for that brief period of time.

Pain flared sharply as Narssia lifted her wings but the need to save Raxmon overpowered her senses for pain. Shoving herself off the ground with such force that Raxmon would have been proud had he been paying attention to her instead of trying to fight to get Thorn off of him, Narssia angled herself as she rose to meet the two trashing dragons. Saphira stopped and was about to say something to her upon seeing her wings but a glance that Narssia gave her suggested otherwise as she continued her upward climb to meet with the two males that fought over where she should be. That was it after all. The reason why the battle had been called was because of her. The Empire wanted her and the Varden wanted her and only one side could win.

Avoiding Thorn's tail as she twisted around to aid Raxmon in getting the red dragon off him, Narssia flinched as she saw Thorn draw blood with a bite to Raxmon's right shoulder. Anger replaced worry in that instant and Narssia acted upon her first instinct: kill the one who was hurting the one she loved. With a savage roar to announce her presence, Narssia snapped at Thorn, missing him by just inches but it was enough to get the male to release his hold on Raxmon. The golden male hissed as he turned his gaze to her but Narssia ignored his glance. More pressing manners would be taken care of first then she could deal with Raxmon and his injuries.

_Who are you? _Narssia growled as she flapped her wings to stay airborne, her gaze on nothing but the red dragon as he turned around to gaze upon her.

The red dragon and its rider said nothing in return and Narssia sighed. Her gaze turned to the red dragon's rider in the gleaming silver armor. He held a red sword and Narssia almost snorted upon seeing it. This human must be a friend to the red dragon, she thought as she and Thorn circled each other, neither advancing nor retreating as they flew slowly in a circle in the air. Raxmon attempted to call out to her but he stopped as pain flared up along his back from where Thorn had dug his claws into him. He turned his gaze to Saphira and nodded, his mind made up. Narssia had yet to remember one of her skills, possibly the most lethal, and yet if he could only bring it out in her to use it . . .

The dark clouds overhead the four dragons crackled with thunder as Thorn and Narssia growled at each other. A storm was brewing, Raxmon thought as he watched Narssia in silence, and yet what if he did not get through to her in time. What if she never remembered how her anger could turn to violent slaughters? Thorn growled and lurched forward, his agility surprising Narssia. She dodged his front attack but failed to notice that he had swung his tail to the left and he ploughed his tail into her chest as he past, a joyful roar escaping his jaws.

Narssia shook her head as the feeling of pain finally returned to her, having been lost in her sudden urge to get to Raxmon. Her left wing ached and her left side felt as if Thorn's tail had collided with it and not her chest. The fall that she had smashed up most of her armor on the left side as it did a nice amount of outside damage to her left wing and yet the feeble membrane had not been pierced. How that had happened evaded her but it mattered not when she had an enemy to fight at the moment.

_Come, fight me if that is your wish_, she howled as Thorn growled softly.

Despite the orders from Shruikan asking for Narssia to not be harmed, Murtagh and Thorn silently asked themselves how they could get her to come with them when she was as much herself as she would have been before her amnesia. There was no way they would be able to drag Narssia back with them without crippling her. As Murtagh was about to order Thorn to go after Narssia again, Raxmon smashed into them as he had used the fact that they were distracted to help out his mate.

Narssia hissed as pain stabbed at her with every breath she took as she watched her brave mate slam into the red dragon for her and give her a few minutes to collect herself. Broken ribs for sure, she surmised as Raxmon cast a worried glance in her direction.

_You alright? _He asked.

_I think so_, she answered as he returned his attention to Thorn but the red dragon had recovered quicker from his blow then Raxmon had thought possible.

Thorn roared as he snapped at Raxmon as the golden male tried to escape before getting more injured. It seemed that luck was not with Raxmon however as Thorn's teeth latched hold of the underside of his neck where little armor shielded him. Raxmon snarled and kicked frantically at the red male, trying to make him give up but Thorn's gaze had shifted to Narssia as the first bolt of lightning struck the ground several feet away.

Her entire frame trembled as Narssia turned her gaze to the red dragon and its rider who held her mate in a position where he could die if the ruby dragon put too much pressure into bitting down. The air around her swirled softly, building into the faintest edges of a tornado as a deep growl rippled from Narssia's jaws.

_It is by Raxmon that I came to know myself again. I will not lose him in this fight_, Narssia snarled as the wind picked up speed around her, controlled by both her thoughts and her need to have Raxmon safe.

As the wind grew with every second that her anger did, Narssia noticed something odd. Her mind was loosening itself and memories that she had forgotten due to the vile attack from Raxmon were returning. Perhaps it was just her or . . . Narssia panicked as she suddenly remembered the dead form of her father as it lay below her, his spine ripped out by her own teeth and claws. She had murdered her own father. Thorn released Raxmon from his grip and backed up as more memories returned slowly to Narssia as the wind around her picked up and formed the funnel formation of a tornado. Taurus, Setara, she had killed them, Narssia thought as she remember the event as if it had happened only yesterday.

- - - -

_The grass felt cool under her claws as Narssia landed, her wings folding in along her side as a growl rippled from her throat. She had come to this forested area in search of Raxmon's parents as they would work quite well for her need to kill. Stepping through the tall stalks of grass she decided that it might be better if Raxmon saw his parents die. That would be only a small glimpse of what she had suffered from the abuse of her cruel father._

_Quietly, Narssia searched among the moss-laden trees of the dense forest for any sign of dragons in the area, being careful not to make too much noise as to attract unwanted attention. After all, should she be spotted, she would have no choice but to strike back and forsake the element of surprise._

_She kept searching until a growl and the sound of commotion took her by surprise. So she had been correct with her guess for this forest being the home of a family of dragons. Quickly, she moved closer to the sound for a better look._

* * * *

_A bit further, separated by dense trees and thick underbrush, a large clearing gave way to two dragons, both near identical as one was yellow and the other a rich gold. The smaller one, the golden dragon, sat near motionless on a rock, his olive eyes half-closed as he bathed in the sunlight. The larger dragon by far suddenly lashed out, pouncing on him for no apparent reason._

That wasn't fair father_, Raxmon growled as the yellow dragon, which was at least twice his size, threw him from the rock and pinned him to the ground, leaving him with little room to move, let alone escape or counterstrike._

_The yellow dragon chuckled as he moved aside to let the smaller dragon he had pinned earlier get up._

Raxmon, I thought by now you would understand what I have been trying to teach you now for over a month during our sessions. Not all the fights you wage will be equal in strength between you and your opponent, so you must try to even the field by whatever means are available to you such as your abilities in order to stand up to much stronger opponents_, the larger yellow male, known as Taurus, said to his son._

Yes, father, but yet I stand no chance against you. You are larger, more skilled, and certainly more experienced than I. And you also had said that you wouldn't do your best during our fight, which was proved to be the opposite. You had me pinned to the forest floor in two moves, and that was even before I could try and do something_, Raxmon said as he got to his feet, a bit irritated over the fact that he could do no better against his father then during their last session when he had been pinned in two moves as well._

There will come a time when you surpass even me, Raxmon. _Taurus growled as he moved closer to the smaller dragon and nuzzled him gently. _You are a dragon with more skill than you realize, far more than your mother or I, yet you do not see it right now. When the times comes, my son, you will be better than anyone else. You must keep faith in your abilities and in who you are. The key to winning a fight is that you must never lose hope even when all seems lost and there seems no way out_._

_Taurus encouraged his son, knowing that Raxmon, being a proud dragon in nature, didn't take the earlier defeat very well and was probably beating himself up for it. Raxmon, feeling slightly better, moved closer to his father as the larger dragon pulled his wing over him. The smaller dragon hummed softly as more questions came to mind and he proceeded to voice them._

You say that father, but as far as I can see there is nothing special about me. I'm not skilled in fighting like you, nor am I a good flier like mother, and I cannot even use magic despite being old enough to. You told me once that you could wield magic at my age with ease.

Patience, my son, there will be a time for everything, and believe me when I say that you do not realize the full extent of your powers. Now, go to your mother and check on how she is doing. She probably got bored since we stayed here longer then I had realized. I will go hunting now. You must be hungry after a fight like we had_. Taurus chuckled again before fanning his wings out and taking to the skies with a loud, triumphant roar, leaving Raxmon behind in the clearing where they fought._

_After seeing his father move further and further away from him, Raxmon sighed and began to move towards the cave that was a little further away from his current location, and also the location of his birth place. The cave, which was quite big, was situated at the base of a slightly large hill and was surrounded by thick pine trees and dense underbrush, covering it perfectly._

_Moving slowly through the near still grass, Raxmon contemplated on the recent events and on his training with his father, which had ended much worse then he thought it would have._

Father still has much faith in me, even after I lost to him and left him and mother for only a day. Maybe, just maybe, I can one day become half the dragon he is now. And there's also the fact that he considers me to be special. I don't know if he is only trying to make me feel better or not, but I will try to live up to his expectations.

_Lost in his thoughts, Raxmon noticed a frightened squirrel climbing the bark of a tree as fast as it could, squeaking frantically to get away from something. The birds had stopped singing too, that was certainly unusual. Taking a closer look at where the squirrel had come from, Raxmon noticed a shimmer of black, flowing like water in a stream, and two yellow eyes. Who was this and what business did they have coming here?_

Strange_, he mused as he continued his walk home, hoping that whoever it was might be just passing through._

_After what seemed to Raxmon like hours of walking, but was only three minutes, he entered the cave of his birth. Water dripped slowly from the roof and large stalactites covered much of the nearly dark ceiling. His mother, a large forest green dragoness known as Setara, sat calmly in a nest made of strips of bark and leaves. Raxmon hesitated for a moment before he moved in toward her, stepping into the comfortable nest. Stopping by her side, he nuzzled her affectionately. She nuzzled him in return, her purple eyes soft as he rubbed against her neck._

You stayed longer than I thought_, she growled. _How did the training go, my son?

Not as good as I thought it might. Father isn't making things easy for me, as if to force me to do much more then I am supposed to at my age. I am not him! I cannot do half the things he had done when he was my age, and yet he still wants me to try even though he knows I will fail. How can I even stand my ground against him? It's impossible! _Raxmon growled, annoyed at his father for pushing him so hard during their training sessions._

You know, your father isn't doing this to make you feel like a weakling or to demoralize you. He only wants you to reach your potential for when you find a mate and must protect her. I am sure your qualities will make you a fine young male for when your first mating season arrives and you must choose a mate_, Setara hummed, pleased that her son would consider expressing his anger and worries with her._

_The two stayed there for some time, talking much about Raxmon's training and what his future might hold, when a thought came to Raxmon._

Mother, I do not usually see you complaining about the comfort of our home, but why is it that you build a nest? Weren't you and father always sleeping on the ground? And, to be honest, I have never seen you build a nest before.

_The dragoness let out a low growl_. Ah, I was wondering when you might ask that, my son. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't asked sooner but then again you have been busy with your father over these last few days. Well, as you've noticed, it isn't only for comfort alone, there is another reason behind it.

_Raxmon fluttered his wings in anticipation. Surely there was something interesting going on, that much he could be assured of, and it was something that made him very curious._

Well, what is it then? _He asked his mother on a very curious tone of voice._

I am not sure how to put this exactly, but, my son, you will soon not be the only hatchling in our family. You are going to have siblings_, she growled in happiness._

I'm not a hatchling anymore mother_, Raxmon snorted as he poked his mother in the chest with his snout to show his displeasure._

_She growled softly and nodded before proceeding to nuzzle him once more. Twisting away from her grip, Raxmon growled softly, his olive eyes clouded in confusion which his mother took as uncertainty._

Aren't you happy about this? _She asked on a more serious tone as she twitched the end of her tail._

Of course I am, mother. At least, I will not be the only one subjected to my father's training and advice. I just need time to adjust to this idea that I will not be the only one who concerns your lives anymore_, he sighed as his eyes rose to meet the steady gaze of his mother once more._

I understand_, she hummed as he nuzzled her gently, licking her cheek as she closed her eyes and sighed._

_More time passed as Raxmon and Setara spoke of his future siblings and of possible names, and soon the sound of flapping wings coming from outside their cave caught the two dragons' attention, followed by a THUD. _

_At the entrance was Taurus, carrying three deer. One held fast in his jaws, one secure in his claws, and one laying on his back. Raxmon proceeded to take his share of the meal as Taurus halted long enough for his son to grab the deer that was on his back and slide it to the cool stone floor underneath. The yellow male then went over to his mate and nuzzled her before he laid the deer that was in his jaws before her. She growled warmly and licked him on the cheek before she nuzzled him affectionately as he climbed into their nest, curling around her protectively. Taurus nuzzled his mate back but Setara growled softly as she felt a twinge of worry come across to her from her mate._

What worries you my mate? _She asked as Raxmon ripped a leg off the deer and proceeded to snap it apart, bones and all._

I'm not sure if it's true, but I believe I might have sensed the presence of another dragon somewhere close by. It may be only passing through but I wish to take no chances now that you are pregnant_, the male growled in response as he continued to nuzzle her._

_With the two adult dragons showing their affection for each other, and Raxmon gorging himself on the deer his father provided, no one saw that they had a visitor at the entrance to their peaceful cave._

_Raxmon was the first to notice the visitor as he was much closer to the entrance then his parents. Licking his jaws, he blinked as he recognized the form of the dragon. When he had realized who it was, he opened his mind to her to ask her a question in utter amazement._

Narssia, is that you? Why have you come? Did you follow me here?

No_, she simply answered, her gaze never moving from where she stared at his parents._

_Standing up, Raxmon proceeded to get closer to her but was rejected by a snap and snarl to the face. He retreated a bit, confused as to her behavior. She acted nothing like she had at the lake two days prior, as if she was a different dragoness then what he had seen._

Narssia, are you alright? Why are you acting like this? _He asked, bewildered by her aggressive attitude._

_Eyes finally moving to Raxmon, Narssia answered calmly, although it was a much darker tone then Raxmon would have excepted from her._

Spare me of your questions, hatchling. I'm not the nice dragoness that you thought you met on the shores of the lake two days ago, and, in fact, I'm not here for you. I'm here on a mission, one that has nothing to do with you, and it just happens that I was sent to meet with your parents, talk over some things. I won't be here long, just long enough to get my work done, and then I'll leave.

_Raxmon growled, still confused as to both her behavior and what she had just said. What mission was she here for? His parents would have told him if they were expecting someone and he had not been told anything recently. _

Are you sure? _He questioned tentatively, his eyes glancing over her slender frame._

_Lashing out, unable to control herself any longer, Narssia sunk her teeth into his shoulder and as Raxmon staggered back, snapped her tail down against his horns._

_Dazed and confused, Raxmon let out a roar of pain, alerting his parents to their visitor. Frightened, and forgetting about the pain that throbbed from his shoulder, Raxmon rushed back to his parents who were laying in their nest, confused about what was going on around them._

Raxmon, if this some kind of a joke it isn't funny_, Setara commented, letting out a growl of worry._

It isn't a joke mother. She's here, she followed me.

Who followed you? _Taurus asked as he eyed their new guest with uncertainty._

Narssia_, Raxmon confessed as he looked back to see that she had not moved, only reigned herself in after displaying such aggressive behavior towards him._

It . . . it can't be! Is she really here? Are the rumors true about her? _Setara snorted as Raxmon quivered faintly and she moved closer to her mate and put her head under his wing as if to seek protection, but much to her dismay he got up after only several minutes of silence._

We have little time to act, far less to explain so just listen close. Raxmon, Setara, I will deal with this. I want you both to get to the back of the cave and stay hidden, no matter what happens_, he growled, nuzzling them both before preparing to leave._

Wait, father, we could help! _Raxmon cried in desperation, not wanting his father to leave._

_Taurus let out a low chuckle_. Don't worry, my son, I can take care of her. By whatever means necessary, I will ensure that she does not harm you or your mother. She will not lay a claw on either of you if I can help it, even if it must mean I have to kill her to ensure my promise is kept.

_With that he left, but not before looking back at his son and mate one last time._

Know this, my mate, my son. Whatever the outcome is, I want you to know that I love you both_._

_That having been said, Taurus left the cave with Narssia close behind, careful to not allow either his mate or son to say anything else that could change his mind. Shielding his mind from them both, the yellow dragon proudly left, his mind set on the path before him._

_Raxmon could tell Narssia looked anxious as she and his father left. Her claws tensed on occasion as she moved, and her posture was straighter than normal. Perhaps it was nothing, but then again Raxmon figured she had been so sudden with her strike against him that anything was possible._

_Setara, acting on her mate's words, ushered their son further into the dark cavern they called home. Halting as they moved through the damp cave, the green dragoness licked her son's wounds. Growling softly as his mother's tongue ran over the wounds left by Narssia on him, Raxmon focused his mind on what his father had told him of never losing faith._

I know you're scared Raxmon, but your father can handle this. He is the most brave, powerful dragon, and very pleasing to the sight might I add, that I have ever met and he will do anything to keep us safe. That is why I love him as much as I do_, she growled softly, hoping he would come back to them after this was settled._

I hope you're right, mother_, Raxmon growled, the initial shock of being attacked by Narssia still worrying him slightly._

_As Setara turned to look back at the entrance to their cave after only ten minutes from when Taurus had left, for the entrance could still be seen from where they had traveled far into the cave, she noticed that the sky had turned from clear blue to pitch-black as thunder clouds rolled across it. Opening her maw faintly, she tasted the wind. The wind had increased as well, something unusual, she thought as loud bangs began to be heard from the outside of their cave._

How could the weather change so fast? Earlier today it was pleasant weather, and I didn't notice any sign of thunder clouds_, Raxmon snorted, a bit confused over the weather changing so fast. _

So he was forced to use . . . that_, Setara thought. _No matter, this means an earlier death for the killer, but yet there is something strange going on. I've have seen Taurus use this before on another occasion, yet I don't think there was any effect on the wind speed last time he used it.

Mother, what is going on? _Raxmon asked again as he hadn't received an answer to how the weather could change so fast from being pleasant to how it was now, clouds rolling and crackling with built-up thunder._

I was hoping I might get to tell you later when you got older_, she replied. _Well, given the fact that these are unusual circumstances, I suppose it would do good to tell you. Your father, Raxmon, is unlike other dragons of his kind. He has a natural affinity for lightning and can use magic to both summon up lightning and wield it in ways you couldn't imagine. Even now, as we speak, your father is giving that killer reason enough to stay far from us.

_Raxmon was amazed beyond words. In only a matter of seconds, he had learned that his father could use magic at will, let alone change even the very weather. _

So my father is amazing, after all_, he commented, filled with pride._

_Setara chuckled, nuzzling her son. _Come now, you must have known your father was gifted if he continued to push you every day to surpass yourself. Let us go look and see what has occurred.

_Motioning her son to follow her, Setara walked back to the entrance of the cave. Just past her nest, she stopped and warned him against going any farther. Should he venture further, he would be at risk to be struck by a lightning bolt and suffer grave injuries. So, both mother and son watched from inside their cave as lightning bolts rained around their cave, striking rocks, trees, and nearly anything else it could hit._

_The wind speed still continued to pick up and this worried the green dragoness a bit, but she chose to not voice her concern as it might be nothing after all other then a secondary effect to her mate's attack against the killer. After a short while, Setara let out a growl of relief as the lightning bolts and the wind died down and ceased. The sky slowly returned to the way it had been before the attack was waged as the clouds began to fade away._

It is over_, Setara told her son with confidence, moving into her nest as she was sure Taurus would join them soon enough._

_But they didn't expect what would happen next nor could either of them have imagined it. A large, bloodied mass smacked down before the entrance to their cave, it's form ripped and pouring blood. To their horror, Setara and Raxmon realized that it was Taurus, who was nearly dead and close to being torn apart._

_His frame held no resemblance to the yellow dragon that he was as blood covered most of his body. Only his eyes, still as brown as the earth itself, could reveal who this mangled dragon was. Straining frantically, but to no avail, he tried to get to his feet as Narssia landed near him, her eyes glistening with such a hardness in them that Raxmon drew back to his mother's side._

_Setara let out a growl of terror that shook the cave as Raxmon approached his father without paying Narssia any attention. Raxmon tried desperately to pull his father inside the cave but Taurus was simply too heavy. Turning his gaze to his mother, Raxmon growled softly, motioning at his father with a jerk of his head. Stepping forward and out of her nest, Setara reached her mate's side and tried to reach through to him but his consciousness could barely manage to keep him breathing, must less allow him to speak with his mate and son._

_Remembering suddenly that Narssia was only inches from them, Raxmon alerted his mother to the fact that she was nearly unhurt from the battle that had just been waged. Right before them she stood, blood visible on her snout and a ferocious gleam in her eyes. Other then a thin scrape along her neck, she was fine._

_Setara immediately backed up as Narssia advanced, the black dragoness' gaze going to Taurus for a moment as he attempted to snarl at her but couldn't seem to have the strength to._

I suppose I could expect such weak battling skills from the father of one who doesn't even know how to catch his own fish.

_Raxmon couldn't stop the snarl that rose from his troat as he heard those words. Narssia had no right to torment him about that, let alone nearly kill his father._

No matter_, Narssia growled_. I will finish what I came here for, so don't even think of trying to stand in my way.

_She turned slowly, her gaze fixed on Taurus once more. Setara snarled, snapping out at her despite Raxmon's feeble attempt to calm his mother down._

Don't you even touch him, you monster! _She snarled as she sprung forward, nearly halfway to Narssia when she was stopped by an invisible force and thrown back into a wall by a powerful energy that seemed to radiate from the black dragoness. _

Mother! _Raxmon howled as he ran to her as Narssia let the dragoness go._

Oh, isn't this such a sweet sight? I feel almost ashamed to rip this family to shreds but I did come here with a purpose in mind and so I will complete it, no matter the opposition. I do suppose I could let you enjoy this last moment as a complete family but I digress_ . . ._

_The two conscious dragons trembled slightly as they feared what might happen next, but before either Setara or Raxmon could reply they witnessed perhaps the most cruel thing she had done during her intrusion of their home and their lives. Narssia said nothing as she focused her entire attention on Taurus._

Wh-What are you doing to him? You have already bested him in combat and now he cannot defend himself. So are you planning to do? _Setara managed to force herself to ask._

Finishing what I came here for_, she responded with a snarl of, what Raxmon thought, was pain and flicked the male who was nearly twice her size into the roof, impaling him through the chest on a massive stalactite. _

_The green and gold dragons howled in terror at the sight presented before them. Taurus, both father and loving mate, was dead and his killer stood right under him, enjoying the blood that dripped down onto her scales from the dead dragon._

_Raxmon and Setara tried to turn and flee further into the cave but as Narssia turned her eyes to them, they found out that even moving a muscle was impossible to do against the invisible bonds that held them in place._

Now, let me see if the female is capable of putting up a more enjoyable fight_, Narssia hissed as she advanced to the two frightened dragons._

Stop it, please! _Raxmon roared, unable to bare his teeth due to being held down by invisible bonds and not able to move at all. _She isn't able to fight properly.

Why should I care? _Narssia snorted as Raxmon's little trick failed to even bring up the faintest of emotions within her. _You know why I came here, right? Certainly your parents must have told you the stories of how one lone dragoness killed not only her father but eliminated five more dragons without even flinching.

_Narssia hissed as she felt Raxmon's fear as her own. Was he of a special breed of dragons, an empath perhaps? His mother certainly was even if she wasn't showing it right now._

Go ahead and kill me but save my son. He is young to the world and has much to learn about who he is_, Setara pleaded as Narssia growled as another dose of fear lashed through her from Raxmon._

Since you seem so eager to die first I suppose I can put you out of your misery_, Narssia snarled, shaking her head as she felt more terror, more fear corse through her. _

Enjoying empathically feeling our terror? _Setara questioned as she growled softly, finding the strain of fighting against Narssia's telekinesis proving to be tiring._

_Narssia hissed, snapping at Setara who stared right back without showing the fear she truly felt towards the younger dragoness who had killed her mate. _I had thought it was your son but now your . . . trick is starting to become tiresome. I've had enough of this.

_A warning snarl rippled from Raxmon's jaws but it came too late. Narssia threw herself forward, unable to withstand the temptation any longer to sink her teeth into the frail, moist neck of a near defenseless dragoness who happened to be pregnant. Setara hissed as the black dragoness stopped herself inches from the older dragoness and closed her eyes, her mental hold weakening slightly. Narssia was still young and inexperienced with her gift, Setara reminded herself._

Raxmon_, Setara snarled softly while she had time enough to speak to her son in private, _I love you with all my heart. You will be a fine male when the time comes, of that I am positive. Go with pride, my son, and let me die.

Wh-What? You can't be serious mother. I'm not letting you die because of me! I brought her here, to us, and it should be me that has the to pay the price_, Raxmon pleaded, his voice nearly breaking with emotion as tears slipped down his face at the thought of his mother dying to save him._

_Setara sighed, her eyes filled with tears as well. _Trust me Raxmon. Please? Just trust my judgement. She is capable of killing us all, you know that. So what good is it to prolong my death when it is fated to happen, even if you leave or not?

_Unable to hold back the emotion in his voice, the pleading tone that he knew his mother must have heard, Raxmon spoke once more._

Stand your ground, I can help. Let me face her, please?

I can't_, Setara admitted, sighing once more as her voice dropped to a whisper. _I won't see my son killed today, not with my own eyes.

_Finally opening her eyes again, Narssia's gaze softened slightly as she viewed Raxmon. Was he deserving of the pain she had and was going to deal to him? Could he stand losing both his parents?_

_Narssia hissed and regained her tough composer, knowing it was far better to show no emotion before a kill. She tensed her claws, digging into the cool stone under her. It was now or never, she had to make the choice. Lunging forward, she rammed into Setara like an armored tank, her speed making up for the lack of size._

Want to know how I managed to avoiding being injured by your mate's little light show? _She questioned as the two dragons trashed about on the ground as she lifted her telekinesis hold on both Setara and Raxmon._

I'd love to_, Setara spat back, snapping at Narssia._

_Narssia chuckled before she snapped down on the green dragoness' right foreleg, applying enough force to snap the bone in half. _He forgot that with lightning comes wind. I used this wind to shield myself, deflect the bolts of energy he sent at me.

_Howling as pain lashed from her broken foreleg, Setara hissed as Narssia drew back to gaze into her eyes. Orbs filled with hatred met those filled with loneliness. _

I enjoyed watching him be ripped apart by the very lightning he sent at me. A fitting end for him, wouldn't you agree?

You'll die before I agree to that_, Setara roared, finding her strength enough to breath even a small stream of fire at the younger challenger._

_Tearing herself away from Setara, Narssia growled angrily as she felt pain from where the green dragoness' fire had managed to pierce her scales. Lifting the female up with a single thought, Narssia sent Setara slamming against one of the walls of her cave._

_Blood dripped from her back as the dragoness slid down the wall, able to faint hear the sound of labored breathing from Narssia. She was growing tired, there was a way to end the fight after all. Narssia hissed angrily and flared her wings in warning as Setara staggered to her feet._

Raxmon, my son, go further into our cave. Shield your mind as you do so.

_Raxmon snorted, confused once more. What was it that his mother was about to do? He could help her fight off Setara and yet she, like Taurus, wanted to keep him safe and out of harm's way._

Why? I can hel-

Go_, Setara hissed as Narssia advanced toward her. _Now while you have the chance!

_That was all Raxmon needed. Turning around, he fled further into their cave, hoping his mother knew what she was doing even if he didn't. As Raxmon reached the back of their cave, he turned around to watch as his mother rose up and shrieked, the sound piercing both mentally and physically. That had been why she had told him to flee, it made sense._

_Narssia, seeming to have been stunned by the sudden shriek, shook her head and retreated slightly, her gaze still on her potential prey. Setara, seizing the advantage this provided, followed up with a blast of her green fire. Smoke rolled along Narssia's scales as the blaze clashed against her natural armor. With a roar, the younger dragoness sprung into the air, turning so that she used the cave roof to aid in her aerial strike. Smashing into Setara, Narssia bit into her neck, enjoying herself as the warm blood flowed down her throat._

Mother! _Raxmon cried as he started to run back to them despite Narssia being in a position to kill him easily._

Stay back_, Setara hissed through the pain as Narssia bit again, this time holding on for longer. _Stay hidden Raxmon.

_Bite after bite, roar after roar. Eventually Setara's roars grew more frail, more weak. The blood loss was being to take its toll. Finally dropping the dying dragoness to the ground, Narssia watched as Raxmon ran over to his mother and nuzzled her. His howl of agony rattled her as she observed him trying desperately to get her to stand, to fly away with him before it was too late._

We have to leave, now before she attacks again. Mother get up. Please!

_Raxmon howled again, but this time it wasn't in sorrow. He had to make her understand. If she didn't get up then she would die, right were she was. He couldn't have that, couldn't stand losing both his parents in the same day._

_Setara sighed, her gaze fighting to stay on her son as she felt her strength leave her as more blood poured from her frame. _I can''s over, she's won. Leave while you have the chance.

No! _Raxmon roared, irritated that she would just give up. _We can both get out of here, you can't give up.

I've seen this for so many months but I did nothing to stop it.

You've seen this? How? _Raxmon asked, lowering his voice as tears slipped down his face._

I-I can . . .

_Raxmon watched as the light that his mother's eyes held faded out. She had died, been murdered by the dragoness he thought was gentle. Nuzzling her once more as he tried to clear his mind, Raxmon couldn't help but think only of revenge. Narssia had to die because of what she'd done to both him and to his family._

_Lifting his head with a menacing snarl, Raxmon spoke his next words with as much hatred as he could bare to muster. _You monster! You killed them!

_Launching forward, he had barely taken a step when he was thrown back and held against the wall by Narssia's telekinesis._

You think you can kill me? _She chuckled as she licked her jaws clean of Setara's blood. _You couldn't even catch your own fish so what makes you think you have the skill to stop me.

I will rip you apart if you come any closer! _Raxmon howled, raging against the strong telekinetic bonds that held him to the wall._

_Narssia snorted, amused by his feeble attempt to sound fierce. _You're not worth my time to kill. Seek me out when you become more powerful and we will see if your words are true about ripping me to shreds.

_Turning around, she let him go and walked silently out of the bloodied cave that had once been the home of peace-loving dragons. Now their only survivor wanted blood, her blood._

_Narssia shuttered as she brought herself back to attention. She had killed Raxmon's parents and she had done it because it was the only thing she knew. Vevra had been right and Raxmon had been right. She was a murderer, a killer of dragons. Letting a tear flow down her scaled cheek, Narssia sobbed in silence as the wind around her expanded outward and destroyed buildings as it threatened to swallow Dras-Leona._

_As Narssia left the cave, Raxmon ran back to his mother. He sat down beside her and lifted his head. A long, low, mournful cry escaped him. His dream of a big family, of living with siblings and his parents in peace was now destroyed. Everything he knew, everything he was, it was gone now. The only thing he knew for certain was that he would seek revenge, one way or another._

_While he mourned his parents' death, Raxmon began to come up with ways to make his parents' killer suffer for what she had done._

- - - - -

Narssia shuttered as she brought herself back to attention. She had killed Raxmon's parents and she had done it because it was the only thing she knew. Vevra had been right and Raxmon had been right. She was a murderer, a killer of dragons. Letting a tear flow down her scaled cheek, Narssia sobbed in silence as the wind around her expanded outward and destroyed buildings as it threatened to swallow Dras-Leona.

Thorn hissed in anger as the wind forced him to retreat to the other side of the city. He would have liked to finish off the golden male but Murtagh kept reminding him of what Shruikan had said about wanting the two dragons alive upon the return to Uru'baen. Raxmon snarled as the wind lapped at him as he and Saphira had retreated as well as soon as he had seen the formation on the funnel. Narssia was in there, he thought, and she needed his help. It was no clue what she was experiencing as her roars occasionally rippled through the air as the thunder rumbled. The storm had seemed to quiet down slightly after she had let loose her most lethal attack but it still worried him that lightning could strike any of them in a moment's notice.

_I have to get in there_, Raxmon growled as he launched himself forward, his tired and taxed body protesting at the movement of his wings.

_Raxmon, you can't. The wind will kill you before you reach the core_, Saphira snarled as he halted and turned to look back at her, a sense of sorrow flickering through his eyes for only a moment.

_I have to_, he sighed as he thought back to how he had hated Narssia after she killed his parents. _It is a way to mend my relationship with her._

_Are you even hearing yourself? Raxmon, stop! _Saphira snarled in vain as the golden dragon continued in his advance to the wind tornado where Narssia hovered in the center.

The male closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he flew toward the funnel of wind. With any luck, he could get to Narssia without the aid of his skills in magic as long as his strength would hold up. Raxmon sighed as he opened his eyes and sped forward, his eyes narrowing as he saw that he had gotten closer to the wind spiral then he had wanted originally. Even being several inches away from the wind tornado, he could feel it pulling at his scales and armor but it was nothing compared to the strength inside the actual thing. He had to get to Narssia no matter the cost.

_Narssia! _He roared as he forced himself into the wind tornado, the powerful winds that drove it battering against him immediately and forcing him to cloak himself in a sphere of his golden aura.

Racked by pain once again from his back, Raxmon hissed as he slowly made his way through the fierce barrier to Narssia. If his life was the cost of getting to her then he would be willing to die. Finding his strength waning, Raxmon made one last effort as he roared and shoved himself through the fierce barrier that had held him from his mate, letting the sphere fade away as he struggled to remain in the air.

Suspended by the very fear of what she was discovering about herself, Narssia failed to notice Raxmon's entrance upon her silent airspace. Little air moved through the calm core of the wind tornado and Narssia was grateful for that. Every noise now seemed to rip at her mind as her memory returned to her in one massive moment. She couldn't face it, couldn't face what she had once been. Her heart raced and her breathing quickened as terror consumed her.

_Narssia_, Raxmon growled softly as he flew up to meet her, his eyes moist as he saw her trembling with fear.

Fear had never been an emotion she had shown very much so it must have felt foreign to her, he decided as he stopped before her and gently gripped her arms with his clawed hands. _Narssia. _Was she Narssia or Arxa? Loving mate or murderer? Did it even matter anymore or was she to live each day in fear of who she had been? The black dragoness trembled again as she remember slaughtering so many innocent dragons in an attempt to ease her bloodlust. What had her father done to her when she was so young that turned her into a bloodthirsty killer?

Narssia suddenly saw Raxmon as he held onto her gently. His eyes were moist and a soft growl rippled from deep in his throat as he saw that her eyes were now on him. She had caused him so much pain and yet here he was helping her. Why would he do that? She had taken his family from him and yet he forgave her for it. It made no sense as to why she should be forgiven for killing his parents and unborn siblings.

_I'm here for you_, he hummed as he glanced down to gaze upon her trembling arms for a moment before he returned his gaze to her eyes. _I'm here._

Here? There was no where to run from the evils of her past, Narssia thought as she looked away from Raxmon. Everywhere looked the same in her mind now as every memory spoke to her of two things: murder and blood. She couldn't stand it! Narssia roared and another tremor racked her body as Raxmon gripped down harder on her arms.

_It's okay Narssia, you're safe_, he muttered as his voice drew her back to looking into his eyes again.

There was something about his eyes that made the pain more bearable, Narssia mused as she fought to control herself. Her heart rate slowed gently back down to normal as she gazed at the golden male and sighed. Raxmon growled in sympathy and Narssia pressed them together into a loving nuzzle. Terror no longer immobilized her and she found her thinking process to be much clear then what it had been just a few minutes ago.

_Thank you_, she whispered to Raxmon, her voice soft and filled with gratitude for the one who had saved her from losing herself in the pain of who she had been in the past.

The wind around them ceased to flow as Narssia released her emotions. She still trembled slightly but her breathing and heart rate were back to normal after what had transpired. Raxmon held onto her lovingly and rubbed against her velvet-like horns as she calmed herself with his scent. It smelled like flowers, she decided as she lifted her head from where she had laid it upon his shoulder, a warm earthy smell that calmed her.

Narssia had barely lifted her head when she and Raxmon where slammed into by Thorn. The red male had seen what had happened and he wanted to finish off Raxmon despite his rider's instructions. The harsh impact had sent Raxmon crashing into a remaining building below as little remained of Dras-Leona due to their battle and Narssia's wind. Narssia was sent rolling along the debris-covered streets of the town and knew that no matter what she did, Raxmon would die. Thorn would get to him first before she could. It was over.

_Raxmon_, Narssia called out weakly as she staggered to her feet. _Try and fight him off until I get there._

Lifting her wings without waiting for a reply from him, Narssia forced herself into the air and flew to where she believed he had landed. By the time she had gotten there Thorn was already pelting the golden male with fireballs. Raxmon's cries hurt Narssia as she knew that she might not stand a chance against the red dragon herself considering her condition. She had to try something though or else Raxmon might . . . Narssia snarled as she mentally corrected herself. Raxmon would not die if she had anything to say about it.

_Come and catch me you oversized lizard_, she spat as she past by Thorn, the red dragon's attention flickering to her as Murtagh gave the order for his dragon to follow, unaware that Narssia was only buying time until Raxmon could get back onto his feet.

While Narssia led Thorn away, Raxmon forced himself to get to his feet. Smoke drifted from his body from where Thorn had hit him with bursts of fire but that did not matter at the moment. Narssia had bought him some time and that was all he needed. With a roar, Raxmon lifted his wings and took to the air, allowing himself a moment of peace before he went after his mate and the dragon that wanted to take her away from him.

By the time that Raxmon had caught up to the two dragons. Narssia had taken some damage from Thorn as well as dealt him some damage with her claws and fangs. She quivered as exhaustion threatened to overtake her. Blood flowed from a long cut along her chest but she was still fighting Thorn with every ounce of strength she had. Narssia would make sure that Raxmon would live to see another day even if it meant that she and their unborn children would die.

Raxmon growled softly as he came up beside her, his gaze drifting over her body. She looked worse then he did. Raxmon shook his head as his attention shifted to Thorn. A growl rippled from his jaws at the ruby male and Thorn backed up, the wounds that he had received from Narssia now starting to cause him pain. Allowing herself to be caught by Raxmon, Narssia relaxed herself as exhaustion set in. How was it that humans could fight for days on end when she was tired after only two hours?

_Thanks for catching me_, she muttered as she closed her eyes, his scent driving away the pain that flared up throughout her entire body.

_Not a problem_, Raxmon growled as he focused his gaze on her.

Narssia hummed in pleasure as Raxmon allowed her to curl up against him as he began his flight back to where most of the Varden's troops where now. On their way back, Raxmon had time to think as his mate tenderly licked at the wounds on his chest and neck. He had come close to losing her today. Raxmon snorted, he couldn't have that happen, not after what had transpired between them.

_Something on your mind Raxmon? _Narssia asked as she felt his displeasure over something even though she had not read his thoughts.

_I nearly lost you today Ar-Narssia. I can't let you put yourself in danger because of my condition. We are both tired from the fighting but I assure you that I have the willpower to stay up in the air for as long as it takes to get you to safety_, Raxmon responded as pain lashed through his body again.

_You don't have to do anything. I can fly for us if you want_, Narssia offered.

Raxmon chuckled softly as he tried to prevent himself from showing Narssia he was in pain. The truth was he wasn't sure if he could get her back to the Varden. Whatever Thorn had done had crippled him, made it impossible for him to do any prolonged activities like flying without nearly passing out from the pain.

_I appreciate the offer but I can manage it_, Raxmon sighed as he trembled slightly despite his best attempts to avoid showing the pain he felt.

_Raxmon, I know you're not in any condition to be carrying me as it is so just let me fly us back_, Narssia growled as she gazed up at him, her yellow eyes observing his golden scales as she felt him tremble again.

_I can handle it Narssia_, Raxmon hissed as he clenched his teeth.

The pain that flowed from his back was starting to become unbearable but he had to get her to the Varden. Raxmon strained himself forward and clutched Narssia tighter. Raxmon growled as he failed to notice that Thorn had once again caught up with them in his hurry to get them both to safety.

Raxmon roared as he was struck with a fireball from Thorn in the dead center of his back, pain consuming his other senses as he let Narssia go and he started to fall. Narssia, having recovered slightly while resting in Raxmon's grip, caught him in her forepaws and turned around as she flapped her wings, searching for a space large enough for both of them. Finally her sights fell on a small spot in the surrounding hills that looked plenty big for them both. Wings flaring, the black dragoness now set off for the chosen spot, launching a fireball at Thorn as she past to show her anger at him.

Finding her own strength starting to fade, Narssia clutched her mate close to her chest as she went into a spin, her wings still shoving her forward in the air. It was only a little more to go until they reached the spot that she had seen and Narssia tucked her head against Raxmon's just seconds before she spun one last time and slammed into the dirt on her back. Her wings flailed around her as she smashed into the red earth, losing her grip on Raxmon as she slid for a few seconds.

_Raxmon must be dead_, she thought as weariness closed in upon her mind. There was no way he could have survived her crash landing. If he was alive then he was probably near unconsciousness, she mused as she closed her eyes and allowed for sleep to take her.


	24. Repercussions

Raxmon growled as he opened his eyes and lifted his head. Had Narssia saved them after Thorn had hit him with a fireball and he lost consciousness? It would make sense as she was quite protective of him. Where was she though? He did not feel her presence near him or it could be that the pain had dulled his way, he was worried about her. She had risked her life to save him more then once during the day when he had not had the strength to save himself. Perhaps he had grown soft from being around her for over a week now and his feelings toward her having returned? Raxmon sighed as he lowered his head back to rest on his forepaws, exhaustion setting in upon him once more. Narssia was fine, he assured himself as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, she could take care of herself quite well considering all she had been through.

When Raxmon opened his eyes again it was on account of him sensing the coming presence of his mate. So Narssia had survived like he had, that was good. If he had lost her then . . .

_So you're alive as well_, the black dragoness commented as she moved slowly toward him, pain clearly visible in her eyes as her voice drew him from his thoughts.

_I suppose I am_, Raxmon sighed as he lifted his head, the pain from his back having died down for now as it was clear that he could sense her overwhelming calming presence.

_Did I come at a bad time? _Narssia asked as she sat down in front of him, her wings coated in a thick layer of dirt from her crash landing as Raxmon saw that she had folded them against her side.

_No, I was just thinking about something I shouldn't have when you came up_, Raxmon replied as he folded up his wings along his back, taking care to avoid irritating the wounds he knew where there from Thorn.

_What was it if you don't mind me asking._

_I was thinking about if I had lost you during the fighting_, Raxmon sighed. _If you had died I probably would have flown to Uru'baen and tried my hardest to kill Shruikan even if I were to die as well._

As he finished, Raxmon looked away as a slight tremor ran down his spine. Could he have really gone through with that if he had lost her and their unborn children? That was something he preferred to not think about but if he had to then Raxmon supposed he could fly to Uru'baen and fight Shruikan. Narssia growled softly and then sighed. Raxmon was certainly the stronger of them and it had often surprised her in the past how he had been able to control himself around her after the murder of his parents, although she had started to call herself Narssia then. That source of strength came from deep within him and she knew that he would do anything to keep her safe now after nearly losing her as he had feared.

_I did not die though so I ask that you forget about that if you would. We both survived the battle and are fine other then wounds suffered from our fight against Thorn_, Narssia snorted as she lifted a hand and ran her claws along his jaw as Raxmon did not protest to the contact between them.

_You are right. I focused too much on the 'what if's and I should not have. I can't lose you Narssia_, Raxmon growled as his olive eyes locked with her topaz ones.

The black dragoness sighed once more and Raxmon blinked, thinking he had said something he should not have. It was only when Narssia drew her hand back and nodded did Raxmon assure himself that what he had said was correctly timed.

_You fear that you will seek only revenge against Shruikan if my death had come, correct? _She asked as his gaze drifted from her onto the grass that lay between them.

How could he respond with reasoning to such a question? He loved her and he would risk his life to take down the Empire if she died. Raxmon sighed as he twitched the end of his tail. Never before had his feelings for her be so strong as for him to say that but then again she was carrying their future children now.

_I am not sure of my reaction had you died but I refuse to think about it now as you are here with me_, he finally responded as his eyes met her's again.

_I appreciate your thoughtfulness Raxmon but I mind it not. I would do the same if you died_, Narssia growled.

Her words confused him as Raxmon wondered if he heard them right. Did she . . . ? Had she regained her memory? It would make sense as to her roars from within the wind funnel she created if she had regained her memory in one massive chunk. Perhaps when she had realized the danger that was he was in her memory came back to her?

_Do you . . . ? Is your memory back? _He asked although he hesitated slightly with the words.

_I have my memory back if that is what you are asking. It was the thought that Thorn would kill you that allowed for me to form the wind funnel and get my memory back. I realize now that I have been most unkind to you these last few months and I am sorry. I thought of Shruikan as I would have thought of Nahido had he been there for me and not taught me so much about killing_.

Narssia paused for a moment before continuing. _I know that you have forgiven me for what I did to your family but I ask for your forgiveness once more. Even now, I cannot bare to think of it and I would have lost myself had you not come to me and comforted me as you had._

Raxmon growled as he felt the emotion he knew was behind her words. Narssia was truly sorry for what she had caused in the past and she wanted him to accept her plea for forgiveness. Had he not done that when they mated? It mattered not, Raxmon thought as he nodded, he would indeed forgive her again if that was her wish.

_I forgive you Narssia. I only wish I had not followed you after you left then I might have not seen my parents die as they had. Nahido had twisted you at that point and you were only playing a game with him that you could not win until he killed Vevra. I do not blame you for you asking me again for forgiveness and, in fact, I welcome it._

His words were filled with tenderness, Raxmon noticed as he saw that Narssia's eyes looked moist as she looked away from him. He had not meant to make her cry but he saw that she reigned herself in rather fast before any tears fell.

_Your words speak much of our love towards each other Raxmon. I know how difficult this must be for you to let me go with Thorn and Murtagh back to Uru'baen but I will promise you this, I will aid you and the Varden when they come to fight against Galbatorix_, Narssia growled as she stood and sighed.

_You don't have to go yet Narssia. Stay with me for a few more moments, please? _Raxmon pleaded as Narssia turned her gaze back to him.

_I must go. If we are to take down the Empire, I must prepare a way and the more time I get will be better for all of us when the time comes for the final battle. You can reach out to me through mental thought you know so I won't be that far away_, Narssia muttered.

Pain flared up angrily from Raxmon's back as he stood but he ignored it as his eyes met with Narssia's, his longing gaze echoing his plea for her to not leave.

_I have to go with them Raxmon. If I do not then I suppose Thorn will attack the Varden and I cannot have that. Stay here please, for me at least._

Raxmon closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame. He didn't want her to leave but she had to if they wanted to have a chance at success in Uru'baen. He had to trust her and go along with what she wanted even if he didn't agree to it. She would be in no real harm as long as it was still believed that she had amnesia and Raxmon hoped that she realized that as well.

_I must be off Raxmon. I trust you will stay where you are and not try to follow me_, Narssia growled as she turned and unfolded her wings, the black membranes barely visible under a thick layer of red dirt.

Raxmon sat down as he watched her leave him. Was this how she had felt after he had left her after attacking her? If so then it felt like his heart had been ripped out and smashed into thousands of pieces. She had left him to ensure the Varden's success in Uru'baen but it left him more lonely then he had ever felt before in his life. Laying down, Raxmon hissed as his back protested the movement but he still kept his eyes on where she had walked away from him at, although she had taken to the air by now.

Time would see them together again, he thought as the sharp roar of Saphira's pierced the air as she flew toward him. At least he would not be alone for too long. Raxmon lowered his head and closed his eyes, tears streaming slowly down his cheeks from behind golden eyelids.

_Raxmon, where is she? _Saphira asked as she landed, sending up a cloud of red dust as she gave her wings a flap before folding them against her side.

_She is gone. Shruikan has reclaimed her loyalty_, the golden male responded softly as tears continued to flow from his closed eyes.


	25. A Promise Kept

By the time that Narssia had found Thorn and Murtagh she was starting to rethink about what she had said to Raxmon. It had been rather harsh and she had not meant for it to be as harsh as it must have sounded to him. He had to understand that she could help them out by being on the inside.

"I see you've come alone," Murtagh commented as she stopped before him and his mighty red dragon.

_You should know the extent of Raxmon's injuries as your dragon dealt them to him during their fight, human_, Narssia hissed in response as she hoped that she could pass for still being amnesiac although she no longer was.

When Thorn growled in response, Narssia almost smiled. She had been right with her choice of words it seemed. She sighed as she sat down before them, her eyes drifting between rider and dragon. They wanted her to return to Uru'baen and she would if only to help out the Varden. Raxmon, Saphira, and the rest of the Varden needed her help in navigating Uru'baen and she was willing to provide it if the war would be over and she could live freely with Raxmon.

_Should we leave? _She asked. _Certainly a dragon will come and attempt to get me to stay here if we do not leave soon._

"I suppose we should," Murtagh shrugged. "Thorn, you ready?"

The red dragon nodded and his rider climbed up gracefully upon his back. Sitting himself comfortably upon Thorn's back between two ivory spines, Murtagh motioned for Narssia to stand and she did so in obedience. She was looking forward to speaking with Shruikan and it was certainly going to be interesting when they did talk.

_Weaker species first_, Narssia growled as she motioned Thorn forward, a slight growl rippling from her closed jaws as the red male unfolded and extended his wings, flapping them as he rose steadily from the ground with her right behind.

It would be so easy to just bite the back of his neck, she thought but kept herself in check. Murtagh and his dragon still believed that she had no memory and she wanted to keep it that way. Glancing back across the ruins of what had once been Dras-Leona, a twinge of regret struck Narssia. She was leaving behind Raxmon, her mate. He had done so much to help her while she had been amnesiac and they had even mated. What if she never . . . got back to him? What if she died in Uru'baen after Shruikan found out what she had done with Raxmon? Would he mourn her then?

Growling, Narssia tore herself from such thoughts as she sighed and returned her attention to Thorn's back as he led her away from her mate and back to one that she had never truly had real feelings for. Shruikan was nothing compared to Raxmon but he would work if she had to make it seem like they had gotten back together in order to irritate Raxmon enough to urge him to kill Shruikan. Shruikan already wanted to kill him after he had given her amnesia so why not make Raxmon want to kill Shruikan as well? A thin grin spread over Narssia's facial features as the thought sounded good enough to her. How would she get the information to Raxmon though? She could talk with him about it but he might not like the idea. That was something she would have to think of later it seemed.

Night wore into day as the two dragons traveled. They stopped quite little but long enough for her to recover some strength to were she was not shaking. If she had only been with Raxmon then they would have gone slower, Narssia thought on several occasions. Even though the journey was not long, it taxed Narssia as she had not recovered that much from the battle of Dras-Leona. By mid-day the next day Uru'baen could be seen in the distance. It's dark fortified walls bore a certain aura about the place, Narssia mused as she continued to follow Thorn without question. They landed near the spot where she had roasted the guard in her escape a little over two weeks prior, Narssia noticed as Thorn allowed Murtagh to climb down. Why was it that humans had such strong bonds with their kind? Narssia shook her head. She would never understand some human behavior even after she had seen it unfold before her.

"Follow us please," Murtagh instructed as his voice brought Narssia back to her current surroundings.

Nodding her head, the black dragoness obeyed and followed Murtagh as Thorn walked behind them. No doubt they would be going to Galbatorix, she thought angrily. She had, after all, fled without so much as a notice to the tyrant that ruled the lands in which Raxmon and herself now found themselves a part of. Shruikan would not be happy to see her either, she mused as they entered the dreary palace that made for the center of the Empire.

Passing through hallways that barely allowed for her size, Narssia wondered how Shruikan moved about in Uru'baen. He was twice her size if not three times and he was wider than she was. At least she had yet to start showing that she was pregnant so maybe they would not notice. Considering how observant Galbatorix had been when they first met, Narssia rethought what she had just figured out. He would noticed and possibly Shruikan as well if he was in there too. She would have to explain for her actions and that was not as easy as it seemed to be.

_How much longer? _Narssia questioned as she felt herself tremble slightly.

"Not much longer," Murtagh answered as his view never left the path before him.

_Not much longer. _Soon she would have to come face-to-face with both the dragon that hated her mate and the tyrant that ruled Alagaesia. Narssia took a deep breath as she felt her emotions rise sharply. There would be time for bloodshed later as now she needed to prepare herself mentally for what to say to make them believe she still was amnesiac. That in itself would be extremely hard to do but she supposed she could handle it.

Turning a corner, Murtagh came to a halt before two massive black doors. Narssia swallowed as she fought back the faintest flicker of terror that had entered her mind. She was not afraid, it would do her no good to be scared anyway. Shruikan would soon meet his end and so would Galbatorix if she worked things out right. For now she had the hard part to do but, as she stared at the doors that separated her from the tyrant king of Alagaesia, it would not be an impossible task. She could rely on Raxmon's mental support and she would take comfort that whatever happened, she could look forward to Raxmon soothing words even if they both perished from the battles to come.


	26. Forgotten Love

Raxmon hissed as Saphira ran her tongue soothingly along his back. It hurt but he thought nothing about telling her. Raxmon hissed again as Saphira's tongue past over the wounds left on his back by Thorn. The red dragon had dug deep when he had clawed into Raxmon's back and, as his wounds clearly showed, Raxmon was feeling all of the pain from it.

_Saphira, could you stop please? _He asked as gently as he could, yet he knew the words would sound harsh to her even though he wanted it not to.

_I am sorry Raxmon. I didn't think it was hurting you and you could have spoken up sooner_, the blue dragoness responded as a soft growl rippled from deep within her throat as she drew back and gazed into his olive eyes.

Raxmon shuddered as he felt blood begin to run down over his back as the claw wounds began to bleed again. It had only been a few hours since the battle had been called off and the Varden had won, due mostly to Narssia and himself.

_How long does it take for a dragon to show signs of pregnancy? _Saphira asked as the thought crossed her mind.

_For what I know from my mother, it is about two months until a female is ready to lay her eggs and even with that amount of time allowed for us to end this war, I fear for Narssia_, Raxmon answered as he blinked as he felt tears form at the mention of his mother.

_You care a lot about her_, Saphira noted as her gaze turned to where Eragon sat nearby, Brisingr drawn in case any of the Empire's troops had survived the slaughter.

Raxmon snarled as he sat up, his back stinging as his wounds reopened themselves. His gaze turned to his own human friend as Grien stayed hidden in the shadows cast by the remains of a once two-story building. Motioning the human forward with a nod, Raxmon returned his attention to Saphira as she awaited a response from him.

_We are mates, therefore I would give my life for her if needed_, he responded as Grien entered their view, blood staining one side of his face from a cut he had received while fighting another warrior.

"Who is this Raxmon?" Eragon questioned as his gaze turned to the slightly older warrior as he stopped behind the golden dragon.

_This is Grien_, Raxmon replied.

Grien laid down his blood-stained sword and kneeled down before Raxmon, his eyes never leaving the golden hide of the dragon before him. "Why would such a dragon want to hurt you?"

_I know not my friend_, Raxmon commented as he closed his eyes. _I can only guess that it was to show that the Empire was willing to go to any lengths to get Narssia back._

_I agree with you, Raxmon_, Saphira growled._The Empire's troops did seem most interested in finding Narssia and so did Thorn and Murtagh. It was very odd._

"Perhaps Galbatorix didn't order the attack be directly on Dras-Leona but be to find and capture Narssia to drag her back to Uru'baen?" Grien suggested.

"It would be unlike him to not want to destroy our forces," Eragon added thoughtfully as Saphira nodded her head in agreement.

Raxmon growled as he thought silently about what Thorn had been trying to do when he dug his claws into him. It was only when Grien asked what he thought did Raxmon realize that he had not been paying attention to what they had been saying.

_I am sorry. My thoughts were elsewhere and I am afraid I have not been paying attention to what was said. I cannot bring my side to it when I know not what has been said_, he growled as he opened his eyes.

"I suppose we can fill you in," Eragon said calmly as he relaxed his grip on Brisingr.

- - - -

Narssia stood still as the doors to the throne room parted and Murtagh stepped aside for her to enter before them. He trusted her it seemed and he probably shouldn't considering that she would bring about the end of the Empire through way of an invasion by the Varden when the time was right. Stepping forward, her gaze remained focused on the massive black throne before her as Narssia entered the room without complaint.

Galbatorix sat in silence as she approached his massive throne with the dragon-carved armrests and he stood up as she stopped just barely inside the room. She was far back enough to ensure that she could run if need be but it was what Shruikan had said that Galbatorix had wanted to do to her that frightened her slightly. The king wanted her loyalty sworn in the Ancient Language, that was something Narssia felt unsure of. Had she not proved loyal to him already by working alongside Shruikan?

It mattered not, she decided as Galbatorix stood up, the long flowing black robes that surrounded his body swaying silently as his cold gaze met her own. This would be a battle of wills, of who was stronger. Certainly she could hold out, or at least she thought so.

"Narssia," Galbatorix began, his tone even and yet it sent chills down her spine at hearing him speak her name. "You have been brought before me today on account of treason by the words of the dragon rider Murtagh and his dragon Thorn. Is there anything you would care to say in your defense?"

What to say? She could call him a monster or a tyrant but it didn't sound right, she mused as she kept silent. The best course of action would be to remain silent and hope that Shruikan didn't show up, she finally decided as she sat down before him, her gaze never drifting off her accuser.

"Your silence suggests that you have nothing to say then. So be it. The truth will be found out in one way or another."

The clicking of armor caused Narssia to worry as she caught onto the sound of a dragon entering from behind her. She hoped that it would not be Shruikan as he would certainly suspect Raxmon's involvement.

_I believe my presence was requested, correct?_

Narssia felt her heart stop for a moment as she heard the words of the one dragon that she didn't want to face speak from behind her. Shruikan had been called to ensure that she would not leave. Galbatorix had figured it out, he had figured out her plan.

"You are correct Shruikan. I believe you requested that you be alerted when Narssia was brought back and so here she is," Galbatorix responded.

Shruikan slowly walked past her, his gaze never drifting to her as he circled around Galbatorix and then stopped, his eyes baring into her. He was watching, waiting for something. What though?

"Since Murtagh and Thorn have been dismissed, I thought it would be best if we spoke together for the first time since your amnesia began."

At least Galbatorix believed her lie about still being amnesiac, Narssia thought. Pain suddenly flared up from her broken ribs and Narssia fell to the floor under her, twisting as the pain stabbed mercilessly at her no matter how she moved. Narssia looked up slowly to see that Shruikan was crossing over to her, rage lapping angrily in his dark eyes. Exhaustion taking hold over her, Narssia barely had the strength to swallow as Shruikan stopped before her, his gaze lighting up some as he gazed into her weary eyes.

_I will take her with me, Galbatorix_, Shruikan growled as he gently picked her up by the back of her neck as Narssia felt herself go limp as she gave into the tiredness.

_You may do as you wish but as soon as she is recovered I want her to be brought back in here, understand? _Galbatorix asked as his dragon turned his gaze to his rider.

_I understand. _Shruikan lowered his gaze for a moment and then turned and slowly left the throne room with Narssia hanging by his jaws, her tail dragging over the floor.


	27. Broken Mind

_Please review. I want to know what you think of the story._

**Chapter 27-Broken Mind**

When Narssia awoke the next morning she felt as if she had control over her own body again as the pain was numbed once more. She had stayed in Shruikan's room during the night as she had fallen asleep as he had dragged her out of the throne room, but she minded not having to stay in the room where the only other black dragon in Alagaesia resided in.

Lifting her gaze from the cold marble before her, Narssia's eyes met with Shruikan's as he growled softly. He motioned for her to sit up and she did what he requested.

There was something she saw when she looked into his eyes, Narssia noticed as Shruikan laid down beside her as he had been standing up when she awoke. Perhaps it was only her but she thought she saw the faintest resemblance to Raxmon. It could be that Shruikan had yellow eyes and it reminded her of Raxmon's scales or something else? Either way she knew that it only made her feel more ashamed of having hurt the golden male with her words as she had when she left to return to Uru'baen.

_Galbatorix wants me back in the throne room today, doesn't he? _Narssia asked.

_He does but we . . ._

_We've already tried that and now I must come to terms with it and face my fate_, Narssia interrupted with a growl._Besides, you know that he won't punish me as bad with you in the room with me._

Standing up, Narssia glanced at the black door to Shruikan's room and then back to him, wondering why he had not stood up.

_What's wrong? _She questioned.

_I cannot go with you Narssia_, Shruikan sighed._He wants me to stay away from you for a while._

_Stay away? Why?_

_He thinks that you need time to re-adjust to being here and I worry about what the bonds he will place on you will affect you_, Shruikan responded as his eyes remained held on her gaze.

Narssia sighed once more and turned around.

_If that is your wish_, she muttered.

Advancing out of the room, she left Shruikan before she could say anything else and hurt him emotionally. He knew not that she had mated with Raxmon and that it was not him who was the father. In time he would discover that but how long would be it until he knew?

As she walked down the dark hallways to where Galbatorix awaited her in the throne room, Narssia found her thoughts turning to Raxmon. She missed him terribly and yet she wondered how he was doing considering the damage that Thorn had done to his back. It troubled her that she could not have prevented her mate from getting attack but at least he had not died, that was the good thing. At least Raxmon was not with her or else he might be dead by now, she thought as she stopped before the black twin doors to the room where Galbatorix awaited her. That thought in itself gave her the courage she needed to step inside and face what was to come.

"I see you have recovered," Galbatorix commented as Narssia entered, her claws clicking across the smooth black marble floor under her.

_I have recovered so thank you_, she responded as she forgot about pretending to still be amnesiac.

"You speak today and yet you would not say a word yesterday. Odd, isn't it?"

Narssia hissed softly as she realized her mistake. Why had she not just said nothing? Why had she even spoken up in response? For all she knew Galbatorix had probably figured out that she had her memory back by now due to her slip.

_Go ahead and punish me if you want but know this, Raxmon will come to my aid when hope fails. There is a light in the darkness and this land will not be under your rule for much longer_, Narssia growled.

"Is that a challenge? Because from where I see it, you have no proof of what you claim," Galbatorix responded.

_It is not a challenge but it is fact. Your reign will be over and this land will be free from the tyranny that you hold over it_, Narssia hissed in reply.

Standing up, the king stepped toward her as his right hand slid to his sheath that lay hidden under his flowing cloak.

"You dare defy my rule?" He asked as he showed Narssia the blade as he held it up, pointing it at her chest even though she still wore the armor that the Varden had made for her.

_I defy nothing_, she spat back in response as her eyes narrowed upon seeing the frail metal that was pointed at her chest.

Galbatorix walked over to her and held the sword even with her chest for a moment as the metal tip of his blade touched her armor as Narssia gave no indication that she would back down.

"I was hoping to get you to see the reasoning behind my words but instead you choose to believe the Varden and their precious little treasures in the form of two dragons."

_Saphira and Raxmon are free dragons, able to do what they want. Shruikan and Thorn are kept here like dogs, unable to be free from your iron grip_, Narssia growled.

"Where do you see yourself then? With them or us? Where does your loyalty lie Narssia?" Galbatorix questioned as the tip of his sword never left her chest as they stared at one another, her yellow irises matching his own dark eyes.

_I don't have to explain myself to you. You're nothing compared to me, just a frail human who has more power then they know what to do with. You've become corrupted by that very power, turned into a tyrant, and ruled these lands while commanding fear and respect from people that deserve better_, Narssia snarled as she narrowed her eyes.

Raising the sword, Galbatorix slashed it across Narssia's chest, staining her armor with blood the sword went deep enough to slice through her armor and through her scales. Backing away as her blood ran down Galbatorix's sword, Narssia's eyes went to her new wound and then back to the human that had just hurt her. A fierce snarl rippled up from deep within her throat and Narssia fought to keep herself back from hurting him. Galbatorix would pay for hurting her but not right away. She would let Raxmon kill him later or maybe Eragon, she had not decided.

_I would sooner die by Shruikan's flames then submit my loyalty to you and to the Empire_, Narssia howled as she couldn't stop the anger that rose up within her even if she could stop herself from hurting him.

"That can be arranged should you side with the weak golden dragon that you claim is your mate now," Galbatorix commented as Narssia drew a rigid breath.

Her left side still hurt so it was possible that she had broken bones during her crash into the Dras-Leona streets. Despite the pain that flowed from her chest and from her left side, Narssia still managed to growl fiercely at the tyrant king. Shruikan would die before Raxmon could even get hurt, she assured herself as her eyes went to Galbatorix's sword as it still dripped with her blood on it.

_Your end will come and I will ensure that it does_, Narssia hissed as she could start to feel the pain from where she had been cut by Galbatorix's sword.

"How is that? From what I see, you couldn't stand much more blood loss after what you've suffered on the Dras-Leona battlefield. Your hope is pointless after what Thorn has done to your precious . . ._ mate_."

Narssia snarled as she tried to ignore the words that were being said. There was still hope and she could prove it. How would she find the time to speak with Raxmon though? Shruikan would certainly watch her every move and yet . . .

"Go," Galbatorix commanded as he watched her hesitate before turning around to leave, her black form trembling slightly. "I will not do what I had decided I would to do you today. You deserve a chance to come to your senses."

Turning her head back around with a snarl, Narssia settled her yellow eyes on the king as the black doors to the throne room opened slightly and then slammed shut, held tightly by her telekinesis.

_A chance to come to my senses? _She chuckled in amusement as her eyes narrowed and her tone darkened back up._I need no chance to come to my senses, I already am!_

"You fail to see my point," Galbatorix pointed out as he returned his blade to its sheath hidden under his black robes.

_What is your point? _Narssia hissed, anger lapping in her narrowed irises but kept roughly in check.

"The Varden has twisted your mind, corrupted you from the dragoness that you are."

Narssia roared, curling one clawed hand as she fought to control herself from just leaping over to him and ripping him limb from limb. Considering what had happened last time she had done that, it was a fairly good decision.

_Liar! The Varden have done no such thing. I have just come to terms with what I've done._

"Have you?" Galbatorix questioned as he kept a hand on his sword should he need to use it once more.

Narssia sighed, lowering her gaze from the dark king. He was right, she hadn't come to terms with everything she had done. Those memories were too painful to be reminded of even now.

"I see I've hit an emotional issue for you. Pity, you seem to have many things you wish to not speak of . . . . including the fast that you're . . . "

Narssia roared once more as an invisible force took hold of Galbatorix and flung him to the nearest wall possible.

_Never speak of that! _She howled, baring her fangs as anger overtook reason in her mind._You don't need to know about my time spent among the Varden. That information is mine and mine alone, understood?_

Held tightly to the grey wall, Galbatorix couldn't reach for his sword but he didn't need it as she approached him.

_"Once you stepped in here, I found out everything you had done and I must say it is to be commended. Not only did you mate with the only free male dragon in Alagaesia, thus giving me more reason to get you back here for the eggs when you lay them, you also showed me exactly where the Varden's camp is," _Galbatorix whispered in her mind as his hardened black eyes met with her rage-filled yellow ones.

_You wouldn't dare_, she spat back as she pressed him harder against the wall, fury burning stronger in her yellow irises.

_"I would and you know it," _the king and rider of Shruikan responded simply as Narssia roared once more.

Flinging Galbatorix off the wall and onto the floor, Narssia let him go of her telekinetic hold. After he stopped rolling from being thrown straight from the wall to the floor, Galbatorix brushed the dirt off his robes before standing up and drawing his sword once more.

Narssia hissed angrily as he stood his ground. She backed up, pressing her back against the wall from which she had just thrown Galbatorix from. It was not worry that drove her to assault his mind with her own, but it was concern for Raxmon and for the rest of the Varden should he decide to send his army out to finish them off.

_Not going to kill me? _She asked as she stopped her attack for only a moment to catch her breath.

"I won't, not yet at least."

That was all she needed. Forcing herself to try and invade his mind, Narssia found herself blocked on all sides by a massive steel wall, unfazed by any of her attempts to enter. There seemed to be no weak spot in his mental defenses, something that irritated the dragoness further.

Drawing back to her own mind, Narssia realized her mistake as soon as she had done it. Her mind was not blocked, not shielded in any way. It was like an open book to Galbatorix. That's how he had found out about her pregnancy and Raxmon's name, not to mention where the Varden were. Suddenly Narssia felt as if an iron pole had been rammed through her mind. Pain flooded her senses and she wavered close to unconscious. No, she had to fight it back! Straining, but getting nothing done to lessen the pain, Narssia found herself unable to take control of her own body. Watching as if through a stranger's eyes, she saw herself extend her neck and tremble as something was forced up her throat. With a last ripple from her neck muscles, a large, rounded, black object was spat into Galbatorix's open hands.

Terror stabbed at Narssia as she put the pieces together. Her heart of hearts, or eldunari as was commonly referred to. He must have taken control of her to force her to give her eldunari to him. _It's something far worse then being sworn in the Ancient Language to serve by his side_, she thought angrily as she could still not take back control. Every thought she had, he now knew no matter if she tried to shield her consciousness.

_"There is one more thing I would like to do before I leave you to deal with what has been done," _Galbatorix commented as Narssia thought of plenty of ways to snap back.

Her answer was not the best thing she had ever said but it worked well enough. _What's that?_

_"While I have control over your mind and body," _Galbatorix pointed out._"I have just happened to run upon a memory of yours involving two adult dragons and what I believe to be your future mate as a hatchling. You have thought much on this haven't you?"_

_So what if I have, it doesn't matter anymore_, Narssia snorted.

_"But it does, to you at least. You were so powerful back then, so controlled with what you were doing . . ."_

_Get to your point! _Narssia roared mentally, annoyed at how Galbatorix was avoiding telling her what he planned to do.

She honestly didn't want to know what he had planned but she felt that as long as she could hold their talk then maybe she could find a way to regain control right from under him. Even if it didn't work, it was something she was planning on trying to do.

_"I can make you feel that powerful again, like you have control over everything. There is a catch though, your eldunari stays with me and you still surrender loyalty to me and to the Empire in the Ancient Language," _Galbatorix concluded as if she had said nothing at all.

_I have said it before and I will say it again. I would sooner die by Shruikan then be serving you_, she snarled as menacingly as she could, knowing her hope to regain control over her body and mind from right out under him was already failing.

_"You should have taken my offer."_

A blinding pain tore through her in both mind and body and Narssia shrieked. Such pain, such agony she felt from only having her mind taken over by an insane ruler and then pushed to the brink of any mental or physical limit thought possible. As she finally succumbed to the unconsciousness of sleep, Narssia was able to draw one good thought to mind. Whatever happened, from here on out, she could only trust Raxmon and the Varden.

**AN: I have put up a poll in my profile for the story. Please vote in it and while you're at it could you leave a review.**


	28. Dangerous Deal

**Chapter 28-Dangerous Deal**

Swaying slightly as the pain from her mind faded and she was drawn to consciousness once more, Narssia found that she had control over her body again. Whatever Galbatorix had done, it was over. A fierce snarl rose from the back of her throat when she thought of what he had done with forcing her to give up her eldunari, however she silenced the snarl before it was heard. She could not afford to lose the temper once again as there was no telling what the dark king could do to her now after robbing her of the safety and security of her mind by taking her eldunari from her.

_You monster_, she hissed faintly, her mind still numb from her own pain-filled shriek. ___Thousands will die before this war ends, if it ever does._

Laying down on the cold black marble of the floor as exhaustion now drove her to sleep despite being vulnerable in her current state, Narssia growled wearily but it was enough for Galbatorix to chuckle at her feeble attempt at anger towards him.

Holding her eldunari like a trophy, he waited until she had closed her eyes and lowered her head to the floor to send out a request for Shruikan to join him. While he awaited Shruikan, Galbatorix ran a hand over the polished surface. It gleamed brightly, the deep shade of onyx indicating that her thoughts were blocked from him by way of unconsciousness. He would find out every secret from her long enough, it would do no good to get impatient.

- - - - - - -

The large black doors of the Uru'baen throne room opened as Shruikan made his way in. He had been called on account of there being something of great importance in there that he could not ignore. As long as it dealt with anything other than Narssia he would be happy to go check it out. It wasn't that he was angry at having to keep away from her, but trouble seemed to follow her quite closely and she did leave a trail of blood wherever she went.

_What did you do? _He asked fiercely as his yellow eyes first fell on Narssia's unconscious form and then turned to gaze upon Galbatorix.

Lifting up the newly obtained eldunari, the king said nothing to his dragon. Baring his teeth, Shruikan hissed angrily and smacked the wall next to him with his tail. Why would Galbatorix take her eldunari? What purpose was there for him to have it? It made no sense . . .

_Wondering why I requested that she disgorge her eldunari, Shruikan? _Galbatorix asked as he noticed how the black dragon glared at him.

_I'd love to know why_, he growled in sarcasm, his tone bitter and almost hate-filled.

_She knows too much about both sides to side with just one. She cares for you, yet it is Raxmon who has her heart. She hasn't told you, has she?_

_Told me what? _Shruikan inquired, his tone changing to curious.

What was there that Narssia had not told him? How could she deem something so trivial to not bring it up among them? Shruikan growled softly, his eyes going to her eldunari as it still remained in Galbatorix's hands. He had no right to force her to give him her eldunari, no matter the circumstances.

_She's pregnant, and by Raxmon no less_, Galbatorix muttered, knowing it would infuriate Shruikan even more.

The sharp, piercing growl that followed this new knowledge for Shruikan was not one of calmness. Raxmon, the dragon who had caused her amnesia in the first place, had mated with her. How, in any world, could that be considered normal! They were male and female yes but to have the history that they had and then to mate, it made no sense whatsoever.

_How? Why? Did she even know? _Questions came like water rapids to the male dragon and he voiced each one as it came to his mind. ___Where is he?_

_I figured you'd ask where he was_, Galbatorix chuckled softly, the sound of his laughter sending chills down Shruikan's scales. ___I also found out the Varden's location from her mind._

_I want to know where he is_, Shruikan hissed, baring his teeth as he sought an answer that would be difficult to gain but he would try nonetheless.

_South of Dras-Leona, they haven't moved since the attack on the city_, Galbatorix informed his dragon with a less-than-enthusiastic tone.

Satisfied, Shruikan growled softly and lowered his head to nuzzle against Narssia's. He would soon find the dragon responsible for her amnesia and her pregnancy, it was more than he had hoped for upon being told to report to the throne room. Lifting his head back up to gaze upon Galbatorix, Shruikan studied him for a moment before he spoke once more.

_I leave at dawn. She comes with me. No questions asked. _

With a snort, he turned and started to walk away. He halted, apparently remembering something else.

_Galbatorix, should the need arise I can capture Raxmon and ensure that he gives up his eldunari. It might be in exchange for Narssia though but I will try to accomplish it without getting her involved._

_Why does she have to go with you? _His rider questioned.

_Raxmon_, Shruikan growled. ___I figure it is better to come with Narssia than to come alone and have to face his wrath by myself._

_She will side with him, you know that_, Galbatorix pointed out.

_I am aware of that. _Turning his head back around to face Galbatorix, Shruikan snorted out a plume of smoke._However, I think I can make her see reason for siding with us._

Returning his gaze to the front, Shruikan left the throne room without another word. He would ensure that Hassen would come to lead Narssia to her room later after she regained consciousness. There was much that needed to be done before they left in the morning, much more than he wanted to get done.


	29. Rekindling Old Flames

**Chapter 29-Rekindling Old Flames**

By the next morning, both dragons were ready to leave. Shruikan had seen to it that Narssia's armor had been removed from her and placed somewhere that she could get to once she needed it.

_We plan to find Raxmon? _Narssia asked as she walked alongside Shruikan, careful to avoid his swinging tail.

_That is our goal_, Shruikan responded, his eyes kept on the path before him.

_It was unlike him to not say much more than was needed_, Narssia thought as she easily kept pace beside him. He had changed much since they had first met, of that she was completely sure.

_Shruikan, what Galbatorix told you is the truth. I mated with Raxmon, pledged my life to protect him. I did it in the most vulnerable time of my life. Look, I know you're . . . _

_We will discuss this once we have left Uru'baen_, Shruikan interrupted with a soft growl. _There is much I want to know._

With his tail still swinging, Shruikan stopped, his gaze going to Narssia. She sighed as she halted beside him. What was going through his mind right now she could not even begin to guess at. He must be so angry with her, so enraged at what she had done with Raxmon. Raxmon had been the very dragon that had attacked her and, inadvertently, had caused her amnesia. Even if time could heal the wounds left by what her mate had done to Shruikan's pride, Narssia figured that Shruikan would not be so keen on letting him live even if she managed to find some common ground between them to establish a truce.

_If I wasn't going with you, you'd already have found Raxmon and killed him by now, wouldn't you? _Narssia questioned as her yellow eyes glared at the black dragon beside her.

No response, just like she figured. Shruikan was truly mad at her, or at least mad enough to not answer a single question she asked. Perhaps, in time, he could forgive her of what she had done with Raxmon. If so, then it was possible that he could at least understand why Raxmon had done the things he had. Her mate wasn't the villain as Shruikan seemed to see it, he was a good dragon although pushed to the very extremes of his personality a few times.

Shruikan had to understand that, no matter how difficult the concept was for him. Raxmon was just a dragon trying to do right, to do what he thought would be every dragon was out to get him, although in Raxmon's case it was soon approaching that level of hatred for him after all the black male had done with her.

Shruikan resumed his walking stride after another moment of staying still, leaving Narssia for only a moment but still requiring her to catch up to him. She snarled softly as she calmed herself down once her pace matched his. He wasn't trying to leave her, no if he had then she would have known on the most basic level of communication between out through the opened gate of the fortified city, both black dragons unfolded and extending their wings at the same moment, in the same manner although Shruikan's wings were larger than Narssia's.

Talons scraping into the ground, both Shruikan and Narssia leapt from the ground, their wings flapping as they rose to go find Raxmon. It wasn't until they had flown some ways from Uru'baen, to the point that the city was not even on the horizon, that Shruikan finally broke the tense silence around them.

_I know you're angry at me for dragging you along_, he began despite her protest. _I just wanted to prove to Galbatorix that we would still make a good team even after you fled from us once._

_Fled? _Narssia snorted, amused that he would put it that way. _I didn't flee from anything, I left because of what I was slowly recovering about Raxmon._

Shruikan growled. _Exactly my point. You left because of dreams you were having about a dragon who you should have never gone back to._

_I am far more happy with him then stuck in Uru'baen waiting to die! _She spat back, anger welling up inside her even though she fought to keep it under control.

_You speak as though I don't have a choice to leave the city when I want_, Shruikan grumbled.

_You don't. Everywhere you go you have to tell Galbatorix before you leave. Think Shruikan, he's controlling you, controlling every aspect of your life!__You're just too blinded by his lies to see through that!_

As she roared after she stopped speaking, Narssia felt as if she had done wrong. Shruikan's gaze had turned from her to the plant life down below as they soared over a dense forest, rich in plant and animal life. She hadn't meant to hurt him but it was the truth. He had to see past that, past the lies that he was told about Galbatorix wanting peace to come from this war.

_If what you say is true_, the black dragon muttered after a moment of silence, his voice barely heard by Narssia, _then my life has been nothing but lies. I don't even remember my original rider now, the one I was supposed to be bonded to._

_Galbatorix probably messed with your mind when he created the dark bond between you, a bond that was never supposed to happen to a dragon like yourself_, Narssia growled softly, soothingly.

She could never imagine what Shruikan had gone through, nor did she want to. Those were his memories, she would not invade on the privacy and comfort that his mind provided from both the outside world and from an insane ruler who controlled him. To do so would have been impolite and probably taken as an attack by the older dragon. Certainly his mind had been dealt the most damage since he had been bound to Galbatorix, of that she was nearly hundred percent sure. To be taken as a just hatched dragon and warped to serve the wrathful vengeance of a grief-stricken rider was beyond her range of understanding. Sure Nahido had neglect her and her mother many times but . . .

Shruikan's next words brought Narssia back to the fact that he was now looking at her again, his eyes undoubtably filled with tears. _He did many things to me when we were first joined. He blocked me from having access to my ability to choose a rider, something I had once found great promise in when my egg hatched but to only be bound by dark magic to someone who I now think has lost all reasoning. He also used the same magic responsible for our bond to alter my growth, make me larger than what I should have been. _

Turning his eyes to completely gaze into her own, Shruikan fell silent as if he awaited a response from her. How could she response to that? It made her feel pity for him and anger towards Galbatorix. They had a common enemy but yet one that Shruikan would never admit to should he be face-to-face with the evil king for fear of being killed.

_He's lost, confused_, Narssia realized as she figured it out. _He's like me in some ways when I had amnesia. Everything he is, everything he should be, it's all controlled by the one he calls his rider. He has had no time to develop his natural instincts, nothing to guide him in what he should do during the dark times of his existence. In the very essence, he is as much a prisoner in Uru'baen as I. Can I not ignore that? Would it be right to turn my back on him, to betray him?_

_I never met another dragon who poured out his very essence for me to filter my way through before_, she muttered softly, taken back by his outpouring of emotion._ Shruikan, as much as I am pained to say this I have little choice. Galbatorix will certainly give you the details upon our return of my adventures during the time I was away from Uru'baen. I want you to know my version of it, every detail so that you pass judgement as needed. _

She sighed, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she continued. _I left the city with the intent to find the dragon from my dreams. You should know how I killed Rosen, how I fled in horror after watching him burn from fire from my own mouth. I am ashamed that I killed him, that I . . ._

Narssia stopped, fearing she would break down into sobs. The memory was painful now, knowing she had killed an innocent human. Rosen had done no wrong to her, he was innocent in her eyes, yet she had murdered him with fire, _her_ fire. There was no way to avoid the pain now, she had to continue telling him everything before Galbatorix told him the twisted version of what had occurred as the king was certainly likely to do that.

_After I killed Rosen, I fled to a small clearing in a forest several miles away. As I would find out later, Raxmon caused the forest fire there that made me pass out due to smoke inhalation. When I came to, we talked and then it happened . . ._

_You mated? _Shruikan growled.

_We did, I-Neither of us had done it before, we weren't sure what to do so we let our instincts guide us. Our mating was a success and the following day I happened to go down to a small stream to get some water when I was attacked by more of my past returning to my mind. I remembered my mother's name and had to question Raxmon about it further. He gave no major details but explained much of what I could figure out already, in short he wasn't a major help with that part of my recovering mind._

_What happened the next day? _Shruikan asked, clearly showing some interest in the recounting of her adventures.

_I awoke to find that it had rained the night before. Raxmon finally showed himself to me but I had a memory resurface the next day that told me his name. We met with the Varden and the first few hours were tense. They weren't sure what to make of me, I could clearly see that in everyone's eyes._

_That led to the Dras-Leona battle, correct? _The black dragon questioned, his yellow eyes free of moisture as he gazed intently on her.

_It did and at the end I surrendered to allow the Varden time to prepare for the ambush of Uru'baen_, Narssia sighed.

_Why reveal all of this to me? Why do you seem to trust me as much as you do for Raxmon? _Shruikan inquired.

It took Narssia a moment to answer. She hadn't heard any anger in his tone when he spoke of Raxmon, it was confusing at least for her as he would have normally hissed the name of her mate. Was he beginning to trust her judgement on what she had said? It was possible but she wasn't completely sure.

_I need someone I can trust, someone I can share my feelings with as Galbatorix now has a link to my mind_, she finally sighed as her gaze turned away from him.

Another few moment of silence past between them as both thought of what to say. The forest under them had given way to a stretch of flat land, allowing for them to fly closer to the grass as they would not be bothered this close to Uru'baen.

_Narssia, I . . . _Shruikan's mental voice broke the silence around them as she turned her gaze to him.

_What do you need to say? _She questioned.

_Why do you care so much for Raxmon? _Before she could snap back that it was none of his business, Shruikan offered a much gentler approach to the information he wanted. _Your feelings for him are intense yet you worry about him all the time. To be put in such a situation is unthinkable._

_I care for him so much because I have no one else to accept me. They see me as a monster, a murderer. It's always been this way, no matter how I try to atone for the wrongs I've done_, she growled softly, looking away before he could see that her eyes were moist.

_It seems we share that feeling of being a monster in common_, Shruikan pointed out. _I fear that I will never be accepted by others after this war has ended and Galbatorix lays dead on the throne room of Uru'baen._

Narssia remained silent for a few moments, trying to answer as best she could to him. What worried her was that she could not figure out what to say. Nothing seemed right after what he said, no words equaled his was confusing and irritating for her at the same time.

_I understand. We have the same feeling towards that. No one really accepts us, that's our thoughts every day. Perhaps that's why I bonded with Raxmon even after what I had done to him with killing his parents_, Narssia contemplated as Shruikan watched her calmly.

The sun was beginning to dim, they wouldn't be able to travel much further before stopping to rest for the night. That would be fine, it would give them more time together.

_We should stop and rest_, Shruikan noted as he glanced over at her.

Even though Narssia was trying to hide the fact that she was growing tired herself, Shruikan could easily see that they were both exhausted from their flight. He wasn't sure how far they had traveled but they had put some distance between Uru'baen and their present location.

Dropping down into a shallow groove that had been carved out by a once running stream, the two dragons landed softly in the grass. This place would do fine for spending the night, of that they both were sure. Grass grew in abundance here, covering every inch of the ground. Such a shame this place might get destroyed during the fighting.

Laying down, Shruikan motioned for Narssia to curl up beside him. Her responding growl was anything but gratitude-filled. Snapping at him, she curled up several feet away, sighing softly as she felt the grass under her head and horns. It was comforting to have something soft to rest her head on considering she hadn't had the most comfortable sleeping spots during the last few weeks.

_I'm sorry_. Shruikan's voice sounded so far away to Narssia as she opened her eyes, not even having realized she had closed them. _I'm so sorry for everything that I've caused between you and Raxmon. I understand now that he is the one your destined to be with, not me. I was selfish to keep you away from him during your amnesia, plant those lies of wanting peace to come when you only wanted to find him._

Lifting her head up off the grass, Narssia found that he had not moved yet his eyes gazed into her own. He wanted her to know that this was the truth, that this was what he truly wanted for her. He had never wanted to keep her from Raxmon, that was never his idea to begin with. Galbatorix had ordered that she be kept in Uru'baen, hoping that she would mate with Shruikan.

The darkness around them of night made Shruikan's eyes only brighter as Narssia listened to him explaining his reasoning for keeping her with him as he had. He had wanted her to be his mate, to give his life some meaning. He had longed for another to come to fill the void left by the death of the only other dragoness who had grown to like him but had died during the years of fighting before the Banishment of Names. She had been a brown dragoness, a light to his dark world.

_My words might be of some bitter disappointment but I cannot accept your apology fully until Raxmon is here to listen as well_, Narssia whispered softly into the calm night, lifting her head higher to exhale a steady stream of fire into the air. The warmth it provided and the light it gave was enough for Shruikan to see that she had been awakened by his emotional explanation.

_I see_,he growled, puzzled that she would have aroused from sleep. _My words mean nothing then to you._

Narssia hummed pleasantly as she closed her maw and lowered her head back to normal height to gaze into his eyes._ I didn't say that. Your words are heartfelt but my bond to Raxmon is stronger than any remnant of feeling I have for you. Until my mate comes, we speak no more, understood?_

Shruikan growled in acknowledgment but after that remained silent.

Night passed slowly as the two dozed often, one awake at all times to watch for the golden male. Even though Narssia tried to defend herself from sleep, there was no willpower that could keep her mind alert. Shruikan was more of the time asleep than she was but he tried his best to be on alert. Finally the two succumbed to their weakened minds and taxed bodies and slipped into the blackness of sleep.


	30. Twisted Feelings

**Chapter 30-Twisted Feelings**

Both dragons were awoken the next morning by a fierce, hate-filled snarl. Narssia jolted her eyes open immediately at the sound, recognizing it as well as she would for one of her own, while Shruikan took his time to adjust to the light of the risen sun. Standing just several inches from them was Raxmon, his scales fully aglow and his eyes narrowed in disgust. Narssia growled softly and was about to tell Shruikan of their visitor but his gaze had already turned to the golden male.

It seemed Raxmon had also seen Shruikan as he snarled bitterly and leapt over to him, his tail knocking Narssia out of his way as his jaws locked around Shruikan's neck, the razor points of his teeth prepared to bite into the tender flesh that lay under the scales of the black dragon.

_Raxmon, stop it!_ Narssia roared, trying desperately to get him to stop before either of them got hurt.

The golden dragon didn't respond, his eyes flickering to her with such a hate-filled glance that she shrank back in fear. Only one other time had she seen that look of anger and rage in his eyes. It had been only a month after she had killed his parents and he came for revenge.

___________________

* * *

_

**Flashback**

The windswept grass swayed as Narssia spun the end of her tail in circles as boredom seemed to make the day endless. It had been a month since she had killed last, or rather since she had felt the temptation to kill another dragon. For some reason, since the murderers of Setara and Taurus she had felt like there was no need to kill anyone else. Her father had met a bloodied end after killing her mother but that had been the last kill she had made of the dragon race in over a month. It surprised her, shocked her really, that she could go for so long without killing another of their race.

Sighing, she brought her head down on the grass before her. She had grown some in the month following her last murderer. Her horns had thickened up and her wings had become more able to allow her to fly without injury. It still surprised her that her wings had not been injured when she faced Taurus as the yellow dragon had tried several aerial attacks and melee wing slashes before resorting to trying to fry her like a fish with electricity, which had failed miserably due to her using the wind created by it as a shield to bounce the attacks back onto him.

Her gaze scanned the shallow valley she had found to lie in. Other than the grass, it was bare of any flowers or trees. True, it was open to an attack at any time but she had her telekinesis which she could use to stop the attacker before anything was done, if she heard him or her. Narssia closed her eyes for a second and snorted, remembering the way her father had pleaded for his life as she burned him to death. Nahido had been so powerless against her, even though he had once nearly killed her for not fighting back against him in a mock battle.

A deep masculine growl rippled from nearby as Narssia opened her eyes to see that a certain golden dragon stood just several inches away, his scales glistening as the sunlight caught them.

Upon first look, she didn't recognize him. It was only after a few moments that she remembered that it had been the dragon that she had left alive after killing Setara and Taurus. What was his name? Raxmon, that was it.

_Why are you here?_ She asked with a faint growl, trying to be as peaceful as she could.

Raxmon snorted in amusement, his green eyes dark as he glared at the murderer of his parents. Taurus, Setara, they would be revenged or he would die trying. Leaping forward, his claws dug into the ground as his hind legs gave him the force necessary to spring over to her without having to take flight.

A fierce roar echoed from behind his clenched teeth as he smashed into her, opening his jaws and snapping at her as Narssia tried her best to avoid his attacks. This was not the Raxmon she had known only a month prior. That dragon that had once been him wouldn't have lunged out at her in the manner that he had. That Raxmon would have been too frightened to strike out at her even if she did deserve it for the slaughter of his parents.

Catching a scale on her shoulder that was raised and not tucked against the others around it, Raxmon tore it off, leaving a faint smear of blood on her grey undertone skin beneath it. His eyes glistened with rage as he snapped out again, this time locked his teeth around her neck.

Narssia tried not to tremble as she gazed up at him with one yellow iris. His anger was surely felt without his need to press it upon her through empathy, a skill that his mother had possessed and used before she was killed. It seemed Raxmon was capable of the same empathic connection then. If so then why would he wish to lay his emotions out before her for the sole purpose other than allowing her to understand how he felt?

Pressing her against the grass, against the dirt below the grass, Raxmon hissed raspily. His green eyes were nearly black with rage and his pupils were narrowed to slits. The frame of the vengeful male glistened from head to tail with a golden gleam and a faint shimmering of golden aura surrounded him as he stared down the killer of his parents. Now he would show her his strength, his might for when he could not. No more was he the peaceful dragon she had tore his parents from.

Realizing the male was off-guard for a moment, Narssia shoved him off herself with telekinesis. Normally there was no way she could have physically removed him from on top of her but then again she wasn't like most other dragons. Raxmon hissed angrily, fighting back a sharp snarl for the way she had avoided her own death just then. Narssia was a smart dragon even if she had been the one who had forced him down this path he now took.

_Raxmon, I know I've . . ._ Narssia began, fighting to find the right words.

Narssia was interrupted by another roar from Raxmon. Hissing his displeasure, the golden male stepped toward her once more, being more gentle in his approach. With any luck he could now avenge both his once devoted father and his now dead pregnant mother.

Halting, he studied her for a moment. Her frame quivered in a mix of fear and dread at what might come but her eyes displayed no attempt to fight back at him. Did she realize just how angry and anguished he was still at her and over the loss of his parents?

Advancing forward, Raxmon struck out at her once more. His moves came like lighting, one after another without delay or pause between them. Again and again he lashed out at her, inflicting numerous bite, tail, and claw wounds to any part of her body he could reach.

Sent sliding into the grass from a series of multiple hits, Narssia laid where she was. Instead of getting back up as Raxmon had thought she might, the black dragoness curled into a ball and whimpered. This took Raxmon by the upmost surprise, so much so that he snapped out at her once more and growled in puzzlement as she shrank back further, lifting her wings over her head in a sign of his victory. Raxmon snorted, amused that she would submit to him in such a manner after what she had done while he had to only watch.

_You killed my pregnant mother and my father and yet now you submit to me. Where is the once powerful dragoness who slaughtered my parents?_ Narssia gave no response. _Where is she?_ Raxmon roared.

Still in shock at Raxmon's angry outburst and his attacks on her, it took Narssia a moment to respond.

_Why do you ask in such anger of me? Have I not proven myself capable of calmness after their murders by not killing another? Is there not another dragoness looming about that kill others of our race for any reason?_ She questioned, hoping to force the enraged dragon to take a deeper look at himself.

_Do not play with me! I know you're still the monster you were when you killed Setara and Taurus! I want you to bring that side out so I may do to you what you did to them!_ Raxmon howled, baring his teeth as anger clouded his mind.

Narssia slowly lowered her wings and collected herself to stagger to her feet, still bleeding from the wounds inflicted on her by Raxmon.

_Now you want to avenge their deaths for my own, is that it? You want to kill me because I killed them, thinking it's a fitting trade and a worthy debt paid back to Taurus and Setara, am I right?_ She inquried.

Looking away over the grass for a moment, Narssia allowed her thoughts to wander and for herself to be distracted from what had transpired between her and Raxmon.

_I'm sorry for what I've done Raxmon. I didn't want to kill them but I couldn't fight what I have become because of my father's abuse. I never wanted to slay them in cold blood, particularly your mother as I saw how deeply you loved her._ The dragoness continued.

_Stop it!_ Raxmon hissed, trying to keep his emotions under control and not break down before he could bring himself to avenge his parents' death. _Just stop! You know nothing of love!_ Slowly, Narssia nodded her head in agreement.

_That's true._ Narssia admitted, lowering her head as she accepted what she had come to realize for herself even as her wounds bled and stained the grass under her crimson red. _I do know nothing of love, or how to love another. My early days were so twisted and so painful that I was never allowed to feel respected and honored as the young dragoness that I should have been. Some days I wish that I had died when your father and I fought . . ._ She broke off, fearing what would happen if she dwelled too deeply upon her memories of Nahido.

_Don't say that!_ Raxmon snapped as he swiped at her with a clawed forepaw, his eyes still narrowed as he growled faintly. _My parents were, and still are, far better than either of your's!_ His hiss rose into a low snarl as his green eyes flickered with anger.

Something sparked in the young dragoness in that moment, some primal instinct that had laid dormant since the death of Taurus and Setara. With a snarl, she lifted her head back to normal height as her eyes gleamed with the same darker undertone they had once held only a month prior.

_Never speak of them!_ She howled, snapping at him angrily as Raxmon stood his ground, realizing the tone she used as that of the same when she tortured his mother and himself before killing Setara. Narssia sighed as she retreated a step, letting her anger fade as she calmed herself.

_I'm sorry._ She whispered._ I just get angered over how I was treated in the past by my parents. They never respected me for who I was and instead wanted me to learn to use fury and anger as weapons to get what I wanted. In time, this became what I only knew how to do._ Her admittance of this impacted Raxmon, although in a way that neither of them knew how to describe.

Her gaze softened as she looked at Raxmon. He knew she was sincere yet he still resented her for what she had done to him. Even after everything he had done during the month to prepare himself for his meeting with her, for his time to kill her after what she had done, he couldn't bring himself to. For far too long he had known peace and he held quite a respect for dragons that could see past their pride as she had. Raxmon knew he had been betrayed by his heart, by his own good nature. He couldn't kill her because of what she had done after what he had heard and felt emotionally from her. She truly regretted his parents' deaths in the most honest way possible and yet he still wished to destroy her even after what he had felt from her concerning that delicate subject.

Raxmon sighed, his eyes widening back out and lightening up as he approached her. Doing as his father had once done to him, he unfolded and wrapped a wing around Narssia, the golden membrane glistening as light reflected off it and added to the aura around him making it even brighter. His voice was more gentle and less anger-filled when he spoke again, his gaze warming up to her as he understood what she had gone through as a dragoness who had done much evil in her short life. Narssia was trying to recover from her past, recover the dragoness that she thought she always was. It was just up to him to both reconcile with his anger, quelling it or at least making it less to the point that he could bare her being around him, and to help her show everyone that she could be both a gentle and a nonviolent dragoness, unlike how she was seen to be and how he once knew her as.

_I feel you. The anguish inside your heart at the thought of what you did to my parents and the guilt you feel when you look at me because you know that I have to live with this misery every day for the rest of my life. My heart cries out to another for comfort and, perhaps, yours can answer the call and help me find peace with the death of my mother and father._ He hummed softly as she rested her head against his chest.

Raxmon tensed as he felt warm salty liquid roll down his chest but soon relaxed after he realized that it came from Narssia crying. He looked down at her, feeling a twinge of anger flickering through his thoughts but dispelling it as quickly as it arose, and through the blur of tear-streaked eyes, she looked back up at him. She wanted to change her life to be seen as a good dragon instead of a murderer who slaughtered innocent dragons. Nahido and Vevra were dead now, there was no one holding her back from being the dragoness she thought she could have been when she was younger. No one could twist her mind and make her revisit the darkest places of her fragile existence in which she killed because it was the only thing she knew to do.

**Emd Flashback**

* * *

Raxmon snarled, his gaze hardened as he stared at his mate. Narssia, in turn, stared right back without giving him an idea she was scared. It minded not to her that Shruikan died, she didn't care in the least. It was what he would get from it that worried her.

Pressing his consciousness against her own as he still held Shruikan at a point where he could kill him quite fast, Raxmon sought out an answer to her sudden urge to want him to not kill Shurikan from her innermost thoughts. Her fierce growl of realization came with a quick shielding of her mind to him, subconsciously or not.

Retreating back to his own mind, Raxmon hissed in a mix of anger and annoyance at not discovered what he wanted. It seemed there were still trust issues between them, something they would need to work out.

_Narssia is not trying to turn from you Raxmon._ Shruikan growled as he spoke up even though Raxmon could easy rip apart several important blood vessels for dragons with just a simple bite.

_How would you know?_ Raxmon growled back, his tone more fierce than he had meant for it to sound to Narssia as he bit down slightly harder, still not enough to puncture any blood vessels. _You know nothing of her!_ He snarled bitterly.

Watching her mate hold Shruikan by life-or-death for a few more moments, Narssia finally grew tired of it. She wanted peace between them, not an everlasting war over her welfare and safety.

_Stop it!_ She hissed, smacking the ground with her tail to distract the two males for just a moment. _Both of you are bickering like hatchlings and I cannot stand it any longer._ Narssia felt her anger rise but the importance of getting her mate and her friend to understand was of greater need to her than controlling her emotions.

Raxmon sighed as he drew back on the pressure some on Shruikan's neck, realizing that she was correct about the bitter fact that he and Shruikan were still fighting over her when they had become mates.

_Shruikan deserves no forgiveness from either myself or you, Narssia._ Raxmon snarled softly as he lifted his head slightly to better see Narssia over Shruikan's horns.

_If that is so, then what's to say that your mate doesn't deserve you forgiveness either, Narssia._ Shruikan growled.

_Silence you black-scaled-monster!_ Raxmon howled, trying to control his quickly spiraling out of control temper even as he could easily dispose of Shruikan right then.

Narssia sighed as she fought back a harsh comment herself. Raxmon might be her mate but he had no right to insult Shruikan like he had. Even she would not have called him that, if she had thought it beforehand.

_Listen._ She growled softly. _Both of you wish the best for me, no matter which side you support in this war. I, however, have chosen Raxmon as my mate to be by my side through the rest of my life and his._ An added hiss to the end placed importance on her words.

She paused, waiting for an answer from either dragon. When she received none, she sighed and closed her eyes. Raxmon growled as he felt the ground tremble softly, an additional effect of his empathic nature to feel even faint shifts in the nature of things. Panic shot through him as he noticed her scales glisten for a moment, their normal glow more harsh as a carpet of black swirling smoke-like vapor drifted among her body, hugging tight to it as her body tensed.

Raxmon released Shruikan as he froze with panic over what was happening to Narssia. He had seen it before but for it to happen now . . .

_What is it?_ Shruikan growled, his tone bitter towards the golden dragon who had just held him at near death seconds before.

_Her scales, see how they shimmer with a black coating that swirls around them._ Raxmon instructed as he was able to respond softly as his gaze turned to Narssia's frame while she trembled slightly, her eyelids twitching.

_I see them. Why is it important?_ Shruikan snorted, amused at Raxmon's uncertainty about his mate and her scales.

Before Raxmon could respond Narssia opened her eyes. Her white irises descended upon Shruikan with a venomous glare, a sight that frightened Raxmon far more than having to lose her. Her fierce snarl made both dragons draw back as her tone was far darker than either had heard it, or at least for Shruikan as Raxmon knew the tone in her snarl from what seemed like years ago when she had killed her parents. Reacting upon instinct, he snarled bitterly and snapped out at Shruikan, the black dragon backing away as he could tell that either one of the two dragons could kill him. Raxmon returned his attention to Narssia and snapped out at her as he hoped to get her attention to focus on him and not on Shruikan, even if he wanted to kill the dragon anyway.

_You don't want him, Arxa._ He growled, trying to make her focus on him and leave Shruikan alone. _You want me. Remember me? The one who tried to make your life miserable after you slaughtered my parents? He's nothing to you so leave him out of this, please?_ Raxmon pleaded.

_What are you doing?_ Shruikan hissed as Narssia glared at Raxmon with a single eye while her other watched Shruikan with increasing interest. _Are you trying to get hurt?_ He asked Raxmon.

Raxmon chose not to respond, instead continuing to bait his mate into coming after him if she was indeed going to attack someone.

_I know you're mad, you're irritated that I didn't kill you. I regret what I've done with you, regret everything except our mating. Remember that? Remember laying together and watching the stars?_ He inquired of her.

Narssia's gaze twitched as her body trembled for a second. Raxmon hummed softly, extending his neck out to touch her snout with his own. Shruikan watched as he didn't understand any of it. He didn't trust Raxmon any farther than he could send fire at him but he knew well enough to let the male try and calm Narssia down.

_Get out of my head._ She hissed angrily as her head whipped around to face Shruikan completely, a menacing snarl rippling from her clenched jaws. _My thoughts are my own!_ Another hiss rattled through her clenched jaws as Raxmon snorted, about to try another approach at calming her.

Launching herself forward, Narssia struck Shruikan with the fury of a sword against bare skin. Her jaws latched around his neck, her eyes burning wildly as Raxmon lunged after her to pull her off. Smashing her tail into her mate, Narssia hissed as she pressed her teeth harder against Shruikan's scaled neck. Sent onto the ground by his mate's tail swipe, Raxmon snarled as he snapped at her, managing to catch one of her wings.

Narssia's fierce hiss upon the realization that her wing was being held gave way to her letting Shruikan free in an attempt to get back at the one who had caught her wing. She wasn't focused on the fact that she was this dragon's mate that she now went after violently, it only mattered to her that the mental pain she was now going through would stop.

_Leave my mind alone!_ She howled as she tore into Raxmon, her fangs and claws met by little resistance from him.

Finally driven to having to counter her blows with his own, Raxmon wondered why she was as worked up as she was. There was no one attacking her mind, no one invading the tiny part of herself that would forever remember what she had done to him. Why was she continuing to say that her mind be left alone? It made no sense to Raxmon.

Halting for a moment, Narssia opened her maw. Black flames swept forth, crawling over Raxmon's scales as he was battered by them. He hissed in pain and tried to reach out to her but found her thoughts blocked by a mental steel wall.

_Arxa._ He growled as the flames drove him to the ground, his strength already leaving him as he had suffered much in her violent melee attack. _Listen to me! You can stop this, I know you! You just have to want to end this._ His cries were met with no response.

Snarling softly as the flames continued to beat against his scales, Raxmon tried once more to enter her mind. Finding his thoughts blocked again by the mental wall that now rippled on occasion with bursts of pain, he drew back with an angry hiss. Closing his eyes, Raxmon silently suffered every burst of pain that rippled through him.

As soon as he had been controlling his own heart rate and slowing his breathing, the flames stopped. Cautious, Raxmon opened his eyes warily, Narssia had stepped back, her eyes shielded from him but he could see that her scales had lost the black vapor and her frame now trembled as Raxmon saw the faint silverily tears that dripped from her bowed head.

_Arxa . . ._ He began, not sure how to get her to talk to him.

Flaring her wings, she shoved herself off the ground. Once he could no longer hear her wing beats Raxmon lowered his head. It was his fault, he had driven her off. He hadn't meant for that to happen.

Seconds later, Raxmon heard Shruikan take to the sky as well. He was probably going to find and comfort her. That black menace could for all he cared. It wasn't like Narssia would be so willing to be around him now anyway. He had lost her trust, her feelings of comfort around him. There was no way to get that back.

* * *

Narssia landed several miles away in an area mostly dominated by trees. The spot she had chosen was a clearing large enough for her. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she shivered in fear. What had happened? She hadn't meant to attack Raxmon or Shruikan. It just felt so unstoppable, so uncontrolled. Like she was drowning for that brief time in her own anger and rage, emotions that had translated to attacks against her mate.

She paused for a moment, blinking as she heard the sound of another dragon coming. Certainly it was Raxmon, wanting to give her the same damage she had given him. Of what she had seen of him before leaving he looked horrible. He looked as worse as she had in his right shoulder and foreleg from when he attacked her only two months prior. Of course it could not be him as well, it could be Shruikan. She had gone after him first, seized by that unknown rage to attack and kill.

_Narssia?_ Shruikan asked as he approached carefully and calmly, his deep voice making her sigh and lift her head to gaze back at him.

_Why are you here?_ She questioned. _I attacked you, tried to kill you, and yet here you are, asking if I'm alright. Why would you risk that?_ A plume of smoke rose from the older dragon's nostrils.

_Why would I risk my life? I suppose you would understand if he wasn't your mate._ Shruikan responded as smoke drifted from his nostrils.

Narssia couldn't stop the growl that sprang up her throat at Shruikan's comment.

_Raxmon has nothing to do with this!_ She snapped back in anger.

Breathing heavily as she took a step back, Narssia attempted to reign her emotions back under control. She had to control herself, force her emotions beneath who she was seen as. It would do no good to lash out at him again.

_I think I might know what happened._ Shruikan's voice startled her as she had been enjoying the silence of the forest around them. She blinked and focused on him.

_What do you mean?_ She asked.

_Galbatorix, he must have done something to your mind after taking your eldunari._ Shruikan growled.

Narssia snorted, confused but at the same time she thought it sounded somewhat right. He had done something to her after taking her eldunari, she remembered that. What it was she knew not but after what she had just gone through she didn't want to know.

_I think you're right. Galbatorix did do something to me, I remember that. Something happened that made me feel powerless, in complete agony. It lasted for only a second though, then the pain receded._ She muttered.

_Perhaps that holds the key?_ Shruikan suggested as he sat down, his tail brushing up against a tall pine tree.

_Perhaps? I'm not sure though. It seems more complex than just that._ She sighed, letting her gaze sweep to the ground for a moment before looking back up at Shruikan. _We should return to Uru'baen._ Her sudden comment surprised the black male.

_And tell Galbatorix what?_ Shruikan snorted. _We have nothing to show him of our trip. Certainly he will punish us, if not worse. I don't want that for you, I never have. Stay . . ._ His words were lost as she spoke once more.

_I'm coming with you Shruikan._ Narssia hissed, narrowing her eyes in anger. _We will stand our ground against Galbatorix. There is nothing that I would like more than to stay here but I have to hold my end of the deal I made with Raxmon._ Her voice dropped near the end, bearing a small twinge of guilt over the pain she had inflicted on him only hours before.

_What deal?_ Shruikan questioned.

_I stay in Uru'baen until the Varden come. I help aid them in the fight and lessen their losses in battle._ She growled back, her tone evening back out as her eyes widened back to normal size. _I want to say a few words to Raxmon before we leave._ With that she unfolded her wings.

Wings flaring, Narssia leapt into the air and turned to go back to Raxmon. She was unsure of how to proceed with what she wished to explain of her actions but it was even more unsettling of how her mate would accept her now. That scared her more than she would openly admit but she had, no needed to, talk with him alone.


	31. Drawn by Instincts

**Chapter 31-Drawn by Instincts**

Raxmon hissed as he tenderly licked his scales. He had taken much damage from Narssia when she had lost control. It was something he had expected from her, something he had thought was going to happen eventually the more she ignored him on still having any feelings toward the death of his parents. He knew that deep down she loathed herself for killing them, for killing every dragon that had gotten in her way. Raxmon only knew of ten but it seemed like Narssia had killed more the way she avoided his questions on it.

Once his wounds stopped stinging as badly as they had when he was first attacked, Raxmon had more time to think over his connection with Narssia. Even if he hadn't meant to, he had drawn out her original name when she attacked him. He had spoken it to her multiple times. Raxmon wasn't sure of what her reaction would be when they met back up but he was certain of one thing: their relationship would either grow stronger or break apart. He hoped for the former and dreaded the latter but it was up to his mate to decide. He had little say in the outcome, Raxmon knew that.

Raxmon hissed once more in pain. It was not easy to pretend to be calm when in fact he felt as if his body had been lit with his mate's fire all over. The visible damage might have just been on his shoulder but it was the physiological damage that scared him. There was no telling what he could dream of now after this, given his ability to dream the future that he acquired from his mother.

The sound of wing beats caught the attention his attention as Raxmon turned his head only faintly. Narssia, she must have decided to confront this on her own. Raxmon hissed between clenched teeth as he stood up, wincing as he put pressure into his wounded shoulder.

Narssia landed softly, her hind legs catching most of her weight from dropping from the air in the manner that she did by falling straight down until she could rear back and clutch the ground with her back talons. She dropped to her forelegs and a thin trail of smoke drifted from her nostrils.

_Raxmon . . ._ She began.

Narssia stopped, unsure of the words to say. What was there to say? Could she really afford to speak her deepest thoughts and convey her rawest emotions to him after what she had done? Would it be right?

_I'm sorry._ She stuttered, forcing the words to come as nothing sounded right in her mind as she ran through the possibilities of choices to say to ease the pain that she had caused.

_Don't be._ Raxmon sounded calm, assure of himself almost.

With his back to her, the golden dragon stood erect, giving no sign of his wounds even though she knew they were he was trying to give off the impression that he felt nothing from what she had done to him than he was succeeding as far as she was concerned. When Raxmon spoke once more it was controlled much more bitterly and rigid that Narssia had expected to hear from him.

_You're not sure where to go from this, are you? You worry that this will impact our relationship, break the bonds that hold us together. I told you once and I will tell you again, I will never leave you. Arxa, you must believe me; you must trust my words as I speak my very heart out to you and to you alone._ He growled softly, trying to echo his pride and lovingness into his words.

Narssia drew back, shaken by the thickness of emotion she had heard in his voice even as Raxmon tried to contain it. He was in pain from what she'd done, that much she was certain. The level of pain she knew not but it would be unwise to ask or to force from his mind.

_I know_, she whispered in response. _I trust you, I always have. Raxmon, you mean more to me than anything here or where we came from, you know that. While it's true that I'm not sure where our relationship will go from this, I have complete trust and faith in you that you will guide me. _She hummed as her thoughts mingled with the tense air around them.

_I feel the same way_, Raxmon growled, straining to keep the emotion out of his voice but starting to lose that fight as his shoulder throbbed painfully the longer he put weight on it. _My heart is yours. Take it and let your judgement decide where we are to go from this._ He felt uncomfortable with such tension between them but the words sounded right.

Narssia snorted, drawing back her head and blinking as she was uncertain if she heard right. _Take your eldunari? Raxmon I can't, I won't. Mine is . . . already gone._

The sharp snarl that rippled from Raxmon was enough to make Narssia take a step back. Sighing as he realized what he'd done, Raxmon turned his head to his mate, his olive eyes locking with her topaz ones as he sought an explanation.

_What? How? You didn't . . . ?_

_Galbatorix_, Narssia stammered, her voice breaking as she continued after a moment. _He took it from . . . me._

If Raxmon had been angered by her words he didn't show it as he turned completely around and limped forward to nuzzle her. Their contact was touching to Narssia and she allowed herself to break down as they nuzzled each other. Between sobs, she spoke of the cruel event that had robbed her of her heart-of-hearts, and her mental protection.

_He did something to my mind. I'm not sure what it was. That's why I snapped, why I lost control. I never meant to hurt you_, Narssia muttered as tears streaked down her cheeks.

_I know_, Raxmon whispered soothingly as he continued to nuzzle her, hoping he could pass along calming emotions onto her as he had done once before but it was difficult to go any further into her mind from just on the border to talk. _I know you're not responsible for what you've done. We've gone over this before, many times._

_It's not about my past_, Narssia snarled softly as she closed her eyes, sniffing. _I've come to terms with that, with most of it._

_Setara and Taurus?_ Raxmon inquired, his voice steady as he spoke the names of his parents.

Narssia let out a sob in response and pressed closer against his neck. She trembled faintly, still shaken from her outburst earlier on that resulted in his wounds.

_Arxa_, Raxmon hummed as he nuzzled her again. _We will get through this, together, I promise. This one event will not undo everything that has happened between us._

Lifting her head off his neck, Narssia opened her eyes as Raxmon drew back. Her tear-stained eyes met his own and she was surprised to see that his eyes were moist as well. Raxmon was right, she told herself. They would get through this, together, no matter the cost.

_Remember the flight I promised you?_ He asked after a moment had past of them looking into the other's eyes.

_I remember_, she growled, nodding as the memory came to her mind even though it was a bit fuzzy.

Raxmon hummed, needing no other words to be spoken. He fanned his wings out, the massive golden appendages draping over his form and giving him the look that he was twice the size he actually was.

Narssia blinked, unsure of what he was doing. She had heard of such a flight before as she now recalled from her memory during the time she was amnesiac. It was a flight for dragons who wished to be mates fully and completely. Raxmon wanted that? He wanted them to go through with it after what had just transpired? Shaking her head, Narssia extended her wings as well, the black membranes of her appendages that allowed her to fly reaching down to the grass below.

Raxmon growled pleasantly and shoved himself into the air, his wings flapping as soon as the launch speed gave out. Narssia once again copied his movement and took to the air as well. It was then that the instincts past down from generation to generation took command. Both Raxmon and Narssia's scales gleamed all over as if light shone down upon all of them at once. Neither dragon noticed the change as they were too far interested in the other's increased scent.

Perhaps had Shruikan returned at the moment in which they began the ancient ritual, he might have been able to see what he had once thought to do with Narssia herself before events gave way to the entrance of Raxmon once more and his undying love for the dragoness that had murdered his parents. Even if the black dragon had come and tried to stop the ritual, he would have been amazed by just how simple and delicate both dragons took to the ancient ways of their kind.

Narssia flapped her wings softly, the black membranes glistening as she rose above Raxmon, the two spiraling around each other. Several times their claws touched but never held as both knew upon instinct to go higher. Had it not been the pull of their instincts that drove them to do this, as the autumn air whispered of the natural mating season of their kind past down through countless generations, neither would have even thought of such a display of skill in flight considering Raxmon's back wound from Thorn.

Once the two had risen far enough, Narssia flipped backward as Raxmon circled around. Their claws touched once more but they past by each other and reversed with Raxmon flipping and Narssia circling around. They did this for several minutes, still rising high into the air. It was not a concern of theirs for the increasing low oxygen of the upper atmosphere, that they were certain they could handle with ease.

Reaching the highest point both felt they could go, they locked talons on both front and back. Turning as one being, both Raxmon and Narssia held their wings out straight as they began their descent. The few trees that could be seen from their high altitude grew vastly as they plummeted back towards the ground, their talons locked within the other's grip as the dazzling free fall that all dragons knew from instinct forced them to complete the most difficult stage of the flight. If they let go too soon, it would prove that they were unworthy to be mates, something Raxmon worried about in the back of his mind. Let go too late and they risked smashing into the ground, possibly causing Narssia to miscarry. If that were to happen it would be catastrophic for both, not just for Narssia as she lost her children but also for Raxmon to lose once again his chance at a large family.

More trees filled their view as Raxmon and Narssia continued to drop from the sky, although neither paid any attention to it. Both were focused solely on the other, their eyes locked as they allowed their faith in the other to give them the willpower to not let go. Raxmon and Narssia pressed closer to each other as their speed increased, making them more like a fleeing sword than two dragons involved in a ritual mating flight. The ground rushed closer toward them as both continued to hold together, determined to stay together for as long as they could. The longer they held, the stronger their relationship would be or so it was said. The truth was neither dragon could bare to let go. There was such enjoyment from both that it overwhelmed their senses, clouded their judgement. It did not, however, cloud their instincts.

Pulling apart as they past by the leafy canopy of trees, both Raxmon and Narssia sent down a raging burst of fire, the blast scorching the grass and turning the earth to black instead of green. Raxmon growled in sheer happiness and narrowly avoided a tree, hissing as he did so. It was always a rush that dragons got from doing this, that he knew for certain. How many times had he seen this same emotions come to light after such a flight? It never changed, it remained constant throughout generations.

Narssia too was feeling a certain thrill from their flight. So this was it, they had finally declared to each other what they had told so many others. They were fully mates now, not just in word but in action. This flight had proven that. It had proven that even love broke down walls between the most unlikely dragons.

Circling around, she roared in happiness as Raxmon flew above her and sent another blast of fire into the air. He was happy as well, she noticed. Their pact was firm and true now, a pact to be held by both as they were forced to separate once more as Narssia had to still uphold their deal with her staying in Uru'baen until the Varden came.

_How come we've never thought to do this before?_ Narssia asked as the thought crossed her mind as Raxmon glided down beside her.

_We have been busy_, he responded absentmindedly, his thoughts clearly on something else than on the joy he now felt from their ritual flight.

Narssia noticed the vacant stare that he held and was about to question it when Shruikan returned, a deer hanging limp from his jaws. Raxmon said nothing as the black dragon laid the prey before Narssia but observed the display with careful control over himself.

_We will begin our return in the morning_, Shruikan announced proudly as he failed to notice the tenseness that his return had brought.

_Thank you Shruikan_, Narssia growled softly, lowering her head to sniff at the food before her.

Raxmon growled softly, motioning for Shruikan to follow him as he turned and set off for a group of trees several miles away. The black dragon hesitated for a moment before he followed. Narssia merely watched as she ripped at the tender meat of the kill Shruikan had brought back for her. She hoped for the best but she wasn't sure what to make of having her mate leave with the only dragon who was older and a rival for her love as both were males. Time would tell if Raxmon would come back alive or not.


	32. The Duty of a Dragon

**Chapter 32-The Duty of a Dragon**

Once the two had drifted out of hearing range for Narssia, Raxmon allowed his own empathic nature to judge Shruikan. He loathed the older dragon yet could not find a real reason to kill him. Narssia would not leave him now, he had to accept that and move on from his foolish hatred of Shruikan over the thought of the male stealing her from him. Accepting that fact was more difficult than Raxmon would admit to even Narssia or to himself yet he had saved Shruikan from his mate's own rage when she could have killed him. Why had he done that?

As he had done with Narssia after the murders of his parents, Raxmon allowed his heart to judge the older dragon and not his mind. The anger that boiled inside him had to be put to rest. He also had to trust in the words of his mate without fear of her turning on him.

_I came here seeking to kill you yet I have no reason for my hatred to be just. My own compassion has betrayed me once more as it was with Narssia after she killed my parents_. Lifting his eyes to Shruikan, Raxmon silently awaited an answer as a faint wind began to blow, stirring the grass around him and making it rustle against his golden scales.

_I always sensed that you were of a unique kind, Raxmon, but never of one who once drove only to seek my destruction yet his own heart betrayed him and he spared my own life from even the rage of his mate. Truly it is you who is deserving to be Narssia's mate and not I as I had once thought. I was wrong by trying to keep her in my grasp during her amnesia, attempting to prevent her from reaching you even after what you had done_, Shruikan growled softly, his eyes betraying the tiniest flicker of respect towards Raxmon.

_The tides of war change quickly_, Raxmon commented as his gaze drifted to the grass below him. _Only a month prior I thought only of killing you and yet now, while I still loathe you even as I find no reason to, I seek respect towards you._

Truly Raxmon spoke out his heart to Shruikan as the black male listened silently, his eyes blinking every now and then but he never spoke a word in response. Even as the golden dragon spoke there was still the rage that lingered in the back of his mind. He had a newfound respect for Shruikan that had not existed prior to their meeting only hours before but he had held his anger and hatred for the black dragon longer than he had felt any respect towards the dragon that had once tried to separate him from Narssia.

His gaze still on the grass, Raxmon tried to figure out his confused emotions. He still hated Shruikan yet his mate was so calm around the older dragon. How could she be as calm as she was? It made no sense to him. He wanted to hurt the dragon but yet he felt as if every muscle in his body was trying to tell him to not fight, it would be too much a risk for his very life.

_Narssia is your mate Raxmon and I accept that fact wholly and completely. The feelings that once existed between her and myself are nothing compared to the connection you have with her. My task upon coming here was to retrieve your eldunari . . ._

_So that's why you came, is it not? To take what rightfully belongs to me in the same manner that Galbatorix took the eldunari of my mate_, Raxmon interrupted with a roar. His gaze hardened as he looked back up at Shruikan, his eyes narrowing as anger sought to overtake reason in his mind. This was why he had felt the urge to kill the older male, his instincts had been warning him of this.

_That was the reason why Narssia and I came here yet . . ._

Once more Raxmon interrupted, roaring as he did so. _Yet nothing!_ He snarled, revealing every one of his sharp, pointed, white teeth. _You came here only to rob me of what is mine to begin with. Why have I any reason to trust your words now? For all I know you could have been lying to me from the very moment we saw each other._

Advancing towards the older dragon slowly, Raxmon had time to think. His choices were limited now, there wasn't much he could do. He could flee but then he would be viewed as a coward by Shruikan and he didn't want that. Lifting his head, Raxmon narrowed his eyes. There was only one option available to him now, prove that he was stronger. Naturally such a fight would be done among competing males for a female in heat but Raxmon saw no other choice. He had to prove himself worthy to Shruikan, he had to prove to himself that he was no longer the weakling he once was before the deaths of his parents.

Shruikan, as he backed away slowly, was quickly figuring out what Raxmon intended to do. A fight between them would not be a clean fight, of that he was certain. He didn't want to fight but he had no choice. Galbatorix had his eldunari and knew of his true name, there was no escaping this conflict with Raxmon even if he wanted to.

_You promised me his eldunari Shruikan_, Galbatorix whispered faintly into the mind of the black dragon. _I will not allow you to go back on your promise. Either deliver to me his eldunari or face death, which shall it be?_

Hissing angrily as Shruikan was allowed his own thoughts once more, he turned his gaze to Raxmon. Either get the dragon's eldunari or die, was that his choices? If it was then he could only fight. Raxmon would not certainly give up his eldunari willingly no matter the circumstances if Narssia was not involved directly. He cared too much for her, far too much.

Crouching down, Shruikan readied himself for the fight. Raxmon was not expecting this, it would be quick or so the older dragon thought. Springing forward he met Raxmon head on, the younger dragon having predicted the move already. As Raxmon passed by, Shruikan snapped out at him, his teeth ripping a good straight diagonal line of flesh from the golden dragon's left eye. Hissing as he skidded to a stop and turned around to face his attacker, Raxmon whimpered softly but still loud enough for Shruikan to hear. He was pleased to hear that sound from the overconfident younger challenger that Raxmon was turning out to be.

Inhaling a breath, Raxmon fought against the pain that his left eye now brought him. Shruikan had scarred him, given him a reason to fight back and to protect both himself and his mate who was not safe either from Shruikan's fangs and claws. Lunging at the older dragon as Shruikan had done him, Raxmon snapped out at the male, his fangs reflected by the hard scales that coated the dragon's body. Before he could move away, Shruikan slammed his tail into him, both knocking the wind out of Raxmon and throwing him to the ground.

Held down on the grass by Shruikan's tail, it was all Raxmon could do to snap out feebly at the black dragon as Shruikan gazed upon him with interest and avoided his weak bite attacks. Snorting in amusement at something unknown to Raxmon, Shruikan lowered his head and glared swiftly into the olive green eyes of his aggressor.

_Give to me your eldunari Raxmon or I shall rip it out of you. The choice is yours._ The black dragon snorted once more, his tail pressing down on Raxmon's chest as the golden dragon snarled bitterly in disgust. _I take your answer as not positive then, fair enough._

Lifting a clawed hand, Shruikan sank his claws deep into Raxmon's right cheek, tearing away at both his scales and the tender flesh underneath. Roaring in agony, Raxmon could do nothing to avoid the pain as it came in fresh waves to him with each and every time Shruikan curled his claws together and then flexed them back out. The torture was too much for him yet he had no way of escape. He would die here, his mate would choose Shruikan if he died. That couldn't happen, not now!

Bellowing as new strength gave him the will to strike back and free himself, Raxmon used his own tail to knock Shruikan away from him. The blow was not enough to knock the dragon over but it did allow for Raxmon to get away from him, if only just a few meters. A tree now separated them from each other's view as it had surprisingly not been knocked down during the fighting.

Beginning to circle the tree, both dragons awaited a move from the other. At any moment one of them could strike out, starting the fight up again. With his wings pressed tightly against his body, Raxmon snarled bitterly as Shruikan snapped out in warning at him. This fight was beginning to tax both his body and his mind. There was magic that he could use but it would drain him further and that would not be wise if it should fail and he be left open to any attack by Shruikan.

_You're growing weak Raxmon_, Shruikan taunted as his eyes remained sharply on the heaving dragon as Raxmon now struggled to catch his breath from when Shruikan had dazed him earlier and had knocked the wind out of him. _The easiest thing for you to do would just be to give me your eldunari. That's all I really want from you after all._

Between gasps for breath, Raxmon hissed out a reply. _You will never get your claws on my heart-of-hearts, do you understand me? That is my only shelter from the insanity of life itself and I would rather die then allow you or Galbatorix to even touch it._

Snarling in anger over Raxmon's reply, Shruikan leapt forward once more, restarting their fight. Gold clashed against black as Raxmon leapt to meet him in the air, the very sound of their collision creating shockwaves through the forest in which their fight had carried them to. Within a few moment and a series of short, precise strikes against the younger dragon, Shruikan had Raxmon held against the bark of a tree, his teeth close enough to end the fight in a matter of milliseconds.

Unable to keep himself from snorting in amusement, Raxmon scratched out at Shruikan with a hind clawed leg, breaking several scales off the underside of the dragon's belly and sending much more than a trickle of blood onto the forest floor below. Freeing himself as Shruikan was distracted by the pain the new wound caused, Raxmon backed away into the shadows of the trees. Shruikan didn't know how to fight in such a location as a forest, or at least Raxmon hoped he didn't.

Letting off a burst of fire as a warning, Raxmon padded softly and quietly through the dense underbrush. He had been trained in such a location many times by Taurus. This felt like a second home to him when it came to fighting as his father had been rather thorough in their training sessions. Turning swiftly as a sudden noise of bark being scraped caught his attention, Raxmon had barely enough time to lift his head to avoid Shruikan latching onto his horns.

When would this dragon ever stop? Raxmon wondered as he leapt away from Shruikan as the older dragon touched down right where he had stood only seconds before. Backing away into the shadows again, Raxmon closed his eyes for only a second. Within his mind's eye, he saw every inch of the forest and every creature included in it. Dodging Shruikan as the male rushed towards him once more, Raxmon sprang away with delicate footing as if he knew the forest as well as the one he had been trained in.

Opening his eyes, Raxmon looked upward as he saw a spot just large enough for him to fly through to access the sky. Taking advantage of it, he knocked over a tree with his tail and spread his wings, taking flight as he heard Shruikan hiss angrily. Once he had passed the forest canopy, Raxmon allowed his gaze to flicker downward into the forest to see Shruikan glancing around with confusion over the apparent disappearance of himself from the forest. The thought of sending a fireball down crossed his mind but he held it back. It would do no good to allow Shruikan into the air where he could kill him far quicker than their fight on the ground had been.

Even as Raxmon prevented himself from launching an attack on the unsuspecting dragon under him as he circled around, he could not prevent himself from commenting on Shruikan's lack of attention to the forest around him.

_Every dragon has a unique skill Shruikan. The sky is home to some but for others the ground holds them captive even while they plead with gravity to fly. The laws of nature reek havoc upon weaker dragons and yet some foolishly fight without purpose or regard for their own life._

Shruikan hissed in annoyance before responding sharply, his tone bitter as Raxmon could detect the anger in his voice. _You speak in riddles yet are you not weakened by our fight? You run like a coward, a dragon afraid of their own scaled skin._

Unable to resist the urge any longer, Raxmon began launching one fireball after another in the direction of where Shruikan was. The trees nearby caught fire but the golden dragon was not concerned about the safety of nature now as he was fighting for his very life.

Hearing the shrieks of the dragon below him as Shruikan was beginning to get struck with the fireballs, Raxmon switched tactics and sent down a blazing stream of fire. The flames hissed angrily as they crawled amongst the trees and wove through the branches, all heading for the black dragon who was beginning to stagger and slip as he tried to free himself from the fires that assaulted him mercilessly.

Barely able to keep his wings flapping as exhaustion overpowered him, Raxmon allowed his fire to stop slowly. He flapped his wings once to move forward and then allowed gravity to pull him downward as he glided down through the trees. Landing by ramming his already burned shoulder into a tree trunk, Raxmon found himself next to Shruikan's still twitching frame as smoke rolled off him. Lifting his head, Shruikan snarled bitterly but the sound caught in his throat, never making its way out as the black dragon laid down his head and closed his eyes, his nostrils flaring only once as he exhaled his last breath. With Shruikan's frame now silent, Raxmon glanced over at it. The dragon would never bother his mate or himself again.

Lifting his head skyward, Raxmon noticed the sky had darkened since the fight had begun. Either night was falling or a storm was approaching. Shaking his head in disgust over the thought of rain, Raxmon snarled bitterly at Shruikan's corpse and took to the air, determined to meet with Grien before the rains could come. There was something he wanted, no he needed to do before he encountered Galbatorix. Narssia would understand, he hoped as he glided softly through the still air and away from the form of the dragon he had just killed to save his own life.


	33. Arise, Dragon Rider

**Chapter 33-Arise, Dragon Rider**

Rain dripped from the dense clouds above him as Raxmon flew through the quickly changing weather. The raindrops that made it onto his body felt as if he had been coated in a thick slime that he could not rid himself of. Spinning around as the inspiration to do so struck him, Raxmon flicked the water off of his body, adding to the downpour that not only came at him but swept over the land below.

Flapping his wings as he righted himself, the dragon roared in a mix of happiness at Shruikan's death and sorrow at what he had done, how he had been the one to slaughter the dragon when it had only been following out orders from the one who was called its rider. Galbatorix was never meant to have Shruikan after his first dragon had been killed, that Raxmon knew with such a understanding that made him tremble in fear.

Shaking his head as he tried to clear it from such painful thoughts, Raxmon flared his wings, forcing himself to go faster even as he felt the strain of the powerful muscles that fused together the bones and tendons that allow him flight. There was no need to think of such things. Narssia was now safe and Shruikan was no from exhaustion after having to fight against Shruikan for his life, Raxmon closed his eyes.

_Grien_, he commanded as he sought out the trusted human with his thoughts. _There is a grassy hill that overlooks a meadow near my present location. Find it and meet me there. I have something I must give you before we go to war at Uru'baen._

Letting the command ripple out to Grien as he withdrew back to his thoughts, Raxmon opened his eyes back up. His wings had kept him in the air yet he had halted in his flight. Snarling at his own stupidity, Raxmon dropped into a shallow dive with only a shove of his wings forward, knowing he would take some time to get to the hill that he requested of Grien to meet him at.

Trees flickered past him as Raxmon drew back slowly over the muddy land under him, his claws plunging into the soft earth below as he dropped to the ground and folded in his wings. He had found his way to a large meadow, the spot in which he had chosen before Grien had made it. Glancing around as he folded in his wings against his body, Raxmon could see that the edges of the field were bordered by trees. From the darkening sky, he couldn't make out much more of the arena other than it was largely filled of flowers and now sodden because of the rain.

The distant rumble of thunder reached his senses suddenly as Raxmon felt the air around the meadow flicker with stored electricity. Twisting his head to the west, the golden dragon heard clearly the sound of crunching leaves. Grien was on his way, he must have been close by. There wasn't much left for the dragon to do now but wait for the human and wait for what would come of his decision in the night's air. The green eyes of Grien shimmered as a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky and showed that he was just barely inside the meadow, having stopped for a second to admire Raxmon as the golden dragon awaited his presence, his head drooped as exhaustion took its toil on him.

"Raxmon?" Grien asked tentatively as he approached the dragon, his black boots getting splattered with mud. The eyes of Raxmon never glanced up at him as the beast drew long, rigid breaths. "I came as you asked because I was close by but are you . . . ?"

Slowly Raxmon lifted his head, his olive eyes dimmed as far as Grien could make out in the dim light as the storm was still far away, like he was tired from something. Stretching out his neck as the human cautiously stopped before him, Raxmon snorted in an attempt to ease Grien's uncertainly about his condition.

_I'm fine_, he hummed as he tried to even out his breathing so that Grien could not tell he was struggling to stay on his feet. _These lacerations that cover my body are the reason for my lack of attention when you first came up._

"It's not." Grien shook his head in disbelief. Raxmon was getting better at covering up the truth but the reason that he gave didn't explain everything. "Tell me the truth Raxmon. Why did you seem so broken when I first appeared in your line of sight?"

The dragon looked away, his eyes unable to hide the trace of fear and confusion that Grien saw easily as a distant bolt of lightning illuminated the sky once again and the clearing.

Without a clear response to his question, Grien pressed further for an answer. "Raxmon, I don't know what the problem is but just tell me, if you can. I want to help you but I can't if you don't open yourself up to me. Our trust works two ways, so please help me understand what's going on so I can help you. You owe that to both of us."

_I wish I could tell you Grien but I can't . . . _

Raxmon stopped, breaking off in mid-sentence as he twisted his head away and closed his eyes. Gently, Grien bent down and kneeled before the dragon in the mud, his black pants getting coated in the moist earth as he tried to reach out to the golden creature the only way he knew how to.

"Let me in Raxmon, I can help. I know that there's something you're going through right now but if I don't know what it is then I can't help you face it. Without guidance, this pain is going to rip away at you, eroding who you are. I don't want that for you."

Turning his gaze back to Grien as the human's words caught him by surprise, Raxmon growled in puzzlement as his green eyes opened slightly. _You don't? I understand that we've never known each other rather well but I can't believe you want to help . . . _

The surprise in Raxmon's voice was unmasked, clear to Grien as he nodded while another lightning bolt light up the sky. "Come now, you know me well enough to realize that I care for your well being. Remember Dras-Leona? I worried about you, I honestly did."Grien smiled softly, knowing Raxmon hadn't seen the motion as he had looked away again.

It took Raxmon a moment before he spoke once more, his voice soft as his tone dropped to one filled with remorse and regret. It stunned Grien to hear such an unexpected tone of voice from the dragon he trusted but all he knew was that Raxmon was going through something, on his own, and wouldn't allow help with it from either the human that he trusted or anyone else. In time, the dragon would recover, regain his normal spirits and attitude. Grien only hoped it would be soon as the Uru'baen battle loomed now as did the pregnancy for Narssia that Raxmon had informed him of in private.

_I know I've seen it in my dreams so much recently for this to be done but after the events of today I'm questioning my own motives. Why would I willingly give up a part of my very being to give to you if I did not trust you as much as I do? While most would think that a dragon would only disgorge its eldunari to its rider, I beg to differ but only because that is why I asked of you to come. Grien, take my heart-of-hearts and keep it safe for no other human have I ever found so worthy to hold such a treasure in their hands._

Without another word exchanged between the two, Raxmon leaned forward as Grien brought his hands together to prepare himself. Forcing the muscles of his throat to reverse what they normally did, Raxmon slowly sent up a large rounded object from his chest. He paused for a second before he opened his jaws and spat the clear jewel into Grien's waiting hands. The gem glistened for a moment before turning its color to that of the dragon's scales who it held a permanent mental bond with.

"This is . . . ? Is this it?" Grien asked in a mix of confusion and excitement as his eyes went to Raxmon as the dragon closed its eyes once more, a deep growl of pain rippling from behind its now clenched jaws.

Taking a moment to even out his breathing again as it had been disrupted during the disgorging of his eldunari, Raxmon responded after he brought himself together from forcing up his heart-of-hearts in his weakened state. _What you hold now is more powerful than you realize. I trust you with it like I trust no other, including my own mate._

Grien was still confused, Raxmon's explanation hadn't given him the answer he needed. "I don't understand. You don't trust Narssia with this?"

Raxmon snorted in amusement before extending his right wing and lifting it over Grien. His eyes opened briefly as he looked at the human that stood up in shock and now held a part of himself.

_I cannot explain fully but would you so kindly get on my back? There is much to know if we are to become one, and we do want that, right?_

Grien sighed in agreement and Raxmon extended a scaled foreleg for him to climb up on as he stood up. Sitting down in the grass covered and muddy ground, the golden beast lifted his head to the rain clouds above as Grien settled himself comfortably against the dragon's neck and between ivory spikes that flowed down Raxmon's back.

"What is it?" The young man asked curiously as he was now intrigued. "What do you wish to talk with me about?"

_There is much I haven't told you concerning who I am_, Raxmon muttered softly, his tone rising slowly the more he spoke. _I wish to reconcile that, make it right._ He paused, waiting for Grien to interrupt but the human didn't.

_My parents chose an honest life before my birth. My mother worked as a healer, a mental one at that. Taurus, my father, was unique. He claimed he had never been bound to a human yet he knew much of their lifestyle. This is where I come in . . ._

"Wait just a minute Raxmon. Your mother was a . . . " Grien stopped, searching for the right word.

_A telepath? Yes, she was and a rather powerful one to be exact. When my egg hatched, my parents watched over me rather thoroughly. Setara, my mother, spent days trying to figure out how to explain my abilities once they awoke. She never got the chance. _

"Narssia? Did she . . . ?"

_She killed Setara and Taurus but that was much later. My father sought to make me the best dragon I could be, thus putting me through a rigid training in both melee and mental, for I quickly discovered my telepathy._

"One more question: your telepathy, can it control someone's mind?" Grien asked, trying to not anger Raxmon but wanting to know more than the dragon was saying.

_It can, given certain limits. Why?_ The dragon was curious as to why Grien would bring this up.

"Narssia controlled me at Dras-Leona," Grien admitted, looking away as he expected Raxmon's anger to peak and for the dragon to snap out at him.

Raxmon did neither.

_I see. Her memory wasn't back yet but she already knew how to use her telepathy in the strongest way possible for either of us, incredible._ The surprise and enjoyment in Raxmon's voice stunned Grien as he had been expecting a far different response.

"You seem excited about this, why?"

_There is much more to both Narssia and myself that you are not aware of, Grien. For her to seize control over your mind for even a brief second is to be commended._ Raxmon's voice hardened up, anger seething into his tone ever so slightly.

"Why is that?" Raxmon kept silent. "Respond to my question Raxmon, or are you to say that your thought of us becoming dragon and rider is nothing more than a dream."

Finally the golden beast twitched as one olive eye glanced back to Grien. _My response is that she has never been as well balanced in her mental abilities as other dragons her age. Needless to say, there is a vast difference between us concerning our telepathic ranges._

Grien leaned forward, careful to keep a hold to the dragon's sharp ivory spines. _He seemed confused_, Raxmon thought as he gazed at him with only a single green iris, _as if he doesn't understand my words._

_Grien, should you choose this path to follow with me on, you must be certain of it. As far as I know, there is no way to break the bond once its formed. If you believe you are ready then remove yourself from my back and touch my snout._

As he waited with the patience that he had learned from his own training by Taurus, Raxmon sat perfectly still as lightning flashed more frequently across the sky. Finally the golden beast felt Grien descend from his back and touch the ground.

The soft squeaking of Grien's mud stained boats reflected Raxmon's own heartbeat as they moved in the same manner. It seemed to Raxmon that he had made the correct choice. His parents would have been proud, of that he was certain.

When Grien finally stopped before him, Raxmon noticed that the human's hands were trembling. Why was he afraid? There was no greater joy than to be a dragon rider. Ignoring the thought for now, Raxmon lowered his head as Grien raised his right hand.

_We are now one, together forever._


	34. Resting Place

**Chapter 34-Resting Place**

As the rain slowly faded and the wind ceased so that the sky cast its shallow black splendor down upon the land, Narssia took to the air in search of Raxmon. What had become of him? Had he survived the storm? Was Shruikan still alive or had he . . . ?

Narssia hissed, blinking as she forced herself from such thoughts. Raxmon had to be fine, he could defend himself quite well. Her muscles protested to her movement as she sped up but didn't resist the change in speed.

_Raxmon!_ Narssia roared out over the forest with her thoughts, hoping she could call upon her mate and find out if he was . . . alive.

No response.

Terror struck the dragoness as the realization of what that meant hit her. Raxmon. . . he couldn't be . . .

Roaring as she flared her wings, Narssia whipped back around in the direction she had come. Something had caught her eye, a glimpse of black that did not fit with the green of the forest that she had seen with the moon glistening faintly above her. Black, that could only mean that Raxmon had fulfilled his promise and killed Shruikan.

Landing gently on the grassy floor as the trees overlooked her and cast shadows upon her body and that of the dead dragon's form before her, Narssia realized that it was Shruikan. Raxmon had fulfilled his promise to kill the older male. Why though? That, even after everything she had gone through so far, was one thing Narssia could not understand.

Briefly nuzzling the deceased dragon's snout, Narssia allowed herself time to grieve over the death of the one that she had seen as a fatherly figure to her in Alagaesia. Shruikan had taught her much, mostly about flight maneuvers and breath techniques, but the time spent between them had been the most pleasant she could recall with an older male dragon from either her early life or her new life in Alagaesia.

_Galbatorix treated you with less respect than you deserved, allow me to show you some of the honor that you treated me with._

Lifting her head, Narssia focused her entire mind on the forest around her and Shruikan's body. Leaves began to shake and bark snapped apart as she lifted several of the trees nearest her and Shruikan into the air. Once she had held them floating above her, a simple thought sent them swirling around, fusing together as she willed it through her telepathy and her telekinesis. The result was a branched archway, large enough to lay over Shruikan and still have room left over.

Lowering the archway, Narssia guided it over the body of the deceased dragon and secured it tightly to the ground through thick vines and the remaining branches which she fused together to form a barrier between the dragon's body and the forest. No predators could reach him now, he could rest in harmony.

With her task completed, the now weary dragoness laid down beside her tribute to the black dragon. She had done him a great honor by protecting his body in wood. When her strength had returned perhaps she could use magic to create a more permanent bond between the wood and the earth. It was an idea but could she even try it?

Sighing, Narssia closed her eyes. She would feel more rested in the morning and, if she was lucky, rested enough to repay Shruikan for his kindness to her.

* * *

By the time that Narssia opened her eyes up and lifted her head above the moist earth, the sun was slowly rising over the horizon. Beads of orange, pink, and blue caught her gaze and she watched in awe as the sun rose. Never before had she had enough time to observe a sunrise in the past but now it bore a fullness, a richness that seemed to bring new life to her.

Rising to her feet, the black dragoness cast her gaze over the rain-slicked leaves of the forest around her. Shruikan's tomb was not wet, nor the ground near it. In fact, all trace of moisture stopped a good foot from his burial site. Had she cast magic to shield him? She didn't remember calling upon it but perhaps she was just imagining things.

Collecting herself, Narssia leaned forward over the woven strands of her honoring tribute to Shruikan and exhaled. Expecting a stream of black fire to erupt from her maw, she was more than surprised when a wave of near clear light washed over the tomb and froze the weaving with the ground, sealing any cracks. The light faded quickly, its color changing to the worn brown of the trees.

_I owe him much for what's he did, for how he's helped me_, Narssia thought as she drew back and allowed her gaze to flicker over the frozen wood.

Strands of the bark twisted in a pattern that, if seen from above, would reveal a fitting tribute to the black dragon that had been a rock to her during the roughest times in her existence while in Alagaesia. From her memory loss to coping with the painful scars of her past, Narssia owed more to Shruikan than she would care to honestly admit.

Sighing as she retreated a step, Narssia looked once more at the burial mound for Shruikan. It pleased her that she had given him a proper burial as he certainly deserved it. Now she would have to return, go back to where she was chained and prevented from being the dragoness that she was. There was no way to escape her fate anymore, it was time.

_The light clashes with the dark, their forces interlocked in a never-ending battle. This cycle must stop and I must accept the loss of Shruikan_, Narssia thought silently as she glanced once more at his tomb.

Without another word, she extended her wings and took to the air; the air currents helping to glide her along over vast forests and avoid cities as she made her return to Uru'baen.


	35. The Bonds of Trust

**Chapter 35-The Bonds of Trust**

Sunlight streamed into the meadow where Raxmon and Grien had spent the night and the human had slept under the wing of his partner. Grien, overnight, had become a dragon rider. Never would he have imagined it nor would he have expected that fate would smile so kindly upon him. Golden rays from the sun struck Raxmon's body and wings as his entire surface lit up with a golden glow which awoke Grien. Moaning as he felt where Raxmon's hard scales had rubbed against him all night, he blinked and gripped down onto the dragon's eldunari by mistake.

A shriek of pure agony tore through Grien's mind and he jerked his hand away from the gem which allowed him to have contact with Raxmon even if they were halfway across Alagaesia from each other.

Touching the eldunari again, but softer this time, Grien rubbed its golden surface slowly as he awaited another mental shriek from Raxmon. He had heard from Raxmon during their lengthy talk last night after they had become one that the male had a unique ability known as precognition. This gift allowed for the golden beast to see the future through dreams, some of which unpleasant.

No shriek echoed out him and he felt nothing that would signal pain ripple through the eldunari to his hand as seconds became minutes. Apparently Raxmon had calmed himself down some, or at least drifted to another dream.

Lifting his hand and pressing it against the cool membrane of the dragon's wing, Grien smiled to himself. Raxmon needed this rest after his fight with Shruikan but the urge to find his mate had also impacted the human that was his bonded partner now. Narssia, if Grien was certain of Raxmon's feelings towards her, was probably rather angry over this discovery of the death of Shruikan by Raxmon himself.

_I assume you request that I lift my wing, correct?_

The clear, crisp voice of Raxmon echoed out to Grien. He didn't need the dragon's eldunari to understand his partner even if he wasn't comfortable with his new found mental skills.

"I would but if you'd prefer to sleep more than I have no objection with waiting," Grien answered politely out loud as Raxmon lifted his wing out of sheer habit.

_To wait much longer would ensue the possibility that Narssia has already left to return to Uru'baen and inform Galbatorix of the death of Shruikan_, Raxmon commented as his tone held a faint layer of sadness to it that caught Grien off-guard.

"What are suggesting?" The human asked as he placed his right hand on Raxmon's underbelly as he raised up to rest on his knees. "That she has already chosen a course of action you have not seen?"

_Not quite, Grien. If she knows of the death of Shruikan then I suspect that she has already begun her return to the capital of the Empire._ Again, Raxmon's voice reflected a hint of sadness to it as he lifted his head and raised his snout to the sky.

Raxmon staggered to his feet a moment later, using his free legs to lift himself up to where he could use the other two to stabilize himself. He lowered his head and rested it against his chest as Grien stood up.

_What we spoke of last night, remember it always. Our time spent together should give you much to think on._

The dragon lifted his head up after he had finished and stared at his partner with a single green eye. There was no emotion in his expression, no hint of what he felt deep inside.

"We will be honest with each other, right?" Grien questioned as he gazed back at Raxmon.

_Indeed._ Raxmon snorted, letting loose a plume of black smoke which rose into the air. _Why question this?_

"It's just . . . I want to know how we will be received should we return to the Varden soon. I'm not sure that this will aid our attempts to take down the Empire."

Reaching out, Raxmon rubbed against Grien as the human stroked the underside of his jaw. _Of little faith are we? Fear not, our arrival has been taken care of already._

"But how . . . ?"

Raxmon snorted once more, fanning out his wings as Grien retreated a step. Bellowing loudly, the golden dragon lifted his snout to the sky and let loose a blazing stream of golden fire.

Grien was still nervous about this. Raxmon was a young dragon, young by how old he had learned they could live, and any display of the fire that his partner could produce reminded him of this fact. At any time Raxmon could loose control and turn that fire against him.

_Your eyes suggest that you are afraid of something, yet I know not what it is. Tell me, please._

Grien blinked, his gaze focusing on Raxmon as the male had lowered his head and had stopped his display of fire. The look in his eyes suggested that he was concerned for Grien and the human smiled softly at realizing that.

"I'm fine." Raxmon growled, unapprovingly. Grien sighed and finally muttered, "It's just I get nervous around your fire. To me, you are still young from what you told me of dragons living to be hundreds of thousands of years old. I know that you'd never turn your fire on me but I can't shake that fear."

_Ah._ Raxmon nodded, sympathy echoing across to Grien through their mental link. _I understand but there will be times where I must use my flames. I'm sure we can work through this, dragon rider._

"Stop using that term," Grien grumbled.

_Stop speaking only with your voice and use your mind. Once you do then I will be more than willing to stop referring to you as my rider constantly_, Raxmon remarked, growling softly at the end to make sure his conditions stuck with his partner.

_I think you will find this acceptable, correct?_ Grien's voice trembled as he spoke out with his thoughts, unnerved about doing this.

_I am pleased, my partner._ Raxmon couldn't help but hum in acknowledgment at Grien's truth in holding to his words. There was no finer dragon to be the rider of, or at least he thought that.

Folding in his wings against his body, Raxmon lowered himself to the ground and motioned for Grien to climb on. The time had come then. They would return to the Varden, something Grien was still unsure of. He trusted Raxmon but the dragon couldn't be right all the time, could he?

_Fear not, Grien, we will be received well._ Raxmon seemed to have heard his thoughts but knowing the dragon it was possible he had listened in. _Were it not so I would have told you already._

That calmed Grien some but he was still nervous about the return. Ignoring his anxiety for now, the new rider climbed onto the back of his dragon and Raxmon stood up, fanning out the two glistening golden membranes that were the beast's wings.

Springing into the air, Raxmon flapped his wings only twice before evening out. This still, even as he was trying to be careful, resulted in Grien leaning over his left side. Tasting bile in the back of his throat as he forced himself to face straight ahead after he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, the human pressed his shaky, clenched fists to Raxmon's scaled back as the eldunari rested between Grien's legs.

_You okay?_ Raxmon's concern caught Grien off guard once more.

Baring himself as he was still coming back together after being launched into the air with no warning from his dragon, Grien waited a moment before replying.

_I've been better_, he confessed, his eyes on a batch of Raxmon's golden scales that lay right behind his horns. _Warn me next time, okay?_

_I make no promises on that_, Raxmon snorted. _There might be times where I must fly immediately and you, even if it sounds harsh, must get used to it._

Grien moaned softly as he leaned against Raxmon's warm scales, folding his arms over his stomach. He wasn't afraid of heights yet there had been something about being launched into the air without any warning that had made him sick. Raxmon chuckled softly, unable to control himself, and Grien closed his eyes, not willing to use more of his fading energy to snap back at his dragon.

Dropping into a slow descent, Raxmon fanned his wings out to their fullest and glanced back at his rider with a green orb. _I can't do much for you but know that we will get through this, together._

_You say that_, Grien muttered weakly, _yet what good does it do for you. I don't want to see you restricted from being what you are because of me . . . Perhaps we shouldn't have become bonded._

_Don't say that! I believe that we made the right choice in this decision, no matter what anyone else says._ Raxmon hummed pleasantly in the back of his throat.

Grien sighed, breathing easier now as he could see the land closer to them then it had been from several feet in the sky looking down. _Just land._

_Of course._

The dim acknowledgment of Raxmon was hardly heard by Grien as the golden dragon suddenly spun sharply to the left, his wings fluttering as he sought to recapture his balance. His mind reeling from the shock, Grien snapped his eyes shut as he could taste the horridness of his own vomit in the back of his throat once more. He wouldn't lose control again, he'd keep it back . . .

Raxmon flipped once more, harder this time as he forced himself upward with several strong flaps of his wings. Grien swallowed more feverishly, trying to keep his body's own reaction to Raxmon's movement held under his grasp. It didn't work.

Heaving once more over Raxmon's golden scales, Grien pressed his face against the golden, glistening scales of his dragon as Raxmon leveled out for a moment, concern for his rider clearly felt by Grien even in his weakened state.

_I'm fine_, he croaked out mentally, feeling drained even by the effort. _Don't worry about me, protect yourself._

Raxmon growled uneasily and drew himself up, his eyes searching for the blur of blue that he knew was Saphira as she, and the rest of the Varden, knew nothing of his bonding to Grien. It was his new partner who she was after; her natural curiosity drove her to try and get Raxmon to open his mind to her about the details and who it was that was now his rider.

_Saphira!_ He roared, breaking the silence as Grien rested against his back, the human's eyes still tightly shut. _Leave me be and return to your rider._

_Why won't you let me see the one who you have bonded to Raxmon? Is it because you're scared or is it something more?_

Grien stretched out his clammy hands, the underside of which were now bleeding and raw from rubbing against Raxmon's diamond-hard scales. Straining himself to be heard by his dragon, Grien reached out to Raxmon as powerfully as he could in his weakened state.

_Let her in, she deserves to know._

_No she doesn't_, Raxmon snapped back, a little too harshly. _That information is my own right, not for her knowledge._

_It's only me_, Grien reminded his partner. _Why be so secretive?_

Raxmon was slower than normal with his response. _Because she can use this to aid the Empire if she is captured and brought before Galbatorix._

_Like Narssia?_

_Like Narssia_, Raxmon agreed softly, his tone filled with sorrow.

In that instant, Saphira burst into view. Her vibrant blue scales glistened as her azure eyes glared like daggers at Raxmon. Of course, Grien knew it was him she was focusing on but for the moment he was concealed behind Raxmon's muscular chest and broad shoulders.

Sighing, Raxmon finally broke the silence around them and his silence to his rider. _Saphira, my rider is Grien._

The blue dragoness drew back with a snarl, as if she had been struck by a physical attack from him. _How? Why?_

_Because it is my choice, dragoness._ The steel tone in Raxmon's voice reminded Grien that his dragon could do far more than just talk angrily, he could act with force as well.

_I see. You chose him and I respect that. Might I see him?_

Raxmon snorted, unsure of what to do until Grien gave his own permission to go ahead and be seen. Turning, so that his left wing nearly touched Saphira's shoulder, Raxmon allowed the female sapphire dragon to see his bonded partner.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Saphira sighed and lowered her head. _I accept your choice, Raxmon. Should you like I . . ._

_No!_ The savagery of Raxmon's roar was unmistakable to Grien as the sheer force of the dragon's roar, coupled with the fact that Raxmon spun so fast back around that he nearly threw up again, threatened to knock him off. _I will see to it that he is trained in the ways of a rider, of that you can be sure. He will not be taken to Eragon by yourself._

_Then what is your idea on his training then if you are not going to bring him to the only rider the Varden have?_ Saphira growled softly, her eyes holding back shimmering anger but not well enough to the point that even Raxmon couldn't see it.

_I will take him to your rider myself_, Raxmon spat back, snarling as he narrowed his olive eyes. _Be lucky I am weak or there would be a fight brewing between us._

With less than another word to Saphira, Raxmon flapped his wings and angled his way toward the Varden. Grien stirred slowly and the golden dragon hummed in pleasure.

_Grien, relax and enjoy the remainder of our flight. I will not execute anymore risky flight maneuvers, of that you can be certain._

_You've been known to break promises Raxmon_, his rider informed with little satisfaction at getting the better of him.

_I have._ Raxmon's admittance of this fact surprised Grien but didn't cause him to go any deeper into their conversation as the golden beast flared his wings and dropped to the ground.

Grien dug his bleeding hands into Raxmon's scales as the dragon lowered himself to the ground. With a grunt of pain, the human shoved himself off Raxmon as the beast watched in concern. Striking the ground painfully, Grien yelped in pain as it hurt to even move his legs.

Raxmon growled softly, realizing what had occurred. He lowered his head and stood back up, sighing as Grien cringed once more in anguish. The human's ragged screams reached him as Grien tried once more to stand and caused further damage to the inside of his legs which had been stripped of skin during their flight.

_I'm sorry_, Raxmon whispered as he gazed over at his struggling partner as he turned so that he could easily see Grien. _I'm so sorry._

Grien, had he not been in as much pain as he was, would have answered with a calm remark. Instead, and to Raxmon's own surprise, he snapped out at his dragon with such a tone that even made Raxmon retreat several steps.

_Sorry? How can you be sorry? I could force myself far harder into your head but it would not even been to equal the agony I'm going through. I thought we were partners, Raxmon!_

_We are_, the golden dragon growled desperately, _but I . . ._

_Don't say it. There is no way you can be sorry._ Clutching the moist and raw inside of his right leg as the black material that had been protecting it had been torn clean off, Grien eyed his bonded partner with such anger that made Raxmon think of Narssia and her own fury. _Do you see what you've done to me? Do you?_

_I can't say that I'm . . ._

Grien hissed with his teeth clenched as he took his hand away and stared at the free blood which had collected on the raw flesh on the inside of his hands. His hands and the insides of his legs were mangled because of Raxmon. That dragon had dealt his own pain out to Grien by what he had done.

_. . . sorry enough to ease your pain_, Raxmon concluded as he noticed that Grien had not stopped him from speaking further.

Several minutes passed and neither said anything as Grien tried his hardest not to move and Raxmon tried to not anger his rider further. There was a delicate balance of trust on either end. Raxmon knew of his wrong yet wanted so much to console his partner when he knew he shouldn't. Grien, on the other hand, wanted no pity from Raxmon as he thought it was all his dragon's fault. Grien was partly true in his assumption as Raxmon was the one responsible for the grievous wounds which lacerated his hands and the soft insides of his legs. He had, however, been the cause of the never-ending pain which seemed to strike at him from both raw places.

Finally Raxmon reached out with his snout, his own newness to the dragon-rider bond causing his question to seem more like a request than a way of reconciling with Grien. _Am I forgiven?_

_No._

Raxmon was stunned by this. His rider had a right to be mad but for him to be unwilling to allow his own dragon to comfort him was something that Raxmon took as the beginning of denial and a lack of trust, which had been shaky since the start.

_But I can . . ._

_No._

Raxmon sighed, lowering himself to the ground as Grien kept his eyes on his dragon. He was unwilling to yield only because of his hurt. The pain still flared at him, nearly driving him senseless as he had never known such pain existed before, yet the pain was also hurting his heart. Raxmon had, in Grien's mind, attacked him by stripping away at his flesh and crippling their relationship before it had a chance to bloom. This pain, this hurt, would not go away unnoticed.

Minutes became hours and soon the dusk of night descended upon the land. Clothed in a soft, subtle shade of grey, Grien finally raised a hand as his green eyes glanced with ever meaningful watchfulness.

_You may come_, he uttered softly as Raxmon raised his head, having laid it down during the long hours which had past since he had hurt his rider.

This understanding and the words in which Grien spoke were not enough to convince Raxmon fully. He snorted and stared at Grien for a moment, his green eyes matching those of his partner.

_Are you certain?_

_I am._ Grien lowered his hand, still raw from the earlier events of the day. His expression was one that even Raxmon could take as willingness for such contact to be made between them.

_How did you make up your mind?_ Raxmon questioned as he stood and advanced towards his rider.

_It was something I debated on but then I realized that the path in which we now follow as one is long and we must be willing to confront whatever stands before us._

_You are growing wiser_, Raxmon remarked as he laid down beside his reconnected rider, both sets of green eyes matching in the dimming light as dusk turned steadily to night.

_Perhaps_, Grien muttered as Raxmon curled up behind him and folded a wing over his friend. _I don't think that you give yourself enough credit for being as smart as you are._

_Oh, really?_ The skepticism in Raxmon's voice was next to none and Grien chuckled softly as he allowed himself to lie down beside the powerful claws of his mind-bonded dragon.

_Don't think too hard on it_, Grien chuckled as he sighed and laid his head down upon the grass, fading quickly into sleep as Raxmon remained awake, unable to fall asleep for some reason.

* * *

As soon as the soft, drifting hum of Grien's snoring reached him, Raxmon sighed and lifted his head to the sky. Stars glistened and shimmered above them, their lights unfading even as wisps of clouds past over them and then drifted apart.

Raxmon knew what was keeping him awake. Narssia, his mate and the very one he would protect to the death, was not with him and it left a deep hurt in his very being. He had a rider now but yet his mate was unable to see this new joyfulness for her own eyes.

Realizing that he might be able to reach out to her by mental thought, the golden dragon hummed pleasantly from deep in his throat and thrust out his entire mind beyond its borders to where it was uncomfortable for him.

_Narssia?_

No response. No familiar tendril of thought that bore her harsh tone. He was alone in his thoughts and alone in the night as Grien slept soundly beside him.

There was little need for him to worry, Raxmon decided as he laid his head down upon the gently swaying grass under him. Perhaps his mate had drifted to sleep already? That was a possibility after all.

Snorting as he closed his eyes and allowed for sleep to wash over him, the golden beast became calm as the peacefulness of sleep enfolded him as a mother does its newborn child. Within seconds he had faded into his own dreams and the remnants of the future and past he could glimpse from his precognitive dreaming.

Unaware to him, however, Narssia had indeed responded shortly after he had succumbed to the warmth of much needed rest. Her voice had rang out loud and true but he had not heard it nor could he had responded.

_I cannot forgive you for the dark act in which you displayed to hurt me by killing Shruikan. Therefore, I have decided to return to Uru'baen and inform Galbatorix of your actions in the taking of a life from an innocent dragon. May you find no peace in your own dreams, Raxmon Goldenfang._


	36. In Fate's Hand

**Chapter 36-In Fate's Hand**

The morning light of a new dawn met Narssia as she drifted over the Ramr River. Its dark banks invited her to stop and drink but she was on a mission and would not allow for the petty need of liquids to halt her intended flight to the capital of the Empire.

Galbatorix needed to be informed of what her mate had done by killing Shruikan. She saw it as an act of revenge, a need to prevent her from turning to the older dragon once more when things turned bad. Didn't Raxmon realize that their bond went deeper than that?

She shook her head and sped up, folding in her wings slightly as she tapped into the air currents to gain more speed. Like a grey above-ground tomb Uru'baen rose up over the horizon. Its dark grey walls echoed out to Narssia of Shruikan and she averted her gaze. She knew the path from here on out anyway.

Flaring her wings as she landed inside the courtyard which led passage to the interior of the city, and to Galbatorix, Narssia cast a warning glance at Thorn as he neared. His ruby scales glistened in the fresh dawning light but, with a hiss from her, he drew back and watched with guarded eyes as she made her way inside.

Her claws clicked as she made her way down the smooth marble hallways of Uru'baen but she paid that no mind. It was what she was going to say that worried her slightly but more than that it infuriated her that she could think of nothing good enough to say to the ruler of Alagaesia. Never before in all her life spent out so far had she been at a loss of words for anything but only now did it anger her that nothing surfaced to the forefront of her mind.

Stepping inside the black throne room in which she knew quite well by now, Narssia drew herself up proudly as she advanced toward Galbatorix. He was sitting on his dragon-carved throne but stood up as soon as she had entered the room. His black robes swept over the golden armrests of his throne as he descended the four narrow steps that led to it.

"Do what do I owe this pleasure, Narssia?" There was no emotion in his voice, only the same coldness that she had first heard when she had first met him.

_Shruikan is dead . . ._ Narssia looked away for a moment, her mind reeling as she debated to say the next part. She did say it even if it went against her own respect and love for her mate. _Raxmon was his killer._

"Your mate killed him?" Galbatorix inquired, crossing over to her as his dark eyes narrowed slightly.

_He did_, she answered without hesitation, even though it pained her to speak against Raxmon as she was doing.

"Yet you come back here to inform me of this. Why? Why would you do this when you could live with the Varden and with your _mate_ in harmony now?"

_To what harmony do you speak of, your majesty?_

"Shruikan had some feelings for you. I expected that you would try to stay with Raxmon after he killed the black dragon but yet you return here."

_I did what was best_, Narssia admitted as she lowered her head.

Galbatorix was right about one thing, she could have decided to stay with Raxmon. Why had she not then? It would have been safer for her and better as she was pregnant. She didn't understand and figured she never would be able to explain her reasons for returning to where she was kept much like a prisoner.

"You did what was best." Galbatorix slowly circled around her as she snarled softly. Her own words reflected back at her in his voice sounded too hate-filled, too angry. "Yet you place the life of the unborn child inside of you at risk. Certainly you must think that I'd want the dragon that you carry inside of you after you lay the egg."

_You wouldn't dare_, Narssia hissed, her eyes watching him with such anger that her own voice dropped low in the tone of her fury. Along with that tone of voice came her menacing growl that reflected all the cruelty her young life had dealt out to her.

"I have no dragon now Narssia and your personality is . . . well let's just say it's the very anger of madness that burns inside you that rules you out as a possible choice to fill the position of my new dragon. A young life so twisted, so . . . "

Even as she tried to stop herself, Narssia felt her anger mounting the more Galbatorix spoke. Finally she snapped.

Rushing toward him with her eyes aglow with burning rage, she roared out in pure hatred. This human would take her child from her, she couldn't have that. There was no way Galbatorix would lay a hand on her son or daughter, she'd make sure of that.

With as much swiftness as she had in her advance, Galbatorix stepped back. He did so not because he feared her but because of what he knew she was capable of. The anger that burned in her blazed only because of the cruelty to which she had been exposed to in her youth. The very nature of her was so firmly twisted that it was surprising that she had even considered Raxmon to be her mate.

_You've learned_, she commented as she recalled the last time they had engaged in such a fight.

"You haven't," Galbatorix responded as he drew his sword, the sheath cleverly hidden under his robes.

_Why say that?_ Narssia questioned as she growled softly.

"Because you've put yourself in a very dangerous position," the king responded with no sympathy for her as Narssia realized that she had backed him up against a wall and his sword pointed straight at her chest.

_You wouldn't kill me_, she pointed out. _I'm too valuable to you right now because of what is growing inside of me. You kill me, you kill my child; remember that._

Narssia sighed as Galbatorix lowered his sword. For now, she was safe because of her unborn child. After she had laid the egg and it hatched then she had better be careful of her tone when she spoke to him.

"You will lay the egg here when the time comes. Once it is laid, you are to bring it to me immediately, without hesitation. Do you understand?"

As if she was caught under her own power of telepathy to force others to understand her words, Narssia could not fight the impact this had on her.

_I . . . I understand._

As soon as she had spoken that she agreed to the terms the weight of such mental pressure to answer vanished. There was no way that Galbatorix could use her own gift against her but she had no other explanation for the sensation she had felt.

Turning to walk out as her task was done, Narssia moved forward silently. She only paused at the twin black doors as Galbatorix spoke up once more, a soft growl rising in her throat but she managed to contain it.

"Don't forget your promise, Narssia."

Releasing the growl as a snarl that was as soft as it was filled with malice, she regarded him with annoyance and walked out on her own accord. The doors slammed shut behind her as she nearly broke them in her anger. He couldn't have her child, yet there was no way to avoid what had been agreed upon by both of them.

She had only a month to wait. Once that time came she would have no other option but to see to it that the egg was delivered to Galbatorix either by her or by someone else as she watched. Either choice would fulfill the agreement that had been made between her and Galbatorix.

As her own despair would grow over the coming month so too would her anger and hatred build upon itself. When she had been created there had been some anger that brewed beneath her scaled exterior but not to the degree that it now was. Nature had twisted her into the purest being of rage and destruction that was possible for who she was and for her very kind. Now there was no way to reverse what had been done. She was as much a killer on the inside as she was on the outside and it worried her that she would act upon instinct when she laid the egg, destroying it as it was foreign to her as she had never seen an egg from their kind. Nevertheless, she was glad of her decision to return to Uru'baen and inform Galbatorix of what had transpired.

_My fate lies between the light and deepest shadows_, she hummed softly to herself as her claws clicked repeatedly on the smooth floors as she made her way to where her room, she hoped, still remained.


	37. Breaking Point

**Chapter 37-Breaking Point**

The sun had risen to its highest point in the sky when Raxmon and Grien awoke. As Narssia had been confronting Galbatorix in Uru'baen, the newly bonded pair arose and made their way toward the Varden.

Raxmon's wings overshadowed the various tents that lined the grassy plains where the Varden had moved to. Slowly they were advancing toward Uru'baen, ever careful to avoid detection by the magicians of the Empire.

_Eragon!_ Raxmon roared out as he landed, his tail smacking the ground as he dropped to the earth and folded up his wings.

Slowly, Grien removed himself from the back of his dragon. His legs still stung horribly with pain but the bleeding had ceased, or had ceased until Raxmon landed and reopened the scabbing wounds.

_Why draw attention to ourselves?_ Grien inquired as he placed a hand on Raxmon's shoulder, the golden beast looking at him with a single eye.

_Because I am not one that would wait for hours to be met by who I need_, Raxmon responded calmly, his tone giving away no remnant of emotion that Grien thought he might have.

Minutes seemed to pass as hours did as Raxmon and Grien awaited Eragon. Finally Raxmon closed his eyes and lifted his snout, trembling faintly.

_What is it?_ Grien asked as he noticed the subtle shaking of his dragon.

_Narssia_, came the golden's dragons response. _Her very life is threatened by a danger I cannot see. Should it take her or not I know not for certain but that is not my main concern with . . ._

A deep and powerful, yet bone-chilling snarl rippled from the jaws of Raxmon as his eyes snapped out, their green appearance having changed to more of a yellow-golden glaze.

Wings at the ready, he growled as he crouched down, instructing Grien to get on. _Move it, rider, or worse shall come._

_What worse?_ Grien questioned as he painfully sat down upon the golden scales of his dragon.

_No time to explain_, Raxmon hissed as he shoved himself into the air, his wings opening at the highest point of his jump and fanning with gusty strides that threatened to tear Grien off.

* * *

Narssia stopped at the entrance to where her room once was. A young adult human blocked her door, his blonde hair obscuring his eyes. Her gaze drifted lower to where she could clearly see a sword present in his hands, its gleaming silver surface reflecting her blackened scales and yellow eyes.

_Who are you to . . . ?_ She began but stopped as the man lifted his head, his once tan clothes covered in ashes and large black marks from, what seemed to Narssia, a great fire.

"You ask 'Who am I to prevent you entrance to what is yours' yet I have only one answer: you admit to the murder you caused!"

_Murder?_ Narssia growled, unsure of his words. She didn't recall killing anyone but her memory could still be fuzzy from what she had been through during her amnesia. _I don't understand . . ._

"Silence!" The adult male hissed, his pale grey eyes burning with anger as Narssia could see his eyes now. "I suppose one like your kind forgets their own killings after a while; in particular, those of humans."

Humans? Narssia froze as she remembered a young man that she had met on her escape from Uru'baen. Rosen, that had been his name. There had been another beside him but could it be . . . ?

_Are you Hassen?_ She asked with complete calmness.

"Indeed I am, killer of my friend. Your kind leaves only a trail of blood in its wake; slaughters those that are too weak and helpless to protect themselves. I plan to stop that, right here, right now."

_But Hassen I didn't mean to . . ._

"Spare me your excuses, you scaled killer! I **will **take your life as easily as you took the life from Rosen when you burned him alive," Hassen spat, his hands gripping the sword so much that his knuckles went white.

Narssia's mind went into overdrive. Hassen blamed her solely for killing Rosen, that she could accept, but for what her very kind had done over the years . . . ?

"Stand and fight like the monster you are," he screamed at her as she retreated a step.

_No, I won't . . ._

"Fight back you pest."

_No._

Hassen tensed with rage, drawing his sword back and removing one hand from it to reveal a smaller dagger in his right hand. "You will be made to fight." His teeth clicked together on the last word, sending a shiver of chills down Narssia's back.

_You can't make . . ._

"I can," he retorted, smiling softly in the most inhumane way. "I know all about you from Galbatorix. What makes you tick, what sets off your rages of anger." Narssia drew a breath, shock washing over her. "I have the skills needed to ensure that this becomes a fight to the death, _Arxa_."

Anger suddenly rose up inside of her. No one called her by that name, no one except for Raxmon.

She roared as she swiped out at him but he ducked and rolled, scrambling back onto his feet as she faced him down, her vision now having turned red with fury.

So what if she was the killer of Rosen? She couldn't bring him back after all so Hassen's anger was unneeded unless the two had been rather close.

Leaning back as he smirked to himself over how easy it had been to enrage Narssia, Hassen laughed as the dragoness growled in puzzlement. She had heard laughter before but had never had it been used on her.

"I'd thought you'd be harder to tick off," Hassen chuckled as he gripped his weapons with increased vigor and awaited the dragoness to charge forward.

She did.

Launching at him like a coiled spring as he twisted so that she missed and rammed into the wall behind him, Narssia smashed into the grey rock and found that most of it crumbled under her weight. Her tail, when she moved it, also tore down more of the wall. Neither of this concerned her as she was still seeing red.

Thrusting out his dagger, Hassen threw the small weapon with very accurate precision. The small sword, however, merely clanged against her scaled armor and did no damage.

Rushing in, Hassen knew the disadvantage of an up close fight with a dragon from his parents and their parents and so on, but he felt if he could get the dagger back then he could finish off the monster that had slaughtered Rosen.

Avoiding her tail and a stream of black-tipped fire aimed at him, Hassen rolled and snatched up his dagger from where it had done no damage to her. Back on his feet, he slowly brought in dagger in as Narssia turned her shimmering gaze to him.

The metal of the sword began to twist back the opposite way Hassen was sending it. He strained harder and the metal grew more twisted until, with a tendril of thought, Narssia sent the blade straight out of Hassen's hand and it clattered against the black-stained wall behind them.

_You'll have to do better than that_, Narssia snorted as she twisted her head to glare more fiercely at the human that was trying to kill her.

She understood his anger over the death of Rosen but he blamed her for far more that just that. His anger against her was for crimes that the past dragons of Alagaesia had done.

"I will kill you," Hassen hissed, his voice a low whisper as he clutched the hilt of his sword and eased it forward as he had done with his dagger.

_I'd like to see you try_, Narssia snarled as she focused her mind on the metal of the sword as she had done with the dagger.

Suddenly twisting the sword, Hassen brought it down upon her shoulder, the metal clanging against her scales. She snorted in amusement and was about to repulse it as she had done with his dagger but was stopped as he brought the sword down and jabbed in into her armpit.

Shrieking, she jerked herself away as the sword caught in her unshielded armpit and remained there and dragging Hassen with it as he still held onto it. Roar after roar rippled through the silent halls as she tried to concentrate hard enough to pull the sword out with her thoughts but yet finding the task difficult because of the pain that seemed to ripple through her the more she moved.

The wall trembled against her movement and more fragments of its seemingly tough surface came splattering down onto the floor, sending up a small cloud of dust. Anger and pain flickered strongly through Narssia's yellow eyes as she growled softly in pain. Hassen's sword was still lodged painfully in her armpit, yet if she moved then the wall would certainly collapse completely.

Hassen finally wrapped his hand around his sword and pulled it out, sending Narssia deeper into a mix of pain and fury. With her vision now red once more, it having toned down some during the incident with his dagger, she shoved herself into the frail human. The wall, held up her strength alone, crumbled as Narssia slammed both herself and Hassen onto the floor. She had angled so that he was not trapped under her weight but his right arm was caught under her bleeding side.

"Get off me!" Hassen growled as his eyes locked with Narssia's.

Anger once more empowered her and Narssia shifted away, only to lift Hassen up and slam him against the wall that was behind them as he let out a scream of pure agony. Her eyes on him solely, Narssia failed to notice his left hand rising as he still held fast to his sword as she stood and extended her neck to glare at him. Her snout nearly touched his chest but she cared not as all she could hear was the fury raging in her body, screaming at her to destroy him like she had killed Rosen.

"Go ahead and kill me," he spat, kicking frailly at the wall behind him as hot blood streamed down his back as he was once more slammed into the wall, harder this time.

_I am not to trifled with_, Narssia hissed as a plume of black smoke escaped her nostrils. _True I was considered a killer in days past but I want that to change . . ._

"Change? Ha, I'd like to see you try. Your very kind is the same, murderers by heart, and it makes no difference as to the gender."

_Liar!_ She screamed as Hassen felt his right arm being torn apart, each ligament breaking apart slowly and with exquisite skill for the dragoness Narssia was. _You are to never say that, do I make myself clear?_

Reeling from the pain, Hassen only smirked and tried to kick at her but Narssia merely shifted so that his foot clashed against her natural armor. Another trickle of smoke rose from Narssia's nostrils as she watched with eagerness in his vain attempt to get away. She had a choice now, either kill him and prove his words to be true or let him escape and prove to herself that she was indeed changed from the monster she once was.

Her eyes flickered away for a moment as she weighed her opinions. There was such a challenge not to kill him right now for having her very life endangered. Even with the thought of leaving him alive her very skin seemed to crawl with unease. Should he live then he might try to kill her again.

"Why did you choose a mate, Arxa?" Hassen's pain-lanced voice broke through her concentration and Narssia snarled bitterly as she turned her eyes back to him. "More so, why Raxmon?"

_Raxmon . . . completes me_, she replied softly, her eyes an odd mix between yellow and white now as a deep growl rippled up her throat.

"Odd, since he did hurt you after all." Hassen tried to strike out at her again with his boot but failed as it clanged against her scales once more.

_Galbatorix told you this?_ The growl dropped to a hiss as it made its way out through her teeth.

"He did. He also spoke of a connection that we seem to share but I wasn't paying much attention to that part."

_A connection? I see nothing in common between us other than . . ._

Narssia froze, her mind halting in terror. There was something similar between Hassen and herself thanks to Rosen. She had killed the best friend of this human in much a way as she had killed the parents of her mate.

Backing up, she forced herself to think. It had been so long since she had thought upon the deaths of Setara and Taurus and for how she had hurt Raxmon by killing the only family he had known. What was she thinking? She should have returned to Raxmon after finding Shruikan's body but no, she had returned to Uru'baen only to have the future that she had built with her mate ripped from her by an insane ruler who wanted nothing from her.

_I can't . . . I can't . . ._

Turning, the tip of her wing brushed against Hassen's neck as she forced herself to leave the human behind to think. Her heart was beating so loudly as she passed several other humans that she thought they might be able to hear it. Raxmon was her mate and she had to understand every aspect of that, not just the words.

More people passed as Narssia stepped out into the sunny courtyard where she had once taken the life of an innocent man. How many had suffered because of her? How many families had she torn apart and left for the surviving members to come together on their own accord? This couldn't happen anymore, it wouldn't. She'd find a way to stop it, to control herself so that she killed no one else.

* * *

_Raxmon!_ Grien cried out with his mind as the air grew thinner with each flap of the golden dragon's wings. _Tell me what's going on._

Grien shouldn't have asked. A second later rapid images of Narssia, with crimson blood all around her, filled Grien's mind. He understood now, he knew the reason why Raxmon was in such a hurry but if they were to go straight into Uru'baen then they would be enslaved.

_I understand now Raxmon but we can't just walk into Uru'baen, we'd be captured on the spot and taken before Galbatorix._ A trickle of smoke drifted from Raxmon's nostrils as Grien felt his wing muscles tighten with strain as he flapped then once more. _Is that what you want? To be captured and made to serve the Empire? Answer me Raxmon!_

A deep growl rippled in Grien's mind as the images of Narssia stopped and Raxmon finally spoke. His voice was thick with anger and rage yet Grien could sense a small strain of concern in his tone of voice.

_I want to make sure she is fine. If you had a wife would you not be concerned about her if she was in the opposition and you feared that you might have to fight her one day? Every waking moment I fear for her sanity and for my life. There is a high price on my head now because of what I'd done by killing Shruikan, you know this._

_But that doesn't explain why we are headed straight for Uru'baen_, Grien replied, trying to stay calm and pass along soothing emotions to Raxmon.

With one last flap of his wings Raxmon leveled into a shallow dive. He tore into the ground with more force than needed as glanced back at Grien with slight anger burning in his eyes.

_Better, human?_ He growled menacingly at the end for added effect but Grien knew why he was as mad as he was.

_Look I only asked for an answer not for you to land and be mad at me. We are connected to each other and we have to get through problem by using the other's strengths to balance our decisions out._

_I understand_, Raxmon sighed after a moment, lowering his head as Grien stroke his scales in encouragement. _I worry so much for her as I fear she won't be able to control herself and will end up resulting in the slaughter of so many innocent lives._

Grien chuckled softly, finding humor in Raxmon's words. _Innocent lives? As far as I'm concerned everyone who works for the Empire is not innocent. They deserve to pay the price this war has inflicted upon the land._

_If that is your opinion then what of my mate, is she guilty as well? The life chosen for her was not supposed to occur but it did and every day she suffers because of it._ Raxmon growled as a plume of smoke drifted from his nostrils.

_She suffers? Raxmon, I have never seen her break down and certainly not seen her care about any other living creature_, Grien shot back, his brown hair getting ruffled by the slight breeze that started up.

_You haven't seen her suffer but I have._

_Really?_ Grien questioned as this intrigued him now about Raxmon having seen his mate suffer because of what she had done. _Tell me._

_The story is long but I will tell it to you in an act of the deepest trust I am capable of_, Raxmon snorted as he laid down upon the grass and stretched out his neck to warm himself as the sun's rays glistened off his scales. _This may take some time so I suggest you get comfortable._


	38. Whispers of the Past

**Chapter 38-Whispers of the Past**

_The story is long but I will tell it to you in an act of the deepest trust I am capable of_, Raxmon snorted as he laid down upon the grass and stretched out his neck to warm himself as the sun's rays glistened off his scales. _This may take some time so I suggest you get comfortable._

* * *

_The vastness of the sweeping hills and rolling valleys caught neither the attention nor the interest of the two dragons as they flew through the golden sky above the beautifully green landscape. The older of the two by only a few days, a black female, drew up her wings as she found an air current which took her higher up into the sky._

_Dawn had settled upon the land and the other dragon, a golden male, caught the sun's first rays with his scales which burst aglow in a majestic golden hue that shimmered all around his body and even on his wings. The dragoness glanced with a single topaz eye at the golden male close to her in a look of irritation. Why had she let him talk her into this? Her life had been just fine until she had, as he called it, turned against the dragon race and slaughtered those innocent members of their majestic race which had done her no harm._

_The golden male snorted and twisted his head so that he could see her easier. He growled softly to inform her that they were close to where he had wanted them to go and she snarled softly in response. More dragons would await them at their unknown target location, of that she was sure, and the threat of her killing any of the new dragons was ever present in her mind. It was something she couldn't stop, couldn't prevent herself from doing. It scared her, filled her waking hours with nervousness and agitation._

You alright? _The male asked as he noticed her tremble faintly, his eyes trained on her since the death of his parents by her own mental abilities._

I'm fine_, she quickly hissed in response, hoping he wouldn't bring it up that she had killed his parents and was now leading her to a place, he claimed, that could help her calm the bloodlust that her heart knew only as a way of life._

_Retreating from her conservation with the golden dragon, the black female tried to calm herself. She hoped he knew what he was talking about by taking her to a place with so many other dragons in it. If the dragon was wrong about his decision to take her there then not only would she . . ._

_Snarling softly, the dragoness turned her attention to the ground below. They were passing over a forest now, the trees glistening with fresh raindrops from a rain shower the previous night. There was so much life down there and yet it could be gone in only a day's time should a fire race through. These were innocent creatures and what she had killed had not been innocent. Each one had done something to either her or her family that had to be punished for._

Look_, the golden dragon hummed with pleasure as he glanced at her briefly before looking straight ahead,_ I told you it wasn't a very long flight, did I not?

I believed you_, she growled in reply and angled herself so that she glided down slowly as the golden dragon did the same._

_The ground rushed to meet them and the two pulled back quick enough to land and not cause injury to either of them. The golden male growled as he slapped his tail on the ground. The sun had drifted during their flight so that the sky was now a deep rich blue and was accented by puffy white clouds._

_The clearing in which the two had stopped was rather large, large enough to hold at least ten adult-sized dragons, but neither minded the size. With the male watching for anyone to come, the black dragoness slipped off into the vast tree filled forest that they had just passed over._

_Her claws made little noise on the carpeted forest floor as the thick grass made for a sponge like texture to the dark underlying ground. Once she had found a small clearing large enough for her only, she made her way into it and lifted her head to the cheerful sky._

_Why was the sky as blue as it was? Why the clouds as white as pearls? She was not satisfied with being alone as it brought memories of those she'd killed over the months following her hatching and her painful training by her father._

**Who am I to torture Raxmon as I do?** _She pondered in her thoughts as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to recall the slaughters of those she'd dealt punishment to. Setara and Taurus, the parents of Raxmon, Nahido, her own father, and the other two that had met the same fate. Had they truly deserved the death she had given them? Was it necessary for them to die for her only to deal with the guilt later? She was but a shy dragoness to begin with and now she was being blamed for murder, it was unreal._

_The unrealness of it was what produced the small silver drops of liquid that flowed from her eyes and down her cheeks to splash onto the cushiony floor below. Now she was not the type to cry, even with all that she had seen, but the guilt she felt from the deaths of those as innocent as the forest wildlife around her impacted her heart and caused a change that would completely redefine how she saw Raxmon from now on._

Narssia? Are you coming?

_Raxmon's voice echoed out to her but Narssia stayed where she was and only opened her eyes, quivering slightly as she shed silent tears. Only when the golden dragon brushed against her did Narssia lower her snout and look at him with such pity for him. She had taken the only family he had known from him so why hadn't he killed her yet?_

I spoke with some of the dragons that are legends among us and they say they'd like to see you but . . .

I'm fine, really. I'll meet you in a moment, Raxmon. _She snorted at the end, sending up a plume of smoke that rose into the air. She could breathe some fire when needed but she wasn't as good as her parents had been before they had died._

Alright_, he sighed, his eyes locking with her own and holding for a moment,_ we have a lot to get done for the both of us.

_With that he turned and left her, his footsteps as silent as they had been when he had come to her. There was a lot that needed to be done, a lot that only Raxmon could work through if he ever wanted to know her better._

**For now**_, she thought as she turned and walked out of the same entrance that she had found the small clearing from,_ **I'll work on learning to trust him and then the rest will come with time. Perhaps we can work to control my bloodlust together?**

* * *

Raxmon sighed as he shifted position slightly. There hadn't been much more to elaborate on other than he had watched as Narssia had killed five of the dragons there in a single fit of rage in which she created the first wind tornado she had vague recollection on. He knew these events as well as his mate did and had chosen to portray it from her view point only to give his rider a reason to see the humanity in Narssia, even if there was vaguely any left since her most recent action of slaughtering the Uru'baen guard.

_It makes sense now as to your worry for her but I'm certain she will be fine_, Grien muttered as he was still stunned by what he had just heard from his dragon.

_Perhaps she will Grien, perhaps she will._ Raxmon was less than excited about this but he knew better than to doubt his rider as Grien seemed so sure that Narssia would not kill anyone else. _Only time will decide her fate and if she is to see the Empire crumble._

_Are you suggesting she won't live that long?_ Grien inquired as he sighed and stroked the warm scales of his partner.

Raxmon snorted, laying his head down on the grass and closing his eyes. _This war will tear a family apart, that is all you will get from me._

_Do you honestly think I'm blind Raxmon?_ The golden male snarled softly and opened his eyes as a flicker of annoyance ran through his mind at hearing Grien's words. _You think this war will take either you or Narssia. I know you well enough to see that._

_Perhaps you do, human, but know this._ He paused for a second to growl softly but fiercely. _My life rests not only in your hands now but also with that of my mate. I never told you my mother was pregnant when she was killed and I had good right to not reveal that to you as it haunts my misery-filled hours with despair over the fact that I never had a chance to be a brother to one younger than I. I desire no pity, no feeling of sorrow. All of that was taken from me after I chose to be with Narssia for the rest of my life._ He snarled again, lifting his head as his eyes narrowed and his pupils shrank to tiny slits.

_I never . . ._

_Don't!_ Raxmon roared, forcing himself to his feet as he threw his weight into his strained muscles from his flight. _I told you that there was to be no pity. I am not a weakling and, as such, I will not be treated like one. My past is darker than any other dragon I know apart from my mate._

He paused for a moment then continued, his tone rich with anger and fury yet only for himself at having lived his life so wrong until now. _Imagine seeing your very own mother and father ripped from you, then having to reconcile with the slaughterer of them. My path with Narssia was not chosen!_

_Then change it_, Grien suggested as he tried to soothe his dragon.

_Change?_ Raxmon snorted, amusement flittering into his voice. _I can't change who I am, you know that better than most._

_I wasn't talking about that. Change how you see her, I know you've done it before._

Raxmon suddenly craned his neck and arched his tail, sweeping it over his back so that Grien was thrown onto the ground. Turning to face his rider, the dragon growled from deep in his throat and placed a scaled forepaw on Grien's chest when the human tried to get up.

_I can't change any of it._ Raxmon ended in a sharp click, his tongue scraping against the roof of his mouth as Grien shuttered at hearing the sound that seemed so out of place from his dragon. _Don't you get it! I am forever to walk in the footsteps of my father, never to walk beside him all because of **her**. She haunts me like a nightmare that is unending, a shadow that trails behind wherever I go. There is no running from her, no escape as she can kill me just as easily as she killed my parents that day._

_So you hate her? If so, then why did you mate with her and become her mate?_ Grien asked as Raxmon turned his sight from his rider for a moment.

_I . . . I can't answer that_, he growled softly, a small tendril of smoke rising from his nostrils.

Grien would have chuckled but he thought that Raxmon might crush him. Instead he nodded ever so slightly. _Afraid of the truth. Perhaps time cannot change a dragon's mind and its nature?_

_You are wrong. My nature has been changed, been molded into the mirror image of my mate and of you. It is not a choice I would have made but I'm glad for it._

_You're glad for the change yet won't tell me if you hate Narssia for what she's done._ Grien sighed as Raxmon returned his eyes to his rider, their surface hard and almost solid with anger.

_Listen to me! I loathe her for what she has done but I cannot be the one to end her life even if I wanted to for revenge against what she has done to me. I have tried already but my heart failed me and I turned against the dragon that I was raised to be. Her spirit, twisted as it is, is strong and can stand up to what is thrown at her._

There was no mistaking the fury in Raxmon's voice after he had spoke. Certainly not for Grien as the dragon's frame now trembled with pure anger. He was right, Narssia was a strong dragoness and yet she could be broken by some means that they had not found yet.

_Raxmon_, Grien sighed softly, his eyes meeting with those of his anger-filled partner. _She can break, you just aren't thinking straight._

_What are you . . . ? Oh, before I left with Shruikan to kill him, of course. But how did you . . . ?_

Grien smiled warmly as Raxmon looked away. He knew how Grien had found out, how he had seen the very things his dragon had watched happen. Raxmon was, if not completely, chained by his emotions as he had once been as a hatchling struggling with the death of his parents.

_I understand_, the golden male muttered softly as he removed his forepaw from where it pressed against Grien's chest. _For so long have I tried to control every aspect of myself yet I know now that it cannot be done._

Unfolding his wings, Raxmon took a step back before he launched himself into the air. His majestic golden wings flapped powerfully as he took to the sky, to where he felt most comfortable now as everything in his mind whirled and seemed to make no sense. In time he would come to terms with all that had happened since the murder of his parents but for now he sought to get away from it once more.


	39. Shadowed Hope

**Chapter 39- Shadowed Hope**

The sun rose and set for thirty days as Narssia pondered her choices on how to stop her murderous nature. She even tried some of the ideas on stray wildlife she would find out in the courtyard but nothing seemed to work. Over the course of the month her temper grew much shorter and soon no one failed to notice that she was pregnant. Near the end of the month it became uncomfortable for her to move and she stayed most of the time in her room after the wall had been rebuilt. She had seen Hassen on several times since he had tried to kill her but they had exchanged no words, mostly for fear that she would finish in her attempt to kill him.

A few days after a month had passed in Uru'baen, Narssia was focusing on the rug in her room out of boredom. Her concentration was so great that she did not notice or look up as Hassen entered. He still bore the scars from their previous encounter but, for now, he made an attempt not to say anything to her about it as she would not hesitate to slaughter him in a spur of the moment bout of rage.

Hassen cleared his throat but Narssia did not even flinch so he finally intertwined his fingers together and muttered her name softly and in such a low voice she thought nothing of hearing it.

"Narssia," he growled again, stronger and with a bit of irritation to his voice.

_What?_ She asked, her eyes flickering to him as she stretched her neck out to look upon him clearly as she had her back to him. _What it is Hassen?_

"The king wishes to know when you believe the eggs will be laid and I thought I would come and ask you for him," Hassen answered proudly, standing up straighter as Narssia blinked and shifted herself so that she lay more towards him than to the wall.

_A messenger huh?_ She shook her head in annoyance. _Tell him a day or so and make sure he gets the point as I am rather tired of having to repeat myself now._ The sharp hiss that she added onto the end make Hassen take a step back automatically out of fear towards her.

Ever since he tried to kill her, Hassen had grown watchful of her and now with her short temper he made sure to keep his distance from her. He bowed in reply and turned to leave.

_I'm sorry for what I did to you and to Rosen. His death was an accident and I could not control myself as he angered me deeply. If there is anything I can do to ease your pain let me know._ Her words were soft and caring yet they bore the same low undertone of a growl that she now used with her temper as short as it was.

Hassen stopped, frozen on the spot where he stood as he heard her words. Was Narssia telling the truth? Was she really sorry for the pain she had caused him?

"I appreciate your words of comfort Narssia. I will relay the information to the king shortly."

_I trust that you will but in the event that you do not relay my words to him then I will do to you what I did to Rosen, only with more power behind it._ She snarled softly at the end, her eyes baring into the back of his head.

"Of course, dragoness."

With that, Hassen left and Narssia returned to staring at the red rug which lay in the center of the room, having not been moved since she had last been in the room. As she thought back on it, the last time she had stayed in the black room was when she had developed her amnesia from Raxmon's attack on her and Shruikan had stayed with her to comfort and protect her. But now Shruikan was dead and her mate was on the verge of an emotional collapse after all this time.

There was no telling how long Raxmon had been untruthful as to his mental mind-set but Narssia minded it not. Her mate was due for one anyway with all he had put up with since joining with her. He had, after all, been Shruikan's killer and that must have had some impact on him.

Sighing, the weary dragoness laid her head down and closed her eyes, tiredness washing over her again as it was growing more common for her to be asleep most of the time now. With a flick of her tail against the rug, Narssia surrendered herself to sleep.

* * *

The first thing the dragoness smelled was burning. Not just normal smoky scent but of burning flesh. The area around her was dark, thus restricting her ability to see but not her ability to hear as a sharp pain-filled cry rattled out to her, only to be answered by a deep bone-chilling hiss that Narssia picked up on as another dragon besides the first she had heard.

Trying to lighten up the darkness that surrounded her, she tried to breathe fire but, to her shock, no flames sprung forth as she opened her maw. Confused, she tried multiple times but to the same result of the first attempt. The sharp cry of the first dragon she had heard echoed again, only closer than it had been. With eagerness to see who it was, and with no idea of where she was, Narssia surged forward and found herself standing before two dragons.

Both were black, although one had green eyes while the other had yellow. The yellow-eyed one had a long scar down the front of its head, ending right at the tip of its snout. This particular dragon reminded Narssia of her father as Nahido had the same scar when she had fought and killed him. But there was no way that could be her father, the dragon looked too young and was rather muscular for, what Narssia thought, might be just barely one-year old.

The green-eyed dragon growled sharply as Narssia saw a deep slash on its right shoulder and launched a blast of fire at the opposite one. The one Narssia thought looked like her father responded with narrowing its eyes and the oncoming fire stream halted in midair.

This couldn't be Nahido then, Narssia realized as the yellow-eyed dragon repulsed the fire and it sizzled into nothing. Deep growling rippled from both dragons as Narssia felt something fly over her, due mostly to a gust of wind that rustled her scales. This new dragon landed with much clinking as it wore bright red armor and was as black as the other two, although slightly lighter around the back of its head as that was a dark grey but not quite black.

_You have failed quite miserably, both of you_, the red armored dragon snarled, its back to Narssia so that she could not see much of it.

_We know but our enemies were well warned about us_, the green-eyed dragon growled in response as it tried to please the seemingly older of the three.

_Indeed. The golden and blue dragons quickly overpowered Thorn and we had no choice but to fight_, the yellow-eyed male commented with a low growl.

_Against my wishes!_ The armor wearing dragon snarled as it slapped its tail on the ground, or what Narssia thought was the ground as everything was a soft grey now other than the dragons and herself. _You put not only your lives in danger but those of your riders, is that what you wanted?_

_No._ Both dragons who were completely black sighed as they lowered their heads.

_Fine. I will fight then and show why I am a force to be reckoned with._

With that statement done, the armored dragon took to the air and Narssia felt herself drifting from the dream as a sharp pain split through her peace. She struggled for a few moments but finally surrendered and allowed herself to be drawn back as a low snarl rippled from her jaws.

* * *

Pain. Her vision bright red and her mind screaming out with uncontrolled misery. Her body struggling as growl after growl made its way through her clenched jaws. The whites of her eyes more pronounced as she struggled to find the strength needed to finish completing that which her body had prepared for over the last two months. The time to lay her egg was upon her.

Narssia felt as if her mind was detached from her body as wave after wave of pain slammed into every part of her body and mind. Muscles all through her body grew tight and rigid as she roared out in agony. The lower half of her body felt as if a great fire had been lit near her scales and she could not stop it from blazing and giving much discomfort to even be close to.

Eventually the pain receded, only to be restored a moment later as she felt the tightening presence of another egg being slowly pushed from her body and into the world. The first egg, having been passed already, needed her attention but Narssia was in too much pain to tend to it as she would have liked. Her eyes could barely focus on the first egg and she felt herself growing tired the more she worked to free the second egg from inside her.

Feeling herself start to slide into unconsciousness as the strain was too great on her body, having never laid an egg before only to have two, Narssia made a split-second decision. She sought out Raxmon, fearing slightly that he would be half-crazed by this point and care nothing for her, and struggled to make him understand that she needed someone or something to rely on to hang on to what little consciousness she had left before, she feared, she would pass on into the void and die of too much expended energy while trying to lay her eggs.

Raxmon finally allowed her to reach out to him and she discovered that he was deep within the mountain range that covered the western part of Alagaesia, the Spine. Why he was there she knew not but it would take more strength from her to find out why as he was only opening his mind to her just enough to give her something to hold onto.

Slowly the pain ceased and Narssia felt the second egg drop onto the floor as the first had done. Realizing that he was no longer needed as a source of strength, Raxmon departed from her and Narssia found herself clinging to her joy of her new family to stay conscious and awake.

Shakily sliding the eggs over to where she could care for them with her tail, the new mother did what she could to clean the eggs up from the messy blood-covered condition that they were in having just been laid. Licking the eggs was no problem for Narssia and she soon found that it calmed her and made it easier for her to concentrate on the smooth repetition of her tongue scraping over the surface of the hard eggs.

Once her eyes had strengthened enough for her to see the eggs fully, Narssia nearly cringed in fear. As it had been in her dream with the two black dragons, her newly laid eggs where both black. Had her dream been more than just a dream? It worried her slightly but she put it out of her mind and silently sought out Thorn to help her complete her promise to Galbatorix as she felt the conditions begin to way heavily on her mind.

As soon as the red dragon came to her door, Narssia found the strength inside her to stand. Pain still lashed at her but it was from muscles that had cramped up during the painful event which had just befallen her, the laying of her eggs.

_I appreciate this Thorn_, she growled as the male stepped into her room and picked up one of the eggs in his mouth, handing it gently as she claimed the other in same way he had done it.

The dragon growled in response as they slowly made their way to the throne room. Narssia had no clue of what to expect from Galbatorix concerning her eggs but she would fight for them.

Once the two large black doors became visible to the two, Narssia felt the urge to deliver her promise become stronger than ever. She had to prevent herself from barging in there as Thorn nudged the doors open with his horns and the new mother followed . . .


	40. Thrown Into Servitude

**Chapter 40-Thrown Into Servitude**

"Welcome Narssia, I see you've laid your egg. Of course finding out it was two was a pleasant surprise."

The dark, cruel tone of Galbatorix made the black dragoness stop as her eyes narrowed in anger. She was far enough away anyway to ensure that she gave her eggs a fighting chance at surviving what Galbatorix wanted of them. Thorn growled softly from behind the egg which he carried and laid it at the feet of the king that he served, then turned around and retrieved the other one from Narssia and brought it to Galbatorix as well.

Galbatorix looked thoughtfully at the two eggs for a while as Narssia grew uneasy and held back a savage growl from leaving her throat. Unease filled her mind and she trembled slightly at the thought of having her children taken from her.

"Thorn," Galbatorix spoke up as Narssia silently fretted with her fears over the future of her offspring. "I believe you remember my request to bring Hassen once her egg was laid, correct?"

The red dragon growled in acknowledgment and then turned and left, going most likely to find Hassen. **_Was that his plan?_** Narssia wondered. _**To have Hassen become a rider against his very wishes?**_ She knew Hassen would fight it; he hated dragons and Narssia knew this better than anyone.

The doors to the throne room opened a moment later and Narssia quivered. Hassen was with Thorn but instead of looking angry, he looked fit for what was ahead. _**Could his true name have been discovered by Galbatorix?**_ A nagging thought questioned in the back of Narssia's mind as she watched while Galbatorix picked up one of the eggs and brought it over to the entering human.

_Leave it be!_ Narssia roared as an aspect of her dream came upon her that both black dragons had spoken of riders. She wouldn't have that dream happen!

Rushing forward, Narssia sprang and formed a barrier between her two most hated foes. Her child would not be enslaved by servitude to the Empire! Her eyes followed each humans' movements and she acted accordingly as to ensure that neither would get close enough to pass the egg to Hassen.

Narssia growled frequently now as Galbatorix attempted to pass the egg over to Hassen. The only problem was that she stood between them and was rather powerful, able to withstand attacks and deal out equal damage.

The black female slapped her tail down between the two humans. She narrowed her eyes at Galbatorix, her anger focused only on him as he continued to attempt to pass the egg to Hassen.

_You act as if the nature of all things is dependant upon you, but it's not. I see no reason as to have Hassen touch the egg as the logic behind having a hatchling roaming around would be of no use to you_, Narssia snorted as she glanced over at Hassen for a moment, her words directed fully at Galbatorix.

Right after she had spoken, Narssia figured out why Galbatorix wanted that egg to hatch. He could use magic to enhance the newborn, thus making the dragon appear much older than it really was. In short, he wanted a dragon that was much like Shruikan had been for him: a slave to his every wish and unable to do anything about it.

Narssia turned and lifted her tail after moving away. She couldn't do anything to stop this, she realized it now. A tremor raced through her as she heard the egg rock. Her child, her future, it was all gone now. With Raxmon off and nearly the opposite of who he had once been with his emotional breakdown and the resulting nature change from it, who was she to stand against the king of Alagaesia as her children where enslaved to serve his madness?

"It is a male," Galbatorix commented as the new hatchling squeaked with the joy of life.

Narssia closed her eyes and tried to focus her mind elsewhere. She could feel anger rising up in her but she fought against it, trying very hard not to turn around and start breathing blazing streams of fire. The future had been decided now for one of her children, there was no going back.


	41. The Insanity of Actions

**Chapter 41-The Insanity of Actions**

The remainder of the day following the hatching of one of Narssia's eggs was rather quiet. Narssia had returned to her room, trembling as it been all she could do to keep it together after having heard her child hatch. Now she was going back to see Galbatorix, her mind decided on the action to take now.

When Shruikan had still been alive and she had developed amnesia because of Raxmon's attack on her, the black dragon had told her that Galbatorix wanted her to pledge her loyalty to the Empire and to him in the Ancient Language. Now Narssia knew that she had to go through on that promise. If her son and the other unhatched egg were slaves of the Empire now then so would she become to the cruel ruler of Alagaesia.

"For what reason do you have to see me Narssia?" Galbatorix inquired as the black dragoness entered the throne room, careful to avoid making much noise with her claws as to mask her entrance.

_I have come to pledge my loyalty to you and to the Empire. Not long ago did you request it of me_, she sighed as her eyes swept over the black floor and grey walls.

Not having noticed that she was not the only dragon in the room, Narssia stepped forward. The result was a sharp growl before she was slammed onto the floor and trapped below sharp, pointed, white claws. Narssia growled softly as her child's deep snarl rippled through every fiber of her body, filling her with pride and also sorrow at the life he now had to endure. She had left the room before her offspring had been named, and so, she knew not what his name was.

"This dragon is your son," Galbatorix pointed out, although Narssia had figured that out by now as the dragon pushed down harder on her and lowered his snout right next to her left eye. "You may release her Sitedal."

Sitedal snorted in annoyance and stepped back, allowing Narssia to get to her feet once more. The young dragon strode past, his head held high and his bright emerald eyes glistening as his onyx scales shimmered and flowed like he was no more than a dream. The two horns that racked back behind his head gleamed majestically in pale ivory, a deep contrast to his coal-blackened scales.

_Sitedal? That's what Hassen named him then. Why?_

"Because of his preference Narssia."

Narssia watched while she got back onto her feet as Sitedal circled around the throne and laid down behind it, similar to what Shruikan had done when he was alive. She was about to speak on it when Galbatorix spoke once more.

"I believe you came for your binding in the Ancient Language, correct?" He asked as his question, momentarily, caught Narssia off-guard.

_I did_, she finally managed to mutter as her thoughts whirled on how tall Sitedal was while she advanced toward Galbatorix.

The young dragon, although hatched only hours before, was about even with her underside, or at least his head was. He did seem to possess much strength in his small size, as she had found out firsthand.

When Narssia finally stopped, she closed her eyes. Having never sworn an oath before or even watched another creature do it, she was uncertain of what it involved. After a moment, she sighed and allowed herself to embrace the joy that she had felt upon Sitedal's hatching, even if it had not been in the best of circumstances. Even if she loathed Hassen for bonding with Sitedal, she knew that it was best for her child.

"Narssia," Galbatorix spoke up as the dragoness blinked to return her attention to him. What he said next was spoken in the Ancient Language and would bind her tighter than if she had accepted a rider. "Everything you knew, everything you believed in is now, as you know it, changed forever. Every action you make will be held under my rule. You will fight only for the Empire and you will train your son and other offspring to be as you were: bloodthirsty murderous killers. You will have no thought, only action."

Lowering her head as the words conformed her very nature to what was asked of her, Narssia allowed herself to reach back into the dark memories of her past. Memories of countless dragons dead assaulted her and she almost tore away but, somehow, found the strength to continue to drift through the remnants of the slaughters she had wrecked upon the land where she had been born.

_I will serve your every command_, Narssia growled softly as she opened her eyes, their yellow surfaces dull but still shimmering with the vital spark of life.


	42. First Flight

**Chapter 42-First Flight**

The following morning proved difficult for Narssia. She knew she had to train Sitedal by the orders of the one she obeyed now but from what she had been taught, which had been little by Nahido, there wasn't much to go on except by pure instinct. After much thought, the dragoness finally decided on what to teach her child. There would be much pain involved on both sides but the effort would be worth it, or at least she thought so.

By mid-morning, Narssia and her son had walked to a small hill near Uru'baen to begin training. Sitedal growled uneasily, his head even with her shoulder now. The black dragoness sighed and scraped at the ground for a few moments until her son had a chance to allow his eyesight to adjust to the brightness. She was well-aware of his age, his youthfulness compared to her own; he would, however, not allow just a slight temperature change to slow their awakening of the true dragon that lay within him.

_I know it's bright_, she growled softly, _but you must not dwell on that. Our task is to train, to unleash the true abilities that you have inside of you._

Sitedal snorted in boredom at her words and that resulted in a sharp snap from Narssia. She didn't bite her son but got close enough to startle him as he quieted down after that and made no other notion to suggest his boredom or annoyance to her words. Narssia meant not to frighten him into obedience but she would do what was necessary to ensure that he learned how to be a dragon in both name and instinct.

She sighed, lowering her gaze to meet his eyes. _Now then, I want you to at least attempt to fly before we are done for the day. Dragons as we are do not linger on the ground as earth dwellers do but instead glide through the air without thought and with little action required._

With this, her son snorted in confusion. He, like all dragons through instincts, knew how to fly but did their kind not hunt the ground dwellers? The young dragon had no need of asking his question though, as his mother quickly knew of his thoughts and proceeded to address them.

_Sitedal, your question is rather valid. Our kind does feast upon ground dwellers but only because we cannot survive on those of the air as they provide little meat._ Narssia paused, reflecting on her limited time with her mother before she spoke again. _However, that does not mean that all ground dwellers are for us to eat. Humans may use us but we are far stronger than they will ever be, so protect your heart from them and may their influence not be your deciding factor for life's many decisions you will have to make._

_I know I'm not the right dragon to say this but I want you to be happy and to find yourself a mate that cares for you as much as you do for her. If your mate would, willingly, give her life for you then that is the one you are meant to be with. If all goes well, you won't have the difficulties I had with your father. I regret so much the pain I've dealt him and his dealings with the emotional scars that are left behind. _Narssia lowered her gaze from her son, hiding her own tears as she felt the wet liquid roll down her cheeks. After a few moments, she steeled herself and made her voice rigid with determination. _But this not for my own pity, your training will begin now!_

With a roar, she took to the air, her wings unfolding and extending as soon as she cleared the ground. Sitedal watched with eagerness as Narssia halted as she was high enough so that she could see much of the surrounding landscape. A nearby forest caught her gaze and she growled in pleasure. Nahido had trained her in a forested area, when he was around to do anything with her, and Narssia thought that she would allow the same difficult training conditions for her son to reflect what she had gone through.

Sending a mental image of the forest to Sitedal, she flew toward the green-brown area with ideas now coming rapidly to her of what to do. Sighing as she past a flock of birds, the black dragoness sent out a stream of fire and scarred several of the flying passerby mammals, burning their frail bodies and wings with her searing flames.

By the time she had arrived at the targeted forest, which hadn't taken her long due to her wingspan, her son was in the distance and to the point where she could make out his form. Laying down in the shade of a full-bodied with leaves tree, she waited for him to arrive.

_Come_, she instructed, standing up, while Sitedal hissed as he had just stopped to catch his breath from the long walk to the woods.

Turning, she led him into the dark undergrowth that she had never been in but knew how to maneuver around in. Narssia snarled softly, her tone baring just enough menace to it that Sitedal quickly followed in after her.

_This deep undergrowth, once you learn how to move around in it, is extremely valuable for you should you ever find yourself in a situation where you must flee for your life. _Narssia paused for a moment, resulted by a sharp growl from her child who had to stop so that he didn't hit his mother.

This went on for several minutes as Narssia would walk some and then stop, only to be growled at by Sitedal. Eventually a rabbit caught the fledgling's attention and he began to follow it, leaving behind his mother. Narssia listened out for her son, afraid that he might stray too far from was only natural, that much she knew from other dragons' memories that had attacked her own consciousness during her slaughters of their innocent lives.

When a roar of pain from Sitedal reached Narssia, she panicked. Turning so that she was in the direction that she thought he had taken during their hunt, Narssia tore into the underbrush in search of her son.

The path was tangled and torn and, in some places, nonexistent but Narssia pressed on. Her hope of finding her offspring drove her to continue but deep down she was afraid for his safety. Stopping for a moment, she let out a massive roar in hopes of a reply.

No response flittered back.

Letting her maw open forth, Narssia sent out a blazing stream of fire. The possibility of starting a forest fire crossed her mind but the need of finding her offspring was far greater.

With a few strands of thick undergrowth now caught on fire, the dragoness found it easier to make her way through the dark forest. The flames swirled around her legs but she didn't feel the heat that the searing fire gave off as her trek was made easier now by a lighted path.

Sitedal, having taken off and left his mother in an attempt at hunting, had discovered that the forest was not as smooth as it had been when he and Narssia had entered it. The young dragon had slipped several times and had ended up rolling over his own front legs on one occasion. His luck wasn't the best as he had ended up placing his own life in danger.

Sitedal, in his mad escape from what was a bird that had ended up catching the rabbit he had followed bravely, had tripped over the thick root of a tree and rolled down into a small grooved area carved out for nearby hunters to make their way safely into the dark depths of the wild undergrowth. His scales blended into the darkness and he had closed his eyes as to prevent damage when he had fallen, although he was regaining his balance when the crunch of dried leaves from the boots of several human hunters made him turn his heads toward the sound. When Sitedal turned his head, however, he lifted it off the ground and bumped into the pant leg of one of the humans.

"Well what do we have here? A new species of prey perhaps?" The lead hunter, the one Sitedal had bumped into, questioned as the dizzied dragon forced his head upward and opened his eyes just barely as his vision was blurry from his fall.

Another hunter spoke up. "Looks like it would be a rather fine meal, in my opinion. What do you think Taler?"

The tallest of the three hunters, presumably Taler, looked quizzically at the shaken dragon before his companions. A small smile broke out on his thin lips as his hand went to a hidden rapier concealed beneath his dark midnight blue cloak. He had a tall but slim frame and he, along with his hunting companions, were at a loss for money and could barely afford the rent of living conditions for any nearby city.

"Might make for some meat," Taler finally answered, keeping the small sword hidden as he ran a hand through his peppered white hair, his blue eyes narrowing slightly as he viewed Sitedal. "See if there are anymore. I'll take care of this one."

His companions grumbled in agreement as they slowly moved away from Taler and spread out in different directions to cover the forest in search of another like Sitedal was. They didn't know that with a child comes a parent but for now they searched through the dark underbrush as Taler had asked of them to do.

Sitedal slowly tried to get to his feet but he was still shaky from the fall and his muscles wouldn't cooperate with him, thus grounding him. Terror shone through his eyes as Taler descended, only to change to wonder as the human rested his sword against his side and looked the scared dragon in the face.

"You seem too intelligent to be from around these parts. What are you?" Slowly Taler reached forward, having squatted to get a better look at the black dragon.

This was a mistake for a moment later the stunned human drew his now bleeding hand back, cradling it as several layers of skin had been taken off from Sitedal's warning snap.

"I'm not sure what you are but no one attacks me!" Yelled Taler as he gripped his rapier with his other hand, the one not injured, and proceeded to try and slice Sitedal's head from his body.

Jerking his head back in reflex, Sitedal somehow got the rapier stuck between his horns for only a moment. Taler swallowed in nervousness as he ripped his sword free and then charged forward, swinging the metal around in an arc to slip past the juvenile dragon's offensive snap.

Hissing as he realized his mistake and attempted to snap at the human again, Sitedal then roared as the pain that came from having the rapier firmly lodged between his pure white horns struck him by surprise. This was the roar that his mother had heard.

Taler was then knocked to the ground by Sitedal's head as the young dragon struggled to make the pain stop. His actions, however, were only making the sword go deeper into his fragile, not even two days old body.

Lunging at the day-old dragon, hoping to retrieve his sword, Taler struggled to grab hold of his weapon as the black fledgling roared and staggered to its feet. A flurry of black, the young dragon's wings, bursted out from under Taler and he shifted his grasp, edging closer to his precious rapier.

With one more shriek, Sitedal leaped forward, beating down his wings at exactly the right moment to ensure that the jump was not lost and he would not fall. Pushing himself higher into the air, using several hard flaps as he had seen his mother do, The young dragon soon got the hang of it and even tried to spin in the air. He lost his concentration while doing it though and then found himself heading right back down to meet the ground.

Shrieking as terror rushed through him, the black male tried to flap his wings but to no avail. Closing his eyes as the dark ground rushed to meet him, Sitedal wondered what his mother would have thought of his first real flight. Would she have been happy or disappointed?

Suddenly the high pitched but menacing roar of a very familiar dragoness rose into the air and Sitedal felt something rush by him, knocking Taler off his body. The next moment a gentle breeze helped to lower him gently to the ground and he finally opened his eyes, only to find himself staring up into the eyes of his mother. A blazing fire shimmered behind her but it was Narssia. She had come to his aid at last.

Twisting around, Narssia lashed out at Taler. Streams of shimmering flames burst from her jaws and the human screamed in pain, but even all his pleading wouldn't make her cease. This human had hurt her child and he would not be forgiven for such an act against her.

Growling, Sitedal nudged his mother. She had done enough. Couldn't Taler be allowed to live as long as he vowed to lay no further hand or weapon upon any dragon? Was there any way she could stop before he paid the price with his very life when he did not deserve such a harsh punishment?

Snarling with rage, Narssia snapped out at her son. Having heard his cries of pain had been too much for her to bear and, as such, it had driven her into a rage. There was a difference to this rage though. Most of her rages had caused the black aura to spring up around her but this did not.

Dodging her sharp teeth by ducking, Sitedal forgot about her talons and immediately found himself pinned on his back by them after he had avoided her jaws. He looked up into her eyes and fought back terror as she glanced down at him with the purest hatred.

Hissing as she lowered her head to rest on his chest, Narssia studied the black male for a moment. Raising up her other taloned foreleg, she slowly brought only one claw down the center of his face, running from just after where his horns met his skin to the very point of his snout. The pain-stricken roars of her child spilt the air but there was no human even near them that could help as the fire had probably burned them all to a crisp by now.

Finally Taler, who wasn't dead and was barely able to lift himself up enough to even raise his sword off the ground, sent his reclaimed rapier, having gotten it back when Narssia had turned to face Sitedal, spinning toward the dragoness, or rather towards the back of her head which was now exposed to him. Now the back of Narssia's head had healed some but most of the scales had still not grown back. It was the most vulnerable spot she had on the exterior of her body. Her horns were still cracked from Raxmon's assault on her but those would never recover, at least not in the diet she was eating.

The only cry she gave was mind-numbing when she was struck, which sent chills through her son and through Taler. The human staggered to his knees and hands, his eyes on Narssia as she seemed to be in shock. She had done nothing since her piercing shriek after getting hit but those that were close to her in location figured that she would response in some way.

Only when Taler's rapier began to have a reddish spray from where he had struck Narssia start collect on it did the male dragon and the human realize what had happened. The dragoness slid to the ground as the rapier grew more bloodstained with each passing moment. Sitedal, now almost trapped under his mother's weight, snarled feebly and tried to free himself.

"Where did you come from?" Taler asked as he made his way to his feet, his clothes nearly burned off and his body lashed with horrible burns from Narssia's attack on him.

Sitedal glanced around for a moment then stretched his neck out as far as he could and pointed his snout toward the way of Uru'baen, which was behind Taler. The human chuckled for a moment, amused by what he saw himself having to do in only a short time, and then turned so that he could see clearly the entrance, although still in shadow from their distance, of the forest.

"So back that way," he sighed as Sitedal growled agreeably then nudged his mother slightly, trying once more to free himself or get her to awaken. "Well, what about her? She tried to kill me, nearly killed you, and you want us to take her back with us? I can't."

Sitedal snorted, a gust of smoke drifting from his nostrils at his disappointment in Taler. His gaze swept to the fire that drifted closer and he snarled feebly, the noise only making Taler see the approaching flames for the first time.

Startled, the human turned and backed up against Narssia's limp tail. His eyes swept over the flames, their crackling surface hissing with delight at getting to devour another living being. Sitedal shrieked frantically, his shrill cries reverberating through the burning trees and into the smoke-laden air.

Taler swallowed, his eyes flickering down to the hand that Sitedal had bit. The wound was bleeding less now but the fire seemed to gleam with glee at the sight of it.

"Give me a moment," he whispered to the fledgling dragon as Sitedal quieted and turned his panic-stricken eyes to Taler. For the first time, the young dragon trusted the human's words but time was running out for them as the fire drew ever nearer.

Squatting, Taler balanced himself on his arms and kicked backwards. The result, combined with Sitedal's own struggling, was enough to slide Narssia off of her son. Sitedal snorted with relief as he took in a deep breath and then got to his feet. His own back of the head wound still glistened with the slickness of blood but that was only a reminder of the incident that had caused the injury in the first place.

Turning his head, the young dragon glanced back at the bleeding form of the dragoness who had created his very existence and uttered a low growl, almost as if in mourning. If her life was to be lost then who would teach him? Would anyone take the challenge or would it be deemed too great a risk to train such a dragon who was mourning the loss of his mother?

"I guess we leave her here. After all, what use is she to us?"

Sitedal snapped at Taler for his words, but did no damage to the human's skin. Suddenly he realized that not only was the life of his mother in danger but also the life of Taler and his own as a large fire, spawned by Narssia's flames, now sought to destroy everything in its path. Taler noticed the spreading flames as well and took a step back. Their only exit would be blocked off soon, they had to leave now!

"Follow me!"

Sitedal glanced around uneasily and smoke rose from his nostrils as Taler broke out into a run to make it to the only exit to the forest. The fledgling took a few steps forward then looked back and growled softly, turning and going back to rouse his mother.

"Come on!" Taler shouted from near the exit to the forest, having seen Sitedal retreat to his mother's side.

The young, conflicted, dragon hissed with pain, his facial injury bleeding slowly but not as much as Narssia's head wound was. He wanted to save his mother, he valued her life above his own. Who would he be if she was to die? He would surely lose himself in grief and be of no use to his rider or to the one who really had a purpose for his existence.

"Move it, now!" Taler's cries reached Sitedal but he looked around, observing the blazing flames that circled him and Narssia. There was no way to escape, they were trapped.


End file.
